


Черное солнце, белые дыры

by Diran



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 97,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran
Summary: Молодая Империя укрепляет свою власть. Недовольные этим политики пытаются создать борющийся за республиканские идеалы Альянс. И все упускают момент, когда в Галактику приходит нечто намного более страшное. И у Оби-Вана, и у Энакина – пусть и ныне называющего себя Вейдером – есть свои причины искать спасение для Галактики, даже если придется искать вместе. Им предстоит поиск ответов и самих себя.Долгий путь навстречу друг друг, испытание Силы, забытые уголки Галактики.Действие разворачивается после 3-го эпизода. Бой на Мустафаре прошел иначе, и Энакин (Вейдер) остался при своем теле. Упоминается Энакин/Падме в прошлом. События м/с “Войны клонов” по большей части не учтены. Присутствуют персонажи “Fallen order”, но знакомство с каноном игры не требуется.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 25
Kudos: 77





	1. Пролог

**_16 год от великой ресинхронизации_ **

Литая дверь проскользила по рельсам и клацнула замком, отрезая Оби-Вана от жизни на корабле. Не дыша, он опустился на пол, бережно прижимая к груди два свертка. 

Бортовые часы показывали полночь по Корусанту, но Оби-Ван не мог отпустить этот день. Глаза горели от усталости и сухости. Скрестив ноги, он упер локти в колени, позволяя рукам хоть немного расслабиться, и откинулся назад. Затылок коснулся стены, и низкочастотный рев корабля, несущегося в гиперпространстве, разнесся по голове, утопил в себе.

Утро. На Корусанте солнце только вставало, а на Утапау уже вошло в зенит, когда Оби-Ван позволил себе вскинуть голову к небу и как следует вдохнуть сладковатый воздух. Бой серьезно измотал его, но Гривус был повержен, и для Республики это был шаг вперед. Тогда Оби-Ван не знал, что последний шаг Республики оказался шагом в пропасть, но вскоре сам летел с обрыва, потому что тело знало лучше неуспевавшего за происходящим разума, что надо бежать. Когда в спину стреляют клоны во главе с опытным и находчивым Коди, надо бежать. Когда ищут те, кто последние месяцы работал с ним бок о бок, надо прятаться.

День. Энакин не отвечал ни по одному каналу связи, и полет на гиперскорости казался длиннее жизни. Оби-Ван не сторонился политики, не сторонился войны – он давал Республике и Ордену все, что мог, для восстановления мира, он участвовал, советовался и давал советы, говорил с каждым, кто хотел говорить. И все же оказался где-то во внешнем кольце событий, упустив нечто самое важное. Теперь он искал Энакина в надежде ухватиться за его вечную уверенность, он искал Энакина, но… 

Оби-Ван зажмурился, стискивая веки плотнее, не желая вспоминать голограмму рождения Дарта Вейдера. Он не хотел верить. Не хотел верить, что Энакин – его Энакин – пал на Темную сторону; не хотел верить, что им придется скрестить мечи, что ему придется бросить вызов не таинственному расчетливому ситху, а человеку с родным лицом.

Не хотел верить, что «его» Энакина могло и не существовать никогда – сколького же Оби-Ван о нем не знал.

Оби-Ван отлип от стены, качнулся из стороны в сторону, убаюкивая младенцев на руках. Он тихо бормотал певучие слоги, пока голова и плечи клонились все ниже вперед. 

Когда гиперпространство, тщательно пережевав, выплюнуло его возле Мустафара, Оби-Ван еще надеялся на то, что увидев Падме, Энакин вспомнит о том, кто он. Что увидев Оби-Вана, он сначала все же заговорит.

Когда Оби-Ван нес едва дышащую Падме на корабль под грохот взрывающихся раскаленных камней, он уже похоронил надежду. Энакин не заговорил, Энакин… бросился на него с тем рвением, с которым всегда бросался на врагов. За его спиной с той же страстью изверг в красное небо лавовые комья вулкан Муфаста. 

На одежде Оби-Вана остались выжженные искрами отметины и ровный черный росчерк на предплечье, оставленный мечом Энакина. В ушах до сих пор звенел крик Падме, пытавшейся остановить Энакина, и то, как тот заглох за клубами пепла, куда ее отшвырнуло яростной вспышкой его Силы.

Оби-Ван качался из стороны в сторону, продолжая мычать бестолковый мотив на одной ноте.

Мустафар бушевал. Они и сойтись-то в бою с Энакином толком не успели. Два удара до треска, одна просьба остановиться, один рык в ответ, а затем взрыв, другой – мир перевернулся несколько раз, прежде чем Оби-Ван смог поймать равновесие и понять, что Энакин остался где-то далеко, в районе вонзавшихся в гору лаводобывающих буров. Внутренности просились наружу, а горький пепел наоборот лез под язык, забивал глаза и нос, но Оби-Ван даже с нижнего уровня разглядел заходящий на посадку корабль Палпатина.

Значит, и магистра Йоду постигла неудача. Значит, все, что оставалось Оби-Вану, – благодарить Силу за то, что Падме лежала здесь же, еще живая, и попытаться сохранить это. 

Благодарность… на нее так и не хватило. Никого из них. Они улетели, сумели скрыть свой корабль от Палпатина и того, кем стал Энакин, но Падме не смогла выдержать. Или наоборот – именно она и смогла. Она смогла все-таки уйти. Коснулась напоследок рукой щеки Оби-Вана, попросила беречь детей и уснула. Так это выглядело.

Приборы же констатировали смерть.

Оби-Ван втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы – нос уже забился так, что дышать не получалось.

Пиликнул электронный замок, дверь отъехала в сторону, пропуская в темноту каюты Бейла.

– Бреха уже здесь. Мы готовы забрать Лею.

Оби-Ван медленно поднялся, не отказавшись от помощи поддержавшего его под локоть Бейла, и посмотрел в лицо девочки. Оби-Ван не заметил даже как корабль замедлился, а уж тем более как стыковался с другим, но вот пришла пора прощаться. Бейл осторожно взял девочку из рук Оби-Вана.

– Вы с Брехой оставите имя?

– Падме успела наречь их. Не думаю, что у меня есть право звать Лею иначе.

Оби-Ван кивнул и уложил второго ребенка – Люка, конечно, он останется Люком, – на кровать. Им еще предстоял долгий путь. 

– Не знаю, доведется ли нам встретиться снова, Бейл. Я вынужден скрыться от любых глаз. Но я пообещал Падме беречь детей.

– Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы Лея…

– Разумеется, – помотал головой Оби-Ван, вытирая лицо рукавом и перебирая вываленное на стол содержимое походного рюкзака. – Я не сомневаюсь в тебе. Но сегодня утром я радовался тому, что мой тыл прикрыт клоном КК-2224. Мы не знаем, что случится в Галактике завтра. И на случай крайней опасности – вот. – Он протянул Бейлу один из двух голокоммуникаторов с облупившейся краской по бокам. – Модель устарела еще тогда, когда мой Учитель подарил мне его, но, думаю, сейчас это самое подходящее устройство. Настроено только на одну частоту, зато сможешь связаться со мной даже из другой системы. Сообщения ходят по шифрованному каналу, и все же… 

– Только при крайней необходимости. Конечно, Оби-Ван. Твоя безопасность для меня очень важна. Республика без джедаев…

– Придется ей пока без них. – Оби-Ван продолжал избегать взгляда Бейла, следя за удивительно крепким сном Люка.

– Ее и самой пока нет, – тише обычного ответил Бейл. – До встречи, Оби-Ван.

Оби-Ван неопределенно качнул головой, но все же поднял глаза и молча пожал Бейлу руку. 


	2. Знака не жди

**_19 год от великой ресинхронизации_ **

Оранжевое пламя освещало маленький пятачок перед хижиной, не справляясь с давящей темнотой вокруг. Оби-Ван долго вглядывался в его центр, очищая разум от будничных забот, пока они не уступили место одному ясному и четкому стремлению.

– Квай-Гон…

Оби-Ван сжал мерзнущие ладони в кулаки и попытался протолкнуть себя глубже в Силу. Он представлял себе Квай-Гона таким, как помнил – спокойное лицо и тихий голос, их изуродовать не смогла даже агония, и Оби-Ван верил, что не справилась и смерть.

– Мастер Джинн…

Ответа не последовало ни в треске поленьев в костре, ни в шелесте песка. Ни этой ночью, ни предыдущей, ни сотню раз до. Сила, едва ощутимая, молча текла мимо. Оби-Ван с усилием провел кулаками от бедер к коленям, пытаясь удержаться в ее размеренном потоке, ухватить, докричаться, но она утекала, не огибая его и не унося с собой – просто текла все дальше, не учитывая его существования. Руки неуклюже соскользнули с колен, и Оби-Ван загреб пальцами песок до мерзкого хруста.

Йода поведал Оби-Вану о том, что Квай-Гон сумел сохранить сознание в Силе, и о возможности связаться с ним еще три года назад, перед тем как они расстались. Теперь Оби-Ван сомневался. В себе – в том, что он еще способен услышать нужную ноту Силы, и в Йоде – быть может, тот все же принял фантазию за реальность. В минуты слабости он сомневался даже в Квай-Гоне… Оби-Ван дотронулся до лежащего перед ним меча. На черных ребрах рукояти играли отсветы тлеющих углей. Металл, холодный как камень, на котором он лежал, быстро грелся от пальцев, но так же быстро остывал, стоило его отпустить. Мог ли Учитель не хотеть прийти к разочаровавшему его ученику?

Оби-Ван отложил меч Квай-Гона в сторону и занес руку над кострищем. Вверх взметнулись искры, заставляя огонь разгореться с прежней силой, и Оби-Ван вытянул затекшие ноги, ловя последнее тепло костра – углей хватит совсем ненадолго.

* * *

Люк схватил камешек, поднял его и раскрыл ладонь. Камень упал в песок. Поджав губы, мальчик все повторил. Результат его снова не устроил. Оби-Ван присел на корточки рядом, наблюдая за пятой попыткой броска. Люка игра захватила настолько, что он не заметил гостя. На шестой раз он попытался подуть на летящий камень, а на седьмой – швырнул его, возмущенно рыкнув. Тот по-прежнему летел вниз и плюхался в песок.

– Привет, – заговорил Оби-Ван.

Люк посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал, отряхивая камешек от песка и снова занося руку. На этот раз Оби-Ван подгадал момент и перебрал воздух спрятанными в рукаве пальцами: камешек послушно замер в воздухе и описал круг, прежде чем упасть.

Люк засмеялся, хлопая рукой по песку.

– Ты этого добивался? У тебя уже так получалось раньше?

Люк кивнул.

– Люк! Люк! – Из-за забора выбежал запыхавшийся Оуэн. – Вот ты где! – Он запнулся увидев Оби-Вана. – О. Добрый день. 

Подойдя ближе и выровняв на ходу дыхание, Оуэн подхватил Люка на руки. 

– Люк любит гулять, – сказал он, смотря на мальчика, а не на Оби-Вана.

– Любознательность – неплохое качество. 

– И полные песка штаны, – протянул Оуэн, продолжая рассматривать Люка и выметая пальцами пыль из светлых волос. 

Оби-Ван поднялся и окинул взглядом сонную ферму. Главное солнце вошло в зенит, и поливалки перестали трещать над жесткими колосьями татины. Вяло махала хвостом старая каута, отбиваясь от роя пустынных мух. 

– Как вы, справляетесь?

– Да, все прекрасно. 

– У Люка начинает проявляться Сила? Мы договаривались, что если...

– Нет никакой Силы! – Оуэн мотнул головой, перехватывая Люка покрепче и пряча его лицо у себя на плече. – Люк ведет себя как обыкновенный ребенок. Проявись что-нибудь, мы бы уж точно заметили. И конечно обратились бы к вам. – Он облизнул обветренные губы. – Но пока он просто ребенок… а в воспитании детей мы понимаем. Всего вам доброго.

Он кивнул на прощание и зашагал в сторону дома. До Оби-Вана донеслось его раздосадованное: «Тебе что, не нравятся игрушки, которые сделала Беру? Ее банта намного интереснее камней».

* * *

Оби-Ван вытряхнул песок из плаща и бросил взгляд на стол. Недоеденный завтрак засох и превратился в лакомство для мух. Оби-Ван не стал мешать их трапезе и прошел вглубь дома. 

«Нет никакой Силы». Удивительно, насколько это выражение точно описывало Татуин. Бредя между ржавых скал в свою хижину, Оби-Ван задавался вопросом, как на этой планете жизнь-то могла зародиться, не то что уж существовать Сила.

Может, и не было здесь никакой жизни – все, что теперь ей зовется, привезли на подошвах сапог первые контрабандисты. В том, что эти наведывались на Татуин еще на заре веков, Оби-Ван не сомневался. 

Он расшнуровал рюкзак и, выхватив из скомканных тряпок меч Квай-Гона, сжал его и зажмурился.

– Квай-Гон!

Звенела тишина. Жужжали мухи.

– Мастер Джинн!

Металл оставался холодным.

– Учитель!.. Учитель!.. – сорвавшись на вдохе, голос становился все тише, и в третий раз Оби-Ван очертил слово губами, не сказав его вслух: – Учитель… 

Жужжали мухи.

Дом остался все также пуст. Оби-Ван открыл сундук, где давно был спрятан его собственный меч, и кинул меч Квай-Гона туда же. 

«Нет никакой Силы». 

Малое солнце пошло на транзит, теряясь в большом брате. Подходящее время для знакомства с местной кантиной. Как и любое другое, впрочем. 

* * *

**_Три месяца спустя_ **

– О, Бен! Тут сегодня шумно. – Вис кивнул на зал, где гости громоздились друг у друга на головах, а пелену кальянного дыма можно было резать ножом.

– Я заметил. Я быстро.

– Да ладно, уж тебе местечко найду. – Вис протер крохотный кусок барной стойки, не только сметая крошки, но и распихивая в стороны влажные локти. В ответ на возмущения он начинал бешено крутить всеми тремя глазами и ворчать. Оби-Ван втиснулся в образовавшуюся пустоту. 

– Тебе как обычно? – уточнил Вис, а его нижняя пара рук уже потянулась под стойку.

– Угу.

Перед Оби-Ваном появился прямой стакан, полный зеленой тягучей жидкости, имя и происхождение которой Оби-Ван никак не мог – да и не пытался – запомнить. Ему было ни к чему, пока долговязый юнет Вис узнавал его уставшее лицо.

– Неделю твоей рожи не было, я уж думал, ты на заработки свалил. В Колонии или во Внутреннее Кольцо.

– Заработки в Империи? Смешно шутишь, Вис. – Фруктовая кислота обожгла горло, и Оби-Ван смачно вдохнул, заставляя расправиться сжавшиеся от крепости настойки легкие. 

– Ну… – Вис неопределенно крутанул верхним глазом. – Ищущий-то найдет. После сегодняшней ночки Татуин точно наполовину опустеет.

– А что такого сегодня?

– Не, ну ты правда дикий какой. Ты сколько лет тут живешь?

Оби-Ван начал загибать пальцы, шевеля губами, но сделал вид что сбился, отмахнулся и снова вцепился в полупустой стакан.

– Сходка у Джаббы сегодня. Торговля, смотрины. Кому песок в глаза пустить, а кого сарлакку скормить. Это если они до Джаббы дойдут, – привыкнуть к смеху Виса, походящему на шелест металлических листов, было невозможно. – А то ведь тут каждый второй точит зуб на каждого третьего. Погуляют дельцы, потом восстанавливают потери экипажа татуинцами. У нас много тех, кто хочет свалить.

– Врожденная черта любого татуинца, – пробормотал Оби-Ван. Из груди вырвался жалкий и непрошенный смешок, и Оби-Ван залил его кислой зеленью. Мягчеющая рука проехалась по столу, пододвигая опустевший стакан Вису.

– Не, старик, ты всех в один ростомер не суй. Я Татуин люблю. – Вис нацедил в стакан вторую порцию и протянул длинные пальцы за деньгами. – Моим костям тепло и сухость на пользу. Ну все, заболтался я с тобой.

Вис исчез с глаз – со всех сторон раздавались нетерпеливые похлопывания по стойке, теперь его вытянутая макушка как поплавок всплывала между волн покачивающихся раноцветных голов и вновь тонула в потном и прокуренном болоте.

Оби-Ван сделал несколько глотков, давая настойке завладеть телом, и оперся на стойку, разглядывая зал. Воришки, киллеры, торговцы телом – еще немного и у кантины случилось бы несварение от набившегося в нее сброда. Самым шумным был конечно стол для триги. Пешки стучали по металлическим полозьям под восторженные и разочарованные крики болельщиков, отдающиеся гулом в голове. Только на Татуине додумались из неплохой логической игры сделать азартную. 

– …правую береги, мудозвон, я на тебя последнее поставил!

– …альдераанское здесь – помои.

– …захлопнись, и я тебе выиграю всю систему Тату!

– …зато рикотский швепс – хорош.

– …и говорит, что зовут его Тапал.

Пустой стакан задрожал от удара о стойку. Подкрашенные зеленым круги на дне пульсировали. Пожалуй, стоило взять сегодня бутылку с собой. Спертый воздух кантины душил. 

– …сам-то явно не из наших, груза у него не было. Но скрывать было что. 

А здорово было бы, будь у реальности регулировка мощности. Покрутил – и чужие голоса перестали долбить череп изнутри. Еще немного сбавил – и тишина. 

– …всегда есть что-то. У кого угодно.

– …хах, может и так. Меня заинтересовала вещица у него на поясе. Не знаешь, на рынке в туманности Адеваре все такие же расценки на трофейное оружие?

Еще лучше было бы иметь регулятор внутри. Выкрутил в ноль и живешь – существуешь – дальше. Без призраков и миражей. Многое выжигала настойка из грибоцвета – но вот он снова вспомнил, из чего она, а значит, справлялась та недостаточно.

– …и чего тот малака дальше сказал? 

Оби-Ван перевернул стакан вверх дном и поднял голову. Моргнул, развернулся, споткнулся о чью-то выставленную в проход острую коленку. Булькнув извинения, он полез дальше, раздвигая шатающиеся тела в стороны. 

Еще издали он вычленил говорящего среди гомона: высокий зайгеррианец с густым шерстяным покровом. Он сидел за столом, курил тонкую самокрутку из дорогой бумаги. Молоденький, но вполне уверенный в себе игрок – единственный, кто болтал с кем-то за своим плечом, лениво двигая фишки, а не жег взглядом доску или планшет со ставками рядом.

– …и еще смотрит на меня, насупился, а потом грудь надул и повторяет: «Джаро Тапал», как будто для меня это должно что-то значить.

В висках запульсировало. Оби-Ван почти добрался до стола, но плечистый твилек не захотел отступать в сторону.

– Место есть только для заплативших.

– Я заплачу.

Оби-Ван поднял руку и показательно протянул ее к планшету, делая небольшую ставку на единственное знакомое лицо – завсегдатайку кантины, которая по слухам тригой и наиграла на выкуп свободы у последнего владельца.

Твилек кивнул, и для Оби-Вана сразу нашлось место.

Раунд шел к финалу, и зайгеррианский контрабандист сосредоточился на игре, прервавшись с историей. Оби-Ван смотрел только на его руки, быстро переставляющие пешки в стремительном эндшпиле. 

Раунд завершился. Оби-Ван не прогадал – бывшая рабыня с ярко накрашенными глазами победила. Планировавший выиграть «всю систему Тату» мужчина выругался. Он встал, хлопая толстыми губами, и явно хотел поговорить с победительницей наедине, но та принимала поздравления и точно собиралась продолжить игру. Кажется, она намеревалась сегодня сорвать достаточно большой куш в виде билета в более увлекательную жизнь. Воспользовавшись моментом, Оби-Ван занял место обиженного удачей игрока и потратил все выигранное на вступительный взнос. Положенные ему пешки тут же подъехали по полозьям в стартовую позицию.

– Вы издалека? – спросил Оби-Ван молодого контрабандиста, пока подбиралась новая партия.

Тот запнулся, отвернулся от собеседника и вцепился взглядом в Оби-Вана. В пальцах он вертел новую нетронутую сигарету, а вертикальные зрачки бегали из стороны в сторону, пока он делал выводы о собеседнике. Потом он шевельнул ухом с серьгой, заложил за него сигарету и легко улыбнулся. 

– С Нотто-Прайм.

– Не довелось побывать.

– Мало что потеряли. Смотреть там нечего. Один сплошной порт.

– Не мое дело, но… слышал, вы упомянули имя Джаро Тапала.

Контрабандист переглянулся со вторым зайгеррианцем и все-таки закурил.

– Упомянул.

– А когда вы его видели?

– На Нотто-Прайм и видел. Два дня назад.

– А при каких обстоятельствах?

– Вас больше должны волновать ваши пешки, вы вот-вот потеряете уже третью. 

Оби-Ван оглядел доску и совершил чуть более обдуманный ход. В его интересах было растянуть эту партию.

– И все же.

– И все же это не ваше дело. Разве что… теперь мне любопытно. Кто он такой, этот Тапал?

– Мой друг.

Контрабандист рассмеялся и шутливо склонил голову перед отыгравшей у него пешку героиней сегодняшнего дня. Он сам терял контроль над игрой, отвлекаясь на разговор и виски, но его это даже забавляло.

– Потрясающий и совершенно бестолковый ответ. Такой личный и такой бессмысленный… Мне интересно, почему его имя должно было что-то значить для меня? Почему он так самоуверенно себя вел?

– Думаю, он… рассчитывал на ваше определенное отношение к Империи.

Контрабандист сузил глаза. 

– О, политические игроки… С вечно заоблачным самомнением, я мог и догадаться. Но «определенное отношение», – он мяукающе растянул эти слова, – у меня только к деньгам. Их-то у вашего друга и не было. Он хотел зафрахтовать мой корабль. А… а знаете что?.. Действующий игрок не может поставить на победителя, но я, кажется, знаю, кто выиграет, и хочу отбить немного своих кровных. Сделаете ставку за меня?

Оби-Ван поднял руки, признавая поражение. Его сторона доски потухла, а планшет для ставок разблокировался. Последние кредиты он скинул на победу все тех же ярких синих глаз. Она взяла победу в два хода.

Зайгеррианец перенес доставшиеся кредиты в кошелек. 

– Редко встретишь такую сговорчивость во владениях хаттов. Приятно иметь дело! Мой вам совет – вытаскивайте своего друга с Нотто-Прайм. Без денег он там пропадет, особенно с «определенным» отношением к Империи. Он и так был в каком-то переплете, когда вышел на меня. Пообещал достать деньги, я дал ему сутки, но он не явился. И кстати, перед вылетом мне довелось побывать на допросе у командира штурмовиков. На Нотто-Прайм полно любителей навести шороху, но… Вы лучше знаете друга. Как думаете, мог он отдавить имперцам хвост? 

* * *

Главное солнце жарило на закате особенно неистово, будто завтра уже не наступит. Но после удушливой кантины Оби-Ван даже в его лучах накачивал себя свежим воздухом, расправляя плечи. 

Джаро Тапал. Высокий громкоголосый ласат. Прекрасный боец и прекрасный стратег. Уж если бы взялся давить хвосты имперцам, то справился бы с этим прекрасно. Всего себя Тапал посвятил защите Республики – и всегда сам вел отряды клонов в бой. Отряды клонов… Тапал не командовал маленькими группами, он вел масштабные операции, и за его плечом всегда находилась пара сотен бластеров.

Это пара сотен выстрелов в один миг.

Неужели кому-то еще удалось пережить приказ шестьдесят шесть?..

Оби-Ван протрезвел. Не понял когда успел, но, вынырнув из дыма и дойдя до своего убежища, он встал у двери с абсолютно свежей головой, а о грибоцветах напоминала лишь кислота во рту. 

Наклонившись к бочке с дождевой водой, Оби-Ван прополоскал рот и протер лицо. Вода закапала с бороды, пуская круги по воде и размывая отражение, но Оби-Ван посмотрел в свои глаза и спросил у них: ты уверен? Отражение качалось, возвращая Оби-Вану его же взгляд. Ладно. Еще раз прополоскав рот, он вошел в хижину.

Оби-Ван быстро сменил рабочую одежду на давно запылившуюся нижнюю тунику и табард. Затянул пояс, и одежда обняла тело. Теперь он мог думать. А подумать было над чем, потому что Оби-Ван понятия не имел, что предпринять дальше. Капитаны, готовые покинуть Татуин прямо сейчас, готовые предпочесть Оби-Вана Джаббе, будут стоить дороже фрахта целого крейсера. Денег на оплату рейса даже в один конец у него не найдется. Впрочем… Он разберется. Джедай разберется.

Оби-Ван откинул крышку сундука и, когда его пальцы сомкнулись на рукояти меча, он услышал:

– Ты не успеешь.

Оби-Ван распрямился, но не обернулся, а повесил меч на пояс, бросая через плечо:

– И это твои первые слова мне?

– Предпочитаю говорить о сути, – ответил привычно тихо Квай-Гон. – К чему долгие прелюдии?

Оби-Ван повернулся на пятках.

Квай-Гон стоял в дверном проеме, и сквозь него был виден красный полудиск закатывающегося солнца. Он пришел именно таким, как Оби-Ван себе представлял – ничуть не изменившийся, с ровным волосок к волоску хвостом и спрятанными в широких рукавах плаща руками. Теперь морщин на его лице было не больше, чем у самого Оби-Вана. 

Вот только их разговор Оби-Ван представлял совсем иначе.

– Почему ты пришел только сейчас? Я звал тебя.

– Нет. Не звал.

– Что?.. – Оби-Ван развел руки в стороны и хлопнул себя по бедрам. – Я звал. Каждую ночь поначалу.

– Ты звал не меня, а прошлое, которое уже не вернется. Ты звал успокоение, которого я тебе не дам. Ты звал лекаря, а я боец.

– Но ты был моим Учителем! – крикнул Оби-Ван и отвернулся. – Ты… ты мог поддержать меня. Ты мог заставить спасать других… тех, кто выжил.

– Потому что сломаться – это тоже выбор. Я был твоим Учителем и не могу лишить тебя права выбирать.

Оби-Ван вновь посмотрел на солнце – над землей осталось не больше трети. Он вышел на улицу и пересек двор. Остановившись на краю обрыва, он замер над залитой красным светом долиной, где сегодня вместо гекатоскорпионов чернели силуэты кораблей. Квай-Гон встал рядом.

– И ты пришел сейчас… 

– Потому что ты снова выбрал Силу.

– Но ты с порога отбираешь у меня последнюю надежду! – крикнул Оби-Ван, выплескивая всю желчь в пески, опустошая себя. Теперь он словно надутый воздухом рыбий пузырь состоял лишь из пустоты и висел над темнеющей долиной. 

– Я заставлю тебя забрать свои слова назад, Оби-Ван. Ты не успеешь – и это правда. Слухи разлетаются по Галактике во все стороны одновременно, и Вейдер уже летит к Нотто-Прайм. Но я не отбираю надежду, я предлагаю помощь. То, что я действительно умею. Ты не успеешь сесть в корабль и добраться туда раньше Вейдера, но ты можешь довериться Силе и оказаться там в один момент.

– Невозможно стать призраком Силы, оставаясь живым.

Земля отдавала дневной жар, и тело Квай-Гона шло рябью.

– Раньше ты считал, что это невозможно и для мертвых, но я разговариваю с тобой, и ты уже совсем не удивляешься этому. Астральная проекция – не выдумка. Ты не сможешь взаимодействовать с физическими объектами, но твои советы и одна иллюзия тебя уже могут оказаться достаточными. 

Оби-Ван вздохнул и сел. В любом случае прямо сейчас он никуда не полетит. 

– Допустим. Но я только что узнал о ее существовании, за моими плечами нет и года практики, а Нотто-Прайм находится в другом Кольце. 

– Я помогу.

Квай-Гон шагнул над обрывом и, пройдя по воздуху, завис напротив Оби-Вана в медитативной позе. Оби-Ван тоже скрестил ноги и положил открытые ладони на колени. Встретившись взглядом с Учителем, он кивнул.

– Представь себе Нотто-Прайм. Точные координаты и все то, что ты знаешь об этой планете… 

Совместная медитация обычно приносила тепло, легкое и мягкое, как корусантское летнее утро, но сейчас голос Квай-Гона и его сущность в Силе были холодными. Металл, который прижали к обнаженной коже, холодная жидкость, проникающая в вены. 

Мир раскрылся перед Оби-Ваном бесконечным космосом, развернулся в нескольких дополнительных измерениях, разрывая на молекулы тело и сводя с ума бесконечностью пустоты. Но голос Квай-Гона не позволил развалиться. Он защитил от навалившейся бесконечности и сузил пространство до коридора к одному астероиду.

* * *

Нотто-Прайм – портовый астероид. Таких в Галактике хватало, но на Нотто не осталось и клочка не застроенной земли. Целые узлы взлетно-посадочных площадок тянулись от поверхности астероида к внешнему, сделанному искусственно, кольцу. Внизу же грудились купола ангаров. Вряд ли на Нотто-Прайм кто-нибудь хоть раз слышал о схеме застройки. Склады наезжали друг на друга, ложились трубами стеклянных коридоров на крыши соседей и уходили ими в нутро астероида. Отполированные колесами погрузчиков улицы сменялись кишко-подобными тупиками, где под ногами копились картон и жесть типовых грузовых коробов.

В таком тупике Оби-Ван и нашел их: семерых штурмовиков. Каждый со смертельной раной, но без капли крови. Световой меч прижигал сразу. Драка была суетливой – не везде меч бил точно и сразу, многие взмахи уходили вскользь, снимая лишь тонкие слои брони.

Оби-Вану это не нравилось. Тапала он знал. Им не доводилось сражаться вместе, но того, что Оби-Ван видел, было вполне достаточно. Он лично от лица Совета направил Тапала на его последнюю миссию на Бракку. Тапала и его юного падавана. Старательного веснушчатого мальчика Оби-Ван тоже помнил хорошо. Обоим желал удачи и расположенности Силы, отправляя их на смерть. Он, конечно, думал, что поручил им миссию, казалось бы, беспроигрышную, но результатом стала смерть. 

Штурмовиков уложил не Тапал. Но кто бы это ни сделал, он смог улизнуть от засады, хоть и наследил. Оби-Вану не составило труда различить дорогу, которой тот уходил.

След привел его к обанкротившейся мастерской, внутри которой лежали тела еще двоих штурмовиков. Мастерская была забита целыми горами обугленных движков, бобинами проводов и глухими ящиками запчастей. За ними Оби-Ван и нашел мальчика. 

У стены, в тени полных хлама контейнеров, жался порядком вытянувшийся молодой человек. Угловатый, с раздавшимися плечами и несколькими зарубцевавшимися шрамами на лице, он прислушивался к каждому звуку, вздрагивая от тарахтения проезжающих за стеной машин. В его отросших волосах не болталось падаванской косички, но его глазами смотрел все тот же мальчик. 

Измотанный.

Напуганный. 

– Кестис! – тихо позвал Оби-Ван. Мальчик – парень – взвился в воздух, разворачиваясь и включая меч. Меч Джаро Тапала – узнаваемый эмиттер.

– Кэл, это я, Оби-Ван, ты помнишь меня?

– Мастер Кеноби! Я… – Кэл распахнул глаза и рот, пытаясь вдохнуть, но вместо вдоха и вместо ответа, упал на колено. – Мастер Кеноби… – зашептал он полу.

– Эй… – Оби-Ван присел рядом. Он хотел бы коснуться щеки Кэла, заставить поднять голову, но не мог. Хоть его руки и не просвечивали, а плащ шуршал как настоящий, все, что у него было – слова. – Это ты представлялся Джаро Тапалом?

– Да.

– Так Джаро мертв?

Кэл ответил неразборчиво, но Оби-Ван прекрасно понял, что это значит. 

– Расскажи мне, что случилось с ним и с тобой после приказа шестьдесят шесть.

– Приказа? 

– Это приказ, который Император отдал клонам. Приказ на уничтожение джедаев. 

Ладони Кэла сжались в кулаки, сгребая пыль с пола.

– Учитель… мы бежали… пытались бежать с «Венатора». Но Учитель… погиб.

Оби-Ван знал это. Предполагал, когда услышал имя от заезжего контрабандиста. Уверился, когда увидел не по росту нанесенные штурмовикам удары. И у него не осталось никакой надежды, когда он увидел знакомый меч в руке падавана.

И все равно сказанное Кэлом ударило. Темнота ангара задрожала, на потолке зажглись звезды Татуина, но Оби-Ван заставил себя выровнять дыхание и удержаться мыслями в этой точке пространства. Ему нужен был голос Кэла.

– И ты не смог помочь? – горько спросил он. 

Кэл сжался.

– Да. Простите, мастер Кеноби.

– Я не могу простить тебя за то, в чем ты передо мной не виноват, Кэл. 

Кэл протер тыльной стороной ладони, сжимающей меч, глаза. Оби-Вану следовало бы оказаться здесь по-настоящему. Взять сейчас мальчика за плечо, чтобы не звучать поучающим стариком. Но у них не было ни этой возможности, ни времени.

– Учитель сказал, чтобы я дождался знака от Совета джедаев. Вы поэтому здесь? Вы заберете меня? Или… – Кэл отдалился от Оби-Вана, выставляя между ними плечо. – Или вы искали Учителя, не меня?

– Нет больше Совета джедаев, Кэл. Нет Ордена. Это не знак. 

Кэл отстранился сильнее, роняя себя на пятки.

– Но вы… вы живы. 

– Жив. И ты жив. Но мы уже не Орден. Тебе лучше сейчас спрятаться в месте более безопасном, чем Нотто-Прайм. Как ты здесь оказался?

– Я три года жил на Бракке. Там… там заводы по металлообработке. Корабли разбирают, потом делят на пригодные запчасти и на металл. Запчасти сюда в основном отправляют. Я подрабатывал и смог попасть на грузовое судно. Думал, что с Нотто-Прайм смогу улететь дальше. Узнаю здесь какие-нибудь новости… Об истреблении джедаев. Или найду… Не знаю, на что я надеялся. Я смог украсть несколько монет… это хаттские?

Кэл вытащил из кармана несколько стареньких вупиупий. 

– Думаю, вернуться на Бракку – лучший выход для тебя сейчас. Это недалеко, общественные транспортники ходят часто. И недорого – на билет тебе хватит. Здесь должны принимать любую валюту. 

– А его меч? – Кэл протянул вперед руку, не разжимая пальцы. – Вы заберете?

– Нет, Кэл. Меч тебе еще пригодится, береги его. Корабли на Бракку уходят из тридцать седьмого узла, там еще все тихо. Пойдем.

* * *

Кэл бежал по улицам, нырял в проходы. Бежал, не оглядываясь и не вслушиваясь в Силу – путь за него советами и подсказками прокладывал мастер Кеноби. Это было так легко! Довериться другому, знающему, и быть направленным вперед клинком! Ох, Кэл так хотел снова быть падаваном. И в то же время в груди жгло. Горло сжимало горечью от напоминания о том, что Кэл потерял. И что должен был потерять снова совсем скоро: мастер Кеноби отправлял Кэла назад на Бракку одного. Кэл понимал. Что делать, возможно, единственному выжившему магистру Ордена на рабочей планетке? И куда бы мастер Кеноби не отправился с Нотто-Прайм, брать с собой Кэла он тоже не собирался. Кэл не смел заговорить об этом: не стоит напрашиваться лишним грузом. Бесполезным и даже опасным – его ошибки дорого стоят другим. Он больше не падаван, этого звания его лишила бластерная очередь и собственная медлительность.

Будь у него хоть одна идея о том, как бы он может пригодиться мастеру Кеноби, но… Это лишь Кэлу была нужна помощь. А Ордену было уже не помочь. Так сказал магистр.

Учитель ошибся. Умирая, Джаро Тапал все еще верил в победу. В то, что Кэл доживет до нее. Но вместо этого Кэл увидел, что случилось с Орденом, и… И… Хорошо, что Учитель не увидел. Не такой мир он защищал. Выживи он, сейчас все могло бы быть иначе. Но Кэл пожинал то, что посеял сам, и потому послушно купил билет в свое изгнание.

Прощание было быстрым. Стоило Кэлу приблизиться к трапу транспортника, как мастер Кеноби нахмурился и махнул рукой.

– Иди! Быстрее. 

И его укрытая плащом фигура слилась с толпой, появляясь у другого точно такого же трапа. На табло возле того двухэтажного корабля светилось название «Цин-Тар», и Оби-Ван так обеспокоенно наблюдал за очередью, будто не один Кэл нуждался в спасении с Нотто-Прайм.

Заняв свое место, Кэл прижался лбом к холодному иллюминатору. Мастер Кеноби все еще суетился вокруг ручейка людей, набивающихся в транспортник.

На площадку, прямо между кораблями, сел черный имперский «колесник». Дверца кабины откинулась вверх, и из нее выпрыгнул сам лорд-протектор. Кэл вскочил, стискивая поручень. Кондуктор с имперской нашивкой на плече покосился на него, но вскоре и сам прилип к окну.

* * *

Начальник охраны тридцать седьмого узла отдал честь, и Вейдер ткнул в готовящийся к взлету на Цин-Тар корабль. 

– Этот.

Вейдер не отрывал взгляд от фигуры в плаще. Кеноби еще не сбежал, но мог в любой момент. 

– Отправление отложить, все прошерстить. Багажный отсек, крупные грузы, технические помещения, вскройте движок! Ищите. С первым джедаем я сам разберусь, а вы добудьте мне Тапала!

– Есть, сэр!

Командир перехватил бластер в левую руку и кинулся к кораблю, на бегу отдавая в рацию на запястье приказы. Штурмовиков для обыска на площадке хватало.

Кеноби все еще не пытался скрыться. Он пропустил мимо себя солдат внутрь и отошел от трапа. Вейдер махнул штурмовику, и тот выпустил Кеноби из оцепления. Кеноби не стал сопротивляться и сделал еще несколько шагов назад, позволяя кольцу штурмовиков вокруг корабля сомкнуться. 

– Не вздумай бежать.

– Я похож на бегущего? – Он снял с головы капюшон, но не повернулся к Вейдеру, продолжая пристально наблюдать за обыском корабля. – Зря ты сюда явился.

Вейдер рассмеялся. 

– Думаю, из нас двоих именно меня сегодня ждет успех.

– Вряд ли. Тапала здесь нет.

– О, я сразу же тебе поверил. – Вейдер сделал несколько шагов к Кеноби. Тот стоял, по-прежнему боком, и разглядывал цин-тарийский транспортник, но не мог не заметить маневра – плечи едва уловимо напряглись. Что-то в джедае было не так. У Кеноби всегда был в запасе план, но сейчас он весь буквально пропах подвохом. – Я найду его. Где бы он ни был.

– Не найдешь. К твоей радости, он мертв. – Кеноби повернулся и наконец взглянул Вейдеру в глаза. Вейдер включил меч.

– Это я проверю. Но пока поговорим. – Кеноби начал кружить по площадке, не доставая оружия, но и не давая Вейдеру приблизиться. Тот пока и не пытался. – Удивлен твоей отстраненности. Ты же так хотел меня убить. Там, на Мустафаре. А потом три года – и ни одной весточки.

– У меня были дела поважней. Я пытался спасти твою жену.

– Не смей! – Вейдер рванулся к Кеноби, но тот ушел от удара. – Это ты увез ее в задрипанный медицинский центр с пустоголовыми дроидами на старой прошивке. Не вмешайся ты, она была бы жива. Мы бы ее спасли. А ты… тебя даже не было на похоронах!

Кеноби застыл, но быстро отмер, пространство вокруг него моргнуло на миг. Вот оно – такое едва уловимое, но прямо здесь, под носом. Вейдер отрешился от шепотков в толпе и топота штурмовиков по кораблю, от гула движков других транспортников – взлетающих и садящихся на посадку, он вслушался в Силу.

– О… Ну да. Куда тебе до похорон. Ты ведь боишься. О да… ты очень боишься, даже сюда не посмел прийти. Так ты спасаешь своих?

На этот раз Вейдер ударил точнее, развеивая молчаливый мираж.

* * *

Корабль загудел, собираясь уйти в гиперпространство, а Кэл застыл, прижавшись лицом к иллюминатору. Лорд-протектор занес меч над мастером Кеноби, а тот не успевал, не думал даже защититься.

Взмах. Хлопок.

Мир за иллюминатором смазался, превращаясь в сплошные разводы.

Кэл осел в кресло. Вокруг него загалдели, и он очень хотел заорать, чтобы они заткнулись. Каждый. Неужели они не понимают, что такое смерть джедая?

Смерть Совета?

Смерть Ордена?

Смерть?..

– Парень, это мое место. Ты небось напутал…

Кэл поднял глаза. Ни хрена он не видел сквозь слезы, но на него надвигалась огромная скала. Самое время влезть в драку и сломать себе пару костей, да, Кестис?

– А… сиди. Мне эти стандартные сиденья все равно малы. Ну и бардак… – проворчала скала и, вытолкав в коридор никак не могущих угомониться пассажиров, опустилась на пол рядом с Кэлом. – Эй, парень, у тебя случилось чего?

У скалы было два широко посаженных глаза и огромный рот, где каждый зуб был размером с костяшку пальца Кэла. 

– Мне нужно попасть на Бракку. Зря я оттуда улетел.

– На Бракку ты и летишь. Полдела сделано. А у тебя там семья? – с сомнением в голосе пробасил мужчина.

– Нет. Никого нет. 

– Заработать решил? Не лучшее место.

– Для меня других нет.

– Ну… Имперцы тут гильдию разборщиков реформировать задумали. Хорошего я от них не жду, но под шумок возьму тебя к себе в бригаду, хочешь, а? Меня Прауф зовут. А тебя?

* * *

Оби-Ван открыл глаза и провалился в татуинское небо, уйдя под толщу звездного пространства. Он тонул в небе и слышал вокруг себя голоса: Квай-Гон прощался и просил быть сильным, присмотреть за Энакином, Энакин рассказывал о новом движке для пода, Падме тихо напевала набуанский гимн. Потом выстрелы и снова они. Он слышал все разом, но не видел никого. Разве бывает в космосе так жарко? Липко. Песок на языке. Глаза… его глаза… 

– Я нашла его так, – сказал незнакомый голос. 

– Спился, – ответил ей незнакомый второй.

«Эй, я же вас слышу!», – хотел ответить Оби-Ван, но рот остался вместе с телом на земле, а его затопила тягучая звездная высь.

– Не говори с ними, поговори со мной! – прокричал Энакин. – Я здесь! 

– Соберись, – перебил Квай-Гон. – Ты это ты. Давай. 

– Я его знаю. Я ему помогу. Идите все по домам. – И Оби-Ван знал говорящего. Оуэн. Оуэн Ларс.

Оби-Ван ощутил свое тело сразу целиком – одним ударом о твердую скалу, и оно горело. Горело на камнях, горело на кровати. Потолок хижины вертелся, вытягиваясь в бесконечной высоты остроконечный купол.

Оби-Ван повернул голову. За столом, включив небольшую лампочку и разгадывая в ее свете голокроссворд, сидел Оуэн.

Оби-Ван кашлянул вместо приветствия. Оуэн глянул на него из-под насупленных бровей.

– Три дня лихорадки. Лучше?

– Да.

– Тогда пойду. Беру придет завтра, принесет хлеба и молока, у нас каута разродилась.

– Спасибо. – Оби-Ван хотел сесть, но тело все еще не приняло его. Он мог только вертеть раскалывающейся головой и говорить. Слова неохотно проталкивались по горлу, но хотя бы выходили наружу.

– Это ведь не алкоголь? – буркнул Оуэн.

Как его нашли? В каком виде? О, Сила, что теперь о нем думает весь Мос-Эспа и Ларсы?

– Нет, Оуэн, я свою меру знаю.

– Это твоя Сила?

– Да.

– Понятно.

Дверь за Оуэном закрылась одновременно с глазами Оби-Вана. 

* * *

Когда он проснулся, было уже далеко за полдень, а на столе лежал хлеб и стоял термокувшин с молоком. С трудом перебравшись за стол, Оби-Ван сделал пару глотков. Он прежде не любил сладость каутского молока, но сейчас оно казалось самым вкусным в Галактике напитком. Разве что запах… 

Оби-Ван вытянул ноги и оглядел себя. На нем все еще была туника, пропитавшаяся ведрами сошедшего с него пота. Он грустно усмехнулся. Не в каутах дело. Оби-Ван отцепил меч от пояса и положил на стол. Отпив из кувшина еще, он задержал взгляд на мече. Задумчиво повертел его в руке. Снова положил на стол.

И достал голокоммуникатор.

Бейл ответил сразу.

– Оби-Ван? Что-то стряслось? – обеспокоенное лицо и как всегда безупречно выглаженное сенаторское одеяние. Оби-Ван улыбнулся. Это было неуместно, и все же он улыбнулся.

– Да. И нет. Детям ничего не угрожает. Я… подумал, что у меня нет источника информации надежней тебя. Расскажи мне все, что знаешь о последствиях приказа шестьдесят шесть и об истреблении джедаев.

– Это будет не самый приятный разговор. Но… рад тебя слышать. Ты хочешь снова встать в строй?

– У меня больше нет строя, Бейл. Именно об этом ты мне сейчас и будешь рассказывать. Но я хочу знать, что происходит в Галактике.


	3. Мятежные души

**_20 год от великой ресинхронизации_ **

– Благодарю вас всех. Заседание объявляю закрытым! – Император поднял руки, и зал потонул в аплодисментах.

Вейдер стоял на императорском балконе, наскоро расправляя складки белого мундира и застегивая верхние пуговицы. Он смотрел на ораторскую платформу и, выравнивая сбитое бегом дыхание, ждал, когда она подъедет из центра зала.

– Ваше Величество! – Вейдер склонил голову и протянул Императору Палпатину руку, помогая сойти с платформы. Когда-то Император действительно нуждался в поддержке: он долго набирался сил после покушения предателя Винду, но теперь это осталось жестом преданности. И немного извинения за вновь пропущенное заседание. Бледная рука крепко сомкнулась на запястье. 

– Здравствуй, Вейдер. 

– Прошу прощения за опоздание.

– Ничего. Самое важное только впереди, к тому же… тебе ведь есть, чем меня порадовать?

– Определенно.

– Хорошо. Хорошо… – Палпатин кивнул охране, и те отклеились от стен, вставая за его спиной.

Вейдер потер зудящие глаза и направился следом за Палпатином в его кабинет. Император считал необходимым тратить время на сенаторов, угодить которым было невозможно. Что бы ни предпринял Палпатин, кто-нибудь оставался недоволен. Однако тот продолжал отчитываться. Давать право голоса. Слушать. Еще бы ценил кто-нибудь это.

Важные решения все равно принимались позднее в ограниченном круге лиц. Вот и сегодня в зоне совещаний Палпатина и Вейдера уже ждал Совет. Мас Амедда, Сейт Пестаж и Сим Алу – те, кто зарекомендовал себя лучшим образом еще во время кризиса Республики, кто не покидал Корусант или наоборот везде сопровождал Императора. Самые преданные помощники, помогающие разгрузить его плечи. Вейдер уважал их и их работу, но общаться предпочитал с другой половиной имперского Совета. Сенаторы Таши, Органа, генерал Геуз… – те, кто не брезговал передовой и становился глазами и руками Императора. Люди дела, не слов.

– Садитесь! – Император занял свое место во главе стола. Вейдер опустился в кресло напротив. Мягкий подголовник манил, но Вейдер заставил себя сесть ровно и облокотиться на стол. Палпатин вздохнул: – Хотел бы сказать, что сегодня мы пожнем плоды своих трудов, но Галактика по-прежнему неспокойна. Слишком многие не желают себе и окружающим мира.

– Ваше Величество, я уверен, – возбужденно начал Алу, – что восстание спонсируется из Сената. Кто-то обеспечивает бунтовщиков деньгами, оружием. Информацией!

Палпатин сложил испещренные морщинами руки вместе и вздохнул. 

– Ты прав, Алу. Расследование начато?

– О да, Ваше Величество! – воскликнул помощник, у которого от усердия на вечно белом лице проступил румянец.

– Расследование утечек информации уже выявило, что есть утечки информации? – Вейдер смотрел на корусантское небо в окно кабинета, а не на Алу, да и спрашивал скорее у воздуха вокруг себя.

Длинное лицо Алу вытянулось еще сильнее, и он выпятил подбородок вперед:

– Мы найдем предателей, будьте уверены, лорд-протектор! 

Император перевел взгляд на Вейдера, и тот опустил глаза. 

– Ускорьтесь, Алу. Если вам необходима силовая поддержка, обратитесь к лорду-протектору. Он будет рад помочь.

– Разумеется. Моя работа – помогать тем, кому без моей помощи не спра… кому нужна моя помощь, – поправил себя Вейдер под очередным взглядом Императора. 

Палпатин же обратился за отчетом к Амедде, вот уже год занимающемуся хаттскими землями. Его нудный голос на одной ноте, без единой эмоции, наливал веки тяжестью, и Вейдер украдкой просунул два пальца под высокий ворот. Жесткая ткань давила на горло, и Вейдер мечтал о том, как он закончит с делами, сдерет с себя официальную одежду и отоспится за последние трое суток. Чем меньше он будет высказываться по чужим вопросам, тем быстрее сможет воплотить мечту в жизнь. В напоминание об этом Вейдер плотнее сжал зубы и повернулся к успевшему взять слово синекожему генералу Геузу. Тот говорил о Пуссанской туманности.

– …пострадало три планеты. Их космопорты закрыты для органических существ. 

– Что говорит исследовательский центр Пуссана? 

– Набрали подопытных зараженных, держат в боксах. Идентифицировать вирус и воспроизвести заражение в лаборатории не удалось. Пробовали прямые контакты, присадки тканей, но способ передачи вируса не выявили. Эпидемия не распространяется за пределы Горо, Деу и Ибрами. Ваше Величество, послушайте моего слова – для паники причин нет. Болезнь имеет региональный характер, а в Пуссане на местах не дураки сидят, сами держат карантин.

– Сенатор Ибрами понятным образом обеспокоен, – зашелестел из-за правого плеча Палпатина Пестаж. – Из-за карантина он вынужден оставаться на Корусанте, но он один из духовных лидеров у Пуссанской армии. Думаю, нам стоит продемонстрировать свою готовность помочь и выслать на Ибрами бригаду медицинских дроидов.

– Хорошая работа. – Император одобрительно покивал обоим и посмотрел на Вейдера. – Лорд-протектор, а каков будет ваш отчет? 

Вейдер сел ровнее и ответил на его выжидательную полуулыбку:

– Мятеж в системе Нефу подавлен.

Затем он снова оперся на локти. Геуз усмехнулся, обнажая зубы. Алу поерзал костлявой задницей на месте. 

– Отрадно слышать. Тогда перейдем к делам грядущего дня. 

– Ваше Величество, вам доложили о ситуации на Соканде? – Аквалия Таши заговорила первый раз за сегодняшний день, и высокий голос выдавал ее беспокойство не меньше прижатых к макушке ушей.

– Доложили. 

Вейдер приподнял бровь и коснулся датапада, давая Императору понять, что отчетов он прочесть не успел, слетев с военного корабля прямо в здание Сената. Палпатин все понял и, повернувшись к Пестажу, жестом пригласил снова включиться в беседу:

– Пестаж, введи в курс дела всех. Кратко.

Тот подался вперед, выныривая из тени Императора, и заговорил, посматривая на членов Совета по очереди:

– На Соканде два месяца назад закончилось строительство завода для переработки смол. На планете кроме сокандских людей живут каталы. Они намного сильнее и выносливее, очень просты в общении. Идеальные работники. Есть одно «но» – агрессивная боевая форма.

Вейдер энергично потер лоб. Разговор обещал быть долгим.

– Что вы имеете в виду? 

– В их телах есть специальная железа, – торопливо перебила Пестажа сенатор Таши. Ее треугольные уши взметнулись над тугими косами. – В ответ на угрозу она выбрасывает в кровь гормон, схожий по действию с адреналином. Разумное поведение отключается, но каталы становятся еще сильнее, еще выносливей. Существенно! К примеру, хитиновый слой твердеет – их тяжелее ранить, а их мандибулы наоборот увеличиваются в размерах. 

– И разъебывают все вокруг, – буркнул Геуз. – Чтобы убить даже одного взъярившегося катала, придется попотеть.

Губы Пестажа сжались в плоскую нить заискивающей улыбки, и он захлопал глазами, бормоча:

– Зато они прекрасные бойцы и работники… 

– А что каталы интерпретируют как «угрозу»? – спросил у него Вейдер.

– В их привычной среде обитания речь идет о естественных угрозах жизни – сражение с крупным хищником, критическая ситуация… но заводское оборудование не является их привычной средой обитания…

– Были инциденты?

– Ни одного. – Пестаж взмахнул золотистым рукавом. – Но мы с самого начала поставляем для каталов специальный препарат, который полностью подавляет этот их гормон. С ним-то и случилась загвоздка. Люди…. поймите, сокандские люди завидуют каталам. Они всегда считали их низшей пещерной расой, а теперь на работу на заводе принимают каталов, а не их. Последний корабль с препаратом был сбит, и одна катальская бригада осталась без медикаментозной поддержки. Разумеется, пошли волнения и забастовки со стороны людей. 

– Это была диверсия! – сверкнула глазами Таши.

Пестаж цокнул языком, уклончиво покачиваясь. 

– Прямых доказательств у нас нет. К тому же сокандцы не воюют против Империи. У них есть лишь недопонимание между собой. Ситуация напряженная, было несколько стычек, но о мятеже речи не идет.

Таши сузила глаза и огрызнулась:

– Во вчерашней «стычке», – взяв короткую паузу, она сжала ладонь в кулак и со слышимым усилием выровняла голос: – ранили катала. Напавших на него людей вылавливали из котлов по кускам.

К Пестажу присоединился и Бейл Органа:

– Ваше Величество, не думаю, что нам стоит вмешиваться. Даже в случае перебоев. Завод на Кашиике прекрасно справляется. Но я сомневаюсь, что дойдет до перебоев. Сокандские власти справятся и сами.

Медовые глаза Таши впились в Бейла:

– Сокандой правят люди! 

– С которыми у Империи хорошие отношения! – не унимался со своего места Пестаж.

Таши не стала вертеть головой, отбиваясь на два фронта. Повернувшись к Императору, она возбужденно продолжила:

– Империя дала каталам все – технологии, медицину, работу. Вы видите в каталах рабочую силу у котлов, а я – будущее нашей армии. Но для этого мы должны помочь им!

Палпатин поднял руку, обрывая все голоса. 

– Я услышал оба мнения. Ситуация на Соканде не заслуживает того времени, что мы тратим на ее обсуждение. Но сенатор Таши во многом права. Отправляйтесь на Соканду, сенатор, уладьте конфликт. 

– Благодарю вас, Ваше Величество! – уши Таши качнулись над склоненной головой.

* * *

До датапада Вейдер добрался уже у себя. 

Освежитель. Двойной ужин. Бактатейп на ожог на боку. 

Кровать.

И только тогда – отчеты. Заложив руку за голову, Вейдер одним пальцем листал документы – большую часть новостей он уже услышал на совещании или из краткого личного разговора с Палпатином сразу после. Все, что действительно заслуживало его внимания – личные донесения его разведки. Не то чтобы Вейдер не доверял людям Пестажа и Амедды, но объекты интереса у них часто разнились.

Открыв первое же письмо с пометкой о срочности, Вейдер сел. До скрипа сжав датапад, он снова прочитал каждое слово так въедливо, что повторял за письмом вслух.

Бурнелиус. Кеноби. 

Через два дня.

Вот из-за таких сведений он держал имперскую разведку за пределами Центральных Миров в своих руках.

* * *

Бейл догнал Аквалию у лифта. Когда двери закрылись, отрезав их от чужих ушей, она процедила:

– Не начинай!

– Аквалия, но мы договаривались! Конфликт блокирует работу завода. И люди должны почувствовать, что их протест что-то значит, что Империи плевать на них и на каталов. Протест на руку восстанию, и раз Империя пока не видит… 

– Бейл, я так больше не могу. Я… – Таши отвернулась. – Ты прав. И я мечтаю, что когда-нибудь войду в здание Республиканского Сената, а не Имперского. Но… – она неестественно жестко распрямила спину и руки, превращаясь в одну рыжую струнку. – Сейчас страдают люди. Каталы и люди. И если я могу им помочь, будучи верной Империи, то я буду на их стороне. Я устала жертвовать кем-то сейчас ради лучшего будущего. С меня хватит. Прости.

* * *

Связь с Бейлом была удивительно регулярной. Оби-Ван не просил об этом, но раз в две недели почти в одно и то же время голокоммуникатор оживал. Оби-Ван в основном молчал – вряд ли Бейла заинтересовали бы способы борьбы с засухой сурового татуинского лета. Бейл не смог бы разделить удивления Оби-Вана, когда тот нащупал в сердце Татуина жилу Силы. Это значило, что на Татуине есть место Силы. Судя по всему, погребенное глубоко под песками, но сам факт! В сухом остатке – Оби-Вану не о чем было рассказывать. 

Про Люка Оби-Ван не хотел заговаривать сам.

Бейл про Лею говорил много. Порой Оби-Ван забывал, что Лея не урожденная Органа. Впрочем… она уже ею стала. Правда имела не так уж много значения. 

Но сегодня Оби-Ван на звонок не рассчитывал – они говорили только вчера. 

– Да? – Оби-Ван попытался понять по лицу Бейла, насколько все плохо. Тот не был испуган или возбужден. Он смотрел на Оби-Вана задумчиво.

– Я считал, что ты ведешь жизнь татуинца.

– Так и есть.

– Что же тогда привлекло тебя в Бурнелиусе?

– Где?

– Планета Бурнелиус. В Колониях.

– Кажется, ты лучше меня знаешь, что я там забыл.

Бейл посмурнел, пробегаясь по строчкам на невидимом Оби-Вану экране.

– Разведка лорда-протектора выяснила, что ты там будешь. И лорд-протектор этой информации поверил.

– Кто-то решил дезинформировать Эн… лорда-протектора? Похоже на расставленные сети.

– Да. Весьма.

– Думал, тебя обрадует подобный исход.

Бейл спрятал лицо в ладонях. Через два выдоха он опустил руки и поднял на Оби-Вана уставший взгляд.

– Меня совершенно не радует то, что я ничего об этом не знал. За этой ловушкой стоит не Сопротивление. Если это и впрямь ловушка, а не чье-то шальное желание поразвлечься… Но лорд-протектор свое дело знает. Обдурить его разведку не любому под силу. Данные должны были идти из каналов Сопротивления. 

– А он… – Оби-Ван попытался подобрать слова. Бейл молчал, но Оби-Ван так и не смог задать вопрос.

– Не знаю, чего ты ждешь услышать. Он хорош. Он… прекрасно справляется с задачами, которые ставит себе сам или которые ставит Император. Иногда я говорю с ним и даже забываю о том, на чьей он стороне. Потом смотрю на его форму и… продолжаю работу. 

Оби-Ван смотрел сквозь усталую голограмму в точку на стене.

– Ладно. Предположим, те, кто стоит за ложной информацией, достигнут успеха. Ты обрадуешься?

– Если они покончат с лордом Вейдером? Да, я вычеркну его из своего списка угроз, но не обрадуюсь. Я попросту не уверен, что Галактике нужен такой исход сейчас. Пойми, если кто-то еще так грубо вмешается в наши с Империей дела, это будет значить, что я, что все мы потеряем маломальский контроль над ситуацией. А если этот кто-то способен обмануть лорда-протектора – это серьезный соперник. От Империи я хотя бы знаю, чего ждать. 

– Ты заставил меня забеспокоиться. Я… у меня есть причины не вмешиваться.

– Я знаю! Оби-Ван, я ни о чем не прошу, мне попросту больше не с кем поговорить столь откровенно. Бреха в своих заботах, да и не все она поймет.

– Но, – напористо продолжил Оби-Ван, перебивая Бейла, – я не люблю, когда моим именем кидаются попусту. Я думаю, что смогу безопасно для себя исследовать Бурнелиус и попытаться узнать, кто заварил этот суп. Мне нужен будет корабль, который будет находиться неподалеку от планеты, и кто-то, способный обеспечить мою безопасность на корабле.

– Без посадки на Бурнелиус?

– Без. 

– У моего малого транспортника есть стелс-режим. Не для серьезных операций, но…

Бейл недоговаривал. Когда овальная тень накрыла безлюдную долину, а синие движки взрыли в песке глубокие ямы, Оби-Ван разглядел по лазерной турели на носу и под брюхом корабля и торпедные установки над укороченными боковыми крыльями. Малый транспортник был выкрашен в черный цвет, но новая ливрея не могла скрыть знакомые Оби-Вану двери.

Вживую синяки под глазами Бейла выглядели намного темнее. Зато сами глаза сияли в вечернем сумраке, а уж горячего рукопожатия не могла заменить ни одна голограмма. 

Оби-Ван взошел на трап и постучал по гидравлической стойке.

– С этим кораблем можно отбиться от трех крейсеров, тебе ли не знать!

– Можно. Если против нас не выступит тот, кто был за штурвалом, когда мы от них отбились.

Оби-Ван отнял руку и прошел внутрь корабля. Трап поднялся, оставляя их с Бейлом на минуту в темноте. Когда свет зажегся, Оби-Ван сразу приник к трехмерной карте Бурнелиуса.

* * *

На корабле было тихо. Бейл приказал всем покинуть капитанский мостик, оставшись вдвоем с Оби-Ваном. Движки корабля отключили после посадки на луну Бурнелиуса, и теперь он активировал защитный контур. Как только по стеклам с заданной частотой потекли зеленые полосы, он повернулся к Оби-Вану:

– Пора… – и осекся.

Оби-Ван сидел на полу, скрестив ноги и положив руки на колени. Бейл не знал точно, что происходит – Оби-Ван объяснил, но это невозможно было постичь нечувствительным к Силе умом. Но Бейл понял, что Оби-Ван уже не слышал. Он был не здесь. 

Бейл посмотрел в лобовое стекло, где за мерцанием зеленых полос медленно вертелся гористый Бурнелиус. 

Чтобы чем-то себя занять, Бейл погрузился в письма с Альдераана. Не брось он случайный взгляд на панель радара, он бы пропустил черно-белую стрелу имперского разведкорабля с хищным красным плавником. Не спуская с него глаз, Бейл положил руку на панель управления торпедами. Но только вышедший из гиперпространства разведчик уже сиял золотой короной, утопая в атмосфере планеты. Вейдер прилетел не один, но и военного линкора Оби-Ван на свою голову не дождался.

Бейл посмотрел на Оби-Вана – лицо у того так и не изменилось, застыв как восковое. Только едва заметно поднимающеися на вдохах плечи давали веру, что он знал, что делает. 

Бейл вернулся к письмам, но снова и снова обнаруживал себя, вглядывающимся в серо-голубую планетку. Он читал слова и понимал каждое в отдельности, но ни одно из них не задерживалось в голове. 

– Бейл! 

Бейл вздрогнул, чуть не выронив на пол датапад, и обернулся. Оби-Ван по-прежнему сидел с закрытыми глазами, и ни один мускул на его лице не шевелился, кроме рта. Губы раскрывались и смыкались, будто кто-то управлял куклой на веревочках, роняя подбородок к земле и вздергивая нитью назад.

– Тун Маар.

Маар? Здесь? Бейл кинул датапад на приборную панель и бросился к Оби-Вану. Замер перед ним, не зная, что сделать. Услышит ли он ответ? 

– Я знаю его. Это он вздумал ловить Вейдера? Это же самоубийство!

– Команда Маара взорвет город. 

– Что?

– Взрыв сравняет Бурнелиус-17 с землей. Как только корабль Вейдера сядет в порту, начнется обратный отсчет. Они отвели себе десять минут на то, чтобы уничтожить его корабль и улететь самим.

– Корабль Вейдера уже сел!

– Перехвати их.

– Но ты…

– Я смогу вернуться в тело, если ты не улетишь дальше орбиты луны.

Бейл стиснул кулаки и прижал их ко лбу.

– Маар сошел с ума! Жизнь Вейдера не стоит жизни города! Я сам сдам его Императору! – крикнул Бейл, ударяя себя по бедру. Он широко шагнул к приборной панели и тут же вернулся назад к Оби-Вану. 

– Его судьбу решать только тебе, а что касается судьбы города… Мне нужно время.

– У тебя есть план?

Оби-Ван не ответил. Его губы снова плотно сомкнулись.

* * *

Хлопок двери за спиной – бронированная сталь, не то, чего ждешь от хлипкого снаружи дока – и темнота. За топотом перегруппировывающихся штурмовиков Вейдер различил едва слышное шипение и сразу же мазнул рукой по лицу, создавая пелену, не пускающую сладкий запах в носоглотку. 

Кашель.

Стук тел.

Хрипы.

Проклятье.

Вейдер ломанулся вперед, включая меч и прокручивая его сзади и спереди. Он задел кого-то – возможно, еще из своих, но те и так уже были мертвы. Фильтры в шлемах не справились.

Вейдер уперся в стену, и меч чиркнул по ней, оставляя дымящийся росчерк. Прочная, глухая. Не проковыряешь – тупик. Вейдер повернулся и поднял меч над головой, освещая пространство. Перешагивая через скорчившиеся тела, он двигался ко входу. Кроме тех семерых, кого Вейдер сюда сам привел, и на чьей броне осел темным порошком ядовитый газ – никого. Вейдер врезался в невидимую стену и зашипел. О да. Вот оно – знакомые коробочки из кортозиса на потолке и стенах.

Сарлакк побери этот Бурнелиус!

Сначала он найдет тех, кто устроил засаду. А затем объяснит Тагерну, как надо работать. Сначала проверять, потом докладывать. И если Тагерн не притащит ему источник непроверенных данных, пусть пеняет на себя. 

Вейдер присел к съехавшему по стене командиру отряда. Его пальцы до сих пор зажимали фильтры шлема. Вот же… борцы за мир. Зараза…

Вейдер вздохнул и снял шлем с трупа. Сняв и перчатку, он соорудил из них на полу держатель для меча. У командира отряда нашелся и ремонтный ключ для бластеров. С ним-то Вейдер и сел напротив потрескивающего коробка.

Блокираторы Силы старых моделей. Предусмотрительно отлитые из кортозиса детали нельзя было уничтожить мечом, но сама модель не изменилась со времен Войн Клонов. Вейдер и в тусклом красном свете мог вскрыть их замки.

Он снял оба слоя корпуса, добираясь до проводки и ядра, и принялся подбирать комбинацию замка, когда понял, что больше не один. По ту сторону блокирующей стены стояла тень Кеноби. Тот посмотрел на единственного упавшего по ту сторону штурмовика и прошептал:

– Я опоздал.

Вейдер сузил глаза. Стена мешала, но он все равно понимал, что перед ним лишь очередной призрак. Он вернулся к блокиратору, раздвигая ключом провода и выкручивая гайку со следующего источника питания.

– Меня от тебя отделяет полторы минуты.

– Я оказался на Бурнелиусе по той же причине, что и ты. Я узнал о засаде.

– Будешь рассказывать, что не имеешь к этому, – Вейдер мотнул головой на тела за спиной, – никакого отношения?

– Если бы это задумал я, то не использовал бы блокираторы АП-375.

Пальцы замерли над проводом. Вейдер дернул плечом, возвращаясь к работе. С этим не поспоришь. Кеноби умнее. А Вейдер вскрывал такие при нем шесть лет назад.

– Движки твоего корабля заминированы, ты не улетишь.

– Любой корабль в порту – мой корабль, – повел бровью Вейдер и зажал ключ зубами, просовывая между проводов палец протеза.

– Они хотят взорвать город.

Вейдер усмехнулся, сплевывая ключ на ладонь и снова ввинчивая его в ядро системы.

– Конечно. А я уж было подумал, что ты обо мне печешься, но всегда найдется пять тысяч человек поважнее. 

Он посмотрел Кеноби в глаза. Они светились в темноте и отвечали Вейдеру пристальностью.

– У тебя тридцать секунд, – хрипло сказал Вейдер и, откашляв застрявший в горле привкус яда, выкрутил предпоследний контакт.

Кеноби сложил руки в безразмерных рукавах на груди и опустил глаза в пол.

– Центры детонации на радиовышке в доках и на телевышке по северной улице. У тебя десять минут. У города десять минут. 

Стена исчезла, и Вейдер распрямился. Взяв меч, он протянул руку сквозь тело Кеноби и до треска крутанул ручку двери, выламывая замок. Кеноби растаял в воздухе, прежде чем Вейдер сделал шаг вперед.

* * *

Тун Маар оказался мужчиной крупного телосложения в составной броне из мандалорского железа. Сейчас он сидел со скованными руками, и оба его глаза – живой и искусственный – бурили дыры в нависшем над ним Бейле. Трое других сидели в таких же наручниках у стены.

Корабль несся в гиперпространстве, а Оби-Ван сидел на диванчике в углу, пряча бледное лицо под капюшоном, и перебирал частоты имперского вещания. Ни один новостной канал не сообщил о теракте.

– Кто дал тебе право принимать такие решения? 

– А почему я должен спрашивать? – пробасил Маар. Его низкий голос отдавался неприятной вибрацией в больной голове. Оби-Ван знал, что у него жар, но сознание оставалось ясным. На этот раз он справился лучше. Расстояние все же играло ключевую роль.

– Мы должны действовать сообща.

– Действовать? – Маар расхохотался, запрокидывая голову. – Смешно слышать от тебя, Бейл, о действиях. Все, на что вы способны в своем «Альянсе» – трепать языком до мозолей. Жаль, что я не понял этого раньше.

Маар уронил голову на грудь. Его помощники молчали, избегая встречаться взглядами с Оби-Ваном или Бейлом. Все, кроме одного. Выбритый налысо темнокожий парень казался Оби-Вану знакомым.

– Сколько невинных ты собирался отправить на тот свет, Тун? Я не узнаю тебя.

– Они все равно не жильцы. – Маар вскинул голову, обнажая зубы в злой ухмылке. – Бурнелиуса коснулось Черное Солнце. Планета умрет, как умерла Ибрами, как умирает Пуссанская туманность.

– Затмения никак не связаны с болезнями. К тому же эпидемию удалось остановить, не преувеличивай.

– О да, расскажи мне, имперский лизоблюд, о том, что творится у меня дома! Может, ты был на Ибрами? – Маар рванулся так, что стул под ним хрустнул. – Может, ты видел, как разрастается дыра в солнце, и день превращается в ночь? Как покрываются гнилью поля и люди? Несколько черных точек на теле – и ты списан. Люди иссыхают, так, что скулы прорывают лицо! Трупы превращаются в вонючую слизь, как тухлые змеиные яйца. И никому нет дела до тех, кто болен – врачи не прилетают, только имперские жестянки! «Сохраняйте спокойствие, каждый больной будет обработан в порядке очереди», – передразнил приветствие медицинского дроида Маар и гулко сглотнул накопившуюся слюну. – А уж на тех, кто жив, всем тем более плевать. Я с трудом вырвался из этого ада. 

Бейл присел на приборную панель, долго собираясь с мыслями.

– Мне жаль, что так сложилось с Ибрами. Но карантин – вынужденная мера, ты должен понимать… 

– А я понимаю. Прекрасно понимаю. Лучше тебя понимаю. Так вот Бурнелиус накроют тем же колпаком. Совсем скоро планету вычеркнут из всех маршрутов. Так какая разница, от чего умрут бурнелиусцы? Смерть во взрыве быстрая, и мы бы стерли из Галактики эту мразь наконец!

– Маар, вы правда не понимаете? – Оби-Ван все же заговорил. Поднявшись с дивана, он нетвердо подошел к связанному мужчине, но посмотрел за его спину. – Вы не думали о том, насколько ваш поступок развяжет руки Императору? Теракт, устроенный Сопротивлением, смерть Вейдера… скольких за это можно казнить? Сколько законов перечеркнуть и сколько принять новых? Тех, которые во имя безопасности? Геррера, ну а ты, не понимаешь?

Темнокожий парень – Со, его звали Со Геррера, – посмотрел на Оби-Вана, и его лицо преобразилось узнаванием. Он встал, заставив людей Бейла сжать крепче бластеры.

– Я видел, что случилось с Ибрами. Я вытаскивал Туна оттуда.

– Мы взлетали с луны Бурнелиуса. Всего их три. Затмения здесь нередки. – Оби-Ван показал Геррере на вытянутых руках датапад с расписанием затмений за последние годы.

– Если отрезать сарлакку голову… – начал тот вдохновенно, но Оби-Ван не дал ему развернуться:

– Да. Если разом устранить Императора Палпатина, Дарта Вейдера, половину имперского Совета, дюжину генералов, то тогда, возможно, сарлакк будет обезглавлен. Отщипывать одну голову и делать это таким образом, все равно что отрывать хвост ящерице. 

– Ну началось. Геррера, не связывайся. Это же Кеноби! «Переговорщик»! Сколько он болтал во время Войн Клонов. И что, помогло ему? 

– Но он помог мне тогда! – Геррера по-звериному выдохнул через расширившиеся ноздри.

Оби-Ван обошел елозящего по стулу Маара и встал напротив Герреры. 

– Что еще затеял Маар?

– Соканда, – честно ответил в глаза Оби-Вану Геррера.

– Не-е-ет, – тихо протянул Бейл. – Так это ваших рук дело? 

– Сокандские леса кончатся быстрее, чем ты переберешь свои сенаторские наряды! – рыкнул Маар.

– Не прикидывайся защитником природы! – воскликнул Бейл, резко сокращая дистанцию. 

– Людям нужен был толчок к действию, что в этом плохого, Бейл? Ты ведь сам не спешил никого там спасать?

Бейл не ответил, но у него желваки заходили, и Оби-Ван снова тихо обратился к Со Геррере.

– Что еще нам надо знать?

– Сенатор Таши, она в плену у каталов.

– Она предала нас! – процедил Маар. – Впрочем, как и ты! – он попытался плюнуть в Герреру, но его плевок шлепнулся, не долетев. – Но уже неважно. Катальские сепаратисты надежнее вас.

* * *

Бейл уперся руками в стол и навис над голокартой Соканды, но его пустые глаза бесцельно бродили по поверхности планеты. 

Оби-Ван положил руку ему на плечо.

– Я помогу ей. 

– Не могу просить об этом. Я обещал обеспечить твою безопасность и вижу, каково тебе после Бурнелиуса. И так благодаря тебе узнал о своих людях больше, чем хотелось бы.

– Ну извини, – рассмеялся Оби-Ван, чувствуя как в глотке пересыпается песок. – Но ты ведь прав. Тебе предстоит разбираться с Мааром, ты же не станешь взаправду отдавать его Императору или Вейдеру?

– А хотелось бы, – пробормотал Бейл, втыкая в стол кулаки и переваливая вес с костяшек на костяшки.

– Он еще многое выболтает. Его злоба развязывает ему язык. А что не расскажет он, можно выспросить у Со. Парень просто попал под влияние. Я работал с ним во время клонической войны. Его еще можно вернуть в верное русло. А я спасу сенатора Таши. 

* * *

Вейдер пригубил горячий бурнелиусский чай. Он сидел в кабинете губернатора, наслаждаясь обедом, и почти был готов простить город. И планету.

Но не Тагерна. Тому еще предстояло отработать свою промашку.

Он мог бы разминировать свой корабль сам, но он сегодня отключал два электронных детонатора – один из них незнакомой модели за десять секунд до взрыва, так что он наслаждался чаем и грушами, наблюдая в окно, как люди в порту бегают вокруг его корабля.

Разминировали и помыли. Успели даже заполировать оставшиеся с предыдущей миссии царапины. Вейдер принял работу, и это было… ох, сарлакк побери, это было приятно. Ты спасаешь город – тебе кланяются в ноги и благодарят. Не шипят вслед о том, что и не просили помощи, не морщат нос, увидев световой меч. Орден джедаев так замарал себя еще до предательства правительства, что половина Галактики не была рада их появлению. То ли дело теперь. 

Лорд-протектор кивнул в ответ на последние извинения и взошел на свой корабль.

Работы, правда, стало не меньше.

И с чего бы – если там, где раньше справлялся Орден, Вейдеру приходилось теперь самому. Один заходишь на корабль, приветствуешь системы корабля вместо напарника, включаешь автопилот и считаешь росчерки гиперпространства, лишь затем, чтобы снова вкатиться в очередную заварушку.

Лица благодарных бурнелиусцев он забудет быстрее, чем сядет в кресло пилота, и ждать его там, в новом месте, будут такие же новые люди, которые через час станут прошлым.

Срочный вызов выдернул из мыслей, и Вейдер с огромным удовольствием включил голокамеру и проектор. Его внимания желал Император.

Вейдер поклонился.

– Ваше Величество. Рад, что вы нашли время для разговора.

– Прости, мой мальчик, но пока его у нас нет. Аквалия Таши пропала. Дела на Соканде принимают серьезный оборот. Боюсь, там все же зреет мятеж. 

– Я разберусь. И спасу сенатора Таши.


	4. Порождение Войны

Директор завода семенил перед Вейдером. Он шел, вжав голову в плечи и сгорбив спину – привык скрывать свой рост. Невысокий для катала, мужчина был на две головы выше Вейдера. Полукровка привык считать себя частью человеческой общины и прятать отличия.

Назначить полукровку на пост директора завода – идея простая и понятная. Но только если он достаточно властен. Или за ним стоит кто-то, кто будет в состоянии удержать всех в узде. Этот полукатал был добротным инженером, но никак не грозным руководителем.

– Две недели все не так, – поцокал он хитиновыми губами. – Сначала затмение, ох как не вовремя, это затмение… – они шли по дорожке над чанами с горячей смолой. Снизу на них поглядывали каталы. Встряхивались, смахивая выпот с усов, и возвращались к работе. Их движения были точны как у автоматизированных конвейеров. Пестаж не приукрашивал – и вправду отборная рабочая сила. Директор шел вперед, продолжая щелкать: – Очень важно во время основного цикла поддерживать высокую температуру. А затмение… так неожиданно и так холодно! Температура на заводе резко упала до ночной. Сразу на десять градусов, представляете!

– Представляю. Это важно для дела?

– Тогда каталы успели спасти партию жидкой смолы, а люди свою – нет.

– Понятно.

Сейчас в залах, которые они пересекали, рабочих-людей не было, кроме нескольких инженеров за пультами управления.

– Вот здесь, – директор остановился над застекленной комнатой. – Здесь каталы получают препараты.

– Вы тоже?

– Я родился без защитной железы. Но мне тоже колят, чтобы… ну понимаете.

– Угу. 

– Оставшуюся без препарата бригаду мы отстранили от работ и изолировали в общежитии. – Начальник показал в маленькое оконце на соседнее здание. 

– Почему не перераспределили имеющееся между всеми?

– Тогда до следующей поставки препарат бы закончился, нам пришлось бы отстранить всех и остановить завод.

– А вы не такой бестолковый, как кажетесь на первый взгляд.

Директор уныло похлопал слишком широким для человека ртом и отвернулся. Вейдер распрямил спину, прогоняя застывшее между лопаток ожидание – никто ему не выскажет за длину языка, теперь он имеет право говорить, что хочет. Никаких одергиваний. Никаких шуточек. Не надо выдерживать паузу и ждать их, никого ведь за плечом нет.

– Если бригада изолирована, то почему мы говорим о ней?

– Двое каталов сбежали. Думаю, что сенатора похитили именно они. Но сбежать за территорию завода они бы не смогли.

– Территория – это завод, общежитие и?..

– Три склада и свой космопорт.

– Немало.

– Охрана прочесала все общежитие.

– Я все равно осмотрю его еще раз. 

* * *

Оби-Ван не работал прежде с пневматическими шприцами и не был уверен, что они пробьют твердые спинные пластины и что содержимого хватит на таких рослых созданий, но оба катала спали, свалившись со служивших стульями ящиков.

Сенатор Таши смотрела на них и дрожала. Оби-Ван помнил ее лицо, но они никогда не общались прежде.

– Сенатор? Меня зовут Оби-Ван Кено… 

– Это все неправильно, – ее голос был тверд. Она не боялась.

– Они спят.

– Я знаю. Я… Вы выведете меня отсюда?

– Да. Меня прислал Бейл Органа.

– Ох, Бейл… – уже готовая взять Оби-Вана за руку сенатор замешкалась. – Мы повздорили.

– Сейчас это неважно. Ваша жизнь в опасности.

Таши этот ответ приняла и последовала за Оби-Ваном. 

– Я хотела им помочь, – шепнула Таши, когда они оказались на улице, и сердито шлепнула себя по бокам рыжим хвостом. 

– Когда приходит Империя, – Оби-Ван показал на идущий из труб завода черный дым, – люди меняются. Императору выгодны конфликты. Это позволяет не снимать с Галактики режим военного положения и сжимать тиски все сильнее.

– Сколько лжи! – Оби-Ван сжался от прогремевшего сверху голоса и перегруппировался, пряча Таши за спиной, а вперед выставляя меч.

Энакин стоял на внешней галерее прямо над ними, и Оби-Ван начал отступать спиной, тесня Таши в сторону электрозабора. Его питание Оби-Ван отключил, пробираясь сюда, и это был самый короткий путь к самоходной спасательной капсуле. 

Энакин ухватился за перила и спрыгнул вниз, мягко пружиня коленями. Черный плащ за его спиной всколыхнулся и теперь вторил каждому решительному шагу. Меч висел на поясе, но Энакину хватит и полшага для того, чтобы успеть замахнуться. 

– Давай! – сказал Оби-Ван, и Таши рванула к забору. 

Энакин вскинул руку, и воздух прошили молнии, разбегаясь по забору и вновь запитывая его. Колючая проволока и сетка заискрились, отрезая путь сенатору.

* * * 

Таши отпрянула от забора, и Вейдер склонил голову к плечу, разглядывая ее прижатые уши и округлившиеся от страха раскосые глаза.

– Аквалия, ну как же так? Сотрудничество с Сопротивлением… Или ты сразу была его частью?

Хорошо же Алу вел свое «расследование». Проглядел предателя под самым носом. Вейдер доложит Императору и будет надеяться, что тот позволит остаться при их с Алу разговоре. 

– Не ту ты выбрала сторону. Им нельзя верить. Они ведь побоятся даже по-настоящему вступиться за своих, смотри!

Вейдер махнул рукой, собираясь схватить воздух в том месте, где у Кеноби анатомическим атласом предполагалось сердце, но пальцы сгребли в кулак мягкую ткань туники. Вейдер застыл, смотря в глаза – настоящие, серые, здесь, сейчас – глаза Кеноби, и пальцы свело от хватки. Он пропустил толчок Силы в грудь и отлетел. Проезжаясь по асфальтовой крошке, раздирая рукав и локоть, которым тормозил, Вейдер как никогда ярко ощущал все это. Он чувствовал происходящее. По-настоящему. Кеноби здесь. 

Вейдер вспрыгнул на ноги и бросился за беглецами. Настиг он их уже у входа на завод. 

Вейдер опустил меч на меч Кеноби, и с первым треском их встречи по телу пробежала дрожь. Удар под другим углом. Треск. Отскок. Удар с разворота вонзился в крепкий и уверенный блок – и снова глаза прямо напротив. Вейдер сжал зубы, усиливая натиск, но Кеноби выдержал.

– Ты меня все же удивил.

Кеноби не ответил. Вейдер бросил взгляд за его плечо на бегущую по дорожке Таши, но не успел ничего сделать. Земля под ногами дрогнула, а в следующий миг их троих прижало к земле взрывной волной.

Потеряв на несколько мгновений слух, Вейдер в неестественной тишине увидел, как поднимается над заводом черный дым. Не тонкая струйка из трубы, а грузные клубы дыма, вырывающегося из пробоя на крыше. Следующее ядро врезалось в общежитие, и тогда Вейдер заметил катапульты за забором. Сокандские люди начали нападение на завод. Звон в ушах с хлопком исчез, сменяясь криками и гулом взвившихся в воздух пожарных дронов. 

Вейдер отжался от земли: Кеноби был уже за забором возле общежития. Из дверей которого гурьбой высыпали… каталы. Да, это определенно были каталы, но Вейдер сразу понял, что имел в виду Геуз. Их раздуло вширь, мандибулы увеличились раза в два, закостенели и выступили вперед, и проверять силу их хватки на себе Вейдер не собирался. 

Кеноби обернулся, и на его лице ясно прочиталось то же самое.

Вейдер поднял вверх руку, вырывая из земли кусок забора и вновь питая его молниями. Он обрушил наэлектризованную пластину на головы каталам. Кеноби ушел из-под их атаки, и Вейдер бросился за ним. Металл хрустел как сухари – вряд ли задержит каталов надолго, но… Кеноби достанется Вейдеру. И только.

Вейдер взрезал воздух мечом, отсекая попершему на него каталу мандибулы, и оттолкнул заревевшее животное Силой. 

Кеноби сместился левее – и Вейдер сразу понял почему. Его спас-капсула уже взлетала над землей. Вейдер накинул на кораблик паутину Силы, движки взвыли от натуги, сопротивляясь, но у Вейдера получилось бы прижать стальное яйцо назад к земле. Он мог и скомкать капсулу в воздухе, но он доставит Таши Императору живой. 

Получилось бы – но не вышло, потому что в грудь прилетел новый толчок. И затем снова. Кеноби взмахивал рукой и выставлял вперед ладонь, посылая волну. Затем прокручивал руку в запястье и снова двигался вперед. Как взмахи меча. Очередь не смогла сбить Вейдера с ног, но контроль над Силой он потерял. 

Кеноби не ведал, что творил. Он злил Вейдера. Вейдер этого ждал. С каждым шагом Кеноби в нем сильнее разгоралась злость. Он не успел достать Кеноби на Мустафаре, а затем тот лишь дразнил аппетит своими иллюзиями. Сегодня Вейдер мог наконец добраться и показать, на что он способен теперь, когда ему дозволено не просто чувствовать, а обращать эти чувства против врага.

Между ними вырос катал, целившийся острыми до солнечных бликов мандибулами в шею Вейдера, но его живот вспороло сразу два меча с двух сторон. Тело катала осело, и Вейдер улыбнулся Кеноби, описывающему мечом круг, обещая опасность. Кеноби нахмурился и, не отводя взгляда, дернул подбородком:

– Тебе не пора заняться порядком? Ваш завод. 

– Только этим и занимаюсь. Навожу порядок. Чищу фатирские конюшни за «Альянсом». Так вы себя называете? Сколько денег было вбухано в этот бунт? 

– Я не имею отношения к Альянсу.

Какая густая текучая ложь. Вейдер чувствовал, как в нем кипит память о таком же вранье, расплескиваемом Кеноби во время клонических войн. Во благо Республики, конечно же.

– Не ври мне, я тебя слишком хорошо знаю. Давай, скажи, что ты здесь не из-за сенатора Таши!

Новый взрыв снес трубу. Капли горячего конденсата окропили весь двор, Вейдер едва успел развернуть над головой Силовой щит. Черные плевки застучали по нему, но вокруг бежали люди, царапая себе лица и визжа. Они сами бросались в когти и челюсти каталов.

Тех было много. Новые и новые хищники вываливались с горящего завода, и каждый из них, несмотря на препараты, раздувался на ходу. Забор с грохотом лег под натиском бронированных машин. Реки людей врезались в каталов, как капуста в блендерные ножи.

Вейдер отшатнулся от проносящегося мимо директора. Тот кричал неразборчиво, а в следующий миг его голова пролетела по дуге и упала в лужу смолы. Никто не узнавал Вейдера. Никто уже не узнавал друг друга. Люди стали вцепляться в волосы своим же и швырять на переработку каталам.

Вейдер взобрался на дуло бронированной машины, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Одно он понял точно – нужна армия. Сорвав с пояса комлинк, он вызвал подкрепление и снова осмотрелся. Только один человек не участвовал в бою – на крыше склада стоял высокий мужчина. Еще один полукровка? Разглядеть его лица Вейдер не мог – тот стоял на фоне солнца, и глаза слезились от льющихся в упор ярких лучей. Все что можно было понять – тот был спокоен и наблюдал за боем, пока ветер раздувал его перетянутое ремнями одеяние.

Вейдер к нему еще вернется, сначала Кеноби.

Вейдер понимал, что дал тому непозволительную фору. Но не попытаться догнать не мог.

* * *

Оби-Ван бежал к взлетной площадке.

Он не понимал, что происходило вокруг, и молил Силу, чтобы автопилот в хлипком спасательном кораблике доставил Таши к Бейлу в безопасности. Осталось найти транспорт для себя.

«Любой корабль в порту – мой корабль», – рассмеялось чужим голосом в голове, и Оби-Ван хотел ответить, но впереди была пустота, как и возле плеча, куда он мог бы бросать шутливые ответы, а за спиной – непрерывный вой сражения.

Еще там был Вейдер. Черным коршуном он летел, легко убирая со своего пути преграды красными росчерками.

Оби-Ван впрыгнул в первый попавшийся одноместный корабль, и Вейдер ускорился. Его движения стали размашистей и потеряли ровность. Он заваливался с каждым взмахом меча и кричал:

– Беги, Кеноби! Давай, беги! Я не буду убивать тебя, я не собирался!

Оби-Ван нащупал кнопку, закрывающую крышку люка, и все стихло. Он сжал штурвал, вытягивая из корабля его максимальную мощность, заставляя оторваться от земли вертикально вверх.

Внутри плеснуло кипятком, обжигая живот, наматывая органы вокруг солнечного сплетения и натягивая совершенно забытое.

«Я буду идти по твоему следу, пока ты не выведешь меня на всех, кто мне нужен! – крик ударился о стенки черепа изнутри, разбегаясь по сознанию. – Ты принесешь им только смерть».

Оби-Ван навалился на рычаги, поднимая корабль все выше. По телу продолжал бежать чужой ритм дыхания.

– Не смей использовать эту связь! – рыкнул Оби-Ван. – Она устанавливалась с тем, кого ты недостоин! – И он резко открыл глаза, выметая чужое присутствие. Внутри тоже стихло. Снаружи белесая атмосфера Соканды уже сменилась черной глубиной космоса.

* * *

Оби-Ван успел влететь в грузовой отсек корабля за мгновение до того, как над планетой выросли грибы боевых транспортников. Посадка вышла жесткой – слишком тесный отсек с трудом вмещал второй аппарат, но скрежет сминаемого металла на этот раз успокоил Оби-Вана: Таши добралась.

Оби-Ван выбил заклинившую дверцу и подтянулся на руках, усаживаясь на крышу хлипкого сокандского истребителя.

В закрытый энергетической пленкой проем он видел, как белые волны хлынули на планету, сначала утопая в черном дыме, но постепенно вытесняя его. 

Клоны… клоны очень помогли Республике выстоять – нет, совершенно не то слово, – простоять лишние два года. Но их присутствие расслабляло. Зачем действовать тонко, если можно просто подогнать еще два корабля и… 

Оби-Ван всегда старался действовать иначе, если такая возможность была. И не мог сейчас не думать о том, что Вейдер сначала тоже прилетел на Соканду один. Был ли у него способ остановить безумие кроме как силой? Да, пожалуй: не доводить планету до него.

Соканда быстро уменьшалась в размере, пока не превратилась в точку, и Оби-Ван отправился в пассажирский отсек. 

Сенатор Таши сидела на диване и штопала дыру в подоле плаща. Она отмахнулась от бортового дроида, рыкнув:

– Я в порядке! – не отрываясь от своего занятия.

– Аквалия, мне жаль, что все сложилось именно так, – кажется, Бейл не первый раз пытался заговорить с сенатором.

– Да. Конечно. Знаю. Больше я не помогу тебе в Совете – этого жаль? Но можешь радоваться – больше я и на сторону Империи не встану. Впрочем, вне Совета я бесполезна для Сопротивления. Я даже не знаю, могу ли вернуться домой… Нет. Знаю. Не могу, конечно. 

От ее распущенных волос, свалившихся на плечи, все еще пахло горелой смолой. Бейл открыл рот, но Таши замотала головой, и тот замолк. Она оборвала нить и поднялась, поворачиваясь к Оби-Вану.

– Не принимайте наш разговор с Бейлом на свой счет. Вам я благодарна.

– Я не принимаю ваш разговор всерьез. Вы оба отойдете. Сенатор, простите за прямоту, но вам стоит принять снотворное. Вам кажется, что вы бодры, но у вас красные глаза и дрожат руки. Вы многое пережили. Позвольте себе отдохнуть.

– Фраза «мне надо поговорить с Бейлом наедине» звучит намного короче. – Таши скрылась за дверью крошечной каюты.

– Прости нас за сцену. Как ты сам?

– Мне тоже нужно снотворное, – не стал притворяться Оби-Ван. – Но не здесь. 

– Мы уже направляемся к Татуину, пока за нами нет хвоста.

– Да. Пока нет. Об этом я и хотел поговорить. В этот вылет с Татуина я помог тебе дважды.

– И я очень ценю это.

Оби-Ван поднял ладонь, прося не перебивать.

– Джедай мог бы сделать многое для Сопротивления. Но не надейся на меня, Бейл. Я не могу. Я не… не простой джедай. Ко мне приковано внимание Вейдера. Он будет следовать за мной, а я не могу так рисковать вашими миссиями. Вашими жизнями. 

– И Люком. Я не стану лишать брата Леи отца.

– Отца? – Оби-Ван закашлялся и отошел к высокому столу. Налив себе горячего кафа из автомата, он оперся на столешницу, подставляя лицо горькому пару. – Я не отец Люку. Как и Оуэн Ларс. Ларсы растят его как племянника. У Люка нет отца.

* * *

Император давно не находил времени для личных аудиенций – все их разговоры с Вейдером происходили на бегу между одним заседанием и другим, но сегодня Палпатин нашел время. И не просто для приема, а для того, чтобы прийти к Вейдеру сам.

Тот сидел перед зеркалом, обрабатывая оставленный каталом порез через грудь. О выделяемой в их слюну концентрированной щелочи его предупредить забыли, приходилось теперь вымывать ее вместе со свернувшейся кровью.

Услышав звук открывающейся двери, Вейдер собирался возмутиться, но в зеркале отразились желтые глаза Палпатина. Вейдер схватил плащ и, прикрыв голые плечи, преклонил колено. 

– Как все прошло на Соканде?

– Порядок восстановлен, Ваше Величество.

– Прежде ты не так любил краткость. – Темное одеяние Палпатина проплыло мимо и замерло возле окна. 

– О чем именно мне рассказать? – Вейдер натянул край плаща на саднящую грудь. – Сенатор Таши предала нас, ее ищут. Я решил, что сохранность завода важнее для Империи, я ошибся, Ваше Величество?

– Нет. Ты поступил правильно. О, я прервал тебя, – Палпатин покрутил в руках бутыль с дезинфектом. – Можешь заняться своей раной, твой вид меня не смутит.

Вейдер вернулся к обработке. Император не задавал больше вопросов, лишь изучая Вейдера немигающим желтым взглядом, пока тот не бросил тряпку в чашу с водой и не взялся за банку с бактой.

– Таши была опасна в Совете, пока пыталась водить нас за нос. Больше нет, – сказал Палпатин. – Мы настигнем ее и казним за предательство. Но на Соканде еще был Кеноби.

Вейдер недрогнувшими пальцами довел линию до конца, наполняя мазью весь порез. Затем заклеил его длинным пластырем и вытер руки, разглядывая каждый палец.

– Да, Ваше Величество. Он был там.

– И ты его не убил.

– Нет, Ваше Величество.

– Почему?

В комнате запахло предгрозовым озоном.

Вейдер вернул тряпку в чашу и встал напротив Палпатина, чтобы держащий за горло желтый взгляд не вдавливал так сильно в пол.

– Ты не справился? Или не захотел справиться?

– Я решил сохранить ему жизнь. Эти жалкие джедайские потуги дарят им надежду. Болезненную, сгорающую с каждым днем. Зачем отнимать жизнь, если можно оставить ее, и пусть он смотрит на то, как возвышается Империя – наша Империя – на руинах его лживого мира.

– Он джедай. Джедаи опасны, нельзя недооценивать их.

– Он один. Мы с вами низвергли целый Орден. Потерянный и сломленный, Кеноби обернется за несколько лет в старика, забившегося в какую-нибудь дыру в Диком пространстве, откуда будет не так больно смотреть.

Фиолетовые губы Палпатина сложились в неровную улыбку.

– Это очень красивый план, Вейдер. Но ты ошибаешься в том, что Кеноби – единственный выживший. В Галактике осталось не так мало отбросов Ордена, как хотелось бы. Но! – Палпатин улыбнулся еще сильнее, прижимая руки к груди. – Но я знаю, сколько забот лежит на твоих плечах, мой мальчик. Мой лучший генерал, лорд-протектор. – Он коснулся макушки склоненной головы Вейдера. – Я приготовил тебе подмогу.

Он отошел к двери и открыл ее. На пороге стояла невысокая смуглая девушка. Темные волосы висели вдоль ее лица, скрывая его. 

– Входи.

Одетая в темную униформу девушка переступила порог комнаты, подняла глаза и тут же опустила их снова в пол.

Палпатин встал за спиной Вейдера, говоря ему в ухо – но так, что девушка слышала его слова:

– Трилла Судури. Как и ты, она была джедаем, но теперь познала Темную сторону. Мой Инквизиторий породил прекрасного бойца. И история Триллы доказывает, что истребление джедаев не окончено. – Вейдер медленно обошел девушку, оглядывая ее со всех сторон. Палпатин плыл за его спиной, продолжая говорить: – Многим удалось улизнуть. Слишком многим. Многие миры требуют твоего внимания в Галактике, так что она станет твоей подмогой. И если у тебя снова возникнет выбор между стратегически приоритетным заводом и беглым джедаем… тебе не придется выбирать. Она настигнет джедая. 

– Я готова служить вам, генерал, – сообщила девушка полу. 

– Ей еще многому предстоит научиться. Я открыл ей путь на Темную сторону, тебе предстоит тренировать ее. 

– Прежде всего, – сказал Вейдер, останавливаясь прямо перед ней, – подними голову. Смотри прямо.

Она посмотрела сначала на его грудь, а затем в лицо. 

– Мой подарок тебе за успех на Соканде, – добавил Палпатин уже очень тихо, но по-прежнему не скрывая этих слов от Триллы. 

Вейдер размял пальцы, сжимая их в кулаки и распрямляя снова. Подарок за Соканду, чтобы Соканда не повторилась, – он это прекрасно понял.

– Благодарю, Ваше Величество.

* * *

Вейдер проснулся посреди ночи. Потерев глаза, он вгляделся в темноту, но ничего не увидел. Он уронил себя назад на подушку, зажмуриваясь и вертясь с боку на бок, но сон больше не шел. Жесткая кровать давила спину, а подушка не расслабляла шею, только превратилась в один мешающий комок.

Вздохнув, Вейдер сел и включил ночник.

Его ноги коснулись дощатого пола, и он вздрогнул, оглядываясь. Он сидел в маленькой комнатушке. Неоштукатуренные стены из розоватого песчаника и колкость под стопами – не пыль. Песок. Песок, который не выметешь из дома, даже если каждый день будешь махать метлой.

Вейдер поднялся с кровати и подошел к окну. Он знал ответ еще до того, как посмотрел на небо, но увидев расположение звезд, он не смог отвернуться. Он мог закрыть глаза и воспроизвести его, даже вот так, проснувшись посреди ночи. Он многое хотел забыть об этом пыльном шаре, но детские воспоминания держатся слишком крепко. 

Татуин. Как он здесь очутился?

Он вышел из дому, оглядываясь. Вокруг ни души, только ночной ветер носит над дюнами далекое ворчание стада дюбеков. Песок забивался между пальцами босых ног, и Вейдер вернулся на крыльцо. Раз уж он не спал, мог выпить чая. Он подошел к бочке с отстоянной водой и взял стоящее возле черпачное ведро. Наклонившись, он замер и вцепился в бортики.

Из воды на него смотрело не его лицо.

Оби-Ван.

Вейдер отшатнулся и подскочил со своей мягкой кровати на Корусанте, хватая воздух ртом. 

Оби-Ван. Татуин. Татуин?.. 

* * *

Вейдер посадил истребитель между дюн и вышел в пустыню. Он не знал, что именно ищет, но знал, куда пойти первым делом. Его тянуло к дому. Не к дому детства, который давно затерялся среди новых нагромождений камней в Мос-Эспе, а к дому Ларсов. Он помнил его небольшим участком, но теперь с вершины песчаного холма виднелась разросшаяся ферма. Два поля, каутский загон… Мужчина – не Клигг, моложе… сын? – возился с трубами. Рядом с ним крутился светловолосый мальчик.

Вейдер врос в песок. Ему хватило одного взгляда, чтобы узнать в пухлых щеках совсем не наследника рода Ларсов. 

Его пока не заметили, и он продолжал смотреть. Чувствовать. В мальчике было столько Силы… столько… жизни. Многовато для того, кто умер нерожденным. Горло сжало мешающим дышать спазмом. Этого не могло быть. Но это происходило.

Сейчас. Здесь. Вот уже почти четыре года это происходило на Татуине.

Тень справа от себя Вейдер заметил не сразу. Только когда та встала между ним и фермой.

Тяжелый взгляд Кеноби давил в грудь, и Вейдер оступился, делая шаг назад. Вейдер видел Оби-Вана Кеноби разным: усталым, спящим, готовым к бою и раскидывающим врагов парой четко выверенных ударов меча. Он знал, что Кеноби способен на убийство. Но такой готовности убивать в его глазах он не видел прежде никогда.

На Вейдера смотрел зверь, заслоняющий собой два поля, каутский загон и маленького мальчика. 

– Убирайся с Татуина и не возвращайся никогда.

Вейдера разрывали желание отшвырнуть Кеноби в сторону и сотня вопросов, ответы на которые он должен был знать.

Вместо всего этого он промямлил:

– Это моя родная планета.

– Ты никогда ее не любил. Это твоя ненависть. Уходи.

Вейдер отступил еще, с трудом удерживаясь на вязком песке. Он взмахнул руками, ловя равновесие, и все же заставил себя шагнуть не назад, а вперед. 

Кеноби, не изменив позы, включил меч. Он бы умер в этой схватке, но прежде бы убил. Вейдер дотронулся до рукояти меча, но не смог взять его в руку. Он не был готов сегодня умирать.

И убивать.

Не здесь, не в сотне метров от сына.

Вейдер проиграл бой, опуская глаза. Он не мог выдержать. Он умел склонять людей взглядом, он умел отвечать Палпатину, но то, как смотрел Кеноби на Вейдера, превращало его самого в маленького мальчика. Кеноби смог проникнуть в самое нутро и заставить сжаться его – Энакина.

Татуин не помогал Энакину никогда, не помогал и сейчас.

Он медленно развернулся, давая Кеноби шанс ударить в спину, давая ему возможность начать бой, который прочистил бы голову и позволил снова стать готовым на все Вейдером. Но Кеноби даже не двинулся с места, а в спину летел только подгоняющий к кораблю жесткий ветер.

* * *

Оби-Ван вбежал на ферму без предупреждений. Ларсы не любили гостей, но сегодня было некогда ждать приглашения.

– Оуэн! Оуэн!

Тот поднялся и хмуро отправил Люка к Беру в дом.

– Что тебе, Кеноби?

Кеноби уперся ладонями в колени, сглатывая вязкую слюну с набившимся в носоглотку песком.

– Я должен увезти Люка.

– Что? – Оуэн рассмеялся, скрещивая руки на груди. – Ты спятил.

– Его отец… он придет сюда. Люк в опасности.

– Люк у себя дома! – рявкнул Оуэн. – Нигде ему не будет безопасней, чем здесь. Татуин был забыт Республикой, не дотянется сюда и Империя. Оставь нашу семью в покое, Кеноби. Ты сделал с его отцом то, что сделал, и я не отдам тебе Люка. Уходи.

Позже Ларс пришел к Оби-Вану сам. Увидев в окно его хмурую фигуру, Оби-Ван обрадовался, открывая дверь нараспашку, но оказалось, что Оуэн пришел один.

– Мы поговорили с Беру. Ты прав. Отец Люка придет сюда по твоему следу. Так что лучше тебе проваливать отсюда.

– Это не обсуждается.

Оби-Ван впервые захлопнул дверь перед чьим-то носом. Привалившись спиной к ней, он зарылся пальцами в волосы, натягивая их и кривясь. 

* * *

Вейдер успел посетить собрание Совета и краткое совещание с Геузом. Красные глаза могли выдать его усталость, но это не было новостью ни для кого. Император не обратил на его вид никакого внимания, и потому Вейдер никак не ожидал увидеть Палпатина в своей комнате.

А тот его ждал.

– Ваше Величество?..

– Что ты делал на Татуине? – без вступления спросил тот.

Вейдер медленно закрыл дверь. Ему следовало быть аккуратней. Но, в свое оправдание, он летел за Кеноби и совершенно не подозревал, что именно найдет в проклятой пустыне.

– Мать, – выдал он первое, что пришло в голову.

Лицо Палпатина смягчилось.

– Мой мальчик, ты так и не отпустил ее.

Почувствовав нужное направление, Вейдер устало сел – слишком рассеянный и расстроенный, чтобы спрашивать разрешения, – и заговорил:

– Она бы вышла прекрасной королевой. Кроткой красотой рядом с вами… с тем, кто заменил мне отца, – он поднял голову, смотря снизу вверх на улыбающегося Императора.

Позже, когда Палпатин уже был далеко, а Вейдер склонился над раковиной, он остервенело тер руки и лицо, но помогало мало. Теперь, когда по его собственным венам текла ложь, облекаясь в липкие, сладко пахнущие слова, он начал понимать, как это работает.

Как это уже сработало с доверчивым джедаем Энакином Скайуокером. 

Император сам научил его этому.


	5. Черное Солнце

**_21 год от великой ресинхронизации_ **

Трилла сделала выпад и, провернув над головой меч, разложила его в двойной за спиной. 

– Хорошо. Еще раз. Тебе не хватает резкости в последнем движении.

– Да, генерал.

Она повторила, и на этот раз ее мокрая черная туника всколыхнулась резче, а Вейдер услышал положенный свист. Нажав на панель, он выпустил с потолка очередь бластерных залпов из двуствольной турели с переменным фокусом.

Он бы справился одной рукой и мечом, но Трилле проще давались маневры с двумя световыми лезвиями.

Дула спрятались за щитками, и Вейдер спрыгнул с помоста к Трилле. Та выключила меч и встала ровно, смотря в точку перед собой.

Дроид, ждущий новой программы. Эта блеклая апатичность не сходила со смуглого лица даже в боевые вылеты. С назначенной ей Императором работой она справлялась. На ее счету были победы. Она уже нашла двух потерянных юнлингов, ставших неплохими бойцами. Но победы не приносили ей ни удовлетворения, ни радости. Сражения не горячили ее кровь. И тем слабее она была. Темная сторона не отдавала Силу просто так. Да никакая Сила не шла сама в руки. 

– Может, бой?

– Как прикажете, генерал.

– Генерал я там, – он кивнул за пределы тренировочного блока. – Здесь я твой Учитель.

Трилла удивленно моргнула, но кивнула, принимая правило.

Вейдер включил меч и парой оборотов размял запястье. Встав в защитную стойку, он поманил Триллу к себе. Ее атака была простой и топорной, она отлетела в стену.

– Еще.

Она пыталась перебирать приемы, ища дыру в обороне Вейдера, упирая на скорость. Она обрушивала на него град красных взмахов, вбиваясь в его меч до искр. Отточенные, идеально правильные по технике, пустые движения. Вейдер завел свободную руку за спину и Силой активировал кнопку на панели.

Сверху полетели бластерные заряды, и Трилла вскинула меч слишком поздно.

Вейдер толкнул ее на пол и отбил заряды одним росчерком, вновь гася орудия.

– Простите. В следующий раз я буду готова, генерал. – Она поднялась, смахивая с туники пыль. – Учитель, – добавила она через силу.

– Ты должна развивать предчувствие. 

– Вы правы.

Вейдер обошел ее, оказываясь за спиной. Она косилась на него через плечо, но не меняла позы, ожидая.

– Тебе еще многому надо научиться. Ты – не ситх. 

– Знаю. – Она опустила глаза. Даже здесь, где гордость должна была вспениться внутри, ничего. 

– Неужели тебе для всего нужен Учитель?

– Я справлюсь, – зажато ответила она. Что это? Подавленная зубами дрожь?

Вейдер сузил глаза, но отвернулся, не давая Трилле заметить его раздумья. Наоборот в экспрессивном порыве всплеснул руками:

– Будь это реальная миссия, твоя жизнь оказалась бы в чужих руках. Я, конечно, лучше знаю, что делать. – Вейдер украдкой посмотрел на распрямляющиеся плечи Триллы и добавил: – Не заставляй думать за тебя твоего Учителя.

– Я не позволю, – процедила Трилла. Не сказала – вытолкнула сквозь оскаленные зубы, и ее удары оттеснили Вейдера.

Яркие, алые от питавшей меч злости, росчерки. Она вгрызалась в блоки Вейдера, но в ее глазах он видел совсем не свое отражение.

* * *

На Лад-Ак Оби-Ван попал случайно. Началось все с Кестиса. 

Оби-Ван еще после Соканды попросил Бейла приглядывать за Браккой – сам он прийти к парню так и не решился. Из-за поступи Вейдера за спиной? Отчасти. Тот… удивительно, но тот и правда не вернулся на Татуин. Ни он, ни его люди. Оби-Ван глаз с Ларсов не спускал первый месяц, два… Ничего страшнее синяка от каутского копытца с Люком не произошло. Но теперь местоположение Оби-Вана было известно, и риск был слишком велик, он не мог. Он не взлетал с планеты после сокандского боя ни разу.

Впрочем, когда прижало, Оби-Ван нашел нужный контейнер в грузовике посыльного Джаббы – и вот он уже на корабле Бейла летит в сторону Бракки, сжимая искусанные губы и думая – почему, сарлакк его дери, он не сделал этого раньше?

Может, потому же, почему Вейдер так и не пересек очерченную мечом Оби-Вана линию на песке? Что творилось в голове Энакина прежде, Оби-Ван понимал не всегда, а теперь пытался анализировать и вовсе незнакомого человека, но… Но они ведь поступили одинаково. Узнав, что где-то там в Галактике есть ребенок… оставили его. Замерли у черты и не шагнули дальше. И в обоих случаях сделать этот шаг не позволил Оби-Ван: не пустил к Люку его не-отца и не пустил себя к Кэлу. Оби-Ван не нашел ни одной причины прилететь на Бракку, раз за разом довольствуясь новостями о планете, спокойно лежащей под имперской пятой. Что Оби-Ван предложил бы мальчику? Рассказал бы для очистки совести о том, как сам когда-то потерял Квай-Гона? Увез бы на Татуин под пристальный взор Вейдера, который… О, если под новой формой и осталось что-то от Энакина, то нового ученика Оби-Вана он бы не потерпел. Одно дело – сам пекущий свой хлеб Оби-Ван посреди пустыни и совсем другое – обучение нового джедая. К тому же в Энакине всегда жило собственничество, которое… которое Оби-Ван не должен был принимать, но принимал. Тщеславно наслаждался, как ему казалось, нежной привязанностью бывшего падавана и только сейчас понимал, насколько это должно было пугать. 

И вот в это впутать Кэла? У него еще могла быть другая жизнь. Не включающая в себя прятки по Галактике.

Оби-Ван упустил одну деталь. Кэл уже не был ребенком. Он был джедаем. И конечно прятки нашли его сами. На Бракку нагрянули инквизиторы Императора. Мальчишка бежал, но найти его следов не удалось – на Бракке не было уже ни его, ни инквизиции, оставившей за собой трупы половины Кэловой бригады.

Бейл направил корабль в сторону Татуина, но Оби-Вану было неловко за то, что он сдернул сенатора с миссии, и он настоял сначала завершить ее.

Так он и оказался на Лад-Аке. Тем более, что миссия обещала быть быстрой и на этот раз исключительно гуманитарной. Бейл, конечно, собирался обратить внимание лад-акского короля на то, кто именно приехал с грузом, в счет будущего, но в ящиках в трюме корабля лежали продукты для захиревшей планеты.

Корабль Бейла сел в поле – в то, что прежде было кукурузным полем. Сапоги Оби-Вана чавкнули в серой гнили, из которой торчали почерневшие колоски.

Бейл предупреждал, но Оби-Ван все равно не был готов к тому, что все окажется настолько плохо. Королевская шлюпка в виде круглой платформы, напоминающей ораторские трибуны, парила над полем. Бейл взобрался на нее по парящим ступеням и что-то сказал королю, указывая обеими руками на трап корабля, куда его команда уже подтаскивала ящики. Король торопливо замахал всеми верхними щупальцами, и мимо Оби-Вана засновали низенькие существа, шустро переставляющие щупальца по распадающимся на волокна останкам кукурузы. Они сновали между трапом и ангаром, заваливаясь под весом груза, но весьма скоро перенося его.

В памяти всплыли слова Тун Маара про его родину, но на Лад-Аке никто не заболел, хотя голод здесь начался давно. Бейл рассказывал о таких планетах, за год их набежало уже с десяток. Империя помогала только тем, где есть, что взять – золото, радоний, коаксиум, платина. Лад-Ак выращивал кукурузу и лаймы – не самый востребованный ресурс Галактики. Теперь поля превратились в болота, а вскармливаемые ими стада умирали. От голода и от мора, прошедшего здесь не по разумным расам, а по зверью.

Оби-Ван не заметил, как ноги принесли его на соседнее поле. Оно умерло раньше – слизь успела просохнуть, оставив темную землю, но запах все еще сбивал с ног. Не совсем запах, если прислушаться, вони уже не было толком, скорее… ощущение?

Оби-Ван присел на корточки и разгреб пальцем землю вокруг жухлого стебля. Он уже плохо помнил, как обращаться с Живой Силой, но когда-то ему говорили, что у него хорошие способности к аграрному мастерству.

Оби-Ван зарылся пальцами в землю, утопив сухой корешок и направляя Живую Силу в мертвое растение, но из земли потек холод в его собственное тело. Оби-Ван отдернул руку. Он только что коснулся трупа планеты, в которой… не было Живой Силы. Не было жгущей пальцы Тьмы.

Здесь попросту не было Силы.

Оби-Ван встал, отряхивая пальцы от земли. К нему подобралось существо и вырвало его из оцепенения, пробулькав:

– Это ваши там?

Оби-Ван оглянулся на корабль, из которого выносили последние ящики.

– Да.

– Спасибо. А то совсем несладко, несладко совсем, ух.

– Мне сказали, так уже несколько месяцев?

– Ни барталыга не растет, ух, кауты и банты умирают, ух. Жрать нам нечего.

– А с чего это началось?

– Прокляли нас. Ух, как прокляли.

– Кто же вас проклял?

Местный поднял к плечам верхний ряд щупалец и уронил их, опираясь на свои вилы.

– А барталыг его знает. Только солнце в небе тух-ух-ухнуть начало – осталось только кольцо. И на кукурузе белое такое, ух-ух…

Оби-Ван стоял на пустоте. Под ногами была земля, но она была мертва. Пуста. Он не знал, что его держит над бездонной пропастью. Он медленно отступал назад, но его ступни опускались все на ту же землю, и каждое касание теперь било холодом под дых. Сдавливало все до тошноты. До желания вбежать в каюту и задраить наглухо дверь. До желания кричать.

– Плесень? – выдавил Оби-Ван, беспомощно оглядывая поле.

– Нет, плесень мы знаем, ух. А это такое, ух… холодное. Щупальца колет. Как снег в холодильных камерах-ах. 

– Иней? На Лад-Аке всегда тепло?

– Такая вот погодка, ух, круглый год. Но тут замерзло поле и эх. Это все он. Эрра.

– Кто?

– Над планетой гравицикл пронесся, ух! Сам черный, пламя синее, а на нем этот барталыг, ух, как этот ваш «иней», белый. Он как вы, людской расы. Только здоровый, ух какой. И вместо волос – дым. Летит и только рот разевает, да орет «Эрра, Эрра!», барталыга ему в ухо, эх. Он исчез – ух, и нет. Солнце вернулось, но с тех пор все только мрет. Эх. Но вам спасибо, спасибо, ух. 

Местный взялся вновь за вилы, которыми перекидывал землю. Вот почему слизь здесь подсохла. Только… проку никакого. И нечувствительный к Силе местный знал это, кажется, лучше Оби-Вана. 

Оби-Ван взбежал на корабль раньше Бейла и открыл список планет, на которых фиксировалось подобное. Голопроектор выстрелил в воздух двумя десятками. И еще столько же тех, где заболевали люди. Черный мор захватывал не только голодающие миры, иногда люди заболевали на шикующих планетах. И ни фрукты, ни лоснящиеся жиром бока каутов не спасали их. 

В Галактике всегда кто-то умирал, кто-то болел, но Бейл уже год говорил об этом и неспроста. Оби-Ван подышал на пальцы. 

Бейл вернулся и приказал поднимать корабль. Его губы плотно сжимались, а скулы выступали резче – он был зол. Оби-Ван прошел за ним на капитанский мостик и облокотился на лобовое стекло, наблюдая за удаляющейся землей. 

– Ты что-нибудь знаешь об Эрре? – спросил он у Бейла.

– Только то, что рассказал король Лад-Ака. Но не первый раз слышу рассказ о Диких.

– Диких?

– Так их называют в коридорах Сената. Когда не слышит Император. Он запретил говорить о пострадавших планетах, как о планетах Черного Солнца. Он против «пропаганды бессилия». 

– Но все и правда всегда происходит после затмений?

– Да. Только… они не должны происходить. О Диких в Сенате говорить тоже нельзя. Их так прозвали еще на Ибрами, и имя в народ ушло. Многие говорят о ком-то, кто пронесся по небу, перед тем, как все началось. 

– На Корусанте неба с земли не видно за носящимися. Многие тысячи лет носятся уже.

– Да. Люди склонны искать знаки и предвестия уже после случившегося, – Бейл скривился, эти слова уже порядком надоели ему. – Но ты услышал историю сам и скажи мне, есть ли за этим что-то большее? Ты ведь неспроста спросил про Эрру. Тебе рассказали местные?

– Да. И, судя по рассказу, «Эрра» не из их числа.

– Я… это вторая такая планета, на которую я спустился лично, и хорошо, что ты тоже увидел. Я хотел показать. Я думаю, что это испытание нового биологического оружия. Кем надо быть, чтобы… 

– Это не Империя, – перебил Оби-Ван. – Не знаю, что это, но точно знаю – это дело рук не Империи, Бейл.

До Татуина Оби-Ван молчал.

* * *

Татуин встретил Оби-Вана безлунной ночью. Сошел он на планету как всегда в дальнем порту, и путь был долог, а пустыня сегодня была особо немилостива. Шел он по памяти, не видя под черным небом дальше своих рук. Песок хрустел под ногами, заставляя мурашки бегать под всеми слоями одежды, потому что холод пробирался под кожу. Не татуинский холод – здесь, хоть ночью и было холодней, чем днем, зубы от мороза не стучали. Этот холод тянулся за Оби-Ваном с обманчиво теплого Лад-Ака. 

Оби-Ван не знал, с чем он столкнулся сегодня. Он никогда не испытывал такого прежде. Он думал, что самое жуткое, что случалось с ним, это когда он попался людям Дуку, и его пытали молниями и ситхскими ядами, наполняя тело жжением и болью.

И еще – когда на горле сомкнулась петля Темной Силы, выброшенная рукой Вейдера. Но даже мустафарские хлесткие удары Темной стороны Силы не были такими… пугающими. Было больно. Под рукой Вейдера – Энакина – и вовсе хотелось сдаться и умереть.

Но парализующий ужас, когда каждый нейрон в голове кричит «беги!», вспенивая кровь, а потом отключается и наоборот парализует тело, потому что «все, впрочем, бесполезно» – такой ужас был Оби-Вану прежде неведом.

Оби-Ван заложил большой крюк, и ноги умоляли повернуть домой, он не присел за сутки ни разу толком, но остановиться не мог. Он шел, пока не уперся в забор.

Там, за забором, несмотря на поздний час, в окне горел свет. Возле окна стоял стол, за столом Люк рисовал, поджав колено к подбородку, а на столе в светильнике топился каутский жир. Его желтое мягкое свечение грело даже здесь, и Оби-Ван смог наконец вдохнуть сухой – но живой – воздух Татуина.

В окне мелькнуло мрачное лицо Оуэна, и через миг на окне задернулась штора, а краев ноздрей коснулся мороз, слепляя волоски. Оби-Ван растер нос и побрел домой.

Все же дышалось снова легче.

* * *

Убедиться в качестве карантинной блокады над Теноаном Вейдер прилетел лично. Черный мор еще никогда не подбирался ближе Колоний, и вспышка болезни так близко от Корусанта стала последней каплей в чаше терпения имперского Совета. Больше безопасность местным властям они не доверяли. Империя уже пару раз помогала с изоляцией тех планет, которым их системы ее обеспечить не могли. Схема из пяти линкоров над атмосферой и охраны в космопортах справлялась с этой задачей, но черный мор пожирал новые планеты, а так разбрасываться армией Империя не могла.

Клонов не хватало, а отправить на эти работы можно было только их или дроидов. Клоны не заболевали, а вот случаи среди новобранцев-штурмовиков уже были. 

Над Теноаном развернули экспериментальный сигнализационный щит. Охрана в космопортах осталась, но за безопасность сверху отвечал лишь один мобильный корвет с небольшим отрядом на борту.

– Недурно. – Вейдер остался доволен орудиями и пилотами. Были пресечены уже три попытки побега с планеты – и ни одного повреждения на корабле.

– Да, лорд-протектор. Корабль идеален для нашей миссии, – отрапортовал Коди.

Вейдер не знал, что командовать блокадой Геуз назначил именно старого знакомого КК-2224, но лучшего варианта среди клонов он и не знал.

Геуз отлично проинструктировал его. Коди отчеканил:

– Теноан важен для Империи, мы не стреляем без повода, но главная цель – не допустить распространения болезни.

– И правильно. Думаю… – по экрану радара прошлась рябь, он остался чистым, будто поймал случайную помеху, но Коди крикнул экипажу:

– Запускайте спецсканирование!

Спецсканирование не успело закончиться. По висящему неподалеку, над зоной безопасности, кораблю Вейдера пришелся торпедный удар.

– Поднимаемся выше! – скомандовал Коди.

– Нет! – Вейдер быстро подбежал к приборной панели, всматриваясь в лобовое стекло. – От вас этого и ждут. Хотят выманить выше.

– Но ваш корабль…

Вейдер достал комлинк.

– У меня там помощница, она его в обиду не даст. Трилла, не уходи с орбиты. Убери их.

– Да, генерал.

Основной состав беглецов не заставил себя долго ждать. Из облаков проступил большой транспортник. Надеялись проскочить.

Коди нажал на кнопку и заговорил в вещатель, транслируя свой голос на широкой полосе частот:

– Согласно указу семнадцать – двести сорок четыре, Теноан временно закрыт для вылетов. Вы обязаны вернуться на поверхность планеты, или мы будем вынуждены открыть огонь.

Транспортник замедлился. Широкополосный прием молчал. Вейдер попытался прощупать количество людей на корабле, но, коснувшись их в Силе, он передернул плечами. Он не хотел сближаться с этим кораблем ни на метр ближе. 

Оттеснив Коди, он зарычал в вещатель:

– На вашем корабле больные! О чем вы думаете?

– В теноанской больнице не умеют лечить черный мор, – жалобно ответил эфир.

– Его нигде не умеют лечить! Скольких вы готовы убить собой? Разворачивайтесь. Я считаю. Пять, четыре… 

Пушки корвета нацелились на транспортник. Да и Трилла уже разобралась с самоубийцами и подвела корабль Вейдера ближе. 

– Три, два… 

Транспортник пошел на разворот.

Комлинк затрещал. Вейдер сорвал его с пояса, сверля взглядом опускающийся в облака корабль, желая продавить его как можно ниже как можно скорее.

– Что?

– Еще один корабль за пределами атмосферы Теноана, – сообщила Трилла. – Антирадарные щиты третьей категории. Извне прийти не мог.

– Тип «Часовой», но крылья уже, и на верхнем две полосы?

– Да.

– Я возвращаюсь на корабль.

– Генерал, – Коди вытянулся, прижав руки к бокам, – мы не справились?

– Вы справились. И справитесь с попытками побегов еще. Но не с этими. Их я возьму на себя.

Отчаявшиеся зараженные всегда осаждали порты, но их тела были слишком слабы, чтобы справиться с отпором штурмовиков. На случай, если их охватывало безумие, как на Деу, где больные зубами вгрызались в броню штурмовиков и голыми руками сворачивали шеи, охрану вооружили ракетометами и дальнобойными бластерами. 

Те, кого мор обходил стороной, искали лазейки, пытались сбежать от собратьев в любую щель. Ловили их и в трюмах шаттлов с дроидами, и под ворованной броней штурмовиков. Кто-то сбегал, что бы Император ни рассказывал Сенату о стопроцентной изоляции, но то были крохи, неизбежно просыпающиеся сквозь пальцы, когда пытаешься их сжать.

И только нескольким контрабандистам удавалось просачиваться сквозь кордоны раз за разом. Особенно этот. Тун Мааром Вейдер был сыт по горло. Тагерн выслеживал Маара еще с Бурнелиуса, но тот исчез со всех радаров, будто сгинул. Чудес в Галактике не случалось, и Маар всплыл год назад. Так всплыл, что Пусаннская туманность содрогалась до сих пор. Серия взрывов в ее системах – до кретинизма бесполезный шаг. Пустая истерика, стоившая Империи связи с Пуссанской туманностью. С Горо, Деу и Ибрами уже некому было бежать, но Маар выжег карантинные заставы Пуссана вместе с половиной инфраструктуры.

Вот из-за таких уродов над Теноаном развернули имперский щит, не позволив планете изолироваться самой. Все. Всегда. Своими. Руками.

Впрочем, разобраться с Мааром лично Вейдер был рад. Оказавшись на корабле, он жестом оставил Триллу в кресле пилота и взял из контейнера шлем. Черный металл полностью скрывал его лицо, оставляя для обзора лишь то, что помещалось в окулярную полосу. Зато ее можно было переключить в рентгеновский спектр, а воздух для дыхания прогонялся через антисептические фильтры.

Вейдер пальцем показал Трилле на корабль Маара и поманил к себе, а затем жестом чиркнул себя по горлу. Трилла активировала гравитационный захват не задавая вопросов. Могла бы. План ведь идеальным не был, «Часовой» – не легкий груз, его вес и скорость – предел мощности захватной пушки и даже немного за, но Вейдер считал, что та сдюжит, и Трилла молча переключила тумблеры.

Дав ей еще пару секунд на реакцию и не дождавшись, Вейдер снял меч с пояса и направился к люку приемника.

Маар запаниковал. «Часовой» намечал себе траекторию под кораблем Вейдера и там по косой в обход Коди, но теперь сдал задом. Обычные «Часовые» этого не умели, а Маар озаботился дополнительными движками.

Вейдер положил руку на панель, готовясь открыть люк в любой момент, и крикнул:

– Переключи питание с заднего движка на пушку захвата!

«Нас может развернуть, и мы потеряем управление».

«Пушка не рассчитана на питание мощностью в сарлакк-знает-сколько-там ампер».

«Если сесть на банту задом наперед, быстрее не приедешь».

Вейдер готовился ответить на любое из этих возражений, но ответа на тихое «Да, генерал» у него не нашлось. Даже бортовая система сначала уточнила бы, уверен ли Вейдер в своей идее. 

Но она сработала. Корабли состыковались, и Вейдер вышиб люк «Часового» Силой. Скомкав его как фольгу, Вейдер вошел внутрь. На него смотрели темные дула бластеров и разноцветные глаза поверх контрабандистских куфий. Маар не собирался разыгрывать спектакль. Его люди держали пальцы на спусковых крючках и ждали первого шага Вейдера. Он вынес меч вперед и бабочкой прокрутил, возвращая контрабандистам их же желание принести кому-то смерть. Отраженные бластерные выстрелы застучали по крепкой внутренней обшивке и по нагрудным пластинам стрелков. Мандалорское железо покрывалось темными рытвинами, но спасало носителей, пока очередной красный заряд не врезался в их глаза.

Маар ждал Вейдера в кабине пилота, встав в проеме и уперев в бедро пулемет.

Вейдер отскочил за выступ, уходя от алой лавины выстрелов.

– Надо было кончать с тобой еще на Бурнелиусе! – Маар перекрикивал новые очереди.

– О да. Тебе стоило прийти ко мне.

Пулемету нужно было полсекунды, чтобы остыть, и Вейдер смог перебежать за укрытие ближе. 

В следующую паузу он выскочил. Пулемет снова заворчал, но Вейдеру осталось два шага. Замедлив свежие заряды в воздухе взмахом руки, он проскользнул мимо них к Маару. Следующим рывком Вейдер пригвоздил пулемет к полу, зажимая им руки рухнувшего следом Маара.

– Наконец Империя вздохнет спокойно.

– Вы скоро забудете, как дышать, – прокряхтел Маар, кривясь от боли в неестественно обнявших пулемет руках. – За вами придет Черное Солнце.

– Я не верю в приметы. – Вейдер отшвырнул пулемет на другой конец коридора и толкнул Маара ногой, опрокидывая на спину.

– Приметы? Да ты правда идиот. 

Вейдер наступил на сломанное запястье Маара, но тот даже не заметил.

– Ты не видел его, ты не знаешь. Черное Солнце поглотит Галактику. – Вейдер пнул Маара в плечо, пытаясь перевернуть, но тот так и лежал навзничь, бормоча: – Я заработаю себе деньжат перевозками для обреченных дураков, чтобы перед смертью как следует напиться. А оно поглотит нас. Бесполезно, – голос Маара гудел и носился по полному трупов кораблю. Ведь стоит Вейдеру сойти, и еще пять минут назад живой и бойкий «Часовой» станет обломком космического мусора, дрейфующим в пустоте. Вейдер зажмурился и резко открыл глаза, прогоняя наваждение. Он стянул шлем – больных на корабле не было, а ему нужен был воздух. Но голос Маара все так же вибрировал от стенок корабля. – Черному Солнцу бесполезно сопротивляться. Если бы ты увидел, ты бы понял. Беги, не беги. Кричи, не кричи. Не спрятаться. Оно здесь. Везде, сразу везде.

Вейдер сел и ткнул в глазной протез Маара. Тот прокрутился на месте, и Вейдер повел пальцем вверх, вытаскивая телескопическую трубку. Она заискрилась, разделяясь на сдерживаемые лишь электрическим напряжением элементы, и Маар закричал. 

– Хватит! Остановись! Нет!

Над его телом начали быстро мелькать недавние события, запечатленные матрицей протеза. Маар был на Теноане – еще до вспышки. И он понял, во что влип, – вот почему убегал с планеты.

– Уходи! Я не… Я не…

Маар закрыл второй глаз, пытаясь отвернуться от голограммы, и Вейдер понял, что все это время Маар кричал не от боли, а мольбы были обращены не к нему. А к Черному Солнцу.

На фоне крупного оранжевого теноанского светила без пульсаций и дрожи разрастался темный шар, захватывая весь свет от звезды. Захватывая половину неба. Теноан провалился в темноту, как в глотку гигантского червя, и вынырнул оттуда уже больным.

Вейдер щелкнул пальцами, вгоняя протез обратно в голову Маара и вдавливая его внутрь черепной коробки. Свихнувшийся контрабандист стих и растекся по полу.

Вернувшись к себе, Вейдер сам перегнулся через плечо Триллы и выкрутил реле гравитационного захвата в обратную сторону, отталкивая корабль Маара прочь. Затем он повернулся к панели связи и набрал срочный код вызова Императора. Впервые за пять лет.

– Ваше Величество. – Вейдер уперся руками в бока крупного голопроектора, говоря прямо в голову изображению Палпатина. – Вам стоит собрать Совет. Черное Солнце – это космический корабль.

* * *

– Беда, пришедшая в Галактику, не взялась из ниоткуда.

С этим Вейдер хотел бы поспорить, но что именно сказать Сенату вместо версии Палпатина, выдуманной им за те часы, что Сенат собирался, он не знал. Императорская платформа медленной спиралью плыла вдоль напряженных лиц сенаторов. Вейдер отказался взойти на нее сегодня, уступив место за плечом Императора Мас Амедде.

Ему надо было подумать. 

Он стоял в тени тяжелой шторы императорского балкона и пытался припомнить хоть одну технологию, способную на создание Черного Солнца. 

Строительство небывалого по масштабам проекта Императора – Звезды Смерти – вобрало в себя изобретения многих миров, но… Но здесь было другое. Возможно, Вейдер просто не встречался с таким…

Внутри ворочалось холодком и шептало: конечно не встречался. Подобного в Галактике еще не было.

– ...Они продолжают использовать Силу в своих гнусных, корыстных целях. Орден джедаев продолжает плести интриги из тени, – несся голос Императора по вытянутому цилиндру зала.

Вейдер услышал тихие шаги и обернулся – Бейл.

– Прошу прощения, – прошептал он. – Прилетел, как смог.

Вейдер рассеянно качнул головой и сделал шаг в сторону, давая Бейлу место встать рядом.

– Сепаратисты готовы уничтожать миры, лишь бы те не достались нам! – Палпатин вылетел на центр, воздевая руки к бьющему из стеклянного потолка лучу света. – Но мы покончим с ними, я обещаю, что мир в Галактике будет восстановлен!

Деревянные аплодисменты – не порыв веры, а робкая надежда услышать что-то еще.

Палпатин выдохнул, сгорбившись и ухватившись руками за трибуну. Сначала тень скрыла его правую ладонь, затем поползла по рукаву, пока не залила собой всю платформу. Вейдер примерз к полу, сердце ударило в уши, но он заставил себя вскинуть голову и посмотреть на явившееся на Корусант Черное Солнце.

Бейл сглотнул.

– Это… Это оно.

Корусантская звезда уже превратилась из золотого шара в холодную белесую корону лучей. Да, это было оно. От сердца к вражескому кораблю потянулась незримая нить, высасывающая силы и способность двинуться с места. С усилием Вейдер оборвал ее и схватил оцепеневшего Бейла за плечи. Стеклянные глаза, в которых отражалось медленно пульсирующее кольцо, не видели. Встряхнув сенатора, Вейдер заставил посмотреть на себя.

– Бейл. Слушай внимательно. Проводи Императора в его кабинет. И Амедду. Там есть щиты на случай атак.

– А ты?

– А я в истребитель.

Вейдер хлопнул Бейла по плечу, ободряюще сжимая, и тот кивнул. Палпатин, подобрав подол одеяния, сбежал с платформы на балкон, и Бейл взял его под локоть, направляя в коридор. Охрана быстро зашагала за ними, держа наготове бластеры.

Сенат отмирал. Из каждого заледеневшего существа начал прорываться страх, заполняя зал визгами и воплями.

Взвился трелью комлинк.

– Генерал? – Трилла звучала подавленно. – Я только прибыла на Корусант, и…

– И забери меня с крыши Сената.

Вейдер вскочил на ораторскую платформу и, выжав педаль в пол, взмыл под потолок. Закрыв лицо и себя плащом, он ударил Силой по стеклянным панелям. Звон оглушил, но тело собралось, разгоняя кровь. Стекло ссыпалось с плаща на платформу, и Вейдер наступил на осколки, давя их в пыль.

Кто они такие?

Сколько наглости надо иметь, чтобы заявиться на Корусант?

Неважно. 

Он узнает это, вот так превращая в крошки осколки их корабля.

Они сами подписали себе смертный приговор.

Вейдер резко выдохнул через рот и оскалился, продолжая маховиком растить в себе ярость. Когда к нему с низкочастотным гулом приблизился юркий корабль Триллы, он уже был готов к бою. Ухватившись за откинувшийся на ходу трап, он подтянулся и влетел внутрь.

– Как твоя миссия, Трилла?

– Я не завершила ее.

– Значит, у нас есть цель постараться, да? – Вейдер сел за штурвал, и Трилла сразу передала управление ему. – Напомни, парные турели на носу и самонаводящиеся торпеды…

– Под хвостом. Я займусь. – Она сдвинулась левее и разблокировала консоль управления орудиями.

Полная густой черноты звезда зависла между светилом Корусанта и планетой. Матовая поверхность поглощала свет, но не отдавала его даже бликом. Плотная, непроглядная, шевелящаяся буграми и выплесками темень, у которой не было гравитационного поля. У которой не было никаких силовых контуров, доступных радарам. Судя по всем экранам сканеров, перед Вейдером и Триллой должна была быть пустота, но они видели выросший из ниоткуда шар, отнявший свет у столицы Империи.

Вейдер попытался увидеть что-то в Силе, но видел лишь фоновый шум. А столкнувшись с неровным черным корпусом, сама Сила исчезала, и казалось, что перед ними действительно ничего. Абсолютное Ничего.

Их истребитель стремительно приближался к непустой пустоте, и глаза Триллы бегали из стороны в сторону, пытаясь объять черную громадину. Пытаясь понять.

– Что... Что это? – спросила она едва слышным хрипом.

– Черное Солнце. – Вейдер воткнул датапад в держатель, переключая в режим связи с Корусантским флотом. В воздух поднялись все основные силы. – Говорит генерал Вейдер. Если кто-то или что-то отделится от корабля, любой ценой не пустить на Корусант. Кто упустит – на легкую смерть может не надеяться. 

– Мы не сдадим Корусант, генерал! – отозвался коммандер флота.

Вейдер дернул штурвал, уходя вверх и давая флоту сомкнуть круг в районе экватора Солнца. Сам он нацелился на полюс и, дав отмашку Трилле, спикировал вниз. Непрерывные очереди турелей вбивались в темноту, но та глотала их, не замечая. Трилла перебирала частоты и мощности лазеров, но заряды водопадом летели и топли в странном корабле.

Темнота приближалась, и весь мир сузился до пестрой ленты разночастотных выстрелов с носовых турелей, направляющей истребитель в темноту. И их легкий кораблик послушно скользил по ней. С тягучим мраком ничего нельзя было сделать. Только продолжать кормить его залпами. Торпедами. Собой. Их истребитель – не больше мелкой кометы – войдет в черный дым и не покинет его пределов никогда, этот мрак затопит кабину, наполнит легкие и заберет оттуда воздух, как забирает его вакуум.

Вейдер закрыл глаза и вывернул штурвал, в последний момент уходя из-под удара отделившейся от Черного Солнца плети из вязкой черноты. Корабль выкинул протуберанцы, захватывая зазевавшиеся корабли и втягивая их в себя. Отряда легких разведчиков не стало за пару всплесков, а Черное Солнце только легко пульсировало, глотая каждый.

Истребитель закружило из-за резкого маневра между двумя плетьми, и Вейдер протащил его боком, выходя назад в широкое пространство космоса.

От напряжения во рту стало солоно. Вейдер повернулся к Трилле, та смотрела на него, ее волосы налипли на лоб, а щеки побледнели, но снова она не сказала ни слова.

А сейчас не помешало бы.

– Как тебе мой пилотаж?

– Я доверяю вам, генерал.

– Рад за тебя, – буркнул Вейдер, заходя на круг. Корусантский флот бомбил вражеский корабль из всех пушек, и от взрывов уже вибрировало пространство, но не проклятая темнота. 

Новый протуберанец накрыл ударный корабль справа от них, и Вейдер дернул штурвал, разворачивая свой аппарат. Сглатывая соленую слюну, он наблюдал за тем, как тяжеленный кусок металла осыпается тут же исчезающей в темноте пылью вместе с коаксиумными движками, и всем экипажем, и коммандером.

Закончилось все так же, как началось. Темнота на миг расширилась, обморозив изнанку глаз, и исчезла. На радарах была пустота. Только Корусантский флот исхудал на треть.

– Генерал?.. – зашипел динамик голосом вице-коммандера.

– Что с Корусантом?

– С вражеского корабля никто не сошел. От него отделились… э-э-э… темные яйца, похожие на капсулы, но три наших корабля атаковали их.

– Успешно?

– Мы потеряли связь с кораблями молниеносно. Но эти э-э-э… яйца снова э-э-э… пристыковались.

Значит, передумали. Почему-то передумали спускаться на поверхность.

– Вы хорошо поработали сегодня. Коммандер пал… а вас на земле ждет повышение. Возвращаемся. А ты, – Вейдер повернулся к Трилле, – посадку на балкон Императора осилишь?

– Спиддер был бы предпочтительней, но вряд ли… – Трилла все еще смотрела в центр области, что недавно была переполнена темнотой. – Вряд ли на Корусанте сейчас плотный трафик.

* * *

Трилла смогла выгрузить Вейдера на нужный балкон, и, оказавшись на нем, тот ввел код деактивации защитных панелей. Щелкнул замок, и дверь открылась. 

В кабинете за столом сидел лишь Бейл. Он наклонился, уперевшись локтями и сжав обеими руками голову. Перед ним суетилась маленькая фигурка женщины с ребенком на руках. Вейдер слышал о дочери Бейла, но никогда не был знаком с его семьей, и если бы не срочность ситуации, он бы подождал снаружи еще, давая им договорить.

Девочка была уже немаленькой, но жена Бейла легко удерживала ее на руках, пряча за ее затылком заплаканное лицо. Бейл улыбался дочери и быстро-быстро шептал на альдераанском что-то ласковое. Жена знала, почему Бейл позвонил, но дочь… Вейдер сыну бы тоже не сказал. 

Так странно – Бейл был женат, сколько Вейдер – еще Энакин – себя помнил, но по голосвязи ему махала ладошкой девочка не старше, чем… чем тот мальчик. Они бы подружились? 

Заметив Вейдера, Бейл резко опустил руки, пробормотал: «Мне пора», – и отключил связь. Сунув крохотный коммуникатор в карман, он встал, сцепляя руки в беспокойный замок.

– Прошу простить. Не лучшее время для проявления эмоций.

– Ладно уж. Когда еще.

– Так что? Удалось?

Вот поэтому Вейдер не был знаком с семьей Бейла – на Корусанте не место детям. Ни одаренным, ни тем более таким – безмятежным.

Вейдер сжал кулаки, чувствуя как плещущийся в нем холод начинал поднимать те воспоминания, которых он запретил себе касаться. Он помнил все так смутно, будто это было не с ним, но он как сейчас ощущал боль и ярость, что кружили его. Предательство Ордена – самое тяжелое, что случалось с Галактикой, и Вейдер обязан был отдать себя в руки Палпатина, который смог направить его нестабильную еще ситхскую Силу в нужное русло. Вейдер справился не со всем, он еще не умел владеть этим потоком, как должно. Его вело, толкало, бросало о пороги, а протягивать в эту черную воду руки никто не стал. 

Дети. Юнлинги. Вейдер помнил только то, как стоял над их телами, но он должен был выжечь джедаев как опухоль. Из каждой маленькой личинки тускена потом вырастал тускен – это он прекрасно помнил.

Но джедаи… ими все же не рождались, и сейчас Вейдер понимал, что в тот день он лишил этих детей шанса познать мощь Темной стороны. Они еще смогли бы послужить Галактике.

Вейдер подошел к вытянутой полосе окна и снял защиту с нее, пуская в кабинет свет Корусант-Прайм.

– Черное Солнце ушло, – ответил он, вырывая себя из пучины. Который раз за день. Что с ним делал этот корабль? 

– Вейдер… я знаю, что ты оказался единственным членом Совета Ордена джедаев, кто не нарушил верности Канцлеру. Пусть мой вопрос тебя не разозлит, но ведь ты столько был джедаем, ты знаешь их как никто другой. Скажи… по-твоему, они правда способны на такое? Они могут стоять за Черным Солнцем и черным мором?

Способны ли джедаи уничтожать миры, чтобы доказать свою правоту Императору?

Способен ли джедай… Например, Кеноби, медленно обратить планету в черную гниль, чтобы… 

– Нет. Джедаи здесь ни при чем.

Дверь в личные покои Императора открылась, оттуда показался Палпатин, и Вейдер добавил громче:

– Ты преувеличиваешь их могущество. Их бы на такое не хватило. 

– Теперь Корусант ждет карантин? – Бейл задал вопрос уже им обоим.

– Разумеется, нет. С корабля никто не сошел и не было произведено ни одного выстрела по планете. Значит нам нечего опасаться. Лорд-протектор и Корусантский флот достойно отбили атаку.

– Благодарю, – Бейл поклонился Императору, а затем и Вейдеру, – и тебя. 

– Экстренный Совет будет собран завтра, – сообщил Палпатин, приближаясь к заседательному столу и постукивая по спинке своего кресла. – А сейчас оставь нас с лордом-протектором наедине, Бейл.

Когда они остались одни, Вейдер без прелюдий выпалил:

– Но я ничего не отбил. Корабль просто передумал атаковать.

– Я знаю, – бледные пальцы сжали спинку кресла. Взгляд Палпатина был устремлен в панорамное окно на освещенный красно-синими аварийными огнями Корусант. – Ты пробовал использовать Силу?

– Разумеется, но…

– И это я тоже знаю. Я способен защитить себя лучше этих механизмов, – он обвел рукой окно, еще недавно наглухо задраенное металлом. – Я скрылся здесь для того, чтобы установить с кораблем связь. Я пробовал все радиочастоты, шифр в рентгене и Силу. 

– Вы приказали им убраться?

– Не глупи. Я предложил переговоры. – Он повернулся к Вейдеру, сведя вместе лысые надбровные дуги. – Мы не способны дать отпор этой силе сейчас. Значит, начнем с переговоров. Но оболочка их корабля не пропускает сигналы. Поэтому ты передашь это послание лично.

Палпатин положил на стол датакарту и простой свернутый в рулон лист бумаги. Вейдер осторожно взял оба предмета и, вертя в руках, спросил:

– Но как?..

– Дикие. И не заставляй меня и дальше разжевывать тебе еду.

Вейдер макушкой почувствовал напряжение и склонился.

– Да, Ваше Величество.

* * *

Тагерн задвинул очки на лоб, вчитываясь в присланный документ и ведя по строкам средним пальцем из трех. В его офисе творился такой же балаган, как в зоне эвакуации сенаторов. Хорошо хоть теми занимались Пестаж и Алу, так что Тагерн мог продолжать работу по делу.

– Лорд Вейдер! – прошмякал Тагерн беззубым ртом. – Боюсь, мне нечего вам сказать, еще полчаса и я сформирую отчет.

– Мне нет дела до отчета, я был ближе к Черному Солнцу чем любой твой разведчик.

– Тогда зачем вы пришли?

– Мы ищем Диких.

Тагерн выпучил фиолетовые глаза и моргнул нижними веками.

– Выдохни, я не с пустым запросом. Проверяй планеты, на которых недавно случилось затмение. И ищи существо, неродное для такой планеты. Ростом повыше двух метров. Черная туника с ремнями через грудь и на бедрах. Достаточно темная кожа, но я не уверен. 

– Погодите. – Тагерн промотал лапой несколько экранов и в два касания открыл снимки. – Этого?

– Да, но откуда…

– Записи с Деу. Доставили нам, когда мы Маара ловили. К Маару он отношения не имел, я не включил в отчет.

Голова Тагерна держалась на его плечах, несмотря на многие промахи, именно за это – потрясающей точности фотографическую память. Он мог найти не просто винтик на свалке, он мог упомнить сотни тысяч лиц с проходящих через его офис записей.

– Ищи. Мне нужна молниеносная реакция.

Вейдер обогнул мониторы Тагерна и нашел свободное от проводов место на полу, где смог присесть и, откинув голову на стенку тихо жужжащего сервера, закрыть глаза.

Разбудил его Тагерн через несколько часов.

Рахатан. Ворхары пошли в атаку на столицу.

* * *

Вейдер нашел его на скале. Незнакомец сидел на корточках, закинув руку на колено, и с улыбкой смотрел на объятую огнем столицу Рахатана. Его анатомия напоминала человеческую, но он был выше и шире в плечах. 

Так близко к краю… Вейдер выбросил вперед ладонь, но толчок Силы ушел в пустоту, разбившись о невидимую преграду и лишь гулко дав отдачей по ушам.

Существо даже не пошевелилось, но его улыбка стала шире. По бронзовой коже танцевали отблески взрывов. Вейдер сцепил зубы. Они ведь спасали эту планету! Разнимали ворхаров и королевскую армию. Недели переговоров, драки с попыткой сохранить жизни. Он оставил здесь немало своей крови и пота, а сейчас взбеленившиеся горцы снова бомбили город. В ход шли все запасы взрывчатки, хотя прежде они жалели архитектуру, они хотели взять город для себя. Сейчас они хотели только убивать.

А незнакомцу это нравилось. Он дышал дымом сражения и наслаждался. 

– Кто ты такой? – Вейдер подошел еще на несколько шагов, держа меч наготове.

Незнакомец поднялся, и Вейдер увидел странные тонкие полосы на его теле – не роспись, а будто разрезы, в которых была не краска, а та же чернота, из которой состояло Черное Солнце. Его заплетенные в мелкие косички волосы тоже скорее походили на дым, чем на материю. 

И та же темнота смотрела из абсолютно черных глаз внутрь Вейдера.

– Забавный человек, – голос звучал не в ушах, а сразу в голове, причиняя боль одним своим присутствием. – Ты любишь драки? Давай драку.

Незнакомец поднял лежащий у ног деревянный посох. Вейдеру стоило усилий поставить сначала ментальный блок и лишь затем поднять меч. Он прибыл сюда с поручением, он не должен был убивать, но один взгляд незнакомца щекотал кишки, подгоняя вперед, приглашая вонзить клинок ему в сердце. Содрать с бронзового лица гадкую улыбку и… Вейдер сконцентрировался, укрепляя ментальную защиту. 

Незнакомец качнул бедрами, перенося вес на другую ногу. Он почувствовал, что его выгнали из головы, и Вейдер перешел в наступление. Это он должен был читать чужой разум, подчинять его себе… Но перед ним была пустота. Вейдер мог ее идентифицировать даже, потому что перед ним двигалась настоящая дыра в Силе.

Незнакомец сделал выпад, и Вейдер взмахнул мечом, чтобы разрезать его тонкий посох пополам, но световой луч застопорился об обычное полированное дерево. Вейдер отдернул руку и ударил сильнее, но деревянная палка отражала каждую его атаку. Он вертелся волчком, пока его противник перетекал из одной позы в другую.

– Хорошая драка, – в голову снова вонзилась игла, словно Вейдер не выставил самые сильные щиты, на которые был способен. 

Незнакомец притянул посох к груди и встал ровно. В центре его глаз загорелось синеватое свечение, а в голове Вейдера зазвучал другой голос. Низкий женский, он ледяным металлом резал сознание, заставив сморщиться от боли.

– Мы знаем, зачем ты пришел, мальчик.

Вейдер положил на землю письмо и датакарту, отступая спиной. Он отходил, но голос продолжал дробить мозг с той же силой.

– Уходи, посыльный. 

Бронзовое существо подняло оставленные Вейдером предметы, а затем вскинуло голову, примораживая Вейдера к земле синим пламенем глаз.

– А твой вкус мне знаком… Ах да. Странно, что ты еще здесь. Как там на вашем языке… та-ту-ин?..

Вейдер бежал к кораблю так быстро, как мог, а между ушей звенел чужой металлический хохот. 


	6. Камень на дне реки

В дверь постучали, и Оби-Ван удивленно поднял голову над потрепанным журналом. Впервые за многие годы он нашел в себе силы открыть дневники Квай-Гона. Тот писал много, начал еще падаваном, и это были тяжелые строки. Нет, сами они были полны интереса и надежд, позднее сам Квай-Гон станет куда мрачнее. Когда его первый ученик предаст его, он перестанет писать вовсе, вернувшись к дневникам только через несколько лет, и будет вести их куда как более сухим стилем. Но тем сложнее было Оби-Вану смотреть на джедая Дуку глазами вдохновенного ученика. Видеть мудрость его речей и затем вспоминать холодный политический расчет и презрение, сквозившие в каждом слове Дарта Тирануса. Оби-Ван не знал, что тяжелее – потерять на Темной стороне ученика или учителя. Спрашивать у Квай-Гона, даже если тот явил бы себя вновь, он бы не стал.

Он боялся ответного вопроса.

Он знал на него ответ, но не смог бы сказать этого вслух, даже в лицо призраку. Можно было бы бормотать про ответственность за ученика, но… не ответственность сжимает сердце как соковыжималка.

Квай-Гон писал о тренировках, о планетах, которые посещал – о местных обычаях, природе. И между строк всегда о Силе. Оби-Ван искал эти крупицы, пытаясь осознать увиденное на Лад-Аке.

Стук повторился, заставляя Оби-Вана подняться. Он уже дважды выставлял прочь тускенских грабителей, и теперь те не рисковали приближаться к хижине на скале. Кому нужен дом вдали от дорог? После ссоры Ларсы перестали даже здороваться на рынке, так кто же посетил его в поздний вечерний час?..

На пороге стояла Беру. Под ее глазами залегли тени, а лицо опухло от слез. Она и сейчас не поздоровалась, только прошептала:

– Помогите нам.

Оби-Ван сорвал с крюка плащ и бросился в ночь. Беру спотыкалась о песок, скользя и увязая, и Оби-Ван побежал вперед, обгоняя ее. Он поднял руку, но калитка была и так распахнута. Дверь в дом – открыта.

Оуэн был дома – сидел возле детской кровати, держа руку на лбу Люка. Он вскинул голову, собираясь что-то сказать, но только выдохнул устало сквозь зубы, отводя красные и влажные глаза.

На руках Люка была черная сыпь.

– Сколько? – выдавил Оби-Ван, опускаясь на колени возле кровати и трогая горячие ладони. Люк дышал очень часто, не открывая глаз.

Откуда? Люк не покидал фермы, но на Татуине не было затмения. Неужели болезнь стала распространяться иначе?

– Две недели.

– И вы молчали? – воскликнул Оби-Ван, оборачиваясь на Оуэна. Беру появилась в дверном проеме и забормотала:

– Мы думали, просто лихорадка… мы… 

– Прости, мы были неправы, – нетерпеливо перебил ее Оуэн. – Теперь ты поможешь ему?

Оби-Ван сел на пятки, возвращаясь к Люку. Дотронувшись до груди мальчика, Оби-Ван коснулся его Силы, но его собственное сердце замерло от этого прикосновения, объятое льдом.

Теперь Люк и правда был вне «этой вашей» Силы. Камень на дне реки.

– Я помог бы ему, даже если бы вы и дальше плевали мне в спину. – Оби-Ван не нашел в себе сил снова посмотреть в их лица, разглядывая лишь горячечный румянец на щеках Люка. – Я помог бы ему, если бы знал как.

Кауты заблеяли во дворе, и Оби-Ван расслышал за их кашляющими выкриками тихий гул движков. Легкий истребитель. Прямо во дворе.

Оби-Ван не помнил, как брал меч, но тот уже был при нем и так естественно лег в руку, быстрее, чем сам Оби-Ван шагнул за порог.

Он знал этот истребитель. Из-под откинутой вверх дверцы выскочил растрепанный Энакин. 

– Я же сказал тебе не приходить, – прикрикнул Оби-Ван.

Энакин оперся спиной на темный бок истребителя, поднимая в воздух пустые руки. Но он сделал это, словно пытался отмахнуться, а не просил дать себе секунду. Думал он о другом и смотрел за плечо Оби-Вана. На секунду его взгляд расфокусировался – по пространству прошлось легкое колебание Силы.

– Он болен. – Энакин уронил руки, и их с Оби-Ваном взгляды наконец встретились. – Я забираю его.

Оби-Ван почувствовал шаги за спиной и обернулся – на пороге стоял Оуэн. В руках он сжимал охотничье ружье. Оби-Ван согнул руку в локте, примиряюще поднимая ладонь и твердо отвечая:

– Никто тебе его не отдаст.

– Это не тускенский грипп, это черный мор! – Энакин сделал шаг вперед, тыча пальцем в дом.

Будто Оби-Ван этого не знал. Ладонь сжалась в кулак, и ногти впились в кожу. Он так берег Люка от внимания Императора и Вейдера, от тускенов и охочих до рабов хаттов, не гнушающихся воровства детей.

И не уберег.

От чего-то возможно более страшного.

– Ты знаешь, что его не спасти, – продолжал Энакин, останавливаясь на расстоянии двух мечей. – Только если он полетит со мной.

Оби-Ван опустил руку, сам оглядывая дом. 

– Нет, Кеноби! – взвыл Оуэн. – Он убьет, сломает, он!.. – Оуэн захлебнулся словами, прижимая глаз к прицелу. Ствол плясал в перенапряженных руках.

Кауты загалдели пуще прежнего, беснуясь в загоне.

– Тебе лучше закрыть свой рот. Брат! – выплюнул Энакин, впервые замечая Оуэна, но даже не поворачиваясь к нему. – Если вы промедлите еще неделю, он превратится в гнилую изнутри мумию. Я – его единственная надежда.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на уже обоих Ларсов и тихонько кивнул молчаливой сегодня Беру:

– Идите в дом.

Она взяла мужа за острый локоть и увлекла его в тепло-желтый, но совсем не греющий этой ночью свет.

Из дома послышался глухой спор, но глаза Энакина неотрывно смотрели на Оби-Вана, и тот не знал, куда деться от давящей неправильной, но такой очевидной его правоты.

– Если пойдешь на принцип, он умрет. Ты не убийца детей.

– Хорошо, но только если я полечу с вами.

Энакин запнулся, как будто тяжелая глыба, которую он намерился толкнуть, оказалась во сто крат легче.

– Я… Я так и предполагал.

Теперь настал черед удивленно моргнуть Оби-Вана. Он повесил меч на пояс.

– И ты готов обещать мою безопасность в имперской больнице?

Энакин скривился, ударяя носком сапога по песку и переваливаясь с ноги на ногу. Больше он на Оби-Вана не смотрел, его взгляд был устремлен в небо.

– У Империи нет лекарства от черного мора… Оби-Ван.

– Но тогда куда ты собрался везти Люка?

– Люк… – Энакин несколько раз повторил это имя, и Оби-Ван понял, что раньше тому было неоткуда узнать. Покатав его по языку еще, Энакин облизнул губы и ответил: – На Камино.

Слова Энакина сами по себе походили на болезненный бред. Бейл еще два года назад рассказал, что каминоанцы поставили новую партию клонов Империи, в два раза больше первой, а сразу после этого кто-то что-то где-то нашел, и Император разбомбил планету. За предательство интересов Империи.

– Но что даст Люку Камино? Там осталось что-то кроме океана?

– Да. Есть уцелевший город под водой. И… у них есть технология криогенной заморозки. Это даст нам время на поиск лекарства. 

Оби-Ван склонил голову, задумчиво разминая пальцы. Звучало… как план?

– Если я правильно понимаю, то тебе на Камино будут совсем не рады.

– Да. – Энакин снова перехватил взгляд Оби-Вана. – Поэтому ты и полетишь.

– Как я могу быть уверен, что за нами хвостом не летит имперская разведка? – Энакин уже убедил Оби-Вана, и Оби-Ван знал, что Энакин и сам это прекрасно понял. Но в нем плескалось столько всего, что удержать это раздражение, непонимание он уже не мог.

– Я – глава имперской разведки. Этот ответ тебя устроит?

– К сожалению, сейчас – да. Я… – Оби-Ван снова поднялся на крыльцо. – Я возьму Люка. Готовь истребитель. 

* * *

Океан на Камино стал еще неспокойней прежнего и казался пустой от разумной жизни толщей бушующей воды. Но Энакин направил истребитель в торчащие из пены обломки старого города. Он нырнул под оплавленный жаром взрыва купол, и движки затопило водой. Они взвыли, корабль качнуло, и Энакин поднял мощность дефлекторов. Вода глухо застучала по щитам, как ливень.

Люк не просыпался. Всю дорогу он лежал, завернутый в плащ Оби-Вана, у него на руках и дрожал. Оби-Ван, скрючившийся в неудобной позе позади кресла пилота, прижимал Люка к себе и считал долгие минуты в гиперпространстве. 

Корабль встал на незримую платформу и прочно состыковался с ней. Все пришло в движение. Корабль закрутило, но не хаотичной волной, а ровным спиральным движением лифта. Свет погас – над ними сомкнулись створки крыши – и гул воды стих.

Из темной трубы их платформа опустилась в просторный зал подземного космопорта. Потолок был продырявлен трубами лифтов еще в нескольких местах, на некоторых опущенных платформах стояли другие некрупные корабли.

В зале не было ни одного каминоанца, и Оби-Ван направился к вытянутым стеклянным дверям. Стоило им подойти, как каменный глаз над створками засветился, и по их телам побежали сканирующие лучи.

– Цель визита?

– Ребенок, болен. Нужна криогенная заморозка. 

– В доступе отказано.

– Мы заплатим. Я… я готов на любую услугу Камино…

– Камино не нуждается в ваших услугах, мистер Кеноби. Но деньги мы принять готовы. В доступе отказано лорду-протектору. Его появление в городе испортит производственный микроклимат. Спасибо за понимание.

Энакин ничего не сказал, но Оби-Ван знал, как налились тяжестью его сжатые кулаки. И его можно было понять.

– Но… но это его сын! – взмолился Оби-Ван глазу, приподнимая Люка выше. Глупо надеяться разжалобить охрану. 

– К сожа… – звук булькнул и затрещал, как будто управление перехватил кто-то другой. – Он может войти. Но только вместе с вами и под вашу ответственность. Лечебница на минус втором этаже. Вам по левой галерее. Ждем вас, и добро пожаловать на Камино.

Лечебница была полна людей. Самых разных существ в белых халатах, снующих между палатами. Оби-Вана и Энакина уже ждала необыкновенно худая даже для каминоанки женщина со светло-серой кожей.

– Меня зовут Карута. Я глава лечебницы Камино. – Она грациозно указала на считыватель на стене.

Оби-Ван подставил бок Энакину, и тот выудил из поясной сумки карточку, на которую сам до этого перевел приличную сумму. Сейчас все эти нули убежали на счет каминоанской лечебницы.

– Теперь прошу за мной.

Она быстро переставляла ноги, покачивая длинной шеей в такт движениям. Они шли мимо палат, отгороженных от коридора стеклянными стенами. Часть из них была затуманена рассеивающими свет микро-кристаллами, часть позволяла увидеть больных.

Черный мор на каждом лице.

Карута привела их в лабораторный блок. За очередной белой дверью скрывался зал, у стен которого стояли наклоненные под тридцать градусов к земле цилиндры. Каминоанка подошла к самому маленькому и откинула крышку.

– Прошу.

Оби-Ван опустил Люка в холодный бокс. Он хотел подложить что-нибудь под его голову кроме пластикового держателя, но понимал всю бесполезность. Крышка опустилась бесшумно, но Люк распахнул глаза. В следующий миг его лицо скрыл голубоватый дым. Когда тот рассеялся, на светлых ресницах и волосах осел иней. От тела тянулись несколько проводов. Приборы над капсулой засветились экранами, отображая медленный, почти мертвый пульс, температуру, давление внутри и вне тела и прыгающие столбцы показателей крови.

– Имя?

– Люк Скайуокер, – ответил Оби-Ван. Карута вбила данные в панель на верхушке капсулы.

– Возраст?

– Пять лет.

– Срок болезни?

– Около двух недель.

– Нехорошо, – веки каминоанки хлопнули по выпуклым глазам.

– Вы умеете лечить более ранние стадии? 

– Нет.

– Срок скажется на заморозке?

– Нет.

– Но почему «нехорошо»?

– Это значит, что последние несколько дней ребенку было больно. – Она медленно распрямилась. Энакин все-таки пробрался к криокамере. Она, не изменившись в лице, отступила на несколько метров в сторону. – Сейчас уже нет. 

– Спасибо, что согласились пустить нас.

– Вы заплатили, – она безучастно приподняла покатые плечи. – Напоминаю, что нахождение лорда-протектора на нашей земле допустимо только в вашем присутствии.

Энакин молчал, и Оби-Ван сказал за него:

– За это спасибо, что все-таки пустили.

– Я здесь ни при чем. За вас попросили. О, а вот и он…

Карута повернула голову к двери, где стоял похожий на медбрата мужчина. Клон. Без привычной мандалороподобной формы и шлема, в простом белом больничном костюме, без оружия. Но клон – и этот клон точно был из первой партии.

Оби-Ван положил основание ладони на рукоять меча, и Рекс грустно улыбнулся, наблюдая за его рукой.

– Не надо, Оби-Ван. Я не причиню вреда. В моей прошивке был брак. Ну… так говорит Карута.

– А что думаешь ты сам? – спросил Оби-Ван, чувствуя, как по щекам предательски течет.

– Я думаю, для того, чтобы убивать своих, нужна более весомая причина, чем приказ Канцлера. – Рекс посмотрел на сгорбленную спину Энакина и снова улыбнулся Оби-Вану. – Жаль, что в таких обстоятельствах встречаемся. Карута, спасибо, я введу гостей в курс.

– Хорошо, КС-7567. Я жду вас в девять тридцать во второй лаборатории.

Каминоанка оставила их троих наедине с тихим жужжанием сервоприводов, гоняющих реагенты по трубам. 

– Я предложил бы присесть, – Рекс показал на стол в углу. – Но этот стол для вскрытий. 

– Они используют камеры заморозки для сохранения мертвых тел?

– Где-то наполовину. Дело такое: больных в лечебнице много, но все с разных планет. Разные расы – нет возможности экспериментировать на двух одинаковых существах. Это затрудняет все. Как различить, где индивидуальная реакция, а где нет? Любой биоматериал сохраняют. Но сосед рядом с вашим мальчиком жив. Он тоже ждет появления лечения.

– И все, кто здесь, оплатили свое лечение?

– Нет. Камино принимает любых больных, кто доберется. Но бесплатно они могут предложить лишь опыты. Тем, кто и так умирает, все равно, они готовы на это. Но не ваш случай. Вам нужно время. А оно стоит дорого.

– Ну а ты-то как очутился на Камино?

– Прибыл сюда, как узнал, что клоны не заболевают. Поставляю кровь для экспериментов, даю себя изучать, помогаю больным, где могу… За это имею нехилое право голоса. Говорят, Фетт – так его звали?.. 

– Да.

– Так вот, говорят, он тоже занимал особое положение. Каминоанцы трепетно относятся к генетическому материалу и органической плоти в принципе. Мое донорство в их системе ценностей значит достаточно много, чтобы к моему мнению прислушивались. Ну… в том, что не касается медицины. В науке-то я не полезнее баклажана.

Оби-Ван положил руку на плечо Рекса, но тот по-простому сжал его в объятии, и Оби-Ван от всей души похлопал его по широкой спине.

– Как же я… Я не думал, что встречу тебя снова. Вернее, что если встречу, то эта встреча будет такой.

– Ну… Я вас тоже не ждал тут. Да и вообще вас… вместе.

– Мы не вместе! То есть… – Оби-Ван не знал, что вложил в это «вместе» Рекс, и что вложил он сам, когда начал возражать.

– Вы прилетели на одном истребителе. Это вместе. Ты попросил за него. Это вместе. А сложные схемы мне никогда не давались.

– Прости, Рекс, но тут без сложностей никак. Все сложно. Все очень... сложно. И… давай оставим его. Ему нужно время побыть с сыном.

– Хорошо, только мы не можем уйти далеко. 

– Конечно, просто постоим по ту сторону двери.

– Погоди. Еще кое-что. Я хочу знать. Лорд-протектор… вы знаете, что сейчас с КК-2224?

– Да. – Энакин не отнял руки от криокамеры. – Жив. Служит. Его слушаются даже штурмовики не клоны.

– Ясно. – Рекс обхватил себя загорелыми руками. – Сложные чувства.

– Это я и имел в виду, – очень тихо сказал Оби-Ван, подталкивая Рекса к двери.

* * *

Вейдер водил пальцами по стеклу. Их покалывало колышущимся по ту сторону холодом и слегка электричеством. Трудно было поверить, что синеватое тело внутри, опутанное проводами и датчиками – его сын. Люк. 

Он ведь мечтал о ребенке. И теперь получил, но сразу вот так – в бесконечной воронке потери. Похоронил однажды в утробе матери и вот, не успев принять, терял снова.

Столько ночей он не спал, представляя, каким бы он хотел видеть своего сына. Бойцом… его бойцом, не под рукой Палпатина, не таким как Трилла. Или политиком? Уверенной крепкой головой вроде Бейла. При любом раскладе Люк бы летал, и как бы он это делал… у Вейдера впервые в Галактике появился бы достойный соперник. 

И вот он стоял над криокамерой и понимал, что единственное, чего он хотел теперь – видеть Люка живым. Без черных отметин на полупрозрачной от мороза коже.

Вейдер порылся в карманах и приладил к блоку приборов маленький кольцеобразный маячок.

Он постоял еще немного, разглядывая Люка и запоминая его. Да, таким вот… но другого сына у него не было.

Когда он вышел в коридор, Рекса уже не было. Оби-Ван терпеливо ждал, привалившись плечом к стене.

– Здесь есть автомат с едой и кафом. Нам нужно, – сказал он, и Вейдеру было нечего возразить.

* * *

Энакин болтал остатками протеинового коктейля в пластиковом стакане, пока Оби-Ван дышал паром молочного кафа.

– Полагаю, ты не сказал Императору о сыне?

– С чего ты взял, что я стану? – дернул бровью Энакин.

– Ну да, ты никогда не был до конца откровенен с учителями.

Энакин постучал донышком стакана по столу, хмуро смотря на расходящиеся круги. Оби-Ван потер лоб. Им нужно было поговорить, но для разговора это удачным началом не было.

– Ладно. Что у Империи есть по черному мору?

– Карантинные кордоны себя не оправдывают. Они остались только в тех системах, которые сами их ставили и боятся убрать. Мы свои сняли. Болезнь не заразна. Она появляется только на тех планетах, куда приходило Черное Солнце. Впрочем, убегать с такой планеты бессмысленно. Если оно выбрало тебя в жертву, заболеешь позже.

– Пришло Черное Солнце? Так дело в затмениях?

– Солнце – это корабль. – Энакин закусил верхнюю губу до побелевшей кожи. – Или разумное существо. В любом случае от него отделяются… или с него сходят на планету существа, которые несут голод, мор или безумие.

– Безумие? – Оби-Вану пора было перестать глупо переспрашивать, но пока его заваливало информацией.

– Помнишь Соканду? – Энакин скользнул взглядом по лицу Оби-Вана и отвернулся.

– Ясно. И ты встречался с ними?

– С одним Диким. И с самим кораблем. Черное Солнце появилось над Корусантом. Сутки назад или двое. – Энакин покрутил рукой, и Оби-Ван лучше понял, откуда под его глазами такие мешки.

– Судя по тому, где мы сейчас, победить их Корусанту не удалось?

– Ни победить, ни поговорить. Я не знаю, кто это, что это, зачем это, что им надо и как лечить этот сарлакков мор!

Энакин отшвырнул стакан в урну Силой. Та качнулась, жалобно постукивая донышком по полу. 

– Ни вакцины, ни лечения?

Энакин мотнул головой.

– Странно. Ведь… на Татуине не было затмений.

– Ты уверен? Не отлучался на поручения Альянса? – последнее слово он неприятно растянул.

– Я не имею отношения к Альянсу, – упрямо повторил Оби-Ван. – И я уверен, что солнечных затмений на Татуине не было.

– А лунные? Они приходят и по ночам.

Бело-коричневые разводы на поверхности кафа медленно кружились, смешиваясь в светлую пену. Та безлунная ночь… после Лад-Ака. Он думал, что мертвая планета слишком сильно на него подействовала, но… но когда он смотрел в окно Ларсов, ему в спину таращился совсем не татуинский холод.

Он закрыл глаза. 

– Что бы это ни было, оно противоестественно Силе. 

– Раньше ты так говорил о Темной стороне.

– Мне и сейчас не кажется нормальной Сила, которая искривляет все, до чего дотянется. Но это уже даже не Сила. Это… пустота?

Энакин размял живые костяшки пальцами протеза.

– А у Альянса есть идеи?

Оби-Ван помотал головой.

– Да понял я, что ты не с ними! Но связь-то держишь. Не говори, что нет.

– Я имел в виду, что средства от черного мора у них тоже нет. Энакин…

– Не называй меня так! – Энакин вскочил с места, стукая металлическим кулаком по нему. – Мое имя Вейдер! – прокричал он в лицо Оби-Вану. – Энакина больше нет!

Оби-Ван выдержал взгляд, только дернул уголком губ.

– Светлого человека, что носил имя Энакина, может, и нет. Но для меня это просто имя. Набор букв. И называть я тебя буду так, как привык. Как мне удобнее.

Энакин сузил глаза. Оби-Ван выставил вперед локти, закрываясь от него.

– Как только Империя найдет средство, я вылечу Люка и…

– А если не найдет?

Энакин сжал кулаки и оперся на них, роняя голову.

– Ты ведь… чувствовал это тоже? – продолжил Оби-Ван. – Дело в Силе. 

– Я просил в Корусантской лаборатории проработать версии с мидихлорианами, но… сейчас все исследования, связанные с ними – непросто. Очень многое было утеряно или запрещено, – тускло сказал Энакин. И тут же оскалился: – Орден джедаев своим предательством очернил даже достойные ветки науки.

– Давай не будем сегодня про предательства. 

Энакин дернул плечом.

– Да, давай к делу. У тебя есть предложения получше?

– Искать. Действовать. Не сидеть больше. Не ждать.

– Достойное начинание для татуинского отшельника. 

Оби-Ван откинулся на спинку стула, скрещивая руки на груди.

– Я твой пропуск сюда, помни об этом. Пожалуйста.

Энакин засмеялся, потряхивая слипшимися кудрями.

– О да… Кеноби во всей красе. «Переговорщик». Обаяние и шантаж. С капелькой просьбы сверху. Я хочу конкретики. Она у тебя есть? 

Оби-Ван ухватил себя ладонями за локти. Он боялся прозвучать нелепо, но чем дольше он тянул, тем сильнее раскачивался маятник между ними и тем на более высокую гору закатывался хрупкий шар временного мира.

– Ты слышал имя Мата Хепат?

– Разумеется. Прорицательница, которая подарила миру пророчество об Избранном. Забудешь такое. Но ты ведь не веришь в пророчество.

– Твои поступки максимально далеки от предсказанного ею баланса, так что да, у меня есть причины сомневаться в его корректности. Но она прожила в Галактике больше Йоды и знает о Силе очень многое. О Единой Силе – как любой прорицатель, и о Живой Силе. Квай-Гон писал о планете, на которой она живет, как о переполненной ею. 

– Он был там?

– Да, но найти ее саму не смог. Она не захотела. 

– Это меня не остановит.

– Знаю. Поэтому, когда найдем ее, говорить буду я. Твоя вспыльчивость и твоя резкость…

– Не поучай меня! Ты мне больше не учитель.

– С этим спорить не стану. – Оби-Ван тоже встал. – Думаю, нам обоим будет лучше сесть в корабль и заняться делом.


	7. Мата Хепат

Переполненность планеты Живой Силой – о, это было отнюдь не преувеличением. Даже гиперпространство вокруг нее окрашивалось иными цветами и кружило, выпуская не в заданной точке, а с противоположной стороны, и придавая сверх того инерцию для круга по орбите планеты. Не хватало салюта и фанфар.

Вейдер выровнял корабль. Он почти видел глазами хитрые воронкообразные поля. Да что там глаза – приборы истребителя сходили с ума. Сила сама перетекала в физические эффекты, искажая пространство и создавая столь мощные поля, что если Вейдер хотел посадить корабль без потерь, он должен был сделать это по естественному коридору.

Маленький космопорт выглядел совсем заброшенным. Их истребитель был единственным корабликом посреди поросшего травой земляного летного поля. Весьма предсказуемо, конечно. Вейдер не удивился бы, найди он на поверхности планеты обломки множества честных торговцев и лихачей, пытающихся обмануть стихию. Впрочем… он никогда не слышал прежде названия этой планеты, размером она больше походила на луну и крутилась вокруг малоизвестной звезды, даже не имевшей имени. Только регистрационный номер.

В отдалении виднелся каменный город, и Оби-Ван с Энакином направились туда. И к их удивлению оказалось, что у местных-то жизнь бурлила. И центром этой жизни был суетливый рынок. Яркие платки местных жителей пузыриками разбегались во все стороны к таким же ярким вывескам. 

Оби-Ван подошел к торговке хлебом, но она только похлопала длиннющими ресницами, качая треугольной головой. Она хотела помочь, но не понимала единого языка… 

Если Галактика не обращала внимания на планетку, зачем той было обращать внимание на Галактику? Вейдер хватал проходящих мимо, и все они с интересом вслушивались, но потом одинаково покачивались, потряхивая кожистыми ушами на макушке, и терялись в толпе таких же низких и бесполезных сородичей.

– Эй! Гос-по-да! – нараспев протянул толстый торговец. На его прилавке стояли банки с зеленым и синим молоком, и он определенно махал именно Оби-Вану и Вейдеру. Говорил он медленно, по слогам, иногда путая их. – Вы те… ищ-те что? Мо-ло-ко у ме-ня луш-чее. 

– Нам не надо молока, – как можно четче выговорил Оби-Ван, перекрикивая гул вокруг. 

Вейдера оттеснили от прилавка – сородич торговца выбрал нужную банку, расплатился и как ни в чем не бывало утек назад. Вейдер раздраженно поправил плащ и снова встал рядом с Оби-Ваном. 

– Мы ищем Мата Хепат, – продолжал тот.

– Все-г-да ее. Мо-ло-ко у ме-ня луш-чее. 

– Ее многие ищут?

– У нас ред-ко гос-ти. Но ес-ли да, то да. 

– Так как нам ее найти?

– Без мо-ло-ка не выд-дет. 

– Он шантажирует нас? – шепотом поинтересовался Вейдер у уха Оби-Вана, настолько абсурдной выглядела ситуация.

– Она да-ле-ко, – торговец замахал рукой в сторону гор. – На-до мо-ло-ко, что-ыб до-ть-ти.

– Он считает, что нам нужны припасы. И если она в горах, то он прав. Подобраться по воздуху ведь не выйдет. 

– Ма-та не хо-чет мо-жет. Если не за-хо-тит, не най-тить. Дев-чо-оч-ка… Дев-оч-ка у нее есть. О-на бы-ва-ит тут. Про-вь-янт для Ма-та. По-дж-да-ли вы б.

– Она часто покупает что-то здесь?

Торговец снял руки с объемного пуза и начал загибать пальцы.

– Пол-ода.

– Раз в полгода? 

Торговец кивнул, широко улыбаясь ярко красным ртом.

– И когда последний раз была?

– Сяц на-зад. – Он вздохнул и наклонился вперед, старательно артикулируя. – Ме-сяц на-зад.

– Нет, мы не можем столько ждать. Так как нам ее найти?

– К го-рам, в лес. И ес-ли Ма-та за-хо-тит, ты най-дет. А ес-ли не за-хо-тит, тут я. И мо-ло-ко. Лес оп-пас-но. Зве-ри. Не га-сит кот-сер ночь.

* * *

Вейдер привык полагаться на Силу. И она вела их сквозь лес, но тот словно перестраивался, то гоняя их кругами, то заводя в совершенно новые места – но все только дальше от гор с каждым разом. Вот лес расступался, и вдали виднелись бежевые пики, а через час они оказывались дальше, чем в начале пути.

И насчет хищников местный не соврал. Планета бурлила жизнью. Пышные цветы под ногами, густая зелень на деревьях и дыхание зверей. Крупных зверей. Они не смели приближаться днем, но следы лап размером со свою голову Вейдер уже видел. Рытвины от когтей уходили в землю на десять сантиметров, и это тоже гнало вперед.

– Нам нужен привал, – сказал Оби-Ван, когда они очутились на поляне, которую совершенно точно видели час назад, а небо стало мрачно синеть. – Я разведу костер, а ты отдохни, потом поменяемся.

– Я не стану спать, – отрезал Вейдер. 

Он сел на мшистое бревно и достал подтаявший энергетический батончик. Вкуса он не почувствовал, но живот перестал требовательно урчать.

Оби-Ван копошился с костром: складывал крупные куски веток шалашом и готовил возле будущего кострища запас хвороста на ночь, чтобы не отходить далеко, пока не рассветет. Вейдер продержится. Сейчас Оби-Ван закончит приготовления и может идти спать, а Вейдер не уснет. Опасно.

Первые языки пламени лизнули ветки, и те зашипели от накопленной влаги, но Оби-Ван раздул пламя, заставляя его гореть. Маленькие язычки росли, становились большими, исчезали, обугливая веточки, и рождались заново. Маленькие – большие – маленькие – большие…

Вейдер проснулся от ощущения шагов за спиной. Он лежал на земле, уперевшись в мягкий мох щекой, а со спины осторожными шагами подкрадывался Оби-Ван.

Что остановит Кеноби сейчас? Вейдер ведь растрепал, что у Империи средств от мора нет, и что никто не знает ни о Люке, ни о Татуине, ни о самой поездке.

Ведь ничего не держит. Совсем ничего.

Вейдер, не меняя позы, осторожно взялся за рукоять меча.

Оби-Ван встал над ним. 

А затем очень знакомые руки набросили на плечи сбившийся плащ.

* * *

Вейдер мог поклясться, что они выходили с этой поляны тем же путем накануне, и тропа увела их к озеру, но сегодня они вышли прямо к подножью горы.

Вихляющая землистая тропинка упиралась в камни и превращалась в квадратные ступени в твердой породе. На некотором возвышении, на залитом солнцем плато, стоял серый домик с соломенной крышей. На пороге стояла девушка и, приставив ладонь к бровям козырьком, смотрела на тропу. Увидев путников, она подняла руку, обращая на себя внимание, и поманила их. 

Они поспешили к ней.

Босоногая девушка выглядела не как местные обитатели, она была обычным человеком с пухлыми губами и растрепанными русыми кудрями. Одетая в холщовое платье с неровной ручной вышивкой, она пританцовывала на месте в ожидании.

Стоило Вейдеру и Оби-Вану приблизиться, как она сложила ладони в замочек на груди и поклонилась.

– Мата Хепат предупредила меня о гостях. Прошу вас, заходите. 

Когда они вошли в дом, в нос сразу ударил густой запах пряностей. Всюду висели сушащиеся травы, на металлической жаровне в углу стояли горшки с едой. От теплого воздуха и сладости тело само расслаблялось.

– Садитесь! – девушка указала на обитую кожей лавку возле двери и исчезла за маленькой дверью – ей приходилось сгибаться, чтобы туда пройти, но она ныряла под нависающие доски ловко и привычно.

– И снова ждать, – пробормотал Вейдер, опускаясь на лавку и разминая забитые мышцы бедер.

– Лучше здесь, чем в лесу. – Оби-Ван постоял с минуту, но потом все же сел рядом.

Девушка выскочила к ним с медным тазом в руках и быстрее, чем они успели что-то сказать, упала на пол у их ног. Оби-Ван протянул ей руку, видимо, решив, что она оступилась, но она уже стащила с него сапог и, пододвинув бедром таз, опустила его ступню в теплую воду.

Плечи Оби-Вана напряглись, и он, едва справляясь с застрявшим в горле вдохом, пролепетал:

– Н… не стоит…

– Ну что ты! – Девушка подняла на них ореховые глаза и улыбнулась так, что лицо засветилось. – Вы проделали такой долгий путь! Конечно же надо!

И она поместила вторую ступню Оби-Вана в таз, проходясь по поджатым от неловкости пальцам мягкой губкой.

Щеки Оби-Вана затопил розоватый румянец, он не знал куда деть руки, только крепче хватаясь пальцами за край лавки, и Вейдер расхохотался.

– Ты служишь у Мата Хепат? – спросил он у девушки.

– Да. 

– А саму тебя как зовут?

– Ашера. – Девушка отложила губку в сторону и принялась разминать стопы Оби-Вана. Тот снова хлопнул ртом, но, не найдя слов, отвернулся. Вейдер засмеялся, беззастенчиво разглядывая его смущение.

Сам он принял работу Ашеры с огромным удовольствием. Тонкие пальцы надавливали на стопы уверенно, выгоняя гудящую усталость. Она массировала ноги, а Вейдер чувствовал как расслаблялась спина, как он растекался телом по лавке. Массаж вынимал из него часы скрюченного сна на полах и земле и дарил ощущение мягкого отдыха взамен.

– Не обувайтесь, у нас здесь ковры. – Ашера встала, приваливая таз к бедру, и вышла на улицу. В окно Вейдер видел, как она окатила водой грядку с зелеными ростками и вернулась назад.

Он встал, заводя руки за спину и потягиваясь. Устланный коврами пол мягко щекотал ноги, и он прошелся по просторной гостиной.

– Так Мата Хепат ждала нас? – спросил он у Ашеры, когда та отнесла таз в подсобку.

– Да. Она сказала, что придут два странника и что она вас примет. Но днем она спит, так что вы пока отдохните. Можно на моей кровати, – она показала на койку в углу, укрытую покрывалом с цветной бахромой. – Или покормлю вас? 

– Я бы не отказался, – вздохнул Вейдер. Он чувствовал себя здесь как дома, и это было очень странным ощущением. 

Его домом назывались прохладные камни из татуинского песчаника, но это не был его дом, это был дом хозяина. Потом Храм джедаев, каюты на кораблях, покои Падме на Набу или на Корусанте, снова корабли, сейчас – комната в крепости Палпатина и куда как больше снова и снова корабли. Все не дом, но здесь… это был не его дом, но это был чей-то дом. Не для дела, а для души. Дом, в котором он мог отдохнуть, прикоснувшись к чужой жизни.

Ашера расстелила на столе скатерть, разгладила складки на ее узоре и выставила полные густого супа тарелки. От этого не стал отказываться даже Оби-Ван. 

Покончив с поздним завтраком, он вытер насухо свою тарелку куском еще теплой булки, принесенной из печи. А потом ловко перехватил потянувшуюся к тарелке руку Ашеры за запястье, заставив вечно движущуюся девушку замереть.

– Спасибо.

– Было бы за что, – рассмеялась она, все-таки отбирая пустую посудину. – Мата Хепат неблизко живет, а вы решились прийти.

Оби-Ван понял, что ее не остановить, и тарелку Вейдера забрал сам, помогая Ашере сгрузить все в бочкообразное корыто.

– Торговец на рынке сказал, что вы иногда добираетесь до города. Но лес полон опасностей даже для таких, как мы.

– Для меня там безопасно, – она полу-улыбнулась, косясь на Оби-Вана. – Ты поймешь. Потом.

Ашера пританцовывала у мойки, перетаптываясь с ноги на ногу, и золотистый браслет на лодыжке тихо звенел. 

– Я все-таки помогу, – пробурчал Оби-Ван, принимаясь подавать ей посуду из установленного в держатели корыта.

– Если тебе приятно помогать, помоги. – Ашера тряхнула волосами, отбрасывая их на лопатки. Она уступила место Оби-Вану и потянулась к полотенцу. 

Протирая ладони, она смотрела на Вейдера.

– А тебе? Чай, каф с зеленью?

– Я бы тоже размял ноги. Есть с чем помочь?

– Ну… – она задумалась, смотря на ноги Вейдера, потом оглядывая комнату. – У меня закончилось топливо для печки. Принеси пару канистр с заднего двора, наполни резервуар. Тогда я смогу кроме чая предложить ягодный пирог. 

* * *

Медитация приняла Вейдера как несущийся над бурной рекой уницикл. Кристальная чистота ледяной воды. Гладкие и быстрые потоки воздуха над ней. Ослепляющие брызги, каждый из которых – маленькое солнце. Устоять на колесе, несущемся над порогами и почти острыми излучинами, так сложно, но бьющий в лицо ветер выметает из нутра мысли, чувства, оставляя тебя наедине со своим дыханием, которым дышит все тело сразу, наедине с собой. Не с тем собой, к кому есть вопросы, а с самой глубокой сутью.

С Силой.

Вейдер открыл глаза. 

Ашера стояла на пороге, распахнув дверь и впуская в дом прохладный сумеречный воздух вместе с красным светом прилегшего на землю солнца.

Рядом с ней стоял Оби-Ван.

– Путь до вас непрост, но мы добрались за два дня. Много лет назад сюда прилетал мой Учитель, но он так и не смог найти дом Мата Хепат. Почему?

– Потому что вас она ждала. А его нет.

– Но… 

Ашера зажала рот Оби-Вана рукой.

– Все, время для вопросов закончилось. Мне надо помочь Мата Хепат привести себя в порядок.

На этот раз она подошла к другой двери – толстой, тяжелой, больше походящей на цельную древесную плиту, чем на дверь. Вейдер и не замечал ее раньше, считая частью стены. Но Ашера навалилась плечом, и плита отъехала в сторону. За ней обнаружилась легкая шторка, под которую девушка и нырнула. 

От сквозняка захлопнулась входная дверь.

Зажженные Ашерой заранее свечи всколыхнулись огоньками, но не потухли, беря на себя труд освещать дом вместо исчезнувшего за горизонтом солнца.

Оби-Ван переглянулся с Вейдером, и они сели на стулья по обе стороны от стола.

Минут через десять занавеска всколыхнулась вновь – на этот раз клюкой, и из-под ткани вышла низкая сгорбленная старуха. Она прошлась к печи, качая взад-вперед огромной головой. Не замечая гостей, она сунула в фиолетовые угли кружку. 

– Вы Ма… – начал Вейдер, но старуха стукнула клюкой по полу, и удар пронесся по всему полу.

Жидкость в кружке вскипела, истаруха переставила ее на стол. Забравшись на табуретку вместе с перевязанными бинтами коротенькими ногами и подобрав их под себя, она закрыла все три водянистых глаза и сделала несколько глотков.

Ее редкие седые волосы были убраны в сложные по узору косички. В них были вплетены голубые незабудки, которые Ашера собирала днем. Они не вяли от жара протопленного воздуха.

– Зачем явились?

Оби-Ван сделал Вейдеру предупреждающий жест, пока старуха не открыла глаза, и начал первый:

– Мы пришли спросить совета.

– Джедай? Совета? У меня? А вы что, уши отрастили, чтобы слушать?

Вейдер посмотрел на Оби-Вана. Тот стушевался, сбился с заготовленной речи. Одно дело – отбалтываться от бывшего ученика, и совсем другое – услышать от кого-то еще, да?

Оби-Ван вскинул глаза на Вейдера, и тот понял, что последняя мысль повисла между ними в воздухе, слышная им обоим.

Мата Хепат фыркнула.

– Вы пререкаться будете или со мной говорить?

Она открыла глаза, проясневшие от заваренной травы, и уставилась одним на Вейдера, другим на Оби-Вана. Средний глаз смотрел всегда прямо.

– Черное Солнце – что это? – спросил Вейдер, садясь ровнее под жгущим взглядом.

– Это смерть. – Хепат пошевелила губами, и миска с печеньем подлетела к ней. В молчании она положила тонкий кусочек теста себе на язык.

– Но… что она делает с планетами?

– Убивает. Видишь, как все просто?

Печенье и кружка растворились в воздухе, оставляя их троих за голым столом. Все свечи в доме, кроме подсвечника между ними, потухли.

Оби-Ван потер подбородок и, сложив ладони одна на другую, спросил:

– Она сеет голод, мор и… и войну? 

– Зачем спрашиваешь, если знаешь ответ?

Вейдер подался вперед:

– Она принесла в нашу Галактику войну?

Плечи Хепат мелко затряслись от смеха. Когда в ее груди перестали пересыпаться камушки, она ответила:

– Нет. И женщины на сносях умирали до нее.

Вейдер сжал правую руку в кулак, и его тут же ударила клюка. Боль пробежала по металлу как по живой коже.

– Не надо мне тут. Слушать пришли меня, так слушайте. Что хуже смерти?

– Бездна? – предположил Вейдер. – Ей джедаи юнлингов пугают.

– Бездна Силы – место преотвратное, потому что умирая надо умирать. Но Бездна ничто по сравнению с ничем. Смерть для вас – естество для Силы. Цикл жизни. Но смерть Кали – пустота. Она забирает и не отдает. Она пожирает. Она уничтожает. Она – убивает.

На стол легла тишина, а Мата Хепат достала из кармана юбки трубку и зажгла табак пальцем.

– Сила может справиться с Кали и с мором?

– Может.

– Значит, у нас есть шанс?

– Вы не Сила, – она скривилась. – Вы слепцы, бредущие по проложенным ею путям. Вы тараните стены в поисках продолжения троп. Уходите все дальше от истока и принимаете возрастающее сопротивление за духовный рост.

– Ваше пророчество обо мне…

– Ух! – Мата затянулась глубоко и выпустила целое облако тяжелого хвойного дыма. – Мое пророчество было сном. А ты стал моей бессонницей. Если Сила швырнет тебя в твою историю, надо хоть слегка конечностями шевелить, а ты…

Настал черед Оби-Вана бросать преисполненные смысла взгляды на Вейдера. 

– Это все не ответ. – Вейдер закрылся плечами от устремленных на него глаз. – Что нам делать с Черным Солнцем? С Кали?

– Зависит от того, чего вы хотите добиться.

– Защитить от нее Галактику, – сказал Оби-Ван. 

– В порошок стереть, – процедил одновременно с ним Вейдер.

– Хм. Так вы хотите одного или нет?

Вейдер с Оби-Ваном переглянулись. Мата Хепат не дождалась ответа.

– Вы слабы. Вы не сможете.

– Но должен же быть способ! – возмутился Вейдер.

– Способ есть. Обратиться к Силе.

– Джедаи тысячами… – начал Оби-Ван. 

– Я знаю силу Темной стороны, и я…

Хепат оборвала их:

– Сострадание рождается из боли и любви. Контроль направляет. Свет забыл о любви, Тьма забыла о контроле. Все забыли о балансе и о смысле! Жухлые листья на ветру, вы еще собираетесь победить Кали? Столь же мощную, сколь мощна сама Сила? 

Она достала из кармана новую щепотку табака и кинула в воздух. Крупинки загорелись белым светом, превращаясь в звезды.

– На ваше счастье, мне мой урожай бобов важен. Так что слушайте. Неважно во имя чего, важно что. Неважно, какую религию сложить вокруг бога, важен только сам бог. Если суть его пожирать, он будет есть. Он будет есть других, пока ты помогаешь ему, и даже поделится объедками. Если суть его – создавать и упорядочивать, так и будет, даже если ты громишь все вокруг. Ты обратишь замки в пыль, но из пыли он создаст звезды и целые миры. – Горящие крупинки медленно плыли мимо, и Вейдер понял – они танцевали танец Галактики. Перестраивались и смещались за секунду как за тысячу лет изменяли свое положение звезды. – А если разума у бога нет, то и результат соответствующий. Но только полный идиот посчитает себя умнее такого бога. Чистая Сила – самое тяжелое испытание для всех. Никто не может воспользоваться ею, не окрасив в свой любимый цвет. Все малюют, разводят ритуалы, грызут друг другу глотку, а тех волн, что должно оседлать, за своими путями и не видят. Так было не всегда. – Звезды замерли. Им было еще очень далеко до современности, но они замерли и загорелись ярче. – Когда орден адептов Силы был только рожден, они знали о Силе больше. У них не было десятка техник владения световым мечом, они не делили молнии Силы на типы, но о самой стихии они ведали. А вы нет.

Искры звезд погасли вместе со свечным пламенем, и Вейдер понял, что небо за окнами сереет.

– Я сказала все. Выметайтесь.

Они молча вышли на улицу под звук шаркающих шагов. Возле двери стояло два легких шестиногих скакуна с вытянутыми шеями. Оби-Ван обернулся, чтобы спросить, но Хепат застучала по крыльцу клюкой, выбивая из досок пыль, а из Оби-Вана желание открывать рот.

– Залезайте и вон отсюда.

Послушные скакуны переваливающейся трусцой направились в лес – на удивительно широкую тропу, которой прежде здесь не было. 

Рассвет позеленил кружевные кроны деревьев. Вейдер обернулся на дом – на пороге дома в первом золоте дня стояла Ашера и, прижав одну руку к сердцу, другой щедрым замахом от локтя махала им вслед.

К городу они вышли через час. У каменных стен скакуны встали как вкопанные и заурчали нутром. Стоило их отпустить – они направились назад в лес и скрылись за деревьями, меж которыми больше не было прохода.

* * *

Когда они вышли на просторы космопорта, истребитель Вейдера все еще был единственным.

– И за этим мы ехали? Слушать старческое брюзжание?

Вейдер рассчитывал на ответы. Ну быть может на туманную загадку пророчества. А получил то, что получил. Оби-Ван тоже не выглядел довольным и просветленным, но не возмущался.

– Послушай, ты волен лететь на Корусант и стоять под дверьми исследовательского центра. А можешь подумать, что Хепат имела в виду. Ты же не будешь отрицать ее близость к Силе.

– Ну хорошо. – На самом деле у Вейдера был ответ, но чем тот мог помочь им – непонятно. – Она имела в виду Первый Храм на Орафу? 

– Других вариантов у меня нет.

Вейдер завел двигатель, и панель замигала принятым без него сообщением. Уже занесший над порожком ногу Оби-Ван вопросов не задал. Только скривился, закатывая глаза, и отстранился. Когда он отошел на приличное расстояние, Вейдер опустил для уверенной звукоизоляции дверцу и включил голопроектор.

Император с записи протянул руки к Вейдеру.

– Черное Солнце приняло мое обращение! Мне ответила их глава – Кали. Я встречу их на своем Оке через двенадцать часов. 

И Вейдер обязан был быть там. Император не сказал этого, как не говорят об очевидных истинах.

Он и сам не собирался упускать шанс.

Снова открыв дверь, он высунулся из корабля и крикнул Оби-Вану:

– Я должен лететь по делам.

– Я не сомневался. – Оби-Ван подошел. Он снова не решился залезть внутрь, ухватываясь за дверь, но не шагая дальше и пережевывая губами терзающую его мысль. – Пока ходил, подумал… может, мне лучше лететь на Орафу одному.

– Что? Ну нет. Ты дождешься меня, и мы отправимся вдвоем.

Вейдер замотал головой и уселся за штурвал. Оби-Ван все же забрался в корабль, давая загерметизировать кабину.

– Ты лорд-протектор Империи, это привлечет к нам ненужное внимание, – сообщил он спине Вейдера.

– На Камино умирает мой сын! – резко обернулся тот. Оби-Ван дернул щекой.

– Но я, не ты, заботился о его безопасности пять лет, – громко произнес он, указывая на панель, где еще недавно стояла фигура Палпатина.

– Не я. И не я пропустил затмение на Татуине! 

Вейдер вернулся к штурвалу, сжимая и разжимая пальцы на нем. Оби-Ван тяжело опустился на пол кабины. Оба предпочли оборвать новый виток.

– Взлетаем? – сухо уточнил Вейдер. Оби-Ван кивнул.

Когда голубое небо растворилось в темноте космоса, и сложные силовые поля остались далеко позади, Оби-Ван сказал:

– Если бы ты был на Татуине, это ничего не изменило бы. И это пугает…

– …больше всего. Да. Послушай… ты прав насчет моей известности. Нам следует обзавестись менее приметным кораблем. И мой не предназначен для двоих. 

– Я займусь.

– И вот еще… – Вейдер достал из ящика гладкий комлинк в форме дуги и спрятал за пазуху. Второй такой же он отдал Оби-Вану.

– Что это?

– Неотслеживаемые разведкой коммуникаторы. 

– Спасибо. Нам нужна какая-то условленность… если я не отвечаю, дай мне два часа и свяжись повторно.

– Могу ответить тем же самым.

– Значит… договорились?

– Орафу. Завтра. Если… если я выйду на связь, – закончил Вейдер.


	8. Великий храм

Место встречи назначила Кали, и Око Палпатина прибыло к границе Пуссанской туманности.

Когда оно вышло из гиперпространства, Вейдер понял, почему их позвали именно в окрестности Пуссана. Когда-то красные газовые облака побурели, а в тех местах, где раньше висели шарики Деу, Горо и Ибрами, чернели выжженные дыры. Такие оставляет тлеющий табак на ткани – ровные, еще долго хранящие горький запах и пачкающие гарью пальцы. 

Око – огромный, похожий на астероид дредноут – было своеобразным прототипом Звезды Смерти. Оно вобрало в себя ее технологии и, хотя не могло уничтожить целую планету, огневой мощи на любое сражение ему хватало. Чересчур медлителен и неповоротлив на взгляд Вейдера, но корабль в первую очередь должен был внушать, а это тяжеловесному Оку удавалось. Око обладало еще одним неоспоримым преимуществом перед Звездой Смерти – оно было уже полностью готово.

Но сейчас вся громада металла, камня и запасов коаксиума дрейфовала в полумертвой туманности, похожая на случайный осколок планетарного взрыва. 

Император сидел на полусферическом троне возле окна. Вейдер стоял за ним и выискивал в окружающем мраке Черное Солнце. Но обнаружить его удалось бы лишь, если оно само подставилось яркому источнику света. 

Черное Солнце не выдвинуло никаких требований о встрече – они не настояли, чтобы Император взошел на их борт, им было все равно, сколько солдат приведет Император и какое оружие будет у них в руках. Сговорчивость, которая могла означать готовность заключить сделку. Или Диким было плевать, потому что… они могли на это плевать.

Новый выдох обратился паром у лица. По металлической глади пола поползла изморозь, и Вейдер вышел из-за трона, делая несколько шагов в направлении, откуда распространялась колючая белая пленка. В конце коридора, ведущего к трону, из грубой прорехи в пространстве вышла серокожая женщина. Высокая и худая, она шла прямо, вперив взгляд в Императора и улыбаясь губами цвета запекшейся крови. Ее затянутое в черный костюм тело приближалось рывками, и с каждым шагом Вейдер видел больше. Высокий ворот, обернув шею, острым вырезом вонзался между серых грудей, а с плеч дорожной пылью скатывались крупицы темноты. Оружия у нее не было – и ей негде было его спрятать. 

Пространство треснуло еще трижды, пропуская следующих за госпожой Диких. Одного Вейдер узнал сразу – бронзовокожий лихо оскалился, поймав на себе его взгляд, и перехватил обратным хватом посох, заводя его за спину. Рядом с ним шли абсолютно белый безоружный парень в небрежном кожаном костюме и девочка с серпом, чью пыльно-синюю кожу и волосы тронул мороз. И если волосы он подкрасил сединой, то на щеках под коркой льда кожа расходилась. Но обмороженные пятна были не красными, а черными. 

Вейдер положил руку на меч. Никто из четверых не замедлил уверенного шага.

– Кали? – Император заговорил первым. 

– Шив? – в тон ему ответила она и встала напротив трона. Ее металлический голос и лицо не могли принадлежать живому существу. Глаза не были такими бесконечно черными, как у свиты, они были голубыми и казались бы совсем человеческими, если бы не третий глаз, глядящий на мир из прорези посреди лба. Черный и гладкий настолько, что зрачком ему служил блик.

– Вы творите бесчинства в моей Галактике, и я хотел… 

Кали запрокинула голову, и смех заклокотал у нее в горле. 

– Твоей Галактике? Ну допустим. И что? – она уперла руку в отставленное бедро.

– И я не позволю, – заговорил Палпатин тверже.

– Я не спрашиваю ни у кого разрешения.

Палпатин дернул приоткрытым ртом, но продолжил спокойно:

– Вражда никому не на руку. 

– Как интересно! – она качнулась, оборачиваясь на воина. – Решеф, расскажи мне о вражде в Галактике.

– Много. Вкусно.

Кали снова уставилась на Палпатина, и тот стиснул подлокотники. Она продолжала говорить с ним, но уже не ртом. Вейдер попытался упрочнить ментальные блоки, но обращение к Силе давалось с трудом. Кали сделала шаг, но Палпатин даже не пошевелился, примороженный ее взглядом к трону. В следующую секунду Кали подняла руку, и с ее ногтей сорвались темные нити, потянувшиеся к Императору. 

Вейдер резко встал между ними, выдавливая Кали стеной Силы назад, в свое тело.

Кали повертела головой, перекидывая путаную копну волос от одного плеча к другому, разглядывая теперь Вейдера. 

– Я пришла за Галактикой. И я ее возьму. Вы умрете.

– Вейдер… – пробормотал пришедший в себя Палпатин.

Пояснений не требовалось. Вейдер включил меч и направил его в середину тела Кали. Она лишь сместила поднятую руку, и лезвие вошло в ладонь по самую рукоять, исчезая в серой коже. Резкий выпад разбился, утонул, не достигнув цели. Только глаза Кали разгорелись пуще прежнего. Тени под острыми скулами стали резче.

– Э-на-кин… – Кали обхватила эмиттер меча, дергая на себя, протаскивая Вейдера по скользкому льду и наклоняя лицо к его лицу. – Какой слабый и смешной Избранный. 

Нижняя губа Кали опустилась, пропуская наружу широкий фиолетовый язык. Он коснулся подбородка Вейдера, размазывая леденящую кожу как жидкий азот слюну. 

Из-за спины мимо уха пронеслись молнии. Они вонзились в плечи Кали. Ветвистые, мощные, они исчезали в ее теле, как до того исчез световой клинок, но на полшага она отступила, и Вейдер задышал. Он выронил рукоять меча и ударил себя кулаком по груди, подстегивая сбившееся с ритма сердце.

В голове зазвенело «Вы умрете. Умрете. Умрете. Умрете».

Ноги подогнулись, роняя Вейдера на пол. Он уперся руками, но со следующим вдохом его вжало щекой в лед. Кали перешагнула через него к скорчившемуся возле Палпатину. Забор ног ее свиты не двигался. Глаза щипало холодом. Вейдер подтянул руки к лицу, больше не пытаясь атаковать. Он окружил себя защитным коконом. Чтобы просто почувствовать Силу.

– Не трожь ее! – рявкнула Кали, взмахивая рукой в его сторону и разбивая кокон, как застывший на морозе мыльный пузырь. Она снова оказалась рядом, наклоняясь к уху, и жесткий голос ввинтился в него, пробуривая голову насквозь, не позволяя больше приподняться ни на сантиметр. – Она умрет. И вы, пустые оболочки, сгинете.

Исчез ее голос. Исчезла придавившая Вейдера плита, а он все никак не мог соскрести себя с пола. Его тронули за плечо, заставляя пошевелиться. Он качнулся бревном, не открывая глаз. В следующую секунду по его телу пробежал удар тока, и он поджал колени к животу, стискивая зубы. 

Вместе с болью по телу потекла Сила.

– Спасибо, Ваше Величество, – выдавил Вейдер.

* * *

Вейдер сидел в тренировочном зале у стены с закрытыми глазами. Он не спал и не медитировал – плохо выходило и то, и другое. Он ждал. Трилла обещала явиться, но опаздывала. Он давно бросил разглядывать часы, цифры не менялись под его взглядом, и теперь пытался заглушить колокол отсчета в своей голове. Внутри было гадко, и Вейдеру хотелось выйти оттуда, но он оставался заперт внутри тела, где каждая мышца сжалась, а под солнечным сплетением дышала пустота.

Трилла влетела в зал, на ходу сдергивая шлем.

– Простите, генерал… 

Она бросила имперскую форму у входа, расправляя края тренировочной туники. Та оставляла руки выше локтя обнаженными, и Вейдер передернул плечами, поправляя высокий ворот утепленной формы.

– Разомнемся, – бросил он, поднимаясь.

Трилла привычно заняла позицию напротив, включив меч.

– Нет, давай с двойным. И выложись на полную. Погоняй меня как следует.

Он присел, уходя от первого выпада, и ударил по мечу Триллы снизу. Она воспользовалась инерцией, давая мечу описать дугу и полететь в Вейдера вторым концом. Он быстро выставил блок. 

– Почему два лезвия? – спросил он, отталкивая ее из блока.

– Долго рассказывать.

Вейдер повернулся боком, уходя от выпада в грудь, и плавным движением оказался за спиной у Триллы. Повернуться она не успела, а вот выставить защиту за спиной – вполне.

– А ты начни.

Трилла поколебалась, переступая с ноги на ногу, но все же сказала:

– Моя родная планета – Рисатон. Воины Рисатона всегда сражались длинными посохами.

Вейдер расстегнул мундир и скинул на пол. Сделав два широких шага по кругу, он рывком вернулся к центру зала, раскручивая меч запястьем.

– Ты помнишь что-то о родной планете? Во сколько ты стала юнлингом?

– Как все. Но мой… джедайский наставник… – сбилась она, и Вейдер выгнул бровь. Даже он, даже после направленного в него на Мустафаре меча, не избегал называть Кеноби Учителем. Бывшим, но Учителем. – Считал, что традиции важно чтить.

– Кто был твоим «наставником»?

Трилла остановилась, поднимая ладонь в просительном жесте. Вейдер замер с занесенным мечом, и Трилла поспешно собрала волосы в короткий хвост на затылке.

– Цере Джанда, – ответила она, возвращаясь к тренировке. – Она настояла на том, чтобы мы посетили Рисатон. Моих родителей не было в живых, так что…

– Так что для неокрепшего разума молодого падавана не было угроз? – они с Триллой переглянулись с пониманием и закрутились в новом столкновении.

– Люди на Рисатоне привязаны к наследию прошлого. Много традиций. Ленты-обереги в домах, молитвы природе перед едой и заговор любого лекарства. Они шепчут бакте, чтобы та стала эффективней.

– И как, помогает?

– Детей веселит, – пробормотала запыхавшаяся Трилла. – Порой это уже полдела.

– И часто ты там бывала?

– Раз пять. Я оставалась по месяцу на обучение бою на посохах. 

– Хотела бы вернуться?

– Мое желание не имеет значения. Рисатона больше нет. 

– Черный мор? Голод?

– Нет. – Трилла отвела взгляд, блокируя удары почти вслепую. – Простой метеорит. Еще во время Войн Клонов.

– Все. – Вейдер отступил, выключая меч. Его мышцы ожили и теперь ныли так, словно он махал мечом уже сутки. 

Подобрав и накинув на плечи толстый мундир, он вытянул руку перед собой, отрывая от пола одну из панелей и устанавливая ее в качестве стола. Трилла положила меч на стол и оперлась сама, тяжело дыша. 

Вейдер встал напротив.

– Расскажи о твоей миссии.

– Я – инквизитор. Моя цель – найти переживших истребление джедаев и убить. Или доставить в крепость Нур на милость Императора. 

– Погоди-погоди, я про твою текущую миссию. Прежде ты докладывала и мне, и Императору о каждом всплывшем на черном рынке трофейном мече, сейчас молчишь. Ты пропустила уже две тренировки из-за миссии и?..

Трилла уставилась в стол, пряча под него руки.

– Я еще не завершила ее.

Плечи поднялись выше – она приготовилась к наказанию. Но она не была похожа на ту, кто его заслужил… о провале она доложила бы так же. Здесь было что-то еще.

– Победные отчеты всегда ласкают уши, но сейчас я хочу знать, над чем ты работаешь.

– Я нашла Кэла Кестиса. Бывшего падавана.

– И упустила?

– Я… сделала это специально.

Вейдер скрестил руки на груди и коротко махнул ладонью, призывая продолжить рассказ.

– Кэла Кестиса спасла Цере.

Даже не видя руки Триллы сквозь металлический лист, Вейдер знал, что они сжались в кулаки. 

– Ты не хочешь ее убивать? – уточнил он.

– Что? – Трилла вскинула голову. – Я хочу ее уничтожить! Из-за Цере трое юнлингов погибли! Она обещала защищать их, а потом сдала. Их. Меня. Все выболтала.

А теперь она рыскала где-то по Галактике и подбирала падаванов успешнее Триллы.

Непохоже на вставшую на Темную сторону или мертвую джедайку.

Кажется, у Императора тоже бывали осечки.

– На пыточном столе? – уточнил Вейдер.

– Да. – Трилла отвернулась. – Когда я почувствовала Темную сторону, когда склонилась перед мощью Императора, меня отвели к Цере. Ее все еще держали в плену. И когда я увидела ее прикованной, я была счастлива. Недолго. Она сбежала. Она сбежала, а три ребенка по ее вине погибли, не выдержав встреч с Императором!

– И все же ты ее отпустила, уже с Кестисом.

– Я могу сдержать свой гнев на время, чтобы выиграть больше. Цере ищет голокрон с переписью чувствительных к Силе детей. 

Под кожей закололо. Вейдер надавил на столешницу, приближаясь к Трилле. Он сам, своими руками, сжег архив Ордена. Весь. Голокроны трещали от жара, лопались вместе со стеклами здания архива.

Он оставил Орден без надежды на легкое возрождение, и никто – никто! – не впутал бы в войну новых детей. 

– Как он мог уцелеть?

– Насколько я понимаю, это копия. Ее снял мастер-джедай Эно Кордова, он был параноиком. Может, и не зря. Только представьте, генерал, что будет, когда мы получим эти данные? 

– Ты хотела сделать подарок Императору?

Трилла прикусила губу, и ее медовые глаза с глубокими тенями вокруг очень осознанно посмотрели на Вейдера.

– Скорее вам. Эти дети… вместо меня стояли бы здесь, и им бы не пришлось проходить через крепость Нур, чтобы верно служить Империи. 

Вейдер молчал. Трилла оглядела стены тренировочного зала.

– Цере приведет меня к голокрону. А потом умрет. Она все делает руками Кестиса, но я ее достану. 

* * *

Нотто-Прайм. Где еще мог разжиться кораблем без вопросов и имперец, и беглец, и контрабандист?

И даже джедай, решивший лететь на другой край Галактики с ситхом. Вейдер был благодарен Оби-Вану за выбор пересадочного пункта. Полеты на Нотто-Прайм походили на будничную рутину для многих имперцев, и мало кто удивится еще одному стандартному истребителю здесь.

Корабль Оби-Ван выбрал добротный. Куб с покатыми боками и мощными маршевыми движками сзади. Лазерная противоастероидная – конечно же – пушка на носу. Два полноценных места пилотов, одна каюта отдыха и хороший резервуар для топлива. Кореллианская машиностроительная корпорация делала их такими вместительными неспроста – герметичные трюмы можно было набить товарами под крышечку, но Вейдеру и Оби-Вану они пригодятся по своему прямому, декларируемому в рекламных листовках, назначению. Как и универсальные посадочные стойки, подстраивающиеся под рельеф.

Похлопав по закрылкам и удовлетворившись звуком – штатная комплектация явно не предусматривала стоящих там сейчас орудий, – Вейдер вошел внутрь.

– Странно встречать тебя здесь. – Оби-Ван смотрел на площадку, ожидая своей очереди на взлет. – Снова.

– И как тебе на Нотто-Прайм вживую? – поинтересовался Вейдер, садясь во второе кресло и проверяя плавность хода штурвала. Он пересчитал кнопки и быстро выявил установленные дополнительно рычаги.

– Рад тебя видеть, – вздохнул Оби-Ван.

– Врешь.

– Просто не договорил. Приятно видеть тебя без уродской формы.

Вейдер расправил непривычный жилет. Он старался выглядеть как тот, у кого хватит денег на пушку на корабле, но не хватит, чтобы стать интересным крупной рыбе.

– В прошлый раз ты помог сбежать отсюда не Тапалу, а его падавану, да?

– Как я уже сказал, Тапал мертв. Я уже порядком устал, что ты мне не веришь, Энакин.

– В этом вопросе – вполне. 

Оби-Ван собрался, крепче сжимая штурвал. Его лицо все еще подкрашивалось красным от запрещающего взлет огня.

– Но ты не скажешь мне, кто охотится за Кэлом?

– А ты не скажешь мне, где он. Мы квиты, не правда ли?

– Энакин… – Оби-Ван повернулся к нему. – Неправильно решать его жизнь… вот так.

– А ты предпочтешь решать ее в бою? – спросил Вейдер, откидываясь в кресле.

– Он был падаваном, почти ребенком, когда потерял Учителя и Орден. Он не высовывался последние пять лет с Бракки, работая на благо Империи простым разборщиком. Просто… оставь его в покое.

Красные огни сменились зелеными, и Вейдер посмотрел на свободное небо.

– Кэл Кестис ищет голокрон со списком чувствительных к Силе детей, тайно скопированный с базы Ордена. И делает это под крылом Цере Джанды. Неплохо для «простого разборщика», а? Он сам выбрал эту дорогу. И знал, на что шел. 

Оби-Ван ответа не нашел, только молча включил подъемные движки.

* * *

Жизнь на Орафу в целом никуда не делась – на другой стороне планеты между небольшими деревнями мотались походные спиддеры, а комбайны-дроиды собирали урожай с полей. Но Первый Храм стоял посреди степи, до которой мало кому было дело, кроме сновавших по когда-то разбитому здесь парку крупных пасюков. 

– Джедаи не цепляются за прошлое? – спросил Энакин, оглядывая мощные колонны, уходящие вверх. Время пригнуло их к земле, наклонив навстречу друг другу. 

– Сила есть там, где ею живут. Незачем цепляться за пустые памятники. Так меня учили.

– И вот мы здесь, – усмехнулся Энакин. Ему нравилось находить точки смятения Оби-Вана, даже если в этом вопросе ситхи поступали точно так же. 

– И вот мы здесь, – повторил Оби-Ван.

Стоящие на их пути двери мало чем отличались от поддерживающих крышу колонн: уходящие в небо узкие створы из камня. Оби-Ван положил ладонь на темную щель стыка и послал дверям колебание Силы. Сверху посыпалась каменная пыль, и он закашлялся, отступая, но двери медленно, с треском ломаемых старыми механизмами веточек и корней, подались в стороны.

Несмотря на громоздкую архитектуру, словно строили для людей вчетверо выше нынешних, функционально организован Храм был примерно так же, как Корусантский. Оби-Ван и Энакин миновали тренировочные залы и зоны медитаций и оказались в галерее внутреннего двора. Потолок галереи давно обвалился внутрь, сделав крупную ржавую черепицу вторым полом. Мелкий плющ увил колонны, поддерживавшие своды прежде. Год за годом воздушные корни разбирали их по кускам, но сквозь листья еще виднелась роспись. Энакин сгреб пучок зелени в горсть и дернул, расчищая блок.

Под плющом скрывались не просто узоры, а настоящая картина на камне. Скрытая растительностью она не выцвела под солнцем. Рыцарь-джедай в доспехах из округлых сочленений держал воздетым к красной звезде световой меч. Одна его нога стояла на поверхности каменистой планеты, а другая – на какой-то детали древнего космического корабля. Судя по ее состоянию – добытой в бою.

Джедай на следующей колонне вонзал свой меч в черную тень, лицо которой художник спрятал под капюшоном. Сам рыцарь был одет во все те же белые доспехи с золотой каймой, а над его головой сияла та же красная звезда. 

Энакин расчистил третью колонну и провел пальцами по целому отряду маленьких истребителей, выстроившихся в треугольник и окруживших клубящуюся напротив них тьму стеной света.

– Как думаешь… те, кто были до нас, правда знали о Силе больше? Мы найдем здесь средство против Черного Солнца?

– Надеюсь на это.

– Неужели Кали вообще возможно победить? – Вейдер повторял подушечками пальцев контуры кораблей, окружающих тьму белым коконом, но смотрел сквозь них, сквозь колонну, сквозь мир и внутрь себя одновременно.

– Ты поспал ночь и снова усомнился в словах Мата Хепат?

– Я встретился с Кали и усомнился в Силе.

– Ты встретился… с Кали?

– Со всем экипажем Черного Солнца, – сказал Энакин тихо. Он уже перешел к следующей картине, где шар сомкнулся, заточая темное ядро в себе. – Она неподвластна Силе.

– Похоже, она уже приходила, и джедаи нашли способ… 

– Не вижу здесь ни одного сюжета про излечение. – Энакин развернулся, резко взмахнув руками, и направился вперед – к полукруглому зданию. В каменной статуе на крыше угадывался человек – не в доспехах, а в плаще с огромным числом складок. 

На Корусанте в похожем помещении располагалась библиотека. Здесь же… Оби-Ван назвал бы это музеем. После серости стен снаружи, от обилия цвета зарябило в глазах – стены были укрыты сюжетной росписью целиком. В стеклянных капсулах по углам были расставлены доспехи, словно сошедшие с картин. Только вместо золота на них была гарь – черные оплавленные края.

За спиной раздался свист и совсем не пасючья трель, и Оби-Ван резко обернулся, включая меч одновременно с Энакином, чье правое плечо врезалось в его левое. 

Перед ними стоял дроид. Похожий на шкафчик, в половину человеческого роста, он отделился от стены и теперь мигал огнями, издавая низкое пиликанье. Он наклонился, вытряхивая из себя пыль, и снова встал ровно, заскрежетав:

– Добро пожаловать в Великий Храм на Орафу! Прошу прощения, но оружие разрешено только в тренировочных залах.

Оби-Ван выключил меч.

– Ты охранник?

– Я смотритель, РКЛ-5. – Дроид повернулся к Энакину. – Добро пожаловать в Великий Храм на Орафу! Прошу прощения, но оружие…

Энакин тоже спрятал оружие, отворачиваясь.

– Спасибо за понимание, – протрещал дроид и выехал на середину зала. Его колеса задевали выбоины в плитах, но стучал и несся вперед он весьма бойко. – Вижу, вас заинтересовали картины. Позвольте рассказать вам о Великой победе Ордена джедаев над ситхами!

– Ситхами? – Энакин уставился на стены, где белые фигурки сражались с тьмой. 

– Разумеется! – Дроид подкатился к изображению высокого рыцаря, который вел за собой строй. – Рец-Ве-Тран, великий магистр, повел Орден в бой на Коррибан и одержал блистательную победу. Великий Храм на Орафу посвящен этому событию.

Энакин криво усмехнулся.

– Храм в честь победы? Разве гордыня – не страшный грех для джедая?

Дроид наклонился и, с прыжком преодолев порожек, оказался у витрины с доспехами.

– Рец-Ве-Тран распорядился выставить в этом зале доспехи павших рыцарей. Чтобы Орден помнил о потерях и оплакивал их.

Дроид покачался, находя устойчивое положение для колес, застыл и спроецировал из прорезей глаз на пол голограмму. Словно ожившая картинка, высокий рыцарь с темной кожей и слишком крупными для человека глазами стоял перед толпой, вдохновенно дыша полной грудью. Он удерживал огромный, отесанный до прямоугольной формы валун позади себя Силой и говорил: «Орден победил, но у любой победы есть цена, мы обязаны помнить это! Я закладываю этот камень в знак начала стройки Великого Храма! В честь победы и для горькой памяти…»

Энакин покачал головой, отворачиваясь. 

– Пожалуй, я готов изменить мнение о Совете. Раньше я считал, что таких кичливых самодуров еще поискать, но, видимо, вот они.

Дроид возмущенно замигал лампочками и подкатился к Оби-Вану.

– Ваш друг относится к победе без уважения. А то, что было сделано Орденом, беспрецедентно!

Оби-Ван инстинктивно отступил на шаг от наклоняющегося к нему дроида. 

Орден определенно изменился за тысячи лет. Очень сильно. Энакин посмотрел на очередного рыцаря над своей головой, попирающего Тьму ногой, и вышел из здания. Оби-Ван поспешил за ним, а за спиной раздался перестук сплюснутых временем колесиков и звенящий в такт плиткам скрежет:

– Наша экспозиция сконцентрирована в музее, но если вас интересует…

Энакин резко развернулся, смотря за спину Оби-Вана с ненавистью. Но говорил он не с принявшимся за новую лекцию смотрителем.

– Не таких тайных знаний я ждал от умнейшего древнего Ордена. 

– Да, это непривычно и…

– ...неприятно? – Энакин с хищным интересом перевел взгляд на Оби-Вана.

– Мы не жили тогда и не знаем масштаба войны.

– Темные джедаи были огромной угрозой для Галактики! Когда они стали править Коррибаном, объединив свои противные Силе практики с кровавыми ритуалами ситхов…

– Темные джедаи? – Энакин задумчиво сощурился. 

Оби-Ван сделал шаг к нему, лихорадочно вскидывая руки:

– Погоди, Энакин, если этот Храм воздвигли в честь победы…

– Значит он точно не первый для Ордена. Эй, жестянка! – Энакин щелкнул пальцами, по его губам пробежала тень обращенной Оби-Вану улыбки, и он присел на корточки, заглядывая в прорези глаз дроида. – Расскажи мне, откуда пришел Орден.

Дроид замер на месте, покачиваясь. Его глаза закрылись металлическими веками, и только огоньки на плоской голове замигали интенсивней. Когда он снова посмотрел на мир, он звучал без задора:

– К сожалению, в моих данных нет ничего об истории Ордена. Я – смотритель Храма. Все мои программы снабжены информацией о нем. 

Энакин постучал пальцами по земле.

– Вот вам и курс краткой истории для юнлингов. Первый Храм, как же… 

– РКЛ, а про Коррибан ты можешь нам рассказать?

– Могу! – Дроид оживился и побряцал по дорожке в другую сторону. – Следуйте за мной! А пока слушайте! Коррибан – единственная обитаемая планета в системе Хорусет, у звезды Хорусет, безымянная туманность, сектор Эсстран, Внешнее Кольцо. Планета долгое время была скрыта от взора Ордена, и темные джедаи воспользовались этим. Но… нет, я так хорошо не скажу.

Дроид опять остановился и включил проектор. Рец-Ве-Тран говорил, теперь в уже виденном ими музейном зале, перед сборищем падаванов. 

– Даже среди самых темных душ можно отыскать крупицу света. Фернан О-Бесу, шаман ситхов, увидел в нашем Ордене спасение для Коррибана, погрязшего в творимой ситхами и темными джедаями тьме. Именно он привел нас к спрятанному в самой тьме Коррибану!

Энакин подтолкнул дроида коленом, и тот покатился дальше.

– Я горячо рекомендую послушать всю его речь! Но, видимо, вы спешите.

– Да, очень спешим, – сказал Оби-Ван. – Но мы проделали такой путь, чтобы узнать, как же Ордену удалось победить такого коварного врага. Целую планету, не верится!

– О да! – Лампочки дроида загорелись ярче, и он набрал скорость. – Быстрей, быстрей же тогда!

После поворота он выскочил к каменному ангару и, не рассчитав скорости, врезался в стену. Осторожно откатившись назад, дроид откинул грудную пластину и выпустил вперед щуп, вошедший в углубление в камне. Щуп прокрутился, и дверцы ангара разъехались.

Внутри их ждала очередная музейная комната. Нет, здесь стоял истребитель – тот самый, с настенных росписей. Но он стоял не на ремонтных рельсах, а на показательной платформе.

– Война с Коррибаном отняла много жизней, и Рец-Ве-Тран принял решение скрыть планету Стеной Света! Ситхи и темные джедаи не могли ее преодолеть.

– Элегантное решение проблемы, – пробормотал Оби-Ван, разглядывая треугольный белоснежный истребитель.

– Но не самое эффективное, да? – глухо ответил Энакин, подходя к кораблю вплотную.

– Гениальная стратегия Рец-Ве-Трана привела Орден к победе! Ни один темный не мог покинуть планету! Стена Света стоит до сих пор! – дроид подъехал к большому экрану, на котором был изображен шар. 

По началу Оби-Ван принял этот экран за еще одну картину, но сейчас он видел, как по поверхности шара медленно-медленно текла знакомая белесая рябь, а в углу «картины» перещелкивали цифру за цифрой часы. Рядом тикал счетчик лет, изрядно набежавший и почти невмещающийся в отведенное окно.

– Оби-Ван, смотри. – Энакин указал на острый нос корабля. – Это не излучатель даже, а лазерный монтажный инструмент. 

– Ими можно было активировать спутники-блокираторы Силы?

– Вполне.

– Значит, вся эта Стена Света…

– Один щит, поддерживаемый рефлекторными спутниками. Нет Силы, нет и Тьмы – тут с Рец-Ве-Траном не поспоришь.

Оби-Ван смотрел на задумчивые плечи Энакина.

– Понимаю, ты разочарован этой поездкой, но… быть может, мы узнаем что-то еще на Коррибане? О том, где на самом деле зародился Орден? 

– О, Оби-Ван Кеноби предлагает мне наведаться в древнее логово ситхов, как я могу быть разочарован? – Энакин посмотрел исподлобья. Его слова звучали тягуче и вновь пытались задеть чувства, но чувства Оби-Вана были куда как больше задеты тем, как Энакин кусал губу и стучал пальцами протеза по белой обшивке истребителя.

– Он дождется. 

Глаза Энакина вспыхнули желтой каймой, и Оби-Ван опустил приподнявшуюся руку.

– Разумеется. – Энакин отвернулся. – Если мы правы, это нам пригодится. Не деактивируем щиты – не попадем на планету. 

Под возмущенный рев покатившегося в их сторону РКЛ-5, Энакин потянул кусок обшивки на себя, заглядывая во внутренности инструмента.

– Что вы делаете?! Нельзя! Я буду вынужден выгнать вас!

– Один щелчок пальцев, и ты будешь лежать деактивированной грудой металла в углу, – рыкнул Энакин.

Оби-Ван схватил дроида за бока, останавливая и быстро говоря в металлическую макушку.

– Я – член Совета Ордена джедаев. И нам нужна помощь.

Дроид клюнул лицевой стороной вперед и с трудом нашел баланс в руках Оби-Вана.

– Я не глупый дроид! Я видел, что его меч – красный! 

– Даже в самой темной душе!.. – громко провыл Оби-Ван, стараясь звучать как древний магистр. – Он как Фернан О-Бесу. В Галактике новая война. И мы, восхищенные стратегией Рец-Ве-Трана, решили воспользоваться ею.

– И вы одержите новую победу? – Дроид откинулся назад, и Оби-Вана ослепили синие лучи, сканирующие лицо. – И построите новый храм в ее честь?

– Да. Обязательно. – Оби-Ван мягко оттолкнул дроида, не давая ему закончить сканирование.

Энакин уже отделил носовой излучатель и теперь рылся в кабине. Своими находками он поделился только на корабле, молчав всю дорогу, в отличие от провожающего их РКЛ-5, засыпающего Оби-Вана вопросами вперемешку с рассказами о жизни Рец-Ве-Трана. По его мнению, джедаи зря улетали прямо сейчас, потому что даже война могла подождать их, если бы они пожелали осмотреть гробницу великого магистра.

Когда дроид развернулся назад, пересчитывая битыми колесиками плитку парковых дорожек, а Энакин закрыл наглухо дверь корабля, он выложил на ремонтный стол конусовидный острый излучатель с торчащими наружу бережно отсоединенными проводами и датакарту.

– Пока ты болтал с дроидом, я считал координаты Коррибана. – Энакин вынырнул из ящика с деталями и, взявшись за паяльник, соорудил из нескольких переходников и проводов одно устройство, давшее ему подключить древнюю датакарту к своему датападу. Когда тот закончил расчет текущего местоположения системы по дате, Энакин скривился. – Да. Так и думал. Непроницаемая кальдера.

Оби-Ван сел в кресло пилота, полуобернувшись к Энакину и протирая лицо.

– Поясни.

– Неспроста им понадобился проводник. «Безымянная туманность» сейчас называется Непроницаемая кальдера. Она не имеет стабильных гипермаршрутов. Ретивых картографов эта туманность глотает не хуже болота. 

– И Император никогда не пытался прорваться к планете ситхов?

– Я не слышал о Коррибане прежде, не знаю, в курсе ли о ней Палпатин. Возможно, те адепты Темной стороны, кого мы знаем, родились не на запертой до сих пор планете. А где-то еще… и писали свою историю.

– Под именем ситхов?

– Мне нечего тебе ответить, доволен? – Энакин резко встал.

– Я не ищу твои слабости, Энакин. Я… просто озвучиваю те вопросы, ответы на которые могут нам помочь.

– Не знаю, насколько нам может помочь наша работа гиперактивных архивариусов. И молчи, я не могу больше слушать про Хепат. Достаточно того, что я все еще здесь. – Энакин подошел ближе и уперся в потолок над приборной панелью, жестом призывая взлетать. 

Когда крышу Храма закрыли рваные облака, он заговорил снова: 

– У меня есть идея насчет кальдеры. Мы строим новую орбитальную станцию… Инженерная команда недавно придумала, как выводить ее на нужные координаты без заранее установленного гипермаршрута. Динамический расчет. Мне подарили прототип навигатора. Его установили на мой истребитель, но попрошу их доработать – мне в любом случае мобильное устройство будет полезней. Когда они закончат, я вернусь на Нотто-Прайм. А ты пока займись излучателем. На ремонтном астероиде возле Нотто-Прайм есть мастерская, которой руководит рукастая тви’лечка. Скажешь ей, что от Тагерна, она сделает все сама и за наличные.

– У меня явно будет свободное время, пока наш корабль подготовят. Я мог бы слетать на Камино. Если хочешь что-то передать… 

– Кому? Телу в криокамере? – Энакин уперся в ладонь лбом, и Оби-Ван сглотнул готовый ответ. Вместо него он пробормотал:

– К себе в гости тоже не зову.

– Вот уж спасибо! – Оби-Ван не видел выражения закрытых глаз, но видел губы. Те дернулись и поджались.

После паузы, Энакин спросил, все не открывая глаз:

– Ты мог выбрать любую планету Внешнего Кольца или и вовсе скрыться в Неизведанных Регионах. Но из всех дыр в Галактике ты выбрал эту. Почему?

– Кто-то должен был приглядывать за Люком.

– Это не причина. Ты мог увезти его с собой куда угодно. Давай честно… Неужели не ходил на гонки? Хоть раз?

Оби-Ван переключил движки в гиперрежим и в тихом гуле ответил: 

– За последний десяток лет не нашлось другого, как ты. Ты это хотел услышать?

Губы Энакина сложились в улыбку, и он облизнул их, слегка прикусывая нижнюю.

– Я еще и не стою на месте.

– Да, ты проделал огромный путь. Только не туда.

Энакин отстранился, возвращаясь к ремонтному столу.

– Мог бы и промолчать.

Не мог бы. Больше всего Оби-Ван устал молчать и говорить лишь с барханами. На Камино он думал, что путешествие с Энакином к Мата Хепат станет тяжелым испытанием. Думал, что хуже, чем смотреть со стороны, только остаться снова наедине с ним…

И хоть порой и хотелось осадить себя, как Энакина, но молчать он точно больше не мог. 

  
  


* * *

Вейдер еще в истребителе привел себя в порядок, переодевшись в мундир и отправив свободную рубашку с жилетом в отсек, спрятанный в днище ящика для инструментов. Так что, стоило кораблю опуститься в раскрытое жерло ангара и встать на заправочную платформу, он направился прямиком к Императору. 

Палпатин не оставлял сообщений и не вызывал Вейдера к себе, но инженеры уже получили заказ на мобильный навигатор и были готовы работать быстро, а значит, на дела оставалось не так много времени. Тем более Вейдер планировал вписать в график еще хотя бы час сна.

Датапад трещал от набившихся сообщений. Странно – не так уж долго его не было. Но, принявшись листать их на ходу, Вейдер понял, откуда. 

Черное Солнце. Извещения о новых затмениях. Похоронки на все новые и новые мертвые планеты. 

Они делали шаг вперед – да и вперед ли?.. Они искали неизвестно что в прошлом, далеко позади, а Кали тем временем убегала все дальше, выкусывая из Галактики кусок за куском. 

На самом деле, все было еще хуже. Служба Тагерна насчитывала тысячи глаз – живых и искусственных, – но ведь за пределами Империи оставались еще миллионы планет, на которых некому было проследить за небом.

Которые умирали в неизвестности.

По официальным каналам никто не сообщил о море на Татуине до сих пор.

Вейдер отправил датапад в сумку на поясе и постучался в дверь.

– Войдите! О, это ты… – Палпатин благосклонно кивнул склонившемуся Вейдеру и жестом пригласил подойти ближе к столу. На столе перед ним крутилась модель Звезды Смерти. – Ты очень вовремя.

– Стараюсь быть там, где нужен.

– Без тебя мои плечи давно бы согнулись, мой мальчик. Хотел бы я, чтобы прочие мои подчиненные были столь же преданы делу.

Палпатин тяжело смотрел на медленно оборачивающуюся вокруг своей оси будущую орбитальную станцию.

– Возникли какие-то проблемы со Звездой Смерти?

– Они возникают с начала стройки. Все слишком медленно. Непростительно медленно. Я во снах вижу тот день, когда она станет тем, чем должна. Когда сможет появиться в любом небе и напомнить любой планете о мощи Империи.

– Как Черное Солнце? – легкие перехватило. Не столько от медленно повернувшего лицо Палпатина и его направленного исподлобья желтого птичьего взора, сколько от собственных слов. 

У Палпатина натянулась кожа на скулах от сжатых челюстей. Он перевел взгляд на модель, но Вейдер все еще ощущал тяжесть на груди. 

– Звезда Смерти – будущая хранительница покоя Империи.

– И принесет смерть лишь ее врагам. 

– Печально мне, что наш разговор начался с ее недостатков. Я ведь хотел тебя обрадовать, Вейдер.

– Я весь обращаюсь во внимание, Ваше Величество.

– Главное орудие Звезды Смерти завершено. – Палпатин указал пальцем на модель, и та послушно перевернулась, обнажая огромный излучатель. – Еще многое предстоит сделать для защиты, но свой первый удар она уже может нанести. Выбор планеты для испытания за тобой.

– Ибрами, – без раздумий ответил Вейдер. У него был целый список кандидатов в памяти датапада, но если начинать, то с нее.

Палпатин поднялся и обошел стол, вставая рядом с Вейдером. Его слова опускались прямо в уши:

– Мы могли бы показать свою мощь Альянсу. Убить двух вурпаков одним выстрелом. Неужели Тагерн не дал тебе более интересную цель, чем вымерший кусок камня?

– Простите, Ваше Величество, но я осмелюсь спорить с вами. – Вейдер не поворачивал головы к Палпатину. Он немного подался вперед, касаясь модели. Та наполовину осыпалась, от многих кусков конструкции остались лишь остовы. – Вы сами сказали, еще многое предстоит сделать для защиты. Альянс будет готов атаковать в ответ, а мы не можем так рисковать всей миссией. Альянс должен увидеть неприкосновенное универсальное оружие, а не его прототип. Так что я предпочту стереть из этой Галактики любую память о Тун Мааре, он испил немало моей крови.

– Не по годам ты мудр, Вейдер, – ответил Палпатин. Затем со вздохом он тоже повернулся к реальной голограмме и, будто став ниже ростом, сокрушенно согласился: – Мы нанесем пробный удар по Ибрами. Возьми с собой Вторую Сестру. Она делает успехи и заслужила увидеть будущее Империи.

* * *

Внутри готовых помещений Звезды Смерти было пока менее просторно даже, чем на Оке, но система навигации показала себя с лучшей стороны. Инженер по навигации не без гордости показал Вейдеру, как он задает лишь конечные координаты, не прокладывая гипермаршрута, и система приняла данные. А уже через несколько минут Звезда Смерти безмолвно вошла в Пуссанскую туманность, разгоняя застоявшиеся газы вокруг себя. Они оказались ровно над тусклой Ибрами, и по команде Императора, наблюдающего за всем с верхней галереи из-под плотного капюшона, орудие перевели в режим подготовки. 

Вейдер и Трилла стояли совсем близко к смотровому окну, чтобы видеть весь процесс как можно лучше. Но Трилла, даже глядя на ворочающееся дуло излучателя, думала не о нем.

– Судя по докладу Тагерна, ты облажалась на Зеффо, – тихо сказал ей Вейдер. 

– Я отпустила Кестиса специально. Причину своих поступков я вам уже объяснила.

– Мне – да. Но отчет был крайне негативный. Не знаю, что ты не поделила с Тагерном, но лучше вернись и передели так, чтобы ваши конфликты не мешали делу. 

– Я завершу миссию, даже если буду вынуждена действовать одна.

– Ты работаешь на благо Империи, и глупо не пользоваться имеющимися у нее средствами.

– Да, генерал, – сказала Трилла.

Желания нести благо Империи в Трилле было не больше, чем желания стоять здесь или слушать кувайкскую оперу. Не больше любого другого желания, кроме той цели, к которой она не шла, пока находилась на Звезде Смерти. 

Техническая звукоизоляция и амортизация были слабы, и оттого гул от изготовки орудия охватил всю станцию. Пол завибрировал под ногами, и мелко задрожало смотровое окно.

Толстый луч, пышащий оранжевыми отростками и завихрениями, прорезал темноту под станцией, затем куцую атмосферу планеты и вошел в нее. Когда-то полный жизни шар надулся и разошелся на куски. В растущие на глазах трещины выплеснулась раскаленная магма. Луч продолжал бить в раздробленную планету, перемалывая комбайном камни с красными текучими разводами, пока не начал плеваться чахлыми зарядами, заставляя всю станцию стонать от натуги.

Орудие погасили, а в смотровое окно теперь виднелось лишь облако быстро остывающих астероидов, прежде носившее имя Ибрами. 

На Звезде Смерти стояла тишина. Вытянувшаяся по струнке инженерная команда ждала вердикта Императора, который продолжал наблюдать за медленным танцем камней.

Разве по залегшей в углах фиолетового рта улыбке не было понятно? Мощнейшее орудие в истории Галактики заслужило свое именование. 

Вейдер молча повернулся к Трилле, но все же именно он стал тем, кто нарушил тишину момента. Датапад просигнализировал новым сообщением. Этот звук оповещений был установлен на срочное от Тагерна – тот запрашивал разговор. Вейдер связался с ним сразу.

– Что еще? 

– Черное Солнце над Дурахтом. 

Дурахт, Дурахт… почему об этой планете Тагерн решил сообщить? Ах, да…

– А Таши?

– Еще не объявлялась. Правитель Дурахта ищет ее не меньше нашего, но для своих целей. Он не доверяет нам. Но у их спецназа тоже без результата.

– Я понял, Тагерн.

Вейдер выключил коммуникатор и постучал им себя по подбородку. Он смотрел в пустые просторы Пуссанской туманности, но видел, как луч раскаленной плазмы врезается не в планету, с уничтожением жизни на которой справились и без них, а в непроницаемую черноту.

– Ваше Величество! – воскликнул он наконец. – Испытание определенно прошло успешно. Предлагаю нанести удар по Черному Солнцу.

Палпатин оперся на перила, наваливаясь на них, и капюшон совсем скрыл его лицо. Вейдер чувствовал на себе взгляд, хотя в его сторону был направлен лишь острый бледный подбородок.

– Лорд-протектор находит состояние станции готовым для подобных нападений? – придавленно поинтересовался инженер по двигателям.

– Да, лорд-протектор! – поддержал сразу расправившего плечи инженера Император. – Разве вы уже находите Звезду Смерти готовой к подобному? – спросил он с нажимом.

– Она совершенно точно не готова к боевым миссиям. Огневая мощь пушек не дотягивает даже до половины мощности Ока, а защитные системы не просто имеют дыры, а состоят из них. Но на этой станции сейчас есть два лучших защитных орудия Империи, каждый со своим истребителем.

Теперь на него смотрела и Трилла. Он продолжил, бегло поднимаясь по лестнице наверх, к Императору.

– Черное Солнце над Дурахтом. Мы можем ударить. Прямо сейчас. 

– Над тем самым Дурахтом, чей король регулярно сомневается в легитимности моей власти после побега своего любимого сенатора?

Вейдер замер перед Императором, ощущая, как закипает изнутри предвкушением боя. Он не мог упустить возможность разорвать Черное Солнце. Вместе с тем мышцы спины задубели, и между ушей бегал тихий шепоток: снова встретиться с ней? Вот так, самому искать встречи? Чтобы все же дать этой Тьме проглотить себя?

Император не говорил с ним после встречи с Кали, но теперь Вейдер допускал, что там, под толстыми слоями уверенности и стойкости, скрывается тот же страх, что лизал изнутри его живот. И Вейдер не был уверен, что стоит вести на Черное Солнце собранную на треть станцию, но эта черная тварь убивала его сына.

Вейдер протянул Императору открытые ладони, сгибаясь в пояснице. Так он мог смотреть в опущенное лицо.

– Если за правителем Дурахта стоит Альянс, то… Спасти его планету от Черного Солнца и показать Альянсу исключительную мощь Звезды Смерти, не дав им испытать ее самим в бою на прочность и сделав вас настоящим спасителем Галактики – разве это не больше, чем два вурпака за раз?

Палпатин повернулся к команде.

– Заряжайте орудие. Готовимся к перемещению на орбиту Дурахта.

Вейдер же коротко и резко махнул головой смотрящей на него Трилле, и они направились к взлетной площадке у третьих ворот.

* * *

Фонарь над воротами мигнул три раза, отсчитывая секунды до выхода из гиперпространства. Два моргания. Одно.

Ворота поднялись, выпуская две черные острые ласточки в космос. Черное Солнце мерно пульсировало, давая каждому жителю Дурахта почувствовать себя без света. 

Звезда Смерти повисла на боевом расстоянии, и со стороны Вейдер видел, как все быстрее раскручиваются колеса механизмов главного орудия, пока оно не вытянулось в сторону Черного Солнца острым жалом.

Черное Солнце не сдвинулось с места. Оно не замечало ничьего присутствия, продолжая поедать свет голубого гиганта, дарящего Дурахту энергию для жизни. Лучи местного солнца врезались в шар и не огибали его, не отражались, а умирали в пучине темноты.

От поверхности отделились два сгустка. 

– Трилла, ты это видишь?

– Да.

– Нельзя позволить им сесть на Дурахт. Дадим Звезде Смерти время.

– Да, генерал.

Вейдер направил истребитель к сгусткам, и те все же отреагировали на угрозу, разделившись. Вот поэтому двойка всегда эффективней. Вейдер спикировал к ближайшему сгустку, оставляя второй Трилле. Он становился все ближе и ближе – клочок темноты перестал его избегать, и подлетев достаточно близко, Вейдер понял, что это не бесформенный клок дыма, а Дикая.

Девушка с волосами в изморози и пятнами на матовой коже медленно повернула голову в его сторону. Окутывающая ее темнота проникала в нее и одновременно исходила от нее. Глаза горели ровным синим светом, отражающимся от кристаллов льда на щеках.

Вейдер активировал одновременно все орудия, и в той же ледяной корке отразились красные и желтые всполохи, несущиеся прямо в Дикую.

Она отцепила от пояса серп, проводя им по пространству вокруг и собирая урожай залпов. Все они оборвались на острие лезвия. А Дикая рассекла пространство перед собой и исчезла в черном разрезе, возникая в таком же уже в облаках Дурахта.

– Проклятье! – Вейдер ударил кулаками по штурвалу, винтом проходя через место, где только что висело тело.

Трилла же продолжала бой, и Вейдер был уверен, что ей достался охочий до драк Решеф. Ее корабль вошел прямо в средоточие темноты, сминая ее. Но та вытянулась вдоль всего корпуса, опутывая корабль, закрывая свет даже от движков, и стекла с хвоста, вновь собираясь в высокую фигуру.

Все корабли тряхнуло ударной волной, когда орудие Звезды Смерти наконец набрало положенный заряд и выстрелило в Черное Солнце. Луч врезался в его тело, как до того в недра Ибрами, и на мгновение хаотичные протуберанцы засветились оранжевым. В следующее мгновение Солнце надулось, и Вейдер приготовился резко уйти от взрыва. Но его не последовало. Вместо этого луч из разогнанной, раскаленной сверх мыслимых температур высококонцентрированной плазмы начал синеть и замерзать.

Звезду Смерти поймали за жало и приколотили к стене как редкое насекомое. Ее выступающие в открытый космос металлические кости, еще не обросшие не то что обшивкой, но даже мускулатурой коммуникаций, трепыхались на конце становящегося твердым луча.

Орудие оборвало луч, прежде чем мороз успел добежать по нему до станции. Черное Солнце медленно повернулось, утягивая столб льда за собой, наматывая и вместе с тем перемалывая щупальцами протуберанцев в пыль.

– Уходим, – жестким голосом Палпатина сообщил динамик системы связи. – У вас минута.

Истребитель Триллы вертелся на месте, с погасшими движками, хотя и следа темноты рядом больше не было. Решеф ушел с несущей мор Дикой на Дурахт.

Минута. Что можно успеть за минуту? Вейдер направил свой корабль на превратившийся в юлу истребитель, рассчитывая время.

Полукруглое крыло зацепилось за симметричную пластину чужого крыла, останавливая циклический бег и давая увлечь второй истребитель следом. Сцепка держалась только на скорости, и Вейдеру пришлось влететь в открытые ворота не на посадочном режиме. Они двумя ядрами врезались в стену ангара до глубоких вмятин в ней, но ворота за их спинами щелкнули створами, зажигая запрещающий вылет сигнал.

Было бы на чем теперь вылетать. Вейдер вылез из истребителя, Силой расправляя скомканное и закрывшее собой люк крыло. 

Как то ни странно, корабль Триллы почти не пострадал, но Вейдер долбанул по замку дверцы, заставляя ее откинуться.

– Вылезай.

Трилла не замечала его. Она сидела, вцепившись руками в штурвал, и не могла выдохнуть. 

– Эй! – Он ухватил ее за локоть, потянул на себя, но деревянные руки сжимали обод штурвала слишком крепко. – Трилла! Вылезай, это приказ!

Она только вдыхала, раздуваясь в груди, из которой вырывались отдельные резкие испуганные свисты.

Вейдер поднял руку и, не коснувшись бьющегося от судорожных глотков горла физически, сжал. Глаза Триллы округлились, а пальцы сами потянулись к невидимой хватке, но когда Вейдер отпустил, из нее вышел весь воздух, давая ей наконец нормально вдохнуть.

Она опустила дрожащие руки на колени и обмякла в кресле. Датчики на приборной панели показывали, что корабль в норме, и Вейдер разрешил Трилле остаться внутри, продолжая смотреть на вздрагивающие плечи.

– Оно внутри меня, – пробормотала Трилла. – Между желудком и легкими… 

– Я знаю. Со мной тоже так было.

Со мной так сейчас, – хотел бы сказать он, но Трилла сгибалась пополам, прижимая кулаки к животу, а он стоял прямо и еще находил какие-то слова.

Коммуникатор снова потребовал его внимания, и Вейдер, не отходя, поднес его к губам.

– Я слушаю, Тагерн.

– Запрашиваю разрешение снять слежку с Дурахта.

– Что? Аквалия Таши еще в розыске.

– Но после Черного Солнца она вряд ли сунется… 

– Это ее родная планета. Все наоборот. Теперь-то она объявится. Усиль слежку.

– Ребята дергаются, – пробубнил Тагерн.

– Мор незаразен, – прорычал Вейдер. – Не так.

– Да, но…

– Никаких «но», Тагерн. Я могу закрыть глаза на замену части разведчиков дроидами, но чтобы я в последний раз слышал о «дергающихся ребятах»! 

Коммуникатор попытался извиниться, но Вейдер уже разорвал связь.

Тем, кто приедет на Дурахт, теперь ничего уже не угрожает. А тем, кто был на планете, уже не поможешь. 

Трилла села ровнее, упираясь ладонями в колени. 

– Значит… я не больна?

– Если под твоими перчатками не проявляются черные пятна – нет. И тот, кто вышел против тебя, не сеет мор. Если я хоть что-то понимаю в этом криффовом дерьме.

Я не заболел после касания самой смерти, – хотел сказать он.

Но страх тоже был болезнью, а он сжигал его сейчас заживо. И только необходимость держать лицо удерживала на ногах. Глупо. Все это было так глупо. Как ему могла только прийти мысль, что недостроенная станция, предназначенная для перемолки камней, сможет что-то противопоставить Черному Солнцу? 

Если Император накажет его за провал, он будет прав. Хотя вряд ли у них теперь будет болеть голова о Дурахте. Решеф оставляет за собой кровь и переломанные кости вместо готовых к бою людей. На сомнения во власти Палпатина у них не останется сил уж точно.

Их самих не останется. Разве что, Решеф оставит кого-то на съедение своей сестре, или кто она ему там…

– Трилла, тебе стоит отдохнуть. Лучше – помедитировать. Восстановить контакт с Силой. На Корусанте есть место Силы в пригороде. Это лучший вариант.

Она кивнула. Ее взгляд все еще болтался по помещению, как совсем потерявший точку фокуса.

– Все вокруг зовут меня инквизитором. И это – я. Та, кто ищет джедаев. Или Второй Сестрой – и это моя должность. Но вы… зовете меня Триллой. – Она наконец собралась и посмотрела в лицо Вейдера.

– Ну… – он не думал об этом прежде, но слова нашлись сами: – Это ведь твое имя, к которому ты привыкла. Разве его очернили? Почему я не должен им пользоваться?

– Но вы прежде были Энакином Скайуокером, а теперь… 

И об этом Вейдер думал очень мало. 

– Мое новое имя, – медленно сказал он, – подарок Императора. От подарков не отказываются.

* * *

Над Корусантом висела огромная желтая луна. Вейдер разглядывал пятна и кратеры на ней, запрокинув голову. Он знал, в каком из них стоит база управления Корусантским флотом, и мог разглядеть светящиеся точки вышек связи, но он специально не вглядывался в них, рассматривая луну сквозь прикрытые ресницы. Контуры смазывались и дрожали, но Вейдер медленно дышал, слушая дыхание и равняя его в такт текущей вокруг Корусанта и его естественных спутников Силе.

Он заново и заново переживал сегодняшний день, возвращаясь к каждому моменту сражения. По оставшимся в периферической памяти воспоминаниям пытался найти следы уязвимости Черного Солнца, но с каждым кругом он понимал, что вся эта затея изначально была обречена на провал.

У Черного Солнца не было уязвимостей.

Ему не давал покоя вопрос Триллы. Кто он? Новый человек, лорд-протектор Дарт Вейдер? Или выбравший свой путь Энакин Скайуокер? Ведь у джедаев не было прав на это имя, ни у кого не было прав на него, кроме самого Энакина.

И по правде, Вейдер хотел бы стать Энакином. Тем Энакином, который смеялся в лицо даже самым свирепым врагам, кто был готов влезть в полную чудищ яму, чтобы вытащить друга.

Или Вейдером. Тем Вейдером, кто не признавал над собой чужой власти, кроме той, в чьи руки вверил себя сам. Тем Вейдером, кто приносил Корусанту новые и новые победы.

Сейчас он был ни тем и ни другим. Снова и снова заставляя свое дыхание не замирать от постоянно крутящегося в голове воспоминания об обледеневшем луче, он пытался найти себя и стать хоть кем-то.

Он пользовался Силой привычно, прогибая ее потоки под себя и действуя без сопротивления. Но он глох. И искал хоть отголосок того очищающего чувства единения с Силой, которое, он знал, те – двое других – умели испытывать. 


	9. Непроницаемая кальдера

Бейл молчал, уперев лицо в сложенные замком пальцы. Оби-Ван уже второй раз смотрел новостную голограмму с Дурахта. Официальные каналы молчали, но кое-где проскочило.

Черному Солнцу попытались дать отпор. 

– Называют ее Звездой Смерти, – коротко выдохнул Бейл. – И о ней не был в курсе даже имперский Совет. Строили какую-то орбитальную станцию, но что там такое…

– Ну теперь ты знаешь?

– Ведущий инженер из проектной группы бежал от Императора к нам, – сообщил Бейл. – И рассказал, что взрыв Ибрами тоже результат испытания имперской станции, а не естественный катаклизм, как бормочут на научной волне. Не знаю, что пугает меня больше. То, что у Императора есть подобное орудие или что оно не помогло.

– Определенно второе, Бейл. Определенно. 

Оби-Ван выключил трансляцию, потому что снова смотреть сюжет о том, как жители Дурахта спалили главную больницу, осаждая ее, у него сил не было.

– Что, если Император объединится с Черным Солнцем?

– Чтобы Палпатин утерпел кого-то могущественней себя? Не думаю.

– Он умеет вести долгие игры. И рано или поздно может заиграться.

– Он держит Сенат для виду, но все же решения пока принимает не он один. Будем рассчитывать на здравомыслие лорда-протектора. – Бейл приподнял брови, и Оби-Ван добавил: – И имперского Совета.

– Вообще я удивлен. – Бейл откинулся на спинку стула, перекладывая сцепленные руки на колено и пристально глядя на Оби-Вана. – Ты вновь не на Татуине. Джедайский дух все же не дает покоя?

Оби-Ван открыл рот и замер. Он упустил момент, в который подписался врать друзьям, но сказать правду он не мог.

– Я все еще плохой помощник для Альянса. Прости, Бейл.

– Просто скажи, что мне не надо беспокоиться за Лею.

– Нет. Конечно же нет. – Оби-Ван посмотрел на голопроектор. – Разве что…

– За Черное Солнце я конечно с тебя не спрашиваю.

– А мог бы. – Оби-Ван охватил пальцами переносицу, закрывая глаза. – Если за что джедаи и должны отвечать, то за эту борьбу.

В кармане потеплело от легкой вибрации коммуникатора. Оби-Вану пора было выдвигаться на Нотто-Прайм.

* * *

Звезды кальдеры смотрели на смелый корабль не мигая, но безучастно. Нависший над плечом Энакин вглядывался в них в ответ, сверяясь с навигатором. Предлагаемые электронными мозгами маршруты походили на походку пьяного тускена – он явно был рассчитан на содружество с автопилотом, а не с человеческими руками. Оби-Ван снова не уложился в виртуальную рельсу.

– Здесь левее. Нет, не так… – Энакин ухватил штурвал поверх ладони Оби-Вана и поправил на волосок. 

– Мы идем прямо на астероид.

– Да. Так и надо.

Возле мерно покачивающейся громады камня, уже готовой к столкновению, Энакин выкрутил штурвал вправо, а свободной рукой дернул рычаг, переводя их в гиперпространство. 

Еще несколько прыжков, и они оказались в системе Хорусет. Затянутый невиданного размера Cиловым щитом Коррибан походил на шар с паучьими яйцами в крепкой материнской паутине. Его самого было почти не видно – только едва угадываемые контуры.

– Вижу три спутника. – Оби-Ван показал на золотистых бабочек. – Не могу поверить, что это кортозис… Сколько же стоила эта операция?

– Не больше, чем Храм в ее честь, – пробормотал Энакин, садясь на свое место и выдвигая недавно вмонтированную панель управления манипулятором. 

– Ты уверен, что когда мы отключим щит… мы будем в безопасности? Жители этой планеты только и ждут… 

– Ситхи, Оби-Ван. Планета ситхов и тысячи лет. Они бы нашли способ, если бы искали.

– Или растерзали бы друг друга, верно.

– Рец-Ве-Тран не начал с щита, а им закончил. Как думаешь, сколько своих он оставил под ним? Не на «растерзание», конечно же, нет, а со скорбью принимая их жертву во славу Ордена, в смысле Света?

– Ответ на наш спор находится прямо под нами. Вернемся к делу.

– И из нас двоих я сейчас работаю над тем, чтобы попасть туда.

Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза ладонью, примирительно поднимая вторую.

Когда спутник отключился, и белесый щит исчез с лежащего под ними сектора, стало ясно – не только он загораживал Коррибан. Белесая пленка скрывала под собой быстрые воронки газовых ураганов. 

– Посадка простой не будет, – сказал Энакин, хотя его руки уже бегали по тумблерам посадочных движков. Оби-Ван попросту отодвинулся от штурвала, отдавая все управление Энакину. 

Воздушные потоки ударили в корабль со всех сторон, и его мотнуло. Корабль крутанулся вокруг своей оси, вдавливая боковой перегрузкой в кресло. В серо-коричневых разводах из газа и пыли Оби-Ван не видел ничего, но корабль все еще суматошно вертелся. В ящиках гремели инструменты, а мимо лобового стекла пронеслись комки металла, недавно бывшего обшивкой на закрылках. Корабль почти сделал третий круг вокруг своей оси, когда движки все же оттормозили его и под контролем Энакина дали урагану отпор. На секунду сощурившись, он снова перещелкнул тумблеры, меняя направление движков. Теперь они не медленно снижались, они летели вниз на ускорении. Быстрее, чем падал бы корабль свободным падением, быстрее, чем успевал желудок, оказавшийся у горла, но и ураган больше не справлялся с ними.

Уже у земли Энакин успел смягчить посадку хоть немного, и три ноги, вонзившиеся в каменистую почву, только дрогнули, но не сломались. Энакин быстро пробежал взглядом по приборам и, расправив плечи, решительно опустил трап.

Против ожиданий Оби-Вана на Коррибане было тихо. Да, где-то в небе ворочал тучи ураган, но здесь, у земли, было тихо. Только камни скрипнули под ногами, когда он сошел с трапа. Следующим шагом он хрустнул костью, развалившейся под сапогом.

Они сели на поле боя.

Останков было много, и по ним уже было не разобрать, где кто. Кроме висящих на копьях доспехов. Воткнутые одним концом в землю острые прутья вонзались в металлические спины, поднимая их над землей. В потускневших белых латах уже не осталось тел, но щетинистые перчатки по прежнему держались за торчащие из груди оконечники, и Оби-Ван слышал агонию древних джедаев.

Вокруг была одна лишь смерть. Земля до сих пор хранила металлический запах крови. Но Оби-Ван больше не мог сказать про планету, что та мертва, хоть ни одной живой души здесь и не осталось. Потому что Коррибан был полон темной Силой. Полон боли, отчаянья, сводящей скулы злости и даже тоски – не того, какой должна быть Сила. Но все они были чем-то. Отголосками жизни. Жители Галактики сами справлялись с истреблением друг друга, войне в их мире было комфортно всегда. Но Сила принимала неразумных детей.

Когда-то это поле было площадью – вокруг еще остались фундаменты строений. И все они были уничтожены: кто не боем, тот временем. Уцелело лишь одно здание – над городом, как и прежде, возвышалась цитадель-гора. Наполовину сотворенный из породы, наполовину достроенный руками замок смотрел на них черными провалами окон.

Один раз в своей жизни Оби-Ван испытывал подобное головокружение – спускаясь падаваном в темные пещеры испытаний.

– Не вижу других вариантов, – подал из-за левого плеча голос Энакин. 

– И я.

Цитадель нависала над ними, и казалось, что вот она – проглотит, но до нее все же пришлось идти около получаса. Энакин молчал, погруженный в свои мысли.

– У Империи все еще нет средства против… 

– Я бы не дышал пылью здесь с тобой, если бы у меня было средство от Черного Солнца и его гребаного мора.

– Я просто хочу быть уверен, что Империя занимается его поисками.

– В корусантских лабораториях больше нет ни ночных перерывов, ни выходных! 

– Я не о людях, Энакин. Я был бы спокоен, знай я, что Палпатин… что Дарт Сидиус осознает угрозу. 

– Вполне.

– ...и что не воспользуется ей в свою пользу. Энакин, ты теперь глава разведки, неужели ты до сих пор не понимаешь, кто стоял за Молом? Дуку? Конфедерацией? Как Сидиус разыграл партию, как все мы и ты – особенно ты – стали его пальчиковым театром?

Энакин остановился, врываясь сапогами в землю. 

– Он разменяет тебя, если ему будет это выгодно, – добавил остановившийся на шаг впереди Оби-Ван. 

– О, и тебя это волнует? Минус ситх – неужели не победа для Ордена?

Энакин качнулся с носков на пятки, замирая в ожидании ответа.

– Сидиус с той же легкостью разменяет любую жизнь. Разменяет Галактику.

Оби-Ван высказал это коррибанской тишине, вытаскивая наружу свои страхи. Но Энакин не посмотрел на него, занося ногу над угловатым черепом.

– Помни, что мое предназначение, как ситха, убить учителя. – Он перенес вес вперед, проламывая костяной лоб.

– Нет никакого предназначения, Энакин. Есть только выбор.

Энакин вскинул голову. Его глаза пожелтели, словно вокруг снова забушевала лава Мустафара. Но вместо злого оскала его губы сложились в холодную улыбку. Его голос стал низким и рокочущим.

Его питал Коррибан, душащий Оби-Вана и превращающий воздух в вязкое марево Коррибан.

– И какой же выбор сделал ты?

– Я не убил тебя, – ответил выжидательной улыбке Оби-Ван.

– У тебя бы и не вышло, – уголки губ растянули их сильнее, обнажая зубы и тихо шепчущий язык.

– Да. Ты прав.

Энакин отвел глаза, смаргивая желтизну. Сила вокруг него заметалась, теряя ровность тока, и он широким шагом направился вперед.

* * *

«Здесь покоятся решительный лорд Викарис Тран и красноокая Юхан. Пусть ситхская Тьма бережет их дух», – прочел Энакин вслух выбитые на дверях буквы. 

– Удивительно, – сказал он, – но этот язык я знаю. Древние манускрипты ситхов написаны на нем. 

– Слишком серьезное сооружение для гробницы. На башнях еще стоят пушки – вряд ли их установили для памятных салютов.

Энакин положил руку на дверь, и та послушно открылась. Голову сдавило кольцом, особенно загудели виски, но Оби-Ван все же шагнул следом за Энакином внутрь, где по заветам оставивших эпитафию на двери ждала Темная сторона. Она обволакивала стены и шепталась сама с собой в углах, от чего в ушах не смолкал высокий, едва уловимый, но очень мерзкий свист.

Снаружи цитадели было много следов снарядов, но внутри она была отремонтирована. Пробои никуда не делись, но их заложили камнями. И если сама цитадель была выстроена из идеально подогнанных друг к другу плит, то эти заплатки были грубы. Камни выступали, на их поверхности остались засохшие мазки клейкого раствора.

Посреди небольшого зала, в который они попали, стоял так же наскоро собранный постамент, напоминающий курган. На его вершине был установлен треугольный голокрон. Оби-Ван знатоком ситхов не был и за всю жизнь только дважды видел их артефакты, но всегда они имели глубокое красное нутро, переходящее ближе к граням в темно-зеленый цвет. Но тот голокрон, что лежал на холмике, был чисто-голубым, как любой из знакомой Оби-Вану библиотеки Ордена.

Энакин тронул верхушку, активируя голокрон, и тот приподнялся вверх, слегка раскрывая острое навершие и проецируя над собой изображение. Темнокожий мужчина, испещренный линиями помех, склонился над ними, распахивая широко расставленные глаза, и сказал:

«Викарис Тран. День первый. Не знаю, зачем начинаю это, но… отец учил, что помогает. С чего там положено начинать? Ну… мы уже месяц на планете. Сегодня лишился головы Ратос. Я оторвал эту пустую луковицу от его плеч своими руками на глазах ситхского шамана. Кровь Ратоса удовлетворила их и смыла с нас его идиотский проступок. Надеюсь, прочие тоже осознают наконец, что ситхи – не враги темным джедаям… – Мужчина потер лицо, меняя позу, теперь он сидел в кресле. – И уж тем более не стоит и пытаться сделать из ситхов рабов. Коррибан на их стороне. Их первобытная сила невероятна. Другое отношение, другой подход…»

Изображение погасло. Голокрон потух, но не сложился назад – неисправен.

– Это… просто походный дневник? – с непониманием сказал Энакин. 

Оби-Ван разделял его удивление, но он уже приметил второй такой треугольник. Похоже, что металлические обручи ветвились не простым узором, а показывали номер записи. И здесь, у стены, под грубой фигуркой из веток и птичьего черепа, лежал голокрон номер два.

«Викарис Тран. День второй. Тридцать второй, по правде… на записи нет времени. Нет слов. Но сегодня нашлись. Стерва Юхан! Скользкая, мерзкая мразь! Я знаю, что она отравила экспедицию, нет никакого вируса в пещерах. Просто ее… ее, мать ее, Высочество не хочет видеть исследователей там. Она смотрела на их корчи и наслаждалась, пока ее ротик шептал о проклятиях и заразах в недрах Коррибана. Зараза тут одна, у нее красные глаза и едва прикрытые тряпками груди».

Викарис пропал, и в зале снова стало темно.

Когда глаза снова привыкли к сумраку, Оби-Ван огляделся, но больше голокронов здесь не было.

– Полагаю, это лишь начало истории Викариса на Коррибане.

– Ну разве что их с Юхан вместе похоронил общий враг назло им. – Оби-Ван не видел выражения лица Энакина, но сарказма в голосе не расслышал. – Так значит… все же… темные джедаи? Про это было в секретной библиотеке Совета? Только для мастеров-джедаев?

– Если и так, то я остался обделен не меньше твоего.

* * *

Из зала уходил ровно один коридор вглубь горы, и они направились по нему, освещая путь мечами. По стенам располагались двери, наглухо заколоченные сейчас – замок не строился, как гробница. Он определенно стал ею позже. На стенах сохранились потухшие без топлива светильники, а по колеям в полу прежде ездили либо телеги, либо дроиды древних поколений.

Вскоре стены вновь разбежались в стороны, встречая их новым залом с огромным столом из прочного дерева. Посредине стола опять стояла уже знакомая статуэтка: череп крупной птицы и веточки, а вместо тарелок на стол было накрыто семь голокронов.

Энакин остановился у стены, приближая к ней меч. Его пальцы легли на буквы, написанные прямо на стене, и он отдернул руку, едва коснувшись. Растерев между пальцами пыль, он пробормотал:

– Это кровь.

Не пыль.

– Тот же язык. Аркаэ ран гарэх шахиитха Рец-Ве-Тран и Фернан О-Бесу лакиха. «Не будет покоя Рец-Ве-Трану и Фернану О-Бесу». И здесь… – Энакин сместился дальше и отступил на шаг, увеличивая регулятором яркость меча, чтобы осветить всю надпись сразу. В красном свете буквы наливались первозданным цветом. Оби-Ван видел смазанные потеки. – «Тьма поглотит нас и нашу боль, и мы станем сильнее». 

Оби-Ван обернулся за спину, где свистела темнота. На столе по-прежнему медленно мерцали семь голокронов. Не более.

Энакин дотронулся до первого.

«Светлым не дает покоя наше существование. Мы открыли источник Силы на Соканде, и они тут же слетелись туда. Выжгли нас бластерным огнем, чтобы не «оскверняли» Силу. Брат, конечно, не почтил своим визитом. Как всегда, отправил в бой молодняк. И мы знатно его проредили. Двоих я привез Юхан. Такой подарок она не принять не могла. Мне нравится, как она злится, видя светлых. Как блестят ее глаза. Когда она разделывала трепещущие тела, красные звезды Юхан сияли. Она показала мне, как отнимать Силу у джедаев до того, как они истекут кровью, и как закупорить ее в банки. У нее много настоек. Я не взял ни одной, и она взбесилась. Не хочет быть в долгу. Прокусила плечо. Но пустила экспедицию в пещеры».

Энакин сместился, воздевая меч над головой, и на стене за столом тоже проступили буквы.

«Тьма поглотит, Тьма поглотит, Тьма поглотит…»

Энакин перехватил меч крепче, активируя следующие голокроны. Перед ними бежали дни темного джедая Викариса, отсчитываясь датами и морщинами на его лице.

«Коллективный транс ситхов – ничто иное, как совместная медитация. Мы практиковали в Ордене подобное парами при обучении и отчасти в бою, но ничто не сравнится с совместной мощью объединившихся в Силе десятка джедаев. Вместе мы создавали огромные шары, я назвал их ментальными бомбами… Они были материальны, они взрывались выбросом темной Силы прямо под кораблями Рец-Ве-Трана, но вместе с тем они раздавали пилотам сразу множество ментальных оплеух. Я взял Юхан с собой, и она увидела дождь из белых корабликов. Теперь она и сама приглашает меня на племенные ритуалы».

«Уже пятая попытка. Юхан запечатала мое семя в своем лоне на несколько часов, погрузившись в глубокий транс. Ни одна испитая ею настойка не помогла. Думаю, наша физиология несовместима. Я обратился к знаниям с Тайтона, что остались в распоряжении Темного Ордена. Алхимия – думаю, ответ кроется в ней».

«Я зачал ребенка служанке. Мы вырезали ее утробу и еще полную жизни попытались приживить Юхан. Я чуть не потерял мои красные глазки… Она грызла мои руки до мяса, она размазала мертвую матку по моему лицу и пыталась убить, потому что я не смог провести ритуал. Но вина лежала не на моих плечах, а на слабой девчонке. Служанка не смогла дожить до конца ритуала и дать достаточно сил органу и зародышу в нем. Ей не хватило преданности госпоже».

Оби-Ван кожей слышал плач нерожденного ребенка, но кроме легкого трещания проекции голокрона его ушам здесь было различать нечего. Он приковал свой взгляд к руке Энакина, перенесшейся к следующему треугольнику.

«Великие мастера Тайтона выводили целые новые формы жизни, а я не могу зачать жене ребенка! – жгучий удар кулаком по столу, от которого у щек низко склонившегося Викариса колыхнулись отросшие волосы, а голокроны на столе подпрыгнули, заставляя вздрогнуть. – Я что-то упускаю… Думаю, мне стоит обратиться в лечебницу на Сигуре. Последние из Старого Ордена, кто не согласился пойти за братом, ушли туда».

«Я принес дар от лекарского ордена, бесценный дар. Начало новой жизни. Я погружу его в тело Юхан, и ситхский ритуал поможет нам. Это будет непросто, но Юхан умеет терпеть боль».

«Ублюдок Фернан! Он предал нас! А мы ведь даже не успели… Он выдал Рец-Ве-Трану способ добраться до Коррибана! Он думает, что Рец-Ве-Тран вышвырнет темных джедаев с Коррибана и оставит планету ситхам. Фернан думает, что Рец-Ве-Тран оставит его в живых. Хах, этот мерзавец плохо знает моего брата. Но я знаю хорошо. Фернан умрет, стоит армии прийти сюда. Да… брат приведет сюда всю свою армию… больше нам не скрыться. Это наш единственный шанс. Нас спасла бы Сингулярность Силы, но знания гения Герпена погибли вместе со всем Тайтоном! – Викарис замер, прислушиваясь, и обернулся. К нему подошла низкая девушка с костяными наростами на скулах и подбородке. Высоко завязанный хвост болтался между голых лопаток. Она обвила тонкими руками шею Викариса и выдохнула ему в зубы: – Джедаи пришли. Их кишки украсят нашу спальню!»

Голокрон лопнул, и Энакин в один прыжок оказался рядом, прикрывая свою спину Оби-Ваном. Над ними звенела тишина, только изогнутый осколок со стуком покачивался на столешнице.

– Ты напряжен, – сказал Оби-Ван, ощущая своими лопатками движения спины Энакина.

– Ты себя-то видел?

– Да. Мне здесь сложно дышать. Вокруг нас Темная сторона. Но ты?.. 

– Я не уверен, что кроме нас и Темной стороны, здесь никого нет.

Они дышали вместе с минуту, но тени не стали гуще.

– Идем дальше? – спросил Энакин.

– Да. 

Они медленно направились к широкому коридору. 

– Значит, Рец-Ве-Тран и Викарис были братьями? – спросил Оби-Ван. Он хотел снова почувствовать вибрацию живого голоса в своих ушах.

– И один из них оставил после себя кричащий Храм. А другой завел семью. Иронично. Джедай жил войной, а темный джедай – любовью.

– Это не любовь, – скривился Оби-Ван. – Это кровавая, убивающая страсть.

– Их убили светлые джедаи, а не страсть. Они любили друг друга. И не тебе мне рассказывать о том, что такое любовь.

– Ты уверен, что когда-нибудь любил?

Энакин запнулся.

– Да, и Люк…

– Я… – Оби-Ван больше не мог сдерживать раз за разом подкатывающие к горлу слова. – Я видел, какими глазами ты смотрел на Падме в восемнадцать. – Энакин снова направился вперед, и Оби-Ван не отставал, а его голос с каждым шагом набирал силу, подстегиваемый зарождающимся внутри ураганом. – Ты хотел ее. И получил. И теперь она мертва, а ты на Темной стороне. Туда приводит не любовь. Был ли кто-нибудь когда-нибудь… не кем ты овладевал, просто потому что хотел, а с кем тебе было хорошо без обладания? Любовь – желать блага другому и быть счастливым за него, не владея. Так ты любил?

– Да. Моя первая любовь была такой. Но джедаи старательно пытались отучить меня любить мать. 

– Энаки…

– Нет. Теперь говорю я. Джедаи не дарят любовь. И принимать ее не готовы.

– Что? Разве…

– А разве нет? – Энакин повернулся, задирая меч над головой. Красный свет пролился по его лицу, делая скулы резче и закладывая резкие тени под ними. – Ты так хорошо помнишь мои взгляды… Вот и вспоминай их сам. Я сбежал на Темную сторону за спасением.

– И ты его нашел? Разве дала тебе Темная сторона спасение? Покой?

– Покоя я не знал и у джедаев! – рыкнул Энакин. – Прямо как сейчас!

Он отвернулся и замолчал. Из Оби-Вана схлынул весь напор, вновь оставляя его наедине со слабостью и головокружением. Коррибан испытывал его на прочность. Или играл с ним. Или просто… влиял. Могли ли у Силы – чистой Силы – быть цели? Желания?

Оби-Ван шел рядом с Энакином, перекладывая меч из руки в руку. Во рту пересохло до горечи.

– Мне не стоило поднимать эту тему.

– Не извиняйся. Мне все равно, – проворчал Энакин. – Мы пришли. Вот она – гробница.

В центре комнаты стоял до сих пор подсвечиваемый синими кристаллами гроб. Широкий каменный саркофаг без крышки. В нем лежали две мумии – ноги одной у головы другой. Одна – мужчина с белыми волосами и в боевом облачении. Его руки были сложены на груди, и под ними лежала длинная изогнутая рукоять светового меча. У второй были выступающие наросты на лице и высокий хвост.

– А ты, Оби-Ван? Ты люби… Зараза! – заорал Энакин, отшатываясь от гроба. Оби-Ван и сам вскинул меч к лицу, потому что мертвая женщина открыла ярко-красные глаза.

Он стоял в нескольких метрах, оглушенный собственным сердцем, и видел только край гроба. Длинные костлявые пальцы показались над бортиком и ухватились за него, выталкивая обладательницу наверх, и она без труда взмыла в воздух, окруженная зелеными искрами. Красные ленты ее платья развевались в воздухе. Она поплыла к Оби-Вану, и он взмахнул мечом, разрубая сухое тело надвое. Ребра осыпались, оставляя в теле грубую прорезь, но их место заняло зеленоватое свечение. Призрак не слабел, он лишь замещал потрепанное тело собой, продолжая крутиться над головой.

– Джедаи пришли! – прокричал пустой рот. – Их кишки украсят нашу спальню!

Она подлетела к саркофагу и наклонила истлевшее лицо к мужу. В похожем на поцелуй движении она окружила вторую мумию зеленым светом, заставляя восстать и Викариса.

Тот медленно оглядел помещение и поднял абсолютно прямую руку, с которой сыпалась пыль и кожа. Он указал на Энакина. Юхан снова распрямила спину и, скрючив пальцы, бросилась к Оби-Вану. Воздух в легких исчез, а разжать спазм в горле никак не получалось. Оби-Ван оттолкнул призрака Силой, хватая хотя бы глоток, пока она была в растерянности.

Энакин скрестил с Викарисом клинки. Тот был умел и ему не требовалось вдыхать между ударами, и он парил над жертвой. Оби-Ван почти не видел Энакина за слившимися в стену красного света ударами длинного меча. Энакину нужна была помощь.

Оби-Ван ринулся вперед на Юхан, вдавливая ее Силой в пол.

– Вика! – воскликнула она и закрыла глаза. Викарис тоже замер, а через мгновение его уже занесенный над головой Энакина меч оказался в ее готовой принять руке, и она взмахнула им. Костяшки обожгло, и рукоять меча застучала по полу. Еще один взмах, чтобы отогнать Оби-Вана дальше, и удар по рукояти Силой – та укатилась к саркофагу. Юхан рыкнула, обдавая Оби-Вана зеленым сиянием, и развернулась. Она пролетела через комнату, направляя всем своим телом меч как копье на Энакина. Она смяла его защитную стойку, вышибая из него меч, воздух, баланс, обернулась вокруг него и, перекинув меч назад мужу, одной рукой вцепилась в волосы, а другой в горло. 

* * *

Викарис держал ярко-красный плоский меч в замахе, выставив вперед локоть. Он был готов к одному резкому удару по горлу – эффективный забой жертвы. Без пафоса и вариаций. Вейдер призывал на помощь Силу, но чем сильнее она вертелась вокруг, тем сильнее горели глаза призраков. Его глаза взметнулись к потолку, и он направил потоки Силы вверх, заставляя камни над головами задрожать. Викарис заметил и сжал кулак свободной руки, останавливая дрожь. Его замах стал уверенней.

– Постойте! 

Призраки и вправду замерли. Викарис не сводил взгляда с Вейдера, а Юхан не расцепляла хватки острых ногтей, но все же повернула голову в другой конец комнаты, где, отложив в сторону меч, на одном колене стоял Оби-Ван.

– Лорд Викарис… Юхан… прошу вас.

– Почему мы должны остановиться? – спросила Юхан, и ее когти царапнули горло. Вейдер почувствовал потекшие по коже капли крови.

– Потому что он – ситх.

– Но ты – светлый джедай, – ответил вместо жены Викарис.

– И я склонился перед вами, лорд Викарис. Этого мало?

– Ваших жизней всегда будет мало! – пророкотала Юхан. 

Викарис же развернулся к Оби-Вану, направляя световую саблю в его сторону.

– А может вы ни тот и ни другой? Вы ворвались сюда, и кто знает, сколько гробниц вы разграбили прежде? Докажите, что владеете Силой. – Он повернулся к Вейдеру. – Ты. Тебя он назвал ситхом. Докажи.

Юхан неохотно расцепила пальцы, давая Вейдеру распрямиться. Он посмотрел на Оби-Вана. Тот едва заметно кивнул, вжимая голову в плечи.

– Хорошо. – Вейдер встал устойчивее и поднял живую руку. С пальцев сбежали молнии, опутавшие тело Оби-Вана. И как тот чувствовал текущее в него электричество, так Вейдер чувствовал текущую назад боль.

Он думал об этом.

Он много думал.

Представлял.

Но вот Оби-Ван выстанывал в пол, к которому его прижало, что-то слабое, а держащий его за каждую скрученную мышцу Вейдер смотрел лишь на лицо Викариса. И стоило по иссохшей коже проскользнуть удовлетворению, оборвал пытку.

– Темная сторона Силы слушается тебя. – Ноги Викариса коснулись пола, и он заинтересовано обошел Вейдера. – Покорно слушается.

– Почему мне нельзя убить второго? – прошипела Юхан, зависая над Оби-Ваном. Ее коготь прочертил линию по лбу и уху.

– Потому что, милая, он принадлежит не нам. Мы ведь не берем чужое. Зачем ты здесь и почему зовешь себя ситхом, если ты человек? – обратился он снова к Вейдеру.

– Самых сильных адептов Темной стороны теперь зовут ситхами. В память о Коррибане. О… вас, – Вейдер склонил голову в сторону Юхан. – Ваш язык стал для нас священным.

Викарис погасил меч и встал, скрестив на груди руки.

– Сколько лет прошло? Сто? Триста?

– Несколько десятков тысяч.

Юхан опустила юбку в саркофаг, присаживаясь и облокачиваясь о край костлявой рукой. Зеленые частицы все гуще оплетали ее кожу, делая ее силуэт ближе к живому телу.

– И они… – Викарис дернул губой и едва заметно кивнул на Оби-Вана, – так же чтят память Рец-Ве-Трана?

– Нет. Рец-Ве-Тран построил Храм в честь победы на Коррибане, но этот Храм забыт. Как и его имя. Еще сотня лет, и Храм развалится. Его никто не чинил, в отличие от вашей цитадели.

– Бедные, мои бедные… – Юхан обхватила голову, пропарывая кожу собственными ногтями. Вместо крови из нее брызнули все те же зеленые светлячки. Викарис подарил ей полный сочувствия взгляд. Вейдер не мог различить выражения зеленых пятен в истлевших глазницах, но он чувствовал, что стоит за этим взглядом. Они с Викарисом и Юхан говорили не только словами и телом, но и слушали друг друга в Силе.

– Она умерла первой. Быстро. Моя рана была намного серьезней, и я умирал медленно. Успел увидеть смыкающийся над Коррибаном щит. Рец-Ве-Тран был трусом. Всегда! Он боялся даже мощи Силы и отверг половину учений Старого Ордена! Никто из моих людей, участвовавших в бою, не выжил. Лишь некоторые ситхи, кто не был выучен на воина и пережидал… Они сделали эту гробницу для нас. Но их осталось слишком мало…

– Они чтили вас. 

– Я видел. Коррибан дает силы Юхан, и она делится со мной, позволяет ходить по гробнице…

– Вы не ушли в Силу?

– Это не было возможно, даже если бы я захотел. Коррибан – источник, каких мало. Слишком много ее здесь, она не утекала в мир из-за щита. Так значит… темные джедаи смогли уберечь знания и пронести их через десятки тысяч лет?

– Не все. Увы. Поэтому я здесь. Я ищу ответы. Я… видел голокроны.

– Наивные ситхи считали их волшебными объектами. Они не понимали всех технологий. А ты не поленился посмотреть на мою изнанку. Я бы все-таки убил тебя за неуважение, но ты открыл щит. Коррибан свободен – теперь я это чувствую. А я обещал себе стать ситхом и чту ситхские традиции. В долгу я не остаюсь.

– Мой сын… – Вейдер посмотрел на Викариса, а затем на Юхан и сказал уже скорее ей: – все, что осталось у меня от жены, болен. Но Рец-Ве-Тран унес с собой в могилу все тайны и запер Коррибан от посторонних глаз. Тот «дар» с Сигура… он еще у вас? Он может помочь мне?

– «Дар» – не артефакт, юноша. «Даром» я назвал искусственного эмбриона. Лечебница на Сигуре умела давать неживым клеткам жизнь. Они смогли из наших клеток создать эмбриона и потрясающий поддерживающий жизнь раствор. Так я смог транспортировать эмбрион назад на Коррибан. Я не лекарь. Если ответы для тебя и есть, они на Сигуре.

– Спасибо. Я… – Вейдер вытер шею рукавом. – Я очень благодарен. Могу я еще как-то послужить вам?

– Я хочу увидеть могилу Рец-Ве-Трана. Ты знаешь, где она?

– Знаю, но как мне доставить туда… вас?

– Возьми мой меч и ее платье.

Юхан всплыла над саркофагом, провернулась, сбрасывая остатки красного одеяния к ногам Вейдера, и, прикрывая грудь рукой, спряталась за каменным бортом вновь. Викарис поднял тряпки с пола и завернул в них блестящую рукоять меча. 

Вейдер протянул руки, взял ношу, но перед тем как забрать совсем, сказал:

– Но ведь за это мне будет положена еще одна услуга.

Викарис сузил глаза. 

– Можно мне все-таки убить их? – засипела Юхан. – Мне так хочется… 

– Не стоит. Мне нравится этот юноша. И он доставит нас к могиле брата. Этого тебе ведь хочется больше?

– О да.

– Ладно. Я слушаю. Но не переходи черту.

– Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что восхищен вашим единением в бою. Никогда прежде не видел подобной связи, позволяющей передавать материальные предметы. Дело в том, что вы уже мертвы?

– Нет, – усмехнулся Викарис. – Нет. Это особая парная медитация. 

– Вы сможете научить?

– Кого? – Викарис посмотрел на Оби-Вана, сидящего на полу привалившись к стене, и снова на Вейдера. – Вас?

– Да.

– Тебя и джедая? Исконно ситхскому ритуалу?

– Вы пользовались знаниями Сигура, они ведь не были темными? Мы просто идем к цели. Темная, Светлая сторона… нас объединяет Сила.

– Ты звучишь как мой отец. Он предвидел раскол Старого Ордена, но учил верить только в Силу. Наши с братом дороги вышли иными. Что ж… ты просил, ты обещал, – Викарис со значением указал на завернутый в красную ткань меч. – Юхан, расскажи им.

– Даже редкие ситхи могли составить подобную пару. – Юхан говорила с гортанным акцентом. – Этот транс требует знания другого как себя. Вы должны предсказать, где появится объект, зная, куда его направит другой.

– Мы знаем друг друга в бою. Очень хорошо знаем.

– В бою? Этот мало. Во сне, в еде, в постели, в дыхании? – лицо Юхан застыло прямо напротив. – Ты знаешь тело этого мерзкого существа?

Вейдер мог рассказать о родинке под лопаткой Оби-Вана. Вейдер вправлял ему сломанную ногу и тащил на себе. Вейдер… Вейдер знал.

– Да.

– Осталось связать души. Вы медитировали прежде вдвоем?

– Да, но это было скорее путешествие по Силе, чем… то, что выходит у вас.

– Мы не путешествуем по Силе. Мы существуем в ней. Вдвоем. Здесь. Сейчас. Даже если наши тела порознь. Сядь, – она указала Вейдеру на пол. Он послушался. – Закрой глаза. И ты, мерзкое существо, тоже. Начните медитировать, как вы это умеете. Вдвоем. Слушайте Коррибан. Он поведет.

* * *

Когда Оби-Ван дотронулся до Силы, его затошнило. Пол закачался под устойчиво скрещенными ногами. Он не мог пользоваться Темной стороной! Даже… даже если бы захотел, он не умел и не мог себя заставить.

– Он слишком слаб, – сказала Юхан. – Выбери кого-нибудь другого.

– Я знаю его, – ответил Энакин, не раскрывая глаз и кладя руки на колени ладонями вверх.

«Просто попробуем», – метнулось чужое в голове, и Оби-Ван положил руки на свои колени ладонями вниз, словно вкладывая их в далекие руки Энакина. Он начал погружаться в Силу, следуя за ним, и их обоих обступила Тьма.

«А ты меня знаешь?» – спросил Энакин, стоя напротив. «Нет», – ответил Оби-Ван. Темное марево колыхалось. «Что же ты тогда здесь делаешь?». «Спасаю Люка», – ответил Оби-Ван. «Почему со мной?». «Потому что тебе это нуж…»

Оби-Ван хотел сказать «нужно». Но это и было мыслью за другого.

«Ты меня не знаешь. Но считаешь, что знаешь. Мы… можем начать с этого?» – Энакин дышал окружающей их Тьмой, чуть ли не хватал ее улыбающимся ртом, парил, и Оби-Ван зажмурился, отворачиваясь. 

Он снова почувствовал пол под бедрами и услышал шелест пролетающей мимо Юхан. 

– Вы даже не пытаетесь, зачем это вам? – фыркнула она.

Энакин сидел на другом краю комнаты. Начать с их связи было неплохой идеей. Оби-Ван провалился назад, в Силу, и на этот раз позволил себе уйти в нее с головой. Падая во Тьму, он чувствовал все, на что вешал каждый год новый замок. Темная сторона текла в ноздри вместо воздуха, в жилах начинала стучать чужая кровь. Сотни душ кружили вокруг. Незнакомые ситхи и те, кто жил внутри Оби-Вана. Призраков в Силе не отличить от призраков разума. Те тела, которые оставлял на своем пути Энакин, и которые выжигались в голове. Оби-Ван хотел броситься на Энакина и выпотрошить из него ответ. За что так? С Республикой? С детьми? С ним? За что так с ним? Оби-Ван видел свои чувства, наблюдал за ураганом боли и отчаяния со стороны, не вмешиваясь больше, позволяя себе погружаться глубже и глубже. Он падал сквозь них, пока не провалился до самого ядра Коррибана и там – за пределами памяти, истории и чувств – он почувствовал бьющееся сердце Живой Силы.

И рассказал этому сердцу о том, как заостряются уголки губ Энакина, когда тот сжимает штурвал на крутом вираже.

Как металл протеза вплетается в кожу на плече, как ходит в отточенном замахе каждый проводок и поршень. И как проступают вены на другой руке.

Он рассказал, как глаза Энакина – каким Вейдером он бы себя не звал – закрылись пеленой слез на Камино. И как грудь Оби-Вана затопило состраданием, но все, что он нашел тогда в себе и находил до сих пор, были лишь сожаления об ошибках, которые привели их в эту точку.

Об их общих ошибках. Но слова у него находились почему-то только для тех, что совершил Энакин.

Его ладони опустились на теплую кожу Энакина. Он видел его закрытыми глазами. Одежда таяла, оставляя их обнаженных наедине друг с другом и Силой. Следом растаяла кожа, оставляя лишь два сердца, тянущиеся друг к другу сеткой сосудов. Они замерли и с третьей попытки забились в один такт.

Оби-Ван сжал пальцы и открыл глаза. Они все еще сидели в пяти метрах друг от друга, но в его руках лежало красное платье.

Ни Юхан, ни Викариса больше не было.

* * *

На корабле их ждало два сообщения, каждое на своем датападе. Оби-Вана – от Рекса, Вейдера – от Тагерна.

Первым к проектору подсоединился Оби-Ван.

«Черный мор связан с мидихлорианами. Те, у кого их концентрация предельно низка, как у клонов, по всей видимости не заболевают. Мидихлорианы умирают, но остаются внутри, и тело наполняют продукты интоксикации. Эксперимент с внедрением бакты под мембраны клеток не удался. Эксперимент с гепатопротекторами не удался. Эксперимент с переливанием плазмы крови от здоровых людей не удался. Мертвые клетки остаются в теле, – зачитал Рекс с листка. – Мне нечем тебя порадовать, увы. На этой неделе умерли трое. Мы продолжаем. Жду новостей от вас».

Вейдер выключил грустное лицо Рекса и наскоро поменял датапады. Его палец замер над кнопкой проигрывания, и он не успел обернуться, как услышал удаляющиеся шаги Оби-Вана. Тот встал перед кораблем, чтобы Энакин видел его в лобовое.

«Девятая Сестра пропала на Кашиике. Предположительно убита Кэлом Кестисом. Просто сообщаю вам, что моя автоматизированная система оценки приравнивает эффективность работы Второй Сестры к отрицательной. 

Далее – к сообщению приложил список не подвластных Империи планет, про которые у нас есть данные о явлениях Черного Солнца, как вы просили. 

Далее – на Корусант доставили новую бригаду исследователей, они уже в лаборатории на луне-2. Пестаж отлично делает свою работу. Император выплатил ему премию. Просто сообщаю вам, что рабочий день Пестажа на одну восьмую короче моего, а слово «премия» неизвестно моему банковскому счету.

Император спрашивал о вас. Что мне ему передать?»

Вейдер мигнул сигнальными огнями, призывая Оби-Вана вернуться. Сам он погрузился в новый список. Оби-Ван поднял трап, прогрел движки и занял место второго пилота в ожидании.

– Я просмотрел сотни диаграмм, привлек десяток специалистов, но мы не могли понять принцип выбора Черным Солнцем планет. Я его и сейчас не вижу, но похоже Кали охотится за местами Силы. Это единственное, что объединяет хотя бы части списка. Я оставлю их в памяти корабля, посмотришь тоже.

– Конечно.

– И… сможешь доставить их на Орафу? – Вейдер положил кожаную сумку к креслу Оби-Вана.

– Разумеется. 

Вейдер сел за штурвал, подавая мощность на двигатели, и пробормотал.

– Сигур, Сигур… я уже слышал про эту планету. Боюсь, что она нынче имперская. Нам придется быть осторожными… по разным причинам. Я разузнаю побольше, жди моего вызова. Не… не пропадай.

– Куда же я денусь из этой Галактики. 

– Вот только не начинай про то, что я бужу даже мертвых!

Оби-Ван фыркнул, но вскоре его тихий смех – и его эхо слева – оборвались снова вгрызшимся в бока корабля ураганным ветром. 


	10. Алый каньон

Вейдер опрокинул бутылку, и кореллианский ликер медленно потек в стакан. Запершись у себя, он выключил свет, расстегнул мундир и все лил коричневую, пахнущую хвоей жидкость, пока не нацедил до краев стакана. На темной поверхности отражались огни корусантских высоток.

Императора он нашел на Звезде Смерти. Станция висела у ремонтной верфи на Вандоре, всего в нескольких световых часах от Корусанта. Отсюда столица казалась хрустальным шаром – так ярко светили ее огни и орбитальные зеркала. Скрытая же от лучей Корусант-Прайм верфь оттуда видна не была. 

Император прогуливался по капитанскому мостику. Он держал руки сцепленными в широких рукавах теплого плаща, а капюшон скрывал его лицо в тени, но его присутствие ощущалось на всей станции. Рядом с ним взад-вперед катался шарообразный дроид, удерживающий на голове экран. В него Император наблюдал за ремонтом двигательных колес главного излучателя, сломанных перегрузками. 

– Ваше Величество, Тагерн передал, что вы искали меня?

– Да.

– Простите, что заставил ждать.

– Ничего, мой мальчик, ничего, – вздохнул Император, все еще не отворачиваясь от экрана. – Будь ты мне нужен, ты бы оказался здесь сразу же.

– Безусловно, Ваше Величество, все так.

Император отошел к окну, устремляя взгляд на Корусант. Вейдер встал рядом с ним.

– Ты не смотришь мне в глаза, когда говоришь «Ваше Величество». А ведь как-то ты почти назвал меня отцом… 

– Вы многому научили меня. Многое дали. Но ваше могущество не позволяет мне обращаться к вам без должного уважения.

– Мое могущество не вечно, Вейдер. 

Палпатин высвободил руки и стянул с пальцев фиолетовые перчатки, обнажая россыпь черных точек между морщинами.

В тишине он вновь спрятал руки в нескольких слоях одежды.

– Всю свою жизнь я смотрел вперед. Я делал то, что от меня требовалось. Я привел Галактику к такому расцвету, какого она не знала прежде. Но многое еще не сделано, и от того я никогда не задумывался, что будет дальше. 

– Империя сильна. Мы найдем средство от черного мора.

Палпатин сжал губы в подобии улыбки.

– Да. Найдем. Но я все же… подумал о том, кому мог бы оставить всю тяжесть своих дел. Кто мог бы стать достойным меня наследником. И вспомнил о том, что у меня есть почти сын.

Он повернулся к Вейдеру, и тот отшатнулся на шаг от налитых кровью сосудов в глазах Палпатина. Затем он все же преклонил колени, хватаясь за жалобно пискнувшего дроида и находя равновесие.

– Ваше Величество… Я… не знаю, могу ли принять…

– Это приказ, Дарт Вейдер. В случае моей смерти, ты станешь новым Императором. Назначишь лорда-протектора и не дашь Галактике снова пасть в пучины хаоса! Только тебе я могу доверить это… – щеки коснулся вельвет перчатки, скрывающий чужую лихорадку. – Мой маленький принц.

– Я клянусь вам, Ваше Величество, что прежде сделаю все, чтобы найти избавление от черного мора.

Раб. Падаван. Джедай. Генерал. Член одного совета, другого… Лорд-протектор. Учитель. То ли отец, то ли не очень. «Его маленький принц».

Сколько масок он сносил, сколько жизней он прожил? Он покачал стаканом, в котором осталась ровно половина, заставляя стенки вновь окраситься коричневым, и выключил запись.

Ни одна из камер безопасности на Звезде Смерти пока не работала. Палпатин никогда бы не заговорил о болезни под ними.

Но если переключить матрицы дроида в нужный режим, потом всегда можно изъять увиденное. Мало кто ценит дроидов, как должно. Палпатин вот их изрядно недооценивал.

Теперь его фигурка стояла на столе, вновь и вновь говоря склонившемуся перед ней, что он – наследник. Потому что в спину ему дышит черный мор. Кали решила не просто откусить голову, она хотела потрепать напоследок жертву, выжать ее досуха. 

Ее темнота проникала все глубже. Не проступая на коже, а поселяясь под сердцем. Проходясь ледяным языком по телу и разуму. Выбивая землю из-под ног.

А у Энакина Скайуокера – «смешного Избранного», запертого внутри десятка попыток найти в Галактике себя, – не оставалось ничего, кроме призрачной надежды на древние знания о Силе. 

Он сжал стекло до хруста. Густая хвоя потекла по пальцам, и он уронил голову на стол. 

* * *

Таши была бледна, даже тугое плетение волос не скрывало того, что она давно не приводила себя в порядок. И ей совсем не шли голубой цвет окружающих ее стерильных плит Камино и синие тени под глазами.

Она сидела возле кровати, держа за руку больную женщину. Когда Оби-Ван вошел, она поднесла палец к губам и, отложив ладонь спящей на матрас, выскользнула в коридор.

– Мистер Кеноби? Что вы здесь делаете? Вы же не больны?

– Не беспокойтесь, со мной все в порядке. По крайней мере в физическом смысле. Хотел спросить то же самое у вас, но вижу… вы здесь из-за кого-то?

– Моя подруга. Врач с Дурахта.

– Так это она та, о ком говорила Карута? Целительница Силы? 

– Да, она многое могла. 

– Я привез книгу. Скорее дневник… когда-то его одолжила мне моя подруга. Но она так и не забрала его после приказа шестьдесят шесть. Здесь записи по техникам джедайского исцеления. Я плох в этом, но возможно ваша знакомая…

– Я сказала, что она многое могла. Теперь она только бредит.

– Мне грустно это слышать. Бейл помог ее вытащить? Он знает о Камино?

– Нет. Вытащить Лиалию с Дурахта помог Геррера. У них с Бейлом… разные взгляды на то, как вести дела. А потом нас уже нашли представители Камино сами. Мне все равно некуда себя больше приложить.

– Вы с Бейлом до сих пор не в ладах?

– Нет, дело в другом. Когда нужны руки, не стоит просить помощь у мозгов. Бейл занят укреплением базы Альянса на Яв…

Из лаборатории выглянул Рекс. 

– Оби-Ван… он здесь. Мне пропустить?

– Да, – сказал Оби-Ван, улыбнувшись. Затем повернулся к Таши. – Прошу вас, только… не пугайтесь.

– Меня мало что может испугать теперь.

Но когда двери открылись, она отскочила, прижимаясь спиной к стеклу палаты, и прижала уши к голове. 

– Что он здесь делает?!

– Ничего, – ровно ответил Энакин, держащий в руках целый планшет с бумагами. – Как и вы. Вас же здесь нет… по крайней мере я вас не вижу.

Таши по-звериному пискнула и, зажав рот рукой, исчезла в палате.

– Где же твои манеры? – сокрушенно вздохнул Оби-Ван.

– В криокамере замерзли. Пойдем, есть разговор.

* * *

Оби-Ван отвел его в пустующую палату.

– Я ждал предупредительного звонка.

– Знал, что найду тебя здесь. Правда не ожидал компании Аквалии Таши.

– Она здесь не из-за меня. Ее подруга больна. 

– Лиалия Турут? – Вейдер помахал тонкой папкой. 

– Что… откуда?

– Мы следили за Таши, я знаю, с кем она сбежала с Дурахта. И знаю, что ее подруга – целительница Силы. Это дело из Инквизитория.

– Вы преследуете целителей? – севшим голосом спросил Оби-Ван.

– Инквизиторий ищет любых по-серьезному чувствительных к Силе существ. И ей бы повезло, ее бы отправили на работу в корусантские лаборатории. Потому что…

Вейдер замолк. Вейдер колебался. 

А потом Энакин Скайуокер бросил папку на стол и закончил фразу:

– Потому что Император болен.

– Палпатина подкосил черный мор?

Энакин утвердительно покачал головой. 

– Это тайна, и если ты сболтнешь кому-нибудь… 

– Я не стану.

– Так вот теперь Империя бросила вдвое больше ресурсов на поиски лекарства. А ты переживал. Но… раз все так, и Лиалия и правда здесь, я должен нанести ей визит.

Энакин шагнул к двери, но Оби-Ван поймал его за локоть.

– Энакин, не причиняй никому вреда, прошу.

– Я на Камино прилетаю не за тем, чтобы причинить кому-либо вред, – ответил Энакин. – Я устал от того, что ты мне не веришь, помнишь эти слова?

– Ты дал мне достаточно поводов.

– Но выбор всегда за тобой, да?

Энакин отдернул локоть и направился к палате, в которую нырнул хвост Таши.

* * *

Оби-Ван поспешил за Энакином, но все равно вошел в палату вторым. Таши повернулась на стуле, смотря на стоящего посреди палаты Энакина и закрывая подругу грудью.

– Аквалия… Энакин… пожалуйста.

Энакин бросил на Оби-Вана укоряющий взгляд через плечо и повернулся вновь к Таши.

– Никто не должен узнать о том, что я был здесь. 

– Мне тоже нужна гарантия безопасности. Для меня и для Лиалии.

– За гарантиями обращайтесь к хозяевам. Я не собираюсь отвечать за системы Камино.

– Вы поняли, что я имею в виду, лорд-протектор.

Таши напряженно посмотрела на Оби-Вана, ища поддержки. Тот попытался выглядеть спокойным и даже успокаивающим, но это было сложно, когда его собственная спина напряглась, готовая к необходимости действовать. Он не понимал, что задумал Энакин.

– Думаю, это… поработает на взаимное доверие. – Энакин вынул ампулу из кармана. – Это не лекарство, – поспешил он сказать округлившей глаза Таши. – Это сыворотка, снимающая симптомы. Спадет боль. Лиалия придет в сознание.

– Откуда? – прошептала Таши.

– Без вопросов.

– Но… почему вы привезли только одну?

– Это результат неудавшегося эксперимента. У нее откажут почки и глаза.

– Что ты вообще творишь? – прошипел на грани спокойствия Оби-Ван. – Ты обещал не причинять никому вреда! – Он сместился, тоже оказываясь между Энакином и Лиалией. 

– По сравнению с той пользой, которую мы можем получить, это не вред. Сейчас ее жизнь не отличается от жизни тухлого помидора в холодильнике. Она сможет мыслить, говорить, двигаться. Использовать Силу. Каминоанцы хороши в своем деле, но мало смыслят в Силе. А источник болезни и предположительно лечение – в ней. Им нужен специалист. Таши, ваша подруга – врач! Она хотела спасать жизни. Так пусть продолжит!

– А если она не была бы согласна? Я не могу решить за нее! Вдруг… вдруг найдется лекарство, а она уже останется калекой?

– Не вы решаете, а я.

– А если наоборот, эта жертва будет бесполезной? Мы заставим Лиалию страдать, а лечение мора не найдется?

– То ее убьет черный мор, с почками она будет или без. Все просто.

Оби-Ван сделал шаг к Энакину, заглядывая в его лицо.

– Ты не имеешь права так поступать. Даже из-за… – он сглотнул, слегка косясь на Таши, и вместо имени сказал уклончивое: – из-за Татуина.

– Я так поступаю, потому что умею считать! – резко ответил Энакин. – Камино нужен целитель. Не я один так думаю, да? – Энакин указал подбородком на потрепанную книжицу на тумбе.

Таши смотрела перед собой потерянно, ее пальцы дрожали на руке Лиалии.

Энакин шагнул к капельнице, а Оби-Ван слишком поздно понял, что оказался приморожен Силой к полу. Он смог сдвинуться на полсекунды позже, но содержимое ампулы уже текло по шлангу, через иглу и в вену.

Таши бросилась на Энакина, с размаху ударяя кулаками в грудь. Тот покачнулся, но устоял, сгребая ее в объятие. Она рвалась и кричала, но он прижимал ее к себе, не позволяя ничего сделать.

В двери показалась треугольная голова медсестры.

– У вас все в порядке?

– Почти. Лиалии Турут скоро понадобится мобильный аппарат для диализа.

– Ты тварь, а не лорд-протектор! – шипела Таши, ее хвост ощетинился и метался из стороны в сторону.

– Лорд-протектор должен защищать Галактику. Я дал вашей подруге возможность провести последние дни в деле, а не в забытьи. Можно было бы и поблагодарить.

– Энакин… тебе лучше сейчас уйти.

– Как скажешь. Лиалия очнется минут через пятнадцать, и тебе стоит ввести ее в курс дела. Я буду ждать в зоне отдыха. 

* * *

Энакин навис над столом, делая пометки на разрозненных листах, сводя воедино информацию о Жаке Оруро. Подобным давно занимался Тагерн, но на этот раз Энакин не мог позволить информации пройти через его руки.

– Ты сильно рискуешь, Энакин, – пронесся по комнате тихий голос.

– Все, кто прибывают на Камино, подписываются этим на эксперименты над собой.

– Ты рискуешь не только другими. Ты рискуешь своей возможностью бывать здесь. Таши уже высказывает Каруте, а она умеет говорить убедительно.

Энакин отнял карандаш от бумаги, упираясь в стол кулаком.

– Если то, что я сделал, позволит вылечить Люка, я и за дверью подожду.

– Мне ты тоже не расскажешь, откуда ампула?

– Разве это не очевидно? – Энакин посмотрел на до сих пор стоящего в дверном проеме Оби-Вана.

– Воровать под носом Императора…

– Еще более рискованно, чем игнорировать истерики Таши. Но ты знаешь, что…

– Что в глубине души ты получаешь от этого удовольствие. – Оби-Ван подошел к столу, окидывая беглым взглядом разложенные бумаги.

– Ну нет… Я ненавижу истерики. 

– Я про риск. 

Энакин поднял голову, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Оби-Ваном.

– А ты нет? Предпочел бы оказаться сейчас в своем домишке на Татуине?

Оби-Ван сжал губы, промолчав на полмгновения дольше, чем обычно.

– Я бы предпочел, чтобы Люк был здоров.

– Может, из меня переговорщик похуже, чем из тебя, но все твои приемчики я знаю наизусть. И такой перевод стрелок – самый низкий из них. 

– Возможно. – Оби-Ван посмотрел на стол, позволяя волосам упасть на лоб и закрыть его от Энакина совсем. – Ты мог бы сначала попросить меня поговорить с Таши. 

– Чтобы ты меня выставил из города еще до того, как я попаду к Турут в палату? Может, я и люблю риски, но оценивать я их умею.

– Плохо оцениваешь, раз ждал такого поворота дел. – Оби-Ван пошуршал бумажным листом. – Думал, ты приверженец современных технологий.

– Бумаги не пройдут через чужие маршрутизаторы. Это все… – он обвел рукой стол, – что нам надо знать о Сигуре. Хорошие новости – координаты планеты нам известны, мимо нее проходит парочка удобных гипермаршрутов. Плохая новость – Сигур принадлежит Империи.

Оби-Ван рассмеялся, запуская пальцы в волосы и откидывая их назад. 

– Да что ты?

– А значит, – продолжил Энакин, расцепляя зубы, – я не могу появиться там как Дарт Вейдер и сохранить визит в тайне. Мы не можем там появиться даже как Скайуокер и Кеноби. Вторая плохая новость – древней лечебницы там нет. Предположительно она находилась в горах где-то здесь, – Энакин показал на холмы на карте Сигура, которая была развернута на экране датапада. – Но за последние две тысячи лет горы сильно ушли вглубь планеты. Сейчас там шахты. Официально добывают только золото и рубедо, отправляя на переработку к нам на заводы, но на черном рынке продаются сигурские самоцветы на любой вкус, а Жак Оруро то и дело нанимает людей, сведущих в горном деле, в надежде найти у себя стабильный омега-коаксиум.

– На всю Галактику буквально на паре лун можно найти подобное. Нужны уникальные условия…

– А Оруро верит, что на Сигуре именно те условия. 

– Этот Оруро, он вообще кто? Владелец шахт? – Оби-Ван сократил дистанцию между ним и Энакином до нуля, наклоняясь к сложенному им пазлу из бумажек. Энакин встал боком к столу, чтобы дать Оби-Вану лучше рассмотреть фото грузного широколобого сигурца. 

– Угу. И губернатор сектора.

– И никто ему до сих пор не сказал, что он зря надеется?

– Он ищет геологов в обход Империи. Специалисты там так себе… 

– Говорят, что он прав, чтобы получить свои деньги, а потом пропадают?

– Да, порой их тела находят в их же разгерметизированных звездолетах, где-нибудь за орбитой Сигура.

– Ну надо же! – протянул Оби-Ван. – Оруро мне понятен, как ломоть хлеба, но нам нужна не просто маскировка. Нам нужно сделать так, чтобы он сам не захотел нашей встречи с имперцами.

– Да. Я думал о том, чтобы представиться геологом.

– Нет, это риск. – Оби-Ван слегка приподнялся, хмурясь: – В плохом смысле слова. После стольких проколов он будет искать серьезные подтверждения твоей репутации.

– У тебя есть идея лучше?

– Я бы не назвал ее лучше твоей, но… более подходящей – да. Оруро – торгаш и рабовладелец. И явно верит в распространенные шахтерские байки. Нужно говорить с ним на одном языке. Если к нему приедет человек с такой же дельцовой хваткой, по поводу… м-м-м… – Оби-Ван потер щетинистый подбородок, – ну например, по поводу небольшой частной поставки изумрудов. И при нем окажется раб, умеющий «слышать» камни… Которого держат для проверки на подделки, даже не подозревая, что его способность можно использовать…

– Для поиска омега-коаксиумной жилы?

– Да, именно!

– Оруро не такой уж дурак, может и подозревать, что за байками о «слухе» стоит использование Силы. Не уверен, что он станет рисковать и подпустит к себе и шахтам чувствительного к Силе человека.

– Думаю, блокирующий Силу ошейник его убедит.

– Наверняка. – Энакин еще раз оглядел досье Оруро и постучал по столу. – Весьма… годный план. Он и правда лучше моего, можешь не прибедняться.

– Я не прибедняюсь, я оцениваю твою реакцию. Подумай еще раз. Прости, но из нас двоих ты меньше похож на умудренного опытом дельца.

«Ты больше похож на раба», – мог бы сказать ему Оби-Ван. Но сгладил углы.

– И, – добавил Оби-Ван, – в случае необходимости тебе достанет Силы хоть насколько-то справиться с блокираторами, которые я обойти не могу.

– Паршивая лесть. – Энакин инстинктивно потер горло. 

– Паршивой лестью было бы сказать, что блокиратор тебе пойдет. А я лишь упоминаю факт. Впрочем, я все понимаю и поэтому могу предложить… 

Договорить ему не дали, дверь в комнату открылась. Карута не стала заходить внутрь, лишь нашла взглядом Энакина и сказала ему:

– Вас хочет видеть Лиалия Турут. 

Энакин кивнул и, обогнув стол и проскользнув мимо отодвинувшейся на шаг Каруты, направился в уже знакомую палату.

* * *

Лиалия повернула голову на звук, когда он вошел. Из ее тела тянулись трубки к небольшому коробу, очищающему кровь вместо почек. Ее побелевшие глаза смотрели сквозь него, но она очень четко понимала, где стоит Энакин, и проследила за ним взглядом, пока он не сел на стул.

– Лорд-протектор?

– Можете называть меня Энакином. Здесь, не за пределами Камино.

– Вряд ли мне предоставится шанс попасть за пределы Камино, Энакин. 

У Лиалии были каштановые волосы и такого же цвета уши, которые побились черными проплешинами не меньше рук. 

– Аквалия сказала, что вы меня отравили. А главврач сказала, что не может идентифицировать введенное средство как яд. 

– Яд ли это, решать вам, но я вас не травил. Я дал вам шанс. 

– Мистер Кеноби объяснил мне вашу позицию. И как врач я согласна с вами. Но… можно вашу руку, Энакин? Вы ведь не боитесь заразиться, раз говорите со мной.

– Я достаточно знаю о черном море, чтобы не бояться. – Энакин взял Лиалию за руку, и его глаза ошпарило кипятком. Он дернул ладонь, но тонкие пальцы сжались, и Энакин, хоть и мог перебороть слабую от болезни руку, не расцепил контакт.

– Возможно, вы совершили ошибку, Энакин, возложив на меня какие-то надежды, – донесся ее мелодичный голос сквозь жжение. – Слабеет не только тело, слабеет связь с Силой. С каждым днем болезни я чувствую ее все тусклее и скоро совсем не смогу прикоснуться к ней. Мои способности уже урезаны наполовину. Но я сделаю все, что успею, это я вам обещаю. – Она отпустила руку Энакина, и палата на мгновение ослепила ярким светом, прежде чем контуры объектов вновь стали четкими.

– Сложновато сейчас сказать «спасибо».

Лиалия молча склонила голову к плечу, не ответив. Энакин встал.

– Среди сотрудников лечебницы есть мужчина по имени Рекс. Из клонов. Думаю… вам стоит пообщаться. Он участвовал во многих экспериментах, и… он человек, не каминоанец. С ним проще.

Лиалия отвернулась к стене.

– Надеюсь, у вас есть какой-то план, кроме меня, Энакин.

– Есть. 

– Займитесь им.

– Полагаю, в эту минуту Таши продолжает доказывать Каруте необходимость запрета для меня появляться на Камино.

– Я им не позволю. Хочу, чтобы вы принесли сюда что-то понадежнее слепой целительницы. Вы и мистер Кеноби.

– Без него я сюда не приду, если вас это успокоит.

– Если у вас хватает сил, решимости и… наглости обещать вернуться вдвоем, то весьма успокоит. Я очень устала видеть смерть. 

Энакин подошел к двери, и в спину ему донесся другой голос Лиалии – более сухой и четкий.

– Каминоанцы ведь уже пробовали переливать кровь?

– Да, брали плазму здоровых и устойчивых к болезни людей. Не помогло.

– Устойчивы к болезни – значит не чувствительны к Силе. В нашем случае все нужно делать наоборот. Заменить умирающие мидихлорианы. Ваша кровь и кровь мистера Кеноби должна подойти. Будет неплохо, если вы поделитесь ею перед отъездом.

– Разумеется.

Энакин вышел в коридор, не прощаясь. Из другого конца на него смотрела нахохлившаяся Таши, он ей сдержанно кивнул и приглашающе указал на дверь, а сам вернулся к Оби-Вану. Тот грыз карандаш, изучая официальные схемы шахт. Услышав шаги и едва скользнув взглядом по ногам Энакина, он заговорил:

– Мы могли бы пройти в ночную смену зде… 

– Я согласен.

* * *

Оби-Ван оглядел себя в броском костюме из синего бархата. Темное стекло каюты съедало яркость цвета, но вызывающий блеск он и сам видел. Импровизированное же зеркало без стеснения демонстрировало облизанный бархатом силуэт. Оби-Ван предпочел бы накладки в районе живота и готов был изображать наличие второго подбородка, разыгрывая из себя куцее подобие хатта, но Энакин считал, что Бенитто Стильярджес – да, имя тоже лежало на совести Энакина – должен быть совсем другого типажа. Цепкий, сильный и очень любящий себя. Оби-Ван провел ладонью по зализанным назад волосам, убавил пояс штанов еще на одно деление и повернулся боком, расстегивая на пробу пуговицу на пиджаке. Подумав, спрятал во внутреннем кармане меч и застегнул ее назад. Затем обернулся к столу, на который Энакин минут десять назад вывалил гору тряпья для их маскарада. 

Энакин возле него и стоял, набросив на голое тело уже знакомый замшевый жилет. Он гипнотизировал широкое кольцо из темного пластика с волокнами кортозиса. В гладкой поверхности отражались проносящиеся за окном голубые черточки звезд. 

– Поможешь? – спросил он у стола.

Оби-Ван подошел и взял неожиданно тяжелый ошейник в руки. Он медлил. Ему нужен был еще какой-то сигнал, хотя ждать от Энакина больше, чем просьба, было слишком. Энакин подобрал волосы вверх, подставляя затылок. Замок легко защелкнулся и замигал синим индикатором. Энакин направил руку на лежащий на том же столе меч, концентрируясь. Через минуту вены на лбу вздулись от натуги, и меч едва дернулся, сдвигаясь на сантиметр. 

– Круг замкнулся, – проворчал он, продолжая тянуть на себя меч. – Иронично. Джедаи ведь никогда не стремились спасать рабов, – Энакин говорил себе больше, чем Оби-Вану, и все сверлил взглядом меч, заставляя его мелко подрагивать.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на сведенные лопатки Энакина и через один глубокий выдох подался вперед, хватая пальцами за подбородок. Энакин превратился в сжатую пружину, его протянутая ладонь замерла, но меч в мгновение оказался прямо под ней.

– Самое сложное не в ошейнике. Тебе придется играть покорность. Ты готов… Скай?

Энакин медленно встал прямо, расслабляя плечи и прикрывая глаза дрожащими ресницами.

– Да, господин.

Щеки опалило, а бархат еще сильнее сдавил тело. Оби-Ван хотел отдернуть руку, но вместо этого слегка повернул голову Энакина вправо и влево и лишь затем отпустил. 

Автопилот вывел корабль из гиперпространства. Желтые холмы Сигура ждали их. 

Оби-Вана потянули за лацкан пиджака, вынуждая снова повернуться. Энакин говорил, слегка растягивая слова – так ему было проще держать себя в руках, но голос его становился вкрадчивым до приподнимающихся на затылке волосков.

– Тебе придется играть надменность. Владение. 

Оби-Ван поднял бровь, скашивая глаза на давящий в грудь кулак. В нем были зажаты темные перчатки. Выдернув их двумя пальцами, Оби-Ван глянул исподлобья. 

– Руки…

Энакин отступил со вздохом.

– Нет, ты точно нас погубишь, – заявил он совершенно своим голосом. 

Проклятая кожа облепила ставшие сразу влажными пальцы. Перчатки напоминали имперские, но с золотыми вставками, и, о Сила, Оби-Ван уже был готов с радостью сменить свой наряд на имперскую форму. Она была по крайней мере практична. И уж тем более смотреть на Энакина в мундире было проще, чем на Энакина в рабском ошейнике. Да, Оби-Ван думал, что имперская нашивка жжет глаза, но он даже представить себе не мог того сумасшествия, в которое они вписались сейчас.

И пусть форма напоминала о выборе Энакина не меньше цвета его меча, а происходящее можно было назвать лишь маскарадом – маскарад этот был на костях. То, что загнало их в роли, то, из-за чего Энакин был готов на все, было выбором за них, и это оказалось страшнее.

Энакин занял место за штурвалом, переводя корабль в режим посадки, а Оби-Ван все смотрел на мерное мигание огонька на его шее и надеялся, что Энакин ошибается, хотя уверенность – в первую очередь в себе – таяла вместе с каждым облаком за окном.

Спина Энакина снова начала напрягаться.

– Нам ведь нужно придумать хотя бы набросок «нашей» истории. Где ты меня нашел, у кого купил… Чтобы мы не сболтнули разное.

– А кто тебе разрешит открывать рот?

– О, да ты делаешь успехи! – со злым азартом процедил Энакин.

Оби-Ван подошел ближе и, положив руку на его тут же замершее плечо, прошептал:

– У нас получится. 

Он почувствовал, что Энакин его услышал. Как и то, что посадочные стойки коснулись земли.

* * *

Жак Оруро встречал Бенитто Стильярджеса ровно так, как и предполагалось – лично, в компании своих верзил с лазерными винтовками в руках, и без единого имперца в округе. По крайней мере из тех, кто не скрывается. Оби-Ван поправил темные очки, закрывающие пол-лица, и спустился с трапа в пыльный теплый воздух.

Похожий на латеронца, только с двумя руками и ростом в два метра, Оруро ждал с улыбкой, так растягивающей кожистые щеки, словно ее прибили на два гвоздя. Оби-Ван протянул ему руку, не снимая перчатки. Рукав невзначай задрался, оголяя золотой браслет с мелкими изумрудами. Оруро сжал протянутую руку обеими крупными ладонями и, приметив знакомый блеск, довольно подобрался, похлопывая себя по животу.

– Добро пожаловать на Сигур! – Он махнул за спину, и оттуда показался мелкий паренек-сигурец с подносом на плоской макушке. На подносе лежал виноград и стояла пиала с медового цвета алкоголем. Оби-Ван взял в руки виноградину, покрутил между пальцами, посмотрел на просвет и резким щелчком пальцев раздавил.

Стоило ему молча отвести руку в сторону, из-за спины вышел Энакин, безмолвно взял с подноса салфетку и стер виноградный сок с пальцев.

– Непохоже на деловое предложение, Оруро.

– Хм, хм… Ну с товаром-то вы знакомы. – Рабовладелец потер мясистым пальцем по своему запястью, намекая на браслет.

– Меня интересует не возможно выкраденная мелочь, бродящая по рынку через десяток рук. А что-то настоящее.

– Разумеется. 

По мановению руки исчезли съедобные подношения и на поднос из тяжелого кожаного кошеля высыпалось несколько зеленых камней.

Оби-Ван взял самый крупный и все повторил: покрутил между пальцами, поднял вверх, разглядывая свет сквозь зеленую поверхность, и почувствовал вибрацию определенно качественно окрашенного кварца.

– Эй, Скай! Глянь.

Оби-Ван подбросил камень в воздух, и под судорожный вдох Оруро, Энакин его поймал. Наклонил голову на один бок, на другой. Нахмурился. Зажал камешек в кулак, едва слышно перешептываясь с ним. А потом склонился и раскрыл ладонь, поднося ее близко-близко к руке Оби-Вана.

– Я не слышу в камне изумруда, господин.

Оби-Ван не стал даже прикасаться к подделке. Он сцепил руки в замок в районе пояса и посмотрел на Оруро поверх очков. Улыбка у того с лица не сошла, но подбородок опустился ниже, и смотрел Оруро уже не на клиента, а явно за его плечо. 

– Вы предпочтете оплату в бамбуковых листьях или деревянных вупиупиях?

– Что вы, что вы…. мистер Стильярджес. Вы меня тоже поймите. Никогда о вас прежде не слышал, никто из моих друзей прежде не слышал, а ваше предложение сразу… 

– Мой основной бизнес – торговля оружием, и он не предполагает гласности. Не готовы удовлетворить мои потребности – говорить нам не о чем.

– Недоразумение, всего лишь недоразумение. Вот. – Оруро стянул с головы прикрывающую редкий мех тюбетейку, вынул серебряную серьгу с красным камнем из лысого уха и положил ее на поднос перед Оби-Ваном. – Мои извинения. 

Оби-Ван дернул подбородком, не меняя позы, и Энакин осмотрел серьгу.

– Песнь чистого рубина, господин.

– Извинения приняты, – сказал Оби-Ван, убирая серьгу в карман. 

– Мы можем перейти к обсуждению дел? – Оруро повернулся к украшенной цветами террасе, где на столе стояли вазы с фруктами и запотевшие стеклянные кувшины.

– Сначала хочу посмотреть, как вы делаете дело. Покажете шахты?

– О! – щеки Оруро снова растянулись. – Люблю обстоятельных людей. Идемте. 

* * *

Оруро провел их мимо глубоких червоточин шахт и вывел к алому каньону, где сотни сгорбленных спин мыли руду в розовой от рубедовой примеси реке, прежде чем погрузить в контейнеры. Они шли по дорожке из металлических листов, казавшихся ржавыми от красной пыли. Дорожка шла по верху, позволяя оглядеть весь каньон. Разработки были огорожены синими силовыми контурами, а на наблюдательных вышках стояли надзиратели с электрокнутами. 

– Империя довольна вашими поставками рубедо?

– Достаточно, чтобы у меня была возможность пожить и для себя.

– Неплохо, неплохо. Но удивлен, что не увидел у вас на работах сигурцев. Вы лучше прочих переносите работу в рубедовой пыли.

– Проще закупать дешевую силу у хаттов. Они подбирают ровно то, что мне надо.

– Я про надзирателей.

– О… поверьте моему опыту! – Оруро не переставал улыбаться ни на мгновение, но сейчас его губы особенно широко растянулись, а голос стал источать довольство. – Лучшие надзиратели получаются из тех же рабов. Раб – всегда раб. У них же мозг иначе устроен. Они всегда служат. А если дорываются до свободы, не умеют наслаждаться ей. Им надо тут же опустить свой кулак на чью-нибудь спину. Почувствовать свою власть… Я почти не плачу надзирателям, а они даже не понимают, что ничем не отличаются от тех, кто внизу.

Оби-Ван полуобернулся на идущих за их спинами охранников. О том, что бывшие рабы умели еще спускать полные обоймы в бывших господ, Оруро тоже знал – эти парни были наемниками на неплохой зарплате. 

Оби-Ван перевел взгляд на неподнимающего голову Энакина, бредущего на полшага сзади, и прижал очки поплотнее к лицу.

Был ли у Оруро опыт? Богатейший. 

Мог ли Оруро быть прав? Лишь отчасти. Не в его выгоде было искать другие пути.

– Ну вот мы и пришли, – Оруро показал на пещеру в стене каньона. Темный провал уходил вглубь, и Оби-Ван чувствовал прохладный воздух, идущий из глубин. Словно нездешний.

– Скай… – осторожно протянул он.

Энакин подошел к стене, ощупывая ее рыхлую поверхность.

– Хор рубинов.

– Да, да, а что-нибудь еще ты слышишь? – спросил Оруро, разминая одну ладонь другой.

Энакин промолчал, переводя взгляд с рук Оруро на землю, а потом вопросительно посмотрел на Оби-Вана, и тот спохватился, коротко кивая.

– Ответь мистеру Оруро, Скай.

– Да, господин. Возможно, говорят не только рубины. Слишком много голосов. Нужно время.

Оби-Ван махнул рукой, обрывая голос Энакина.

– Я в любом случае не вижу тут изумрудных жил.

Оруро поджал губы, медленно покачивая головой.

– Увы, изумрудные шахты сегодня закрыты. У нас там бурильная установка из строя вышла. Но если вы задержитесь на пару дней, я вам покажу. 

Клюнул. Оби-Ван с неохотой осмотрел темный свод.

– Вообще-то я тороплюсь. Но я должен убедиться в том, что вы добываете товар как положено.

– Я могу показать на примере рубинов. Но я же вижу, что вы человек дотошный. Неужели не выделите пару деньков для отдыха на Сигуре? Вы не смотрите на эту красную пыль, в городе у нас хорошо. Любые удовольствия, я все приготовлю.

Энакин все это время стоял, приложив ладонь к стене. Волосы прикрывали ошейник, но Оби-Ван смог разглядеть проступающую красноту на шее.

– Господин, здесь…

Оби-Ван медленно снял очки, и Энакин замолчал, вжав голову в плечи.

– Ты уверен, Скай?

– Да, господин. Простите, господин.

– Ладно, Оруро. – Оби-Ван повесил очки за ворот рубашки. – Вы меня убедили. Назовите свою цену за поставку пяти килограмм изумрудов. В защищенных кейсах, очищенные, но не ограненные. Каждый не меньше трех карат.

– Ваш мальчик.

– Что? – поперхнулся Оби-Ван. – Вы хотите Ская?

– Да, оставьте его здесь, и я доставлю все пять кило на ваш корабль прямо сейчас.

– Скай не продается.

– Не хотел бы продавать – клеймил. А у него вполне товарный вид. Я добавлю столько же однокаратных.

Оруро вцепился в сделку не на шутку, не скрывая своего интереса. И Стильярджес должен был давить дальше.

– Допустим, но он стоит куда как дороже.

Стильярджес должен был давить. А Оби-Вану Кеноби стоило заметить горячечный блеск в глазах сигурца раньше. Он думал, что если легко отдаст – Оруро заподозрит подвох, и вся вторая часть плана провалится. Но Оруро почуял запах омега-коаксиума и забыл о дельцовой аккуратности и блефе.

– Да твоя жизнь не стоит столько! – попросту рявкнул он и махнул охране. 

На Оби-Вана поднялось сразу три винтовочных дула. Вместо испуганного вздоха Энакин издал разочарованный, но этого никто не заметил. 

– Я заберу его бесплатно, – показал зубы Оруро.

– Не трогайте господина! Я не стану работать с вами… без его разрешения!

– Будешь, как миленький! – рявкнул Оруро и, сдернув с пояса легкий электрокнут, ткнул им Энакина в живот.

Оби-Ван завел руку во внутренний карман, сжимая рукоять меча, но в этот момент над Сигуром выключили солнце.

– Что за?.. – буркнул Оруро, отодвигая охрану и выходя на ровное плато перед пещерой.

Черный шар завис над планетой, загораживая солнце и еще полнеба. Оби-Ван сгреб Энакина за плечи и толкнул в пустующую кабинку надзирательной вышки.

С обеих сторон каньона спешным оползнем ринулся черный туман, спотыкаясь об себя и клубясь. Столкнувшись внизу, волны тумана взмыли вверх и осыпались на дно каньона тусклым инеем. Тьма рассеялась, давая разглядеть хоть что-то: силуэты застывших рабов испуганными пятнами, а на реке – каждый на своем острове льда – Дикие. Всего их было четверо. И хоть их, освещенных лишь синим светом заградительного контура, видно было паршиво, Оби-Ван различил двух мужчин и двух женщин. Одна из них подняла руки вверх, держа ладони блюдцами, и крикнула:

– Гоните!

– Свет! – рявкнул Оруро. 

Один за другим загорелись прожекторы, устремленные в нутро каньона. Кали – кто еще это мог быть? – не моргнула даже, раскидывая руки в стороны и ударяя пяткой по льду. Вместо брызг в стороны брызнули Дикие.

– Это она? – Оби-Ван присел ниже и повернулся к Энакину.

Тот кивнул, не оборачиваясь. Он завороженно смотрел на белолицего мужчину, танцующего по льду вокруг Кали. Оби-Ван достал ключ и вставил его в замок, но Энакин перехватил его руку.

– Нет! Она меня увидит, узнает, нет… не надо.

Пальцы Оби-Вана соскользнули на влажный затылок, привлекая дрожащего, как и его голос, Энакина к себе. Эта дрожь отдавалась в собственных пальцах, но он смог аккуратно вынуть ключ, пряча его в кулаке между пальцев – Энакин никак не отпускал запястье, а Оби-Ван не хотел его отнимать. Свободной рукой он обнял плечи Энакина и, снова приподнявшись над бортиком, выглянул в каньон.

Белолицый коснулся рукой поверхности воды, и по той пронеслась волна, оставляя за собой зловоние и всплывшие к верху золотистые пуза рыб. 

– Эрра! – воскликнул он, и Оби-Ван, вздрогнув, потянулся к Силе планеты. 

Сигур стонал.

Оби-Ван свел руки плотнее – обнаженная кожа Энакина серела от холода, а под ней вместо мышц застыло дерево. 

* * *

Тьма топила планету, топила Энакина, даже не узнавая. Ей. Было. Все. Равно.

Широким шагом между рабов шел Решеф, и за его спиной фигурки сцеплялись невнятными комками из рук, ног, мотыг и крови. 

– Вы куда смотрите, ротозеи?! – заорал поседевший за минуты Оруро, и надзиратели очнулись ото сна, срываясь с вышек и вонзаясь в месиво драки электропосохами и кнутами. Кнуты оборачивались вокруг их же шей, а вместе с электрическим треском посохов трещали сворачиваемые позвонки.

Те, кто не успел добежать до невидимого ореола Решефа, замедлялись, останавливались, роняя оружие и пятясь. Спиной они попадали прямо в руки той, что касалась их горла серпом, в мгновения оставляя от живых существ обмороженные до черноты трупы.

А Кали лишь махала руками, и каждый ее направляющий взмах, как выстрел, проходился по каньону, оставляя полосу, уже подписанную на смерть, по которой шел Дикий.

Оруро выхватил винтовку у застывшего в испуге охранника и наставил на Кали. Он кричал на весь каньон, и его голос бился между склонами, красными от крови, а не от рубедо:

– Валите прочь из моих шахт!

Кали обернулась. Ее нос раздулся, а острые скулы выступили сильнее, пропоров двумя надрезами кожу. Она менялась. Все они менялись: становились выше прежнего, а свет их глаз затмевал тусклое сияние силового контура.

Покачивая бедрами, она обогнула Решефа, проведя рукой по широкой спине в ремнях, и ласково коснулась щеки пожинающей свой урожай девочки-мора. 

Бластерный выстрел исчез в животе Кали, не оставив даже подпалины на одежде. 

– Что за… – Оруро выкрутил мощность на максимум, заставляя винтовку дымиться после каждого залпа.

Бластерная очередь подсветила красным серое хищное лицо, но, съев каждый выстрел, Кали лишь обвела длинным языком рот. Она приблизилась к Оруро, и тот попытался отойти. Он споткнулся о труп, падая на задницу и вскидывая бластер прямо в лицо нависшей над ним Кали. Та коснулась пальцем дула, не просто не давая очередному заряду вылететь, а обращая всю винтовку в ледышку, наращивая и наращивая новые голубые слои.

– Ты что творишь? – завопил тот, постанывая от навалившейся на него тяжести.

– Кормлю своих детей, – низко прохрипела Кали в ответ и, схватив Оруро за грудки, швырнула как куклу в груду тел. Он орал, но никто не приблизился к нему, его просто заваливало телами, которые Эрра собирал по всему каньону в один новый холм.

Энакин не дышал. Не дышал сам. Он еще мог потреблять кислород, но только прижавшись к чужой груди, которая теперь ходила за двоих.

* * *

Под вышкой остановилась девочка с белесыми волосами и полным ртом крови. Багровые полосы очерчивали подбородок. Она повела носом, огляделась и запрокинула голову, вперяя взгляд в вышку. По коже Энакина пополз иней, и Оби-Ван уткнулся лицом в его ключицу, выдыхая лишь туда, не позволяя потеряться ни грамму тепла. И не позволяя своему дыханию их выдать. Он не видел глазами, но чувствовал, как к ним подплывает нечто более громоздкое и тяжелое.

– Гильтине… – ласково прошептала Кали, но голос отдался скрежетом в голове. Их от нее отделял тонкий слой дерева и несколько кубометров стылого воздуха. Ничтожно мало. От нее мало было и половины Галактики. От нее было не скрыться. Оставалось лишь выйти из укрытия и найти свою смерть на лезвии серпа или в удушающем поцелуе Смерти. Не видеть больше агонии Галактики и Силы. Сдаться.

Оби-Ван выдохнул ртом в покрытую мурашками кожу, чувствуя как щекам стало влажно и не позволяя этой влаге замерзнуть вновь. 

Дыра в Силе продолжала кружить под вышкой.

– Девочка, ты сыта?

– Нет.

Сердце Энакина ухало прямо в рот Оби-Вана, и Оби-Ван продолжил дышать в него, напоминая себе чужим тяжелым ритмом, что дышать ему придется – он обязан. Он стиснул пальцы на холодных плечах, пока суставы между фалангами не заныли. 

Колкие шаги продавили землю и стали тише, удаляясь к реке.

– Они твои. – Кали махнула вновь, обрекая высыпавших из нижней шахты работников на черную смерть.

Оби-Ван стащил с плеч больше не кажущийся тяжелым пиджак. Холод пронизал тонкий шелк рубашки, вцепляясь под лопатки сотней крыс, но Оби-Ван укрыл спину Энакина, пряча его от лучей Черного Солнца. Он сел ниже, пригибая и Энакина, он больше не мог смотреть на каньон. Хуже мертвой планеты только та, что умирает на глазах. Им нечем было ответить. Только сидеть и ждать. Только не попасться в перемалывающие Силу ледяные зубы.

Энакин смотрел перед собой, шаря взглядом по каньону даже сквозь деревянные стены, словно его зрачки привязали к Кали.

– Энакин… Эй, Эни… – позвал он, и Энакин его услышал. Он медленно поднял голову, отвечая Оби-Вану потемневшим взглядом.

Каньон накрыла тишина, а солнце загорелось, словно и не пропадало. О снеге и льде напоминали лишь быстро испаряющиеся пятна воды. Энакин встал, сбрасывая руки Оби-Вана, и, тяжело дыша, посмотрел на гору тел, на темные струи в реке и трещащие вхолостую прожекторы.

– В этой шахте, – Энакин вдохнул, – есть скрытый проход, – выдохнул. – Нам туда. – Вдохнул и вытолкнул себя из кабинки на плато. Пиджак стек с его плеч, оставаясь синим пятном на земле – сам он уже исчез в тени пещеры.

* * *

Энакин вздымал тяжелыми шагами пыль и совсем не заметил чужого приближения из-за проклятой блокировки Силы. Затылок тронули пальцы, и он резко развернулся, локтем вдавливая подкравшегося Оби-Вана в стену пещеры и прижимая его руку над головой.

Дыхание не слушалось. Легкие собирались надышаться на всю оставшуюся жизнь, и сердце не справлялось с тем потоком, что всасывало тело. 

Оби-Ван уже держал вторую ладонь вскинутой, готовой к толчку, но встретился с Энакином глазами и не стал.

– Я хотел снять ошейник, – тихо сказал он глазам Энакина.

– Снимай, – рыкнул тот, не отпуская.

Оби-Ван медленно поднял ладонь, приближая ее, раскрытую, к лицу Энакина, давая разглядеть каждую складку и каждую синюю ниточку вены под кожей, и зажатый между большим и указательным пальцами ключ. 

Энакин почувствовал колебание воздуха у щеки, когда Оби-Ван отвел его волосы и, не отводя глаз от лица Энакина, на ощупь вставил ключ в замок. Левой рукой и вслепую он действовал не так оперативно, но Энакин хотел видеть лицо того, кому доверил шею.

Оби-Ван развел пальцами края ошейника, и тот упал на землю. Энакин вдохнул особенно глубоко, впитывая Силу. Какой же беззащитный он был. И если бы только в криффовом ошейнике было дело. 

Его проклятые пальцы до сих пор подрагивали, а в голове звенел черный металл. В какое жалкое дерьмо он превращается каждый раз. Каким его увидел Оби-Ван.

Энакин сместил руку с груди Оби-Вана, обхватывая мерно пульсирующее горло. Не Силой. Ладонью. Впитывая чужое тепло, сдавливая медленно и продолжая смотреть в расширенные зрачки напротив.

Кого тот в нем увидел? Ребенка? Недоджедая? Энакин кожей чувствовал каждый вдох Оби-Вана и считал их, потому что сейчас только он разрешал их делать.

Пальцы Оби-Вана вновь коснулись затылка, ложась на него осторожно. В груди стало тесно, в голове стало тесно, Энакину в себе стало тесно. Он не был давно ни ребенком, ни нуждающемся в нежности джедаем. Но ему было приятно, и он ненавидел за это себя и Оби-Вана, ненавидел обоих, но приблизился, оказываясь совсем рядом с Оби-Ваном и нависая над ним.

Не ребенок. Не слабый. Ему нужны не прикосновения защиты.

– Энакин. – Оби-Ван разлепил губы, почти касающиеся подрагивающего от напряжения рта Энакина. Его голос хрипел в ладони, не пытаясь набрать силу. – Что потом?

– В смысле?

Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза, но Энакин продолжал смотреть в его веки, заглядывая глубже. Он не различал, говорили они вслух или ментально.

– Что ты будешь делать, когда получишь то, что хочешь? – тихо спросил Оби-Ван, и его пальцы сместились выше, осторожно рисуя несколько теплых полос на затылке.

– Я буду… доволен, – с непониманием ответил Энакин, крепче стискивая задранную вверх руку Оби-Вана. 

– Удовлетворен. Ты удовлетворяешь свои желания. А ты, ты сам, будешь счастлив? Ты хочешь – получаешь – и?.. Ищешь, какую прихоть удовлетворить дальше. А ты? Как же ты сам?

Энакин сглотнул.

Оби-Ван открыл глаза, и Энакин отпустил его, отворачиваясь и растирая раздраженную кожу на горле. Возвращая тянущей болью себя сюда, в пещеру, полную тусклых рубиновых глаз и скрывающую в глубинах старые руины.

Оби-Ван привалился к стене боком, разглядывая носки ботинок. Его прилизанная прическа развалилась на отдельные куски, свисающие по бокам лица и скрывающие его.

Энакин отвернулся, снова смотря вглубь шахты, куда убегала гирлянда прибитых к стене фонариков.

– Под нами… ну… чуть дальше и правее, там – он показал рукой. – Есть полость. И внутри не подземные воды. Осталось придумать, как нам туда попасть. Взрывать нельзя.

– Буровая установка. Я успел осмотреть ее – довольно точная и аккуратная машина.

– Да. Буровая установка. За дело.

– За дело.

* * *

В памяти буровой машины нашлись не только заготовленные программы бурения, но и отчеты сканирующих систем. Они полость не видели. И, уже спустившись в просверленную дыру, Оби-Ван прекрасно понял, почему. Стены были обиты толстыми и прочными листами отражающего железа. Они были призваны защитить от излучения, идущего изнутри, – здесь проводились эксперименты, – а в итоге спрятали старую лабораторию от шахтеров.

Пока Оби-Ван управлял манипуляторами и расчищал проход от обломков породы, Энакин успел сходить на корабль.

Вернулся он уже в рубашке, с мечом на поясе и с походной сумкой. Спрыгнув на пол за Оби-Ваном, он тоже огляделся.

– Сообщений от Рекса не было?

Энакин помотал головой. Значит, у них с Лиалией не получилось. Хотелось бы верить, что лишь пока, все-таки унификация группы крови и межрасовое переливание занимали время… Но Энакин явно уже не рассчитывал на свою физическую пользу для лечения.

Он придирчиво обшаривал стены снятым с винтовки наемника подствольным фонариком.

– Надеюсь, нас не встретит РКЛ-5 или призрак забытого в своем кабинете исследователя. 

– Между прочим, если лечебница была оснащена автоматическими системами, нам бы это помогло. Надо только подвести электричество.

– Я займусь. – Энакин бросил фонарик Оби-Вану, а сам вновь вылез на поверхность.

Оби-Ван продолжил осматривать комнату и к тому моменту, когда Энакин вернулся с двумя катушками проводов, он нашел помещенную за стекло схему эвакуации. Стоило вновь запитать генератор, и точки на ней окрасились разными цветами, но преимущественно в тревожно-красный – большинство помещений были «небезопасны». Скорее всего завалены. Относительно нетронутыми остались блок палат, уходящий влево от помещения, куда они попали, и технические отсеки прямо по коридору. Над головой застучало – погнутые лопасти вентиляции попадали по собственному же коробу.

С миганием загорелась и табличка под схемой. Межгалактический, пусть и с архаичным написанием.

«Исследовательский лечебный центр имени Дазикса Герпена».

– Герпен… Где я уже слышал это имя?

– О нем говорил Викарис. 

Оби-Ван провел пальцами по табличке влево, чтобы та ожила. Наверняка эту универсальную систему жестов для слабовидящих и неспособных читать пациентов изобрели позже, но они ведь были в лечебнице – те пришли к ней первыми. И к удивлению, сработало.

«Схема эвакуации. Вы находитесь в опасности?» – спросил голос. Не механический, а обычный женский голос. Если прислушаться, можно было различить, как шуршит в запыленном динамике запись.

Оби-Ван снова провел пальцами влево, отвечая «нет».

«Вы потерялись?»

Оби-Ван занес руку, но рядом уже стоял Энакин, нетерпеливо смахнувший всю оставшуюся пыль вправо. «Да».

«Вы находитесь в лаборатории биорентгенологических исследований. Если вы хотите попасть к палатам, вам необходимо выйти в первый выход и следовать указателям. Если вы хотите попасть в другие лаборатории, следуйте… следуйте… следуйте…»

Внутри динамика щелкнуло, табличка потухла, а затем включилась записанная другим голосом дорожка:

«Устройство неисправно. Прошу простить. Вы находитесь в лечебнице имени Дазикса Герпена. Меня зовут мастер Чинто, и я буду рад помочь вам. Ищите меня в пещерах раздумий».

Оби-Ван поднял голову, всматриваясь в россыпь огоньков. Возле одного зеленого и вправду было подписано «пещеры раздумий».

* * *

Назвать это помещение пещерой было прибеднением – хоть стены здесь и не были обработаны, сохранив первозданную желтоватую шероховатость, сюда вел полноценный коридор, а у стены располагался подключенный к сотне проводов стол с экраном на всю поверхность. Над экраном высились на разной высоте несколько манипуляторов, колбодержателей и узорчатых сфер из разных материалов. Они напоминали голокроны, но были пусты.

В углу же лежали не растерявшие до сих пор своего цвета подушки и ковер для медитаций. Низкий стол из мягкого дерева много где был продавлен – использовавший его любил писать от руки и не вытирал круги из-под кафа.

Энакин постучал по рабочей поверхности электронного стола и, смахнув всплывшие изображения в разные стороны, заставил верхний ящик выдвинуться. Там обнаружились разъемы, куда он и подключил свой датапад.

Данные бежали по экрану, и стол походил на огромный рулон пергамента, прокатывающийся по двум валам.

– Поразительно! Здесь… Здесь есть рецепт вита-раствора, но не только. Ты слышал прежде об алхимии?

– Магистр Йода упоминал о том, каких тварей может породить вмешательство ситхов в природу. Знание о ритуалах ситхов Коррибана вполне соответствует этому описанию.

– А если эти ритуалы спасали бы жизни?

– Какой ценой?

– Без крови и вырезанных органов. Хотя здесь есть и об этом… мастер Чинто пересаживал органы недавно умерших тем, кто нуждался в них. 

Оби-Ван обошел комнату, возвращаясь к углу медитации. Больше ничего интересного здесь не было.

– Он сохранял органы при помощи вита-раствора неделями, – продолжал Энакин. – Медики еще не умели делать кибернетических легких. Он пишет, что они использовали знания Тайтона. Вот, послушай: «последний бастион единства – семья Транов – разорван на части бессмысленной войной. Каждый из них уходит в свой край Галактики, и возможно их ждут удивительные открытия. Но я не певец Силы, а ремесленник. Я не могу отказаться от знаний Тайтона. Алхимия Темной стороны позволяет мне менять органику, а техники исцеления Светлой направляют меня». – Энакин промотал несколько экранов, бегло прочитывая себе что-то под нос, и сказал: – Он находил Сигур нейтральным по Силе и потому подходящим, но слабым местом. Искал что-то, что «давало бы возможность использовать обе стороны Силы без изнуряющих практик». К старости те давались ему все хуже.

– Чем же был Тайтон? Викарис говорил, что планета погибла.

– Если там начался конфликт светлых и темных джедаев, удивительного в этом мало.

Энакин нетерпеливо постукивал по столешнице, наблюдая за тем, как в датапад перегоняются рецептуры вита-растворов и методики объединенного лечения Силой.

– Ты передашь все это Сидиусу?

– Я передам рецепты и в корусантские лаборатории. А ты хочешь, чтобы Император умер? Необычное желание для джедая.

– Я… Я не хочу, чтобы он умер от черного мора. Любой джедай или ситх на моем месте предпочел бы, чтобы мощь Дарта Сидиуса вернулась в Силу, а не исчезла.

– Выкрутился. Это все не ответ.

– Я не… – Оби-Ван покачал головой, отворачиваясь к стене.

На выступах мелькали синие отсветы. Энакин не стал ничего говорить, а Оби-Ван отвечать, продолжая наблюдать за мерцанием.

Эти изгибы стены над столиком… Свет ложился на них иначе, словно материал на самом деле был другим. Оби-Ван ощупал их рукой и затем пустил легкое колебание по Силе.

Из стены посыпался песок, вычерчивая прямоугольный контур. Проступившая дверь мягко ушла внутрь и сместилась вбок, открывая вход в небольшую комнату. Энакин посмотрел на проход, затем на Оби-Вана, и приблизился, кладя пальцы на меч. Они вошли внутрь, оба ступая бесшумно и мягко, но комната оказалась просто комнатой. Никаких тайных ходов или мумий. Даже стола или кровати – здесь были только пара стеклянных витрин и портрет мужчины на стене.

Пожилой, в темном халате, он был похож вытянутым черепом на цереанина, но к острой макушке его кожа переходила в чешую, а из-под носа спускались длинные рыбьи усы. Подпись гласила – Дазикс Герпен.

Оби-Ван провел по надписи, и та заговорила не сухим женским голосом помощницы, а почти живым голосом мастера Чинто. 

«Я построил лечебницу на Сигуре в память о гениальном уме Тайтона. Дазикс Герпен подарил Галактике семь новых удивительных видов фауны, научил нас исцелять фрухский недуг и болотную лихорадку. Мастер Дазикс научил меня и многих других использовать Силу, но понимать ее умел только он. Ему принадлежит величайшее открытие – Сингулярность Силы. Это не просто идея. Это то, что должно было перевернуть наше представление о мире, дать Ордену дже'дайи новую, совсем иную жизнь. К сожалению, мастер Дазикс умер, не дожив нескольких лет до своего тысячелетия. Не успев дать нам практических знаний о Сингулярности. После смерти мастера Дазикса я просил совет превратить его дом в храм, в университет и продолжить исследования. Храм мы возвели, но в том, что касается Сингулярности... Тран, Хебульга – прочие члены совета Ордена уважали идею, но либо не видели сокрытой в ней мощи, либо боялись подступиться. Как и я. Я никогда не был способным учеником ни в чем, кроме ремесла исцеления. И все, что есть для меня Сингулярность – вера. Лечебница на Сигуре обязана всем Дазиксу Герпену. Гениальному ученому. Мастеру Ордена дже'дайи. Учителю».

– Ты что-нибудь слышал прежде о… о чем-нибудь из этого? – спросил Энакин, разглядывая карие глаза Герпена.

– Нет. Нет… Интересно, что стало с самим Чинто? Увенчалась ли успехом его экспедиция? Может, где-то в Галактике есть лечебница уже с его именем?

Энакин отошел к витринам. В одной лежали старинные вещи: тяжелый медальон – такой же как на портрете, – полуистлевший нож и какие-то инструменты, о чьем назначении Оби-Ван не мог догадаться. Табличка сообщила, что это – наследство мастера Дазикса, доставшееся Чинто.

Во второй витрине лежал длинный цилиндр, усеянный росписью. И как только Энакин открыл стекло, табличка ожила сама. 

«Ключ от Тайтонских гиперврат, – сообщил им со вздохом голос мастера Чинто. – После катаклизма находиться на Тайтоне стало невозможным. Все мы были вынуждены покинуть его. Это окончательно раскололо Орден. Безумные шторма Силы исказили пространство вокруг Тайтона так, что никто из нас не надеялся не то что вернуться – просто найти его вновь. На небе, на картах, на корабельных сканерах. В жизни. Но в три тысячи восемьсот пятом году меня навестила Хебульга. Им удалось установить связь с порталом на Тайтоне и сделать ее стабильной. Гиперврата она разместила на своей родной планете, но ключи ковали темные джедаи. Хебульга изменилась… Она стала тише и спокойнее. Не помню ее такой. Когда я заговорил о своей тоске по Тайтону, о том, как я был зол на Орден, убивший планету, она смотрела на меня лишь со состраданием. Она тоже научилась лечить – лечить душу. Она поведала мне и свою точку зрения. Тайтон научил нас всему, чему мог, и теперь каждому предстоит сделать выбор – Светлая сторона или Темная. И найти свое новое место в Галактике. Я сказал, что выбирать не стану. Хватит на мою жизнь нейтральных источников. И пусть мне никогда не совладать с Силой так, как это могут Хебульга или младшие Траны, я научился ценить свои умения и достижения. Лечиться все еще приходят ко мне. Хебульга отнеслась с пониманием. И подарила мне ключ в память о нашем Учителе. Моего Тайтона, Тайтона, по садам которого я гулял, ступая за мантией мастера Дазикса, больше нет. Но ключ я сохраню. Пусть будущее рассудит, что случилось с Тайтоном. Что случилось с нами».

Оби-Ван подошел ко все еще разглядывающему ключ Энакину и бережно поднял увесистый цилиндр. 

– Его время не тронуло, в отличие от ржавых побрякушек, – пробормотал Энакин.

– Да. Значит… родная планета Хебульги? Что это может быть?

– Не знаю. Не уверен, что нам нужно это знать.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на Энакина с непониманием.

– Что с тобой?

– Эта история… Тайтон, темные джедаи, ситхи… она манит и меня, Оби-Ван. Но эта нить может убегать так глубоко, куда нам и не надо. Быть может, мы узнаем о зарождении Ордена, но что нам это даст? Те, кто только начинал изучать Силу, не могли знать больше тех, кто чего-то добился. Нам нужно нащупать середину. Пик, который мы потеряли. И быть может, это он? Мы сейчас здесь. Чинто сам говорит – к нему приходили за исцелением светлые, темные… Он объединял темную алхимию со светлым исцелением. Единение. Истоки. Как и говорила Хепат.

– Ты прав. Сначала Камино. 

– Лучше бы и только Камино, – сказал Энакин и сжал металлические пальцы на крышке так, что та скрипнула. Оби-Ван прижал цилиндр локтем к телу, отступая, и Энакин захлопнул крышку.

* * *

Оби-Ван предупредил Рекса еще по дороге, и тот ждал их на посадочной площадке. С помощью его пропуска они миновали привычные переговоры с воротами и направились прямо в лаборатории.

Лиалия передвигалась по корпусу в специальном кресле. Оно имело удобный трекпад под рукой, позволяющий даже переключить колеса в режим подъема по лестнице, и заменяющую зрение систему автопилота, но Рекс упорно продолжал при любой возможности помогать ей с передвижением даже по лаборатории.

И именно он наклонился к ее уху, чтобы сообщить:

– Кеноби и Скайуокер здесь.

– Очень вовремя, – она обернулась, приветствуя их легким кивком. Она смотрела немного левее, а значит, их контуры в Силе для нее перестали быть четкими. 

Оби-Ван ответил тихим приветствием, уже готовясь к светской прелюдии, но Лиалия оборвала его:

– Мне хуже, а эксперимент с вашей кровью не удался. И давайте не тратить на это время.

Энакин подошел к ее креслу и присел на корточки возле.

– Мы привезли рецепты растворов, при помощи которых сохраняли живыми органические ткани. Ингредиенты или их заменители каминоанцы найдут, но для их единения нужно воздействие Силой.

– Воздействие какого рода? Рекс читал мне книгу мистера Кеноби…

– Она о джедайском исцелении, – сказал Оби-Ван. – Здесь понадобится не только оно. Вы ведь сами не были знакомы с джедайскими техниками, чем вы пользовались на Дурахте?

– Силой… Дурахта. Я не знаю, как описать это в ваших терминах, но все вокруг ведь пропитано Силой. На Камино иначе, но и здесь я чувствую эти потоки.

Оби-Ван замялся, а потом все же спросил:

– Лиалия, вы когда-нибудь воздействовали на органические клетки Силой? 

– О. Да. Когда мне было тринадцать, у меня заболел домашний който. Это звери на Дурахте, очень привязчивые и ласковые. Он был старше меня на пять лет, и я не представляла семью без него. Раковая опухоль. Я была так… убита? Несчастна и зла? Я выплеснула всю Силу, какую только могла. Когда очнулась, родители сказали, что он умер, у меня просто не вышло, как не вышло бы ни у кого, беги милый който по радуге меж звезд, хочешь, мы возьмем нового щеночка? Но позже они признались, что на самом деле, я не убила. Я изменила его. Опухоль на спине исчезла, но вместо нее появились наросты из изломанного позвоночника. Наш който обезумел. Он бы сожрал мое тело, если бы отец его не пристрелил. Сила породила мутации. Я сама исследовала скелет и останки, когда закончила университет. Вмешательство в природу возможно только Темной Силой. И оно уж точно не может исцелить.

– «Точно не может». Какой потрясающе ситхский абсолютизм, – усмехнулся Энакин.

Лиалия сжала подлокотники кресла и отъехала назад, заставляя отойти Рекса. Энакин, потеряв опору, покачнулся и уперся рукой в пол.

– Темная алхимия может дарить и лечение. И жизнь. Если воздействовать на клетки… – Энакин запнулся. – На мидихлорианы… О, Сила. Я идиот.

– Какое неожиданное откровение, – тихо сказал Оби-Ван.

Энакин подорвался с пола, бросив Лиалии и Рексу:

– Начинайте работу над вита-раствором с Карутой! – и ухватив Оби-Вана за плечо, выволок его в коридор.

* * *

– Опыты Плэгаса! – прошипел он на ухо Оби-Вану, когда они оказались в уже ставшей привычным местом обсуждений комнате отдыха. 

Оби-Ван ничего не понял.

– Плэгас? Опыты?..

– Дарт Плэгас. Учитель Дарта Сидиуса. Он изменил свои мидихлорианы так, что стал по сути бессмертным. Если бы не…

– Дай угадаю, если бы не милый ситхский обычай, предписывающий ученикам убивать учителей?

– Прекрати! – рыкнул Энакин, дергая рукой так, что почти тряхнул Оби-Вана. В сузившихся глазах проступили желтые кольца, но в этот раз Энакин был… прав. 

Оби-Ван сглотнул, согласно опуская глаза и успокаивающе касаясь руки Энакина.

– Извини. Продолжай.

– Я могу достать информацию об опытах, об успешных опытах! Теперь, когда Палпатин болен, он и сам вцепится в этот шанс. Я узнаю, осталось ли что-то от Плэгаса. Записи, голокроны, призрака с того света достану… 

Оби-Ван сжал пальцы на запястье Энакина, и тот захлебнулся словами. Оби-Ван телом чувствовал, как запнулось его дыхание и как оно побежало вновь, бурля и метаясь по телу, по комнате. 

Он не хотел разжимать пальцы, не хотел отпускать шторм, который почему-то до сих пор не вырвался из его не таких уж сильных пальцев, а висел над ним и ждал… 

– Здесь из меня помощник никудышный, только лишние смотрящие из-за плеча глаза. Я постараюсь узнать что-нибудь про Хебульгу. Пусть нам это не пригодится, но я не могу сидеть сложа руки.

Пальцы Энакина сгребли тунику в комок. Смяли ткань. Надавили на кожу.

Распрямились. Рука выскользнула из хвата Оби-Вана.

– Будь на связи.

Оби-Ван неловко кивнул.

* * *

Энакин все реже встречался с Триллой. Когда на имперских базах оказывался он – она уже улетала. И пусть она уже не была падаваном, пусть она скорее справлялась со своими заданиям, чем нет, что бы ни писал в своих отчетах Тагерн, пусть ей не нужно было обучение от Энакина, сами тренировки ей зачем-то были нужны.

И потому, стоило им встретиться на Корусанте, они без раздумий отправились сюда. Энакин смотрел в ее взмыленное лицо напротив и не мог понять.

Зачем ей это?

Она не искала в Темной стороне Силу, как это делал он. Не искала спасения, новой жизни. Ответов. Решений. Других углов.

– Ты боишься, что не справишься с Цере на поле боя?

Трилла отступила на шаг, чтобы перехватить меч удобнее, и резко рубанула им воздух, раскрывая на лету в двойной.

– Я не боюсь, Учитель.

– Забудь! – рявкнул он. – Кто не боится, тот не живет. Кто не боится, тот не желает! Ты не хочешь ее убить?

– Хочу. – Трилла сжала зубы, приподнимая губу.

– Еще.

Она нанесла новый удар.

– Да нет же, – ругнулся Энакин, отражая его. – Как сильно ты хочешь?

– Я и есть мое желание, – сказали ему лавовые глаза Триллы и залегшие вокруг них тени.

Она не спала. Она не медитировала. Она была тем желанием, которое кормила. Она шла к нему.

– Что ты будешь делать потом? – спросил Энакин, просто отступая в сторону вместо блока и пропуская пролетающую мимо на инерции Триллу. Та замерла возле него: плечо к плечу, но смотря за его спину.

– Нельзя жить будущим. Сначала я должна выполнить свою миссию.

– Ради чего твоя месть? Чтобы не стало Цере? Галактике станет от этого легче? Да Галактика даже не заметит исчезновения одного беглого джедая из пространства. А тебе? Станет ли легче тебе? Если нет, то какой смысл?

– Я отомщу, конечно, мне станет легче. – Трилла не поворачивалась. Ее плечи перестали тяжело вздыматься.

– Ради чего? Ради чего легче? Что будет потом? Когда ты добьешься этого? 

Энакин вскинул левую руку и прижал ее к виску Триллы. Она вскрикнула от грубости вмешательства, но осталась на месте, и зал вокруг них провернулся вокруг своей оси. Они оба стояли на шаткой высоте. Вокруг летали с надсадными криками буревестники, над которыми молчало серое небо.

Перед Триллой лежало бездыханное тело. Энакин не помнил темнокожую Цере Джанда хорошо, видевшись с ней лишь пару раз, но Трилла мгновенно напитала иллюзию своей Силой, прорисовывая морщинки вокруг остекленевших глаз и меняя длинный хвост из туго переплетенных дредов на короткий ежик волос. Живот Цере был вспорот. Без крови, только с обугленной одеждой вокруг – один ровный точный удар.

– Давай. Вдохни. Твоя победа. Что теперь?

– Вы… сомневаетесь во мне, сомневаетесь, что смогу?

– Сомневаюсь в том, что ты сможешь пережить это сама. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты закончилась там же. Используй Силу. Пока что она пользуется тобой.

Энакин отдернул руку.

– Желание должно иметь свое «зачем». И свое «потом». – Энакин говорил это и чувствовал, будто произносит не свои слова. 

– «Потом» иметь вовсе не обязательно, – сообщила Трилла своим сапогам.

Энакин повернулся к ней, убирая меч и скрещивая руки на груди.

– Что ты сказала?

– Я имею в виду, генерал… – Она повернулась, тоже убирая меч и вставая в привычную стойку. – Учитель… что я уже не уверена, что успею добраться до Цере быстрее Черного Солнца. Быстрее, чем оно доберется до нее или до нас. 

Энакин должен был ответить что-то.

Пусть это была лишь отговорка, но она была слишком точна. До мороза по коже. Энакин осознал, что сам он уж точно не смел сказать ничего про «потом», после Черного Солнца. Темнота застилала даже будущее. Дальше Черного Солнца ничего не было и там.

Энакин думал о другом, начинал разговор о другом, но проклятый черный монстр возвращался в любом разговоре, словно прилипнув к нему.

Корусант – выживший, не давшийся Черному Солнцу – напоминал о нем сильнее пострадавших планет. Энакин не знал почему, но там, в полном крови каньоне, он мог думать о другом. Среди стекла небоскребов и рева спидеров – уже нет.

Комлинк Энакина зазвенел в душной тишине тренировочного зала, и Трилла, поклонившись, ушла в раздевалку.

– Да?

– Я освободился, мальчик мой, и готов тебя принять.

– Да, Ваше Величество.


	11. Подо льдом

– О чем ты хотел поговорить? – Палпатин вцепился в Энакина глазами с порога, не дав толком войти. Наскоро кивнув, Энакин подошел к креслу, в котором расположился Палпатин в ожидании.

Он выглядел необычайно грузно, одетый в двойную тяжелую мантию. Окна кабинета были не только плотно закрыты, но и прогреты алым излучением. Энакин незаметно расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на мундире и, не дождавшись указаний, сел на ковер перед креслом.

– Уже не первый год я следую вашим учениям. И думаю, что готов постичь новое.

Палпатин приподнял лысые надбровные дуги.

– Новое? Хм… Умений твоих вполне хватит, чтобы защищать Галактику.

– Но не чтобы защитить вас.

– Ох, Вейдер… Боюсь, не существует средства от мора, потому что таких знаний нет даже у меня.

– Но средство от смерти есть.

Палпатин вцепился в подлокотники, выталкивая себя вперед. Энакин продолжил:

– Плэгас Мудрый. 

– Плэгас… – протянул Палпатин. – Победивший смерть и все же бесславно погибший.

– Вы ведь не повторите его ошибок.

Энакин смотрел в пол. Палпатин пытливо изучал его взглядом, а потом вновь откинулся, складывая пальцы вместе. Поднеся их ко рту, он прошептал:

– Нет. Конечно же нет. 

Палпатин перевел взгляд на черную вазу, украшающую вход в кабинет, и задумчиво произнес:

– Исследовательский гений Плэгаса позволил ему управлять органической жизнью. Жизнью плоти. Но ситхская алхимия непроста в обращении. Чем сильнее изменения, тем они… сильнее. – С неприятной усмешкой Палпатин поднял плечи и усилием свел лопатки, возвращая себя в кучу теплой ткани. – После смерти духа тело могло стать безумным и неуправляемым существом.

– Тело пришлось уничтожить, понимаю.

– Да, – Палпатин покачал головой, не сводя взгляда с тусклой поверхности вытянутой вазы. – Пришлось.

– Джедаи верили, что после смерти их дух отходит к Силе. И если тело было отдано ей, сожжено, к примеру, а дух был силен, то Сила позволит им стать призраками. 

Палпатин коротко посмеялся.

– И много их летает над Корусантом? Нет, – сообщил он вазе. – Если существуют призраки, то их мести… их безумия нам бояться не стоит. Нет у Плэгаса призрака Силы. Он посвятил свою жизнь изучению плоти и умер вместе с ней. И потому многие знания обратились тем же прахом, что и он.

– Но… – Энакин нахмурился, скурпулезно подбирая каждое слово: – Власть над мидихлорианами означает могущество. Неужели, Плэгас не стремился сохранить превосходство Темной стороны и не делился открытиями с теми, кто вел Темную сторону к власти?

Палпатин повернул голову, всматриваясь в лицо Энакина. Он обдумал вопрос, затем сказал:

– Отчасти. Отчасти… Но ты знаешь о правиле двух. Знаешь о том, что ученик – не только тот, кого учитель должен вести, но кого вынужден опасаться.

– Я не стану вас убивать! – вскинулся Энакин, хлопая рукой по ковру. 

А ведь этого исхода ждал и, быть может, опасался Палпатин.

И этого исхода не ждал, но, быть может, на него надеялся Оби-Ван.

Иронично.

Энакин устал быть должным нести смерть.

Устал он и взвешивать слова, жонглируя ими так, будто встал на сторону повстанцев и принялся плести интриги. А все, чего он хотел на самом деле, – координаты цели и разрешение впрыгнуть в истребитель. 

Палпатин опустил сложенные руки на колени и прикрыл глаза с легкой улыбкой.

– О… нет. Конечно. Ты не станешь. Ты не просто мой ученик. Ты Избранный, ты изменишь наш мир и прервешь эту бессмысленную череду… 

– Я уже прервал! – скривился Энакин. – Власть в наших с вами руках, Орден джедаев пал, и мы можем посвятить себя изучению Темной стороны. Могли бы, если бы не Черное Солнце. Если бы не ваша болезнь.

Палпатин потер подбородок и заговорил тише, но теплее.

– Плэгас не мог быть так уверен в своем ученике, как я. И потому его личные чертоги запечатаны Силой от… от меня.

– И вы не отправляли туда других своих последователей? 

– Я долго бился над загадкой печатей, прежде чем понял, от кого они ставились. Но даже если исключить из потоков Силы тот, что отвечает за идентификацию меня… Снять печать не просто. Нужен большой потенциал. Нужны умения.

Энакин приподнялся от нетерпения. Палпатин продолжал тереть подбородок лиловым вельветом перчатки, изучая стену за спиной Энакина.

– Тайны, что хранятся там, опасны и бесполезны в то же время. Опасны, попади они не в те руки, и бесполезны для меня. Плэгас обрел бессмертие, но потерял банальное предчувствие, не говоря уж о способности к предвидению. Как мог я, управляя Республикой, Империей позволить себе лишиться глаз? К тому же, прежние мои ученики обладали довольно скромными умениями, зато их неприкрытые амбиции… 

– Но сейчас!..

– Да, ты прав. Сейчас куда важнее то, чего Плэгас все же добился. И важно то, что мне есть на кого положиться. Подойди. 

Энакин встал и приблизился к креслу. Палпатин обвил пальцами локоть, запрокидывая голову и последний раз заглядывая в глаза Энакина – сквозь них – прожигая до затылка, прежде чем сказать:

– Майгито.

– Майгито? Это же… – Энакин ждал незнакомого названия и таинственных координат. – Там ведь добывают руду для дюрастали?..

Круги вокруг глаз Палпатина стали синее. Такими же кругами недавно смотрела на него Лиалия.

– За зазубренными горами, по другую сторону от заводов, лежат ледяные каньоны. Небогаты рудой и кристаллами, необитаемы, зато там кишат ледяные черви. 

– Плэгас защищался не только от вас.

– От любого. И эти кольчатые ледорубы – лишь первая преграда. 

– Средство от лишних любопытных ног. Но не преграда для меня.

– Да, – Палпатин стиснул локоть Энакина крепче. – Каньоны образуют подобие круга, в центре которого ты найдешь невысокую постройку не из льда, а из бело-голубого мрамора. 

– Я вылечу немедленно.

– Ты талантлив, мальчик мой, но перед тем, как оставить Корусант под крылом истребителя, будь уверен, что действительно готов к этой экспедиции. Ты обязан мне, помнишь? Обязан вернуться. Даже если с пустыми руками. 

– Особенно, если с пустыми. Как наследник.

Палпатин поджал губы, отпуская и даже слегка отталкивая Энакина.

– Майгито, Вейдер. Майгито.

* * *

У Энакина был меч и пара верных приемов – этого хватит, чтобы рассечь тело ледяного червя. Одного, может двух, пятерых… но встречаться с колонией было самоубийством. Проще всего было посадить истребитель прямо у мраморного чертога. Но незаметно не выйдет – тепло двигателей непременно привлечет охочих до него кольчатых. Кораблю нужна была защита. Дефлекторы истребителя были готовы принять на себя бластерные залпы или град камней, но выстоять на протяжении возможно нескольких часов под заточенными дробить лед зубами они бы не смогли.

Палпатин был прав. Стоило сначала обдумать план. Например, взять не истребитель, а укрепленную канонерку с автопилотом, управляющим и орудиями тоже. И лучше бы с дефлекторными установками помощнее.

С первым бы справился и запасной пилот, но взять с собой никого не позволил бы Палпатин, да и сам Энакин себе подобного позволить не мог. Ни Трилла, ни дроид, чью память сможет прочесть умелый оперативник Тагерна, – никто не должен узнать, что он сделает с информацией.

Был еще один вариант… 

Энакин повертел коммуникатор в кармане, но оставил его там. Может быть. Решит уже на Нотто-Прайм. 

Инженеры выдали ему усиленные дефлекторные генераторы, но Энакин был уверен, что из них можно было выжать больше при нестандартном монтаже. На художественные решения тви’лечка Аси была щедрее привыкшей к строгим инструкциям корусантской бригады.

Сгрузив генераторы в багажный отсек, Энакин забил в бортовой компьютер координаты. Крыша ангара раскрылась, и Энакин упал в вечернее небо Корусанта. 

Тишина корабля обняла его. Оставила в уединенном покое. Энакин полжизни проводил в кресле пилота и порой забывал о том, чем могут быть полеты. Когда он перестал первым делом пробовать каждый новый корабль на экстремальную управляемость? В тот момент, когда выучил весь имперский ангар? Или когда некому стало ворчать в ухо, в динамик, в голову?..

Энакин закусил губу и дернул штурвал, уходя в небольшую, резкую, вжимающую в кресло петлю. Он не слышал за звукоизоляционными листами свист, но знал, как тот меняется с каждым градусом поворота. Он чувствовал себя короткими крыльями канонерки, будто его щеки облизывал воздух. Чувствовал резко давящее, а потом так же спадающее давление. 

В гиперпространство он вошел винтом. 

Пространство смазалось превращающимися в спирали звездами, и Энакин переключился на автопилот, раскидываясь по креслу и слушая тишину. Если слушать достаточно долго, начинаешь различать мелочи – тихое ворчание нижних движков, бульканье топлива в трубах. Едва различимый стрекот электричества в кабелях. Звук, с которым касаются пылинки пола, и трение воздуха о вентиляционные трубы. Похожие на уханье сов голоса звезд. Пение Силы менялось. Но она была здесь. Снаружи. Внутри. Если слушать. Если слышать.

Запястье вскипело от резко разогревшегося датчика на браслете. Энакин вздрогнул и дернул рукав вверх. Он уставился на мигающую красным бусину и таращился на нее секунды три, пытаясь осознать.

А когда его ошпарило пониманием, он резко дернул тумблер, выкидывая корабль из гиперпространства. Пищевод скрутило, но Энакин сглотнул, затолкав головокружение с тошнотой назад в себя, и тут же отправил корабль в новый гипертуннель, на ходу меняя координаты. 

Маячок на криокамере.

Не желтый сигнал демонтажа, а красная тревога.

Энакин выхватил коммуникатор и нажал кнопку вызова. Ему ответили мелодичные писки. Он бросил коммуникатор на приборную панель, переключаясь на штурвал.

* * *

На Камино неистовствовал шторм. Энакин не помнил хорошей погоды здесь, но сегодня из воды вздымались целые стены, а между них злой стражей бежали голодные вихри. Энакин обогнул одно торнадо, развернул корабль, уходя из-под несущейся на него пары.

Бусина мигала красным на запястье. Мигала за глазным дном, мигала в мозгу, перекрывая каждой вспышкой доступ кислорода. Писки коммуникатора тянулись и тянулись.

Энакин сжал зубы и пробил Силой дыру в вихре, проскакивая сквозь него прямо к лифту. Канонерка не успела выкинуть посадочные стойки, стукнулась дном о крышу маяка и заскользила по мокрому металлу. Энакин развернул ее вокруг оси, но заставил остановиться.

Канонерка замерла в центре. Энакин погасил движки, и канонерку начала крутить уже платформа лифта. Крутилась вхолостую – криффов механизм не спешил открываться.

На маяк в одночасье рухнула стена воды, превращая канонерку в батискаф, поднимая ее в толще пены и с лязгом роняя на платформу лифта вновь.

Теперь мониторинговые системы дали ему открыться, и он начал свой нестерпимый, издевательский, самый длинный в жизни путь по темной трубе. И единственное, с чем Энакин делил этот путь, единственное, что его освещало – резкие красные вспышки из-под черного рукава.

Он насчитал тридцать семь морганий, прежде чем под дном канонерки забрезжил свет. Круглая платформа собиралась сделать еще несколько оборотов, давая за этот десяток метров прочитать надпись на каждом припаркованном здесь корабле до последней цифры серийного номера. Энакин читать не хотел. Открыв дверцу, он спрыгнул, отбивая пятки до жара, и побежал к воротам по лужам космопорта.

– В доступе отказано.

– Да бросьте, я здесь столько раз был! – Энакин отмахнулся от вновь сканирующих его лицо лучей, как от пустынных мух.

– Лорд-протектор допускается на территорию Камино только в сопровождении мистера Оби-Вана Кеноби. В доступе отказано. 

Энакин выхватил коммуникатор, поднося его к холодному глазу над воротами. Из черного куска металла все еще раздавались протяжные писки. Бусина на вскинутой руке стреляла по глазам бластерной очередью. Сквозь какофонию света и звука Энакин прокричал:

– Нет здесь мистера Кеноби! Прекратите эту идиотскую бюрократию! 

– В доступе отказано.

– Что у вас там с криокамерами? Я заплатил. Я имею право…

– Пребывание Люка Скайуокера оплачено мистером Кеноби.

Перестраховались… 

Суки.

Энакин ударил металлическим кулаком по двери.

После второй вмятины ворота дрогнули, но не от его удара. По бокам от ворот ушли в стены длинные панели, обнажая несколько темных дул.

– Прошу вас отойти от дверей. В случае нанесения ущерба городскому имуществу мы будем вынуждены открыть огонь. Спасибо за понимание. Вы можете воспользоваться услугами заправочной станции космопорта.

Энакин мог отойти. Прямо к своей стоящей на линии огня канонерке и вынести эти ворота к сарлачьему херу.

Он поднял руки, отступая на шаг.

– Дайте поговорить с Рексом. 

Тишина.

– С клоном КС-7567. 

– Лаборант КС-7567 в данный момент занят.

– Скажите, что это я. Он захочет со мной поговорить.

Тишина на пятнадцать вспышек.

Звук переключения.

– Мне некогда, – отрапортовал Рекс. – Шторм. Авария. Есть план. Не делайте глупостей.

Голос снова сменился на холодную каминоанскую женщину, признавать которую органикой, а не дроидом, Энакин уже отказывался:

– Прошу вас отойти от дверей. Вы можете воспользоваться услугами заправочной станции космопорта.

Рекс бы сказал, если бы… Рекс не стал бы его жалеть. Но Энакин все равно снова уставился в глаз над воротами.

– Что с Люком Скайуокером?

– Информация будет раскрыта только мистеру Кеноби.

– Если Люк уже не находится в оплаченной мистером Кеноби криокамере, то ваша сделка недействительна! И я, как его отец, имею право знать, что с ребенком! – формулировки вязли на зубах мутной горечью. – Признайте, что я прав! 

– Вы правы. Информация будет раскрыта только мистеру Кеноби.

Еще в криокамере.

Энакин начал новый вызов. Писк. Писк. Гребанный писк.

– Если с Люком Скайуокером что-нибудь произойдет из-за вашей тупости, этого города тоже больше не станет!

– Мы будем вынуждены расценить ваши слова как угрозу…

– Просто передайте мои слова лаборанту КС-7567! У него есть мозги. И, – пропущенный вдох, – он меня знает.

Энакин сделал шаг спиной. Еще один. Развернулся и побрел к заправке. Подросток полу-каминоанец сжался при его приближении и без вопросов выдал набор инструментов. 

Энакин сам приладит дефлекторные генераторы во вторую цепь питания. Лорд-протектор может себе позволить не трястись над формой и выкинуть испорченный маслом криффов мундир.

Космопорт был придавлен не только тоннами воды, но и тишиной. Парень на заправке скрипел тряпкой по кафоварному автомату. Редкие капли из труб лифтов падали в лужи. Энакин механически затягивал гайку, не замечая, что та идет все туже. Обшивка корабля прогнулась с щелчком сдавшегося металла, и Энакин остановился наконец. Потер лоб, заставляя себя перейти к следующей, не оборачиваясь на ворота.

В тишину ввинтился скрип лифта. Энакин замер, упирая гаечный ключ в колено и наблюдая за тем, как опускается сантиметр за сантиметром вращающийся столб.

Пилот показавшегося корабля тоже ждать стыковки с полом не стал и откинул дверцу, едва это стало возможным. За край схватилась рука, затем показался весь Оби-Ван. Он спрыгнул, качнулся, ловя равновесие и прижимая к груди тяжелый вытянутый черный блок.

– Оби-Ван! – Энакин распрямился, роняя ключ, но Оби-Ван не обернулся, в три прыжка оказываясь у ворот. Те открылись, не успев даже сосканировать его целиком, и захлопнулись за его спиной. 

Энакин скрипнул протезом и зубами. Подняв ключ, он ушел внутрь канонерки, прикручивать крепления с другой стороны.

Новая гайка выгнула металл в обратную сторону.

Через двадцать три вспышки браслет потух.

Щелчок. Скрип. Последняя гайка раскрошилась в руке. Энакин сжал губы до боли, уронив голову. Затем взял пропитанную маслом губку и протер ею протез. 

Вошел. 

Без стука или покашливания, просто нарисовался за спиной.

– Все в порядке.

– Ни хера не в порядке.

Шаги. 

– Я оставил твой маячок.

– Я в курсе.

Вздох.

– Шторм повредил проводку в лабораториях. Я привез резервную батарею, ее хватит надолго. У Камино были необычные требования из-за специфики их криотехнологии, но я… 

– Я бы нашел, что угодно. Если бы мне хоть кто-нибудь. Хоть что-нибудь. Сказал.

– Карута связалась со мной, ведь криокамера оплачена мной. Да и… ты ведь понимаешь, Энакин.

– Каруту понимаю. 

Шаг. Вздох. Щелчок языком.

– Да, ты мог бы найти. Я не сомневаюсь в тебе. Но у меня подходящая батарея была почти под рукой. 

– И откуда же? – Энакин дернул головой.

– От… От лидера Альянса. Видишь, теперь ты можешь мне выговорить за то, что я с ними связан. Я даже не стану отрицать. 

– Ты не ответил на звонок.

– Мы договаривались – повторный через пару часов. Пары часов еще не прошло. Не прошло и полутора.

Не прошло… 

Прошла, сарлакк его еби, целая жизнь.

– Эй… Энакин… 

На плечо опустилась рука, и Энакин перехватил ее, сбрасывая и разворачиваясь. Он не отпустил – он заломил ее за спину до ощутимого пальцами напряжения. Он оказался зубами у уха Оби-Вана, продолжая тянуть запястье вверх. Вдох – рык – тот вывернулся. Вдох – четким ударом под локоть присек вторую попытку захвата. Вдох – он, смотря в глаза Энакина, ухватил за запястье его самого, не позволяя вцепиться в края своей туники на груди. Отвел руку Энакина. Отвел снова. Отвел снова и уже не отпустил. Вдох – рык – Энакин провернулся на месте, наступая, вытягивая руку и врезаясь в лоб Оби-Вана. Вдох – Энакин прижат к стене чужим весом, поперек груди легла рука. Вдох – он согнул колено, ударяя Оби-Вана по ноге, выбивая себе миг, за который они поменялись местами. Вдох – рык – металл снова загудел под спиной от удара. Загудели в ответ лопатки. Энакин весь гудел. Он вцепился масляными пальцами протеза в волосы Оби-Вана, заставляя откинуть голову, обнажить зубы. 

Их лбы снова встретились.

Их губы встретились.

Выдох. Выдох. Выдох в чужой рот.

Пропахшая ореховым кафом щетина. Вдох. Энакин подался от стены и встретился солнечным сплетением с чужим локтем. Оби-Ван надавил, обозначил – не удар, предупреждение. 

Вдох. Энакин занес руку сбоку, но Оби-Ван вовремя вскинул локоть, блокируя удар. Рука Энакина отскочила, как капля воды от щита. Вдох. И снова, еще раз. Сильнее. В центр ладони. На этот раз Оби-Ван сжал очень крепко, вдавливая браслет в кожу, и новый вдох застрял в горле, больше не помещаясь в горящей груди. Энакин сквозь сопротивление подвел руку ближе к лицу Оби-Вана, и тот ослабил хватку, давая и этим пальцам вплестись в свои волосы.

Выдох. Выдох. Энакин положил новый выдох на язык Оби-Вана, и тот сглотнул. Вернул его своим, коротким и теплым.

Энакин ударил пяткой по аварийному рычагу, и дверь захлопнулась, разрезая пространство на там – где-то – и здесь – для них. Энакин дернул пояс Оби-Вана, заставляя пряжку расстегнуться, а по его мундиру пробежали пальцы, откинувшие косой край в сторону, только пуговицы застучали по полу. Энакин не видел больше глаз, пытающихся удержать, пытающихся предсказать, он только ощущал губами чужие выдохи. 

Оби-Ван ухватил мундир на спине и потянул. Энакин не сразу отвел плечи, чувствуя натяжение, чувствуя каждый сантиметр скребущей по коже ткани. 

Вдох – короткое напряжение в чужом животе – за плечи Оби-Ван схватил прежде, чем Энакин успел рвануть вперед. Ноги не удержали обоих. Перекат. Оби-Ван навис, растирая темные следы от масла между их лбами, не открывая глаз. Перекат. Энакин стиснул бедра Оби-Вана, вдавливая в пол. Светлые складки туник рыхлели и растекались по полу вокруг, оставляя только ту сталь, что внутри. В напряженных мышцах рук, без дрожи удерживающих плечи навалившегося Энакина. В одинаково готовом к удару и к ласке животу.

Энакин пихнул локтем руку, обрушиваясь на Оби-Вана. Он больше не хотел смотреть, он хотел ощущать, как эта сталь дышит под ним, как живет.

Он, сарлакк побери, хотел.

И – О, Сила, – Оби-Ван хотел. 

Оби-Ван выпотрошил Энакина из плена рубашки и надавил на лопатки, прижимая ближе. Обхватывая руками, не позволяя больше ни взмахнуть своими, ни отстраниться. Они покатились вновь – Энакина прижало к холодному металлу, взвизгнула молния на штанах – и вновь. Они схлестнулись волнами, выметая все, что разделяло их, оставаясь без одежды и воздуха. Только с пеной собственного нетерпения и заставляющим схлестываться вновь и вновь напряжением. 

Но там, где волны рассеивались о берега, они вдвоем лишь усиливали накал друг друга. С каждым рывком возбуждение затапливало до щек, и оно не уходило с откатом, заставляя набрасываться снова и снова.

Энакин сжал зубы на плече Оби-Вана, отдаваясь новому приливу. Оби-Ван в ответ до боли стиснул бока, вздергивая выше, заставляя дать пространство между ними хотя бы для руки. Оби-Ван протиснулся, и Энакин снова придавил его, сплетая их в один комок. Из тел: пальцев, животов, сдавленного дыхания и с трудом прорывающихся стонов – и из желания.

Энакин хотел прокусить кожу, хотел вылизывать остающиеся отметины, хотел, чтобы пальцы Оби-Вана были медленнее, были быстрее, были… чтобы были.

Все схлынуло в один момент.

Предвестником – дрожь, в одно тягучее мгновение – жгучее наслаждение, подписью – расплескавшееся семя.

Энакин уперся ладонями в пол по обе стороны от Оби-Вана. Посмотрел на его закрытые веки и отжался.

Ушло. Исчезло. Растворилось, оставив лишь запах машинного масла и быстро стынущей спермы.

Приведя себя в порядок, Энакин вернулся к генератору. Проверил сочленения. Лишний раз покрутил трубу. Сложил инструменты в ящик.

Оби-Ван долго разглаживал и заматывал туники, слой за слоем. Не оборачиваясь, он тихо спросил:

– Новостей о Плэгасе нет?

– Новости есть. Результата нет. Я не успел.

– Да. Понимаю. Я тоже. 

– Я знаю, куда надо лететь.

– Да, ну… так-то у меня тоже есть идея.

– Хорошо.

– Да. – Оби-Ван поднялся с пола и посмотрел на дверь. – До связи? Я… в следующий раз отвечу.

– В следующий раз ты поступишь так, как того потребует следующий раз.

– Я… – Оби-Ван прокашлялся. – Да. Но постараюсь. 

Он постоял с минуту, тщательно причесывая волосы пальцами, разлепляя маслянистые полосы, с каждым движением делая все только хуже. Выдохнул, сдавшись. А затем сошел с корабля, не оставляя Энакину уже ничего, кроме координат покрытой льдом планеты и коммуникатора.

* * *

Энакин облетел долину по кругу, но так и не разглядел тайный чертог Плэгаса. Пришлось снизиться. Ветер гнал снег по с виду безмолвной земле, и только кривые линии торосов напоминали о том, что под голубоватой коркой кишат исполинские черви.

Под крылом мелькнул квадратный холм, и Энакин развернул канонерку, заходя на посадочный круг. Теперь он видел в белых боках холма вытянутые углубления. Майгитскую слюду было не отличить ото льда, но слишком правильная форма окон их выдавала.

Энакин снизил мощность движков до минимума и выключил обогрев в кабине. Стекла быстро принялись запотевать, а затем и индеветь, но тепловой след канонерки должен был стать менее заметным и привлекательным.

Стойки продавили слой снега и вонзились в ледяную пластину. Энакин погасил все питание, кроме второй цепи. Затем он с подозрением рассмотрел круглую дыру в пяти метрах, но ветер заметал туда безмятежный снег, и Энакин огляделся, натягивая на плечи утепленный плащ. Докуда хватало взгляда под серым небом лежали заснеженные льды. 

На Майгито было тихо и просторно. Скрипел скованный самим собой лед, и этот звук несся свободно по долинам, терялся в каньонах, уходил в высокое небо. Энакин поднял выше меховой ворот и шагнул на снег. Тот, не знавший ничьей поступи многие годы, захрустел под сапогом. Энакин замер, прислушиваясь. Ветер перебирал ворсинки, щекоча ими скулы. 

Подо льдом, глубоко-глубоко подо льдом жило тепло. Как у девяноста трех процентов пригодных для жизни планет, в сердце Майгито крутился расплавленный металл. Так было прежде. Его жар убивал кольчатых паразитов, но и сдавался им. И когда колония разрослась, она смогла сожрать достаточно энергии, и тугой металлический шар остыл. Галактика мало расстроилась – перепад температур и давления подарил возможность добывать здесь тонны руды, кристаллов для излучателей и драгоценных камней. 

А глубоко подо льдом жило разрозненное тепло. Запертое теперь в белых жирных телах. Энакин чувствовал его. Много. 

Порыв ветра бросил снег с крыши прямо в лицо. Намел на трап. Закинул охапку в темное жерло.

Энакин провел рукой по воздуху, активируя дефлекторные щиты канонерки, и поспешил к двери. Следующим взмахом руки он раскидал загородивший ее сугроб и с удивлением обнаружил глазурованное льдом обыкновенное… дерево? 

Толчок Силы сотряс дверь, с нее посыпалась ледяная крошка, но петли выдержали. Это уже больше походило на то место, которое Энакин искал. Он взвесил на руке рукоять меча, прикидывая уровень энергии. Опасно. Но глупо не попробовать. 

Лазер уперся в дерево как в кортозисную пластину, только растопляя лед. Под сапоги потекли струйки воды, а на самой двери не осталось даже черных росчерков. Энакин погасил меч, пряча его на поясе, и положил ладони на шершавую поверхность, запуская маховик в голове. Мысли пенились и спускались ниже – под легкие, текли злой решимостью.

За этой дверью его ждал ответ. Он должен был туда попасть. Должен был выбить эту дверь. О, с каким наслаждением он потом швырнет этот ответ каминоанцам. Трусливым. Бессердечным. Каминоанцам.

Импульс. Дрожь. Не поддалась.

Плэгас знал – за ним придет ситх. 

Быть может… 

Энакин закусил губу. 

Люк. Ради Люка. Ради того, кто спит мертвым сном в ледяной капсуле вместо того, чтобы смотреть на солнце. Чистое, золотое солнце, а не на черный шар из гребаной пустоты! Удар по двери. Не так.

Мамин смех. Она редко смеялась, но если уж да – то громко, заразительно, звонко. И губы сами разлетались в широкую улыбку. Мама знала солнце, любила его, хотя на Татуине принято скорее ненавидеть обе лампочки в небе. Мама… Не дожила до Черного Солнца, не узнала о том, как убивает оно Татуин и всю Галактику. Потому что сарлачьи тускены решили за нее.

Пальцы заскребли по двери, набивая лед под ногти. Удар. Удар.

Он не знал, как выскрести из себя светлое чувство. Любовь – боль. Любовь – ярость. От того она у джедаев под запретом. У лицемерных джедаев, каждый второй из которых нарушал Кодекс где-нибудь там… тайные романы, свадьбы, дети и много-много страха. Они боялись любить открыто, по-настоящему. Потому что за каждый счастливый миг придет расплата. Черная, липкая расплата. 

Энакин распрямил руки, упираясь ими вновь. Он ведь больше не джедай. Он больше не… не ситх. 

Татуин. Еще теплый. Планета, не дающая дышать, набивающая песок в легкие… Планета, давшая… ему жизнь. Полная Силой, как любая другая. Уж точно не заслужившая угаснуть. И маленький мальчик, такой же, каким Энакин был сам. Еще не успевший возненавидеть песок, а играющий с ним. Строящий свой дом из мокрого песка и колючих веточек. А между ним и Энакином застыл Оби-Ван. Нет… не так. Не так, как тогда. Усилиями памяти Энакин нарисовал его другим: разгладил залегшую на лбу морщину, сложил из упрямых губ мягкую улыбку и сделал шаг глубже в новое видение, проваливаясь в него, как в сыпучий песок Татуина, навстречу Оби-Вану. Рука Оби-Вана легла на пояс отточенным движением, но Энакин не дал схватить меч, взяв теплую ладонь в свои руки и прижимая к своей щеке.

К своей влажной щеке. Энакин вдавил лоб в дверь, и под его лицом осталось только мокрое дерево. Он вложил всю свою внутреннюю дрожь в новый толчок. Дверь заскрипела, прогнулась. Но осталась стоять. 

Плэгас знал, что от Света ему стоит защищаться тоже.

За спиной с оглушающим хрустом треснула земля. Энакин обернулся: похожий на гейзер, расплевывающий вокруг себя куски льда, червь вырвался из-под земли, и теперь его жирное тело танцевало на хвосте, пока он не склонил полный зубов круглый рот к канонерке. Бросок – удар – щит выдержал, а червь отдернулся, ошалелый от удара. Он атаковал снова, и снова его зубы проскользили по защитному куполу. Он подтянулся, и стало ясно – он не стоял на хвосте, он вылез изо льда лишь частично. Волной он подтолкнул себя к кораблю и с жутким скрежетом вонзился в щиты. Те устояли.

Энакин по миллиметру отлип от двери, к которой успел прижаться спиной. Червь его заметил. Не услышал, конечно – у него не было ни ушей, ни глаз, но чувствовал колотящееся от адреналина сердце он не хуже самого Энакина.

По белому телу прошли волны, шевеля ледяные наросты и помогая червю приподняться в изгибе, и к Энакину обратилась багровая пасть.

Она раскрылась шире, почти выворачивая зубы воротником, и Энакин сорвал с пояса пьезогранату. Описав короткую дугу, она стукнулась о мягкие ткани червиной пасти и ухнула в его нутро. Вспышка окрасила бока червя в желтый, подсветила пульсирующие темные сосуды размером с руку Энакина. Червь закачался, теряя куски наростов с шеи. А затем замахнулся вновь. Намного сильнее, чем прежде. За ним вздыбливались новые торосы – не от его тела уже точно.

Энакин сделал шаг от двери, вставая ровнее.

Жирные кольца перекатывались под грубой кожей, и даже холод не прибивал отвратительного сладкого запаха, раздающегося из пасти. 

Снова вокруг лежал снег. Снова лед.

Но этот холод не оставлял на белом теле червя черных пятен. С живой угрозой Энакин справляться умел. 

Живой… Живой…

«Это самоубийство, Энакин», – сказал он сам себе. «Зато это весело», – ответил он себе, переставая думать о том, что единственный его собеседник – саблезубый опарыш-переросток.

Он закрыл глаза, смотря только в Силу. Смотря, как размытый контур замахивается и снова бросается на него. Контур, которому хватит двух укусов, чтобы пожрать его целиком. 

Энакин смягчил колени, обращаясь в такую же пружину, что летела на него, и когда его окатило тошнотворным запахом, он прыгнул, проворачиваясь в воздухе и приземляясь на скользкую шею, и вцепился в жесткие наросты.

У ледяного червя не было толком головы, просто тело заканчивалось ртом. Энакин сжал высокие наросты как можно ближе к нему, вдавил колени в тушу, не давая себе соскользнуть, и, все не открывая глаз, провалился в Силовой контур червя. Каждый из колонии, неважно в каком поколении, был частью не просто планеты, частью ее ядра. Памятью. Наследием. Энакин отпустил сознание, падая и падая в потоки Силы.

Эта Сила убивала. Рождала. Билась. Спала. Живая стихия без чувств и цвета. Без любого иного стремления, кроме как быть. Течь. Нестись.

Энакин толкнул червя в сторону двери, разогревая скрытый в нем жар, наполняя его памятью поколений. Не теми воспоминаниями, которыми питался человеческий мозг, а безликими инстинктами. 

Выжить. Сожрать. Буйный поток Живой Силы.

Зубы червя раскрошили дверь в щепки, и Энакин вкатился внутрь. С кувырком он включил меч, разворачиваясь и отсекая рот бьющегося в конвульсии от переизбытка энергии червя. Зубы клацнули льдышками по полу, хлынула из жил синяя кровь. Толстое тело содрогнулось последний раз, выплескивая белесую слизь, тут же схватившуюся кристаллами льда.

Червь стих. Все стихло. Энакин уперся ладонями в колени, сплюнув на пол соленую слюну.

Наверняка у Плэгаса где-то под ковриком лежал запасной ключ, не мог он каждый раз подобное выкидывать… но не искать же того червя, в желудке которого ключ теперь консервируется. Энакин заставил себя посмеяться, пока растирал щеки и сгонял послебоевое оцепенение. Расправив сбившийся плащ, он повернулся и сразу же отшатнулся, подскальзываясь на голубой крови.

В правой руке затрещал меч, вторую Энакин приготовил к блоку, вскинув к груди.

Перед ним стоял высокий желтоглазый муун. Его шишковатая голова отливала мертвенно-бледным, а черные росчерки носогубных складок обрамляли недобрый оскал. В руке он сжимал изогнутую рукоять длинного красного меча. 

Энакин сделал мягкий шаг вправо под цепким взглядом. Влево. Вперед. Муун не шевельнулся. Энакин поднял глаза на потолок и все же заметил малюсенькое устройство. 

Потрясающей точности голограмма продолжала сверлить Энакина взглядом, когда тот убрал меч и прошел прямо сквозь нее. 

– Ты пришел… – ржавым голосом сказали динамики, но Энакин не обратил внимания. Этот голос должен был подействовать на того, кто ждал мстительного призрака. Кто бы его испугался. 

Плэгас мог утратить дар предвидения, мог победить смерть, но знал, от чьей руки умрет, если с ним это все же случится.

Чертог – громкое название для небольшого, пусть и выстланного мрамором обиталища. Кроме узкой кушетки здесь не было ничего, приспособленного для жизни. Кристальные шары разных размеров висели в воздухе, покоясь в потоках Силы. Столы были изогнуты, и рабочие поверхности на них перетекали в вертикальные экраны. 

Энакин коснулся панелей, но их черный глянец ничего не показал. Как Плэгас вообще работал в таком заброшенном месте? Генератор? Батареи? Энакин огляделся в поисках проводов, но не нашел их. Но голопроектор сработал ведь. Плэгас использовал вместо электричества Силу? Стоило попробовать.

Энакин снова коснулся панели, на этот раз пуская по ней колебание. Замигали индикаторы по краю, медленно проступили изображения. Схемы внутренних органов людей, муунов, ледяных червей, латеронцев, тви’леков, тогрут, вуки… – листать можно было бесконечно. Схемы, химические формулы и пометки. 

– Ты пришел… – этот голос был уже живым.

Энакин не подал виду, что заметил, продолжая листать анатомический атлас, и медленно завел руку под плащ.

– Не стоит. Ты не причинишь мне вреда мечом. Мы не будем драться.

Таиться было бессмысленно, и Энакин распрямился, оборачиваясь. Перед ним стояла не голограмма. И это был не Плэгас.

Дарт Плэгас – Палпатин раскрыл Энакину его имя в миру, его звали Хего Дамаск, – был рослым мууном. Тем самым, чья голограмма встретила у дверей. А перед Энакином стоял гуманоид не выше него ростом. Головастый, но его голова была не вытянута по-муунски вверх, а наоборот раздавалась вширь. На Энакина смотрели слегка раскосые крупные глаза без век, и он припомнил эту расу – биты. Бит поднял руку, снимая дыхательную маску и обнажая заменяющие нос кожистые лоскуты.

– Ты не дышишь, – сказал Энакин полупрозрачному биту, – какая разница?

– Хочу говорить с тобой открыто.

– Ты меня знаешь? 

– Иначе бы не пришел.

– Это не похоже на открытый разговор. Назовись.

– Меня зовут Дарт Тенебрус, – охотно ответил призрак, выходя к центру комнаты. – Как мне называть тебя?

– Ты же сказал, что знаешь меня.

– Я знаю, что ты Избранный. Но у тебя должно быть имя.

– Да, Эн… Меня зовут Дарт Вейдер, – сказал Энакин, скрещивая руки на груди. – Раз ты призрак, твое тело лежит где-то здесь?

– Нет. Тление жизни в мертвой плоти – фантазия, я убедился в этом. Я нашел способ не дать Силе растворить дух после смерти. Я застыл на грани Бездны и веду эту войну каждый день.

Энакин перешел к следующей панели в поисках других записей Плэгаса. Через плечо он бросил:

– Война против Силы, это… не лучшее решение. Особенно сейчас.

– Да, – согласился Тенебрус, ступая за Энакином. – Моя Бездна и есть вечное сопротивление. Я мыслю, но не существую, не вижу Галактику, потеряв последний маяк. Не пытка, но война. Я принял решение прекратить ее. И потому я здесь. А ты здесь, чтобы узнать об опытах Плэгаса над мидихлорианами?

– Допустим. И все, что мне нужно, кажется, находится здесь. – Энакин подсоединил датапад к одному из мониторов.

– Все точно находится там. Но я знаю больше.

– Откуда?

– Я был учителем Дарта Плэгаса. Я начал эти исследования.

Энакин снова посмотрел на бита, теперь разглядывая доспех с плащом и внушительную рукоять меча на поясе.

– Тогда хватит ходить вокруг, выкладывай или уходи.

Тенебрус сделал круг по комнате, задумчиво покачивая головой из стороны в сторону.

– Как я уже сказал, у моего визита своя цель. Я заключил договор с Силой. Она исполняет мое желание, я – перестаю сопротивляться и растворяюсь в ней.

– И?..

– Моим желанием было встретиться с Избранным. Так я вырвался из забытья и оказался здесь. Я отвечу на твои вопросы, но взамен ты дашь ответы на мои.

Энакин посмотрел на медленно заполняющуюся полосу на экране. Он не доверял прямоте призрака, не доверял лаборатории, планете и даже немного собственным ушам, но время у него было.

– А ты любишь заключать сделки.

– Не подкрепленные взаимной выгодой просьбы – либо ложь, либо почва для предательств. Итак… – Тенебрус положил длинные желтые пальцы на один из шаров, и в том заклубилась дымка. – Не все придавали значение пророчеству об Избранном, но стоило мне вырасти из юношеских стремлений и по-настоящему объять внутренним взором мир, я понял всю важность и силу пророчества. Оно утверждало. Не предупреждало, не готовило нас, оно знало, что однажды появится он. Появишься ты. Где ты родился? В какой семье?

– На Татуине. Моя мать – человек, отца я не знаю. Говорят, его и не было.

– Порождение Силы, потрясающе, – голос Тенебруса не был особо эмоционален, но в нем чувствовалась глубина. Дымка под его пальцами рассеялась, и Энакин увидел в шаре изображение самого Тенебруса. В форме инженера, он конструировал в голографическом редакторе звездный корабль. Лоскуты на лице были тоньше, не обвисли, а ложбина на черепе не была столь глубока, как сейчас. – Я слышал много вариантов пророчества. Люди не умеют не наболтать своего. Но суть была одной. Сила. Огромная Сила. И я верил, что Избранный – тот, кто сможет вернуть ситхам их величие. Я не мог представить, как такая Сила воплотится в ребенке, но сама фантазия о подобном вызывала во мне интерес. В чьи руки он попадет. Кем он станет. Кто тебя обучал?

– Джедаи. Я ответил уже на второй вопрос, а мы еще не подошли к теме мидихлориан.

– Я не оставлю тебя без ответов, Дарт Вейдер. Джедаи, хм… Но ты здесь. Пути Силы путаны, но они все же привели тебя к ситхам. Что ж… молодой Тенебрус считал, что Избранный может стать слишком большой угрозой, если к его способностям не отнестись с должным пониманием. Я думал, что буду готов взять воспитание Избранного на себя. В отличие от прочих, я в твое появление верил и готовился к нему. Но чем больше я смотрел в Силу, тем яснее понимал, что в моем плане есть изъян. Срок жизни тела бита не позволит мне дождаться рождения Избранного. Тогда я начал искать способ продлить себе жизнь. Я научился морфировать мидихлорианы, но дорого за это поплатился. Я лишился возможности видеть в Силе. Будущее, прошлое. Я потерял способность к психометрии. Даже настоящее померкло – Силовые контуры стали размыты, а Силовой дальтонизм больше не позволял отличить друга от врага, Светлый источник от Темного. Зато больше мое тело не было уязвимо к ядам, и я замедлил процесс старения. Замедлил, не остановил. Мне нужен был новый план.

Тенебрус поднял руку к новому шару. Изображение в предыдущем растаяло, а в этом дымка собралась в молодого подростка-мууна.

– Новое тело – вот мое решение. Подготовить достаточно сильного адепта Темной стороны, чтобы перенести свои мидихлорианы в него. Я подобрал двух чувствительных к Силе муунов, хорошо подходящих друг другу генетически, и свел их. Они подготовили юного Хего Дамаска для меня. – Тенебрус перевел взгляд с шара на Энакина. – Как ты оказался на Темной стороне, если тебя воспитывали джедаи?

– Светлая сторона не смогла дать мне то, что я искал.

– А Темная? – Тенебрус распахнул шире темные глаза.

– Будь у меня все нужные ответы, я бы не ковырялся в дневниках давно сгинувших ученых. 

– Хм. Твои ответы весьма скупы.

Энакин пожал плечами. Но отвернуться от шара, в котором муун тренировался со световым мечом под началом Тенебруса, уже не мог.

– Мой план сработал идеально. Принявший имя Дарта Плэгаса Хего был сообразительным, настойчивым и талантливым учеником. Я забывал о его возрасте, стоило ему открыть рот. Он разбирался в политике лучше меня и видел будущее величие ситхов в ней. 

– И каждый раз, на каждой тренировке, ты думал о том, как будешь махать его руками вместо него?

– Я не посвящал так много раздумий ученику. 

– А его планы? Смешили?

– Плэгаса посещали интересные идеи. Я относился к ним с уважением, запоминал их и собирался использовать, когда занял бы его тело. 

Энакин закутался в плащ посильнее.

Один учитель и один ученик.

Когда-то эта мысль вызывала в нем трепет. Он тогда еще накручивал на палец падаванскую косичку, в очередной раз оставшись с Оби-Ваном наедине после «серьезного» разговора с Винду. И думал о том, как было бы здорово, если бы кроме них с учителем не существовало бы никого. Никакого Совета. Никакого Кодекса. Да к сарлакку все, кроме них.

Он думал о крепости учительско-ученической связи. 

Убийства, опыты, холодные планы. Вот о чем говорили ситхи. 

В любом случае, двое в Галактике – какой же это миф. Всегда будут другие. Всегда будут разные. Слишком много Силы. Вот о чем он думал сейчас, поглядывая на снимки препарированных Плэгасом созданий, все еще мелькавшие на соседнем столе. 

– Впрочем, мой план оказался слишком идеален. – Тенебрус сместил руку на шар крупнее. Он, уже совсем такой как сейчас, лежал под завалом камней. А над ним склонился повзрослевший Плэгас. – Плэгас не верил в силу идеи диад. Он считал, что ситхи воцарятся тогда, когда их станет больше. И все же… – складки у рта Тенебруса приподнялись в подобии улыбки, – он убил меня. Уже несколько лет я ждал этого момента. Когда он выбьет мой дух из тела, когда он сам окажется ранен.

Шар шептал едва различимыми голосами. Они скреблись в уши и тихо заползали туда.

Бок Плэгаса и правда был разодран до мяса. И все же он склонился над учителем и без ненависти или насмешки в лице рассказывал ему о том, как приведет ситхов к величию. Тенебрус не обвинял его и не стонал от боли, несмотря на то, что половина тела была размозжена камнями. Трясущейся рукой он передал Плэгасу свой плащ, объявив о становлении Плэгаса настоящим ситхом, и, роняя руку, как бы случайно задел рану. Дымка в шаре заклубилась, забилась, словно ища выхода, а Тенебрус снова заговорил.

– Я перенес свое сознание внутрь тела Плэгаса. Но его разум оказался слишком стоек. Я почувствовал мир с прежней остротой, – впервые за рассказ голос Тенебруса дрогнул. – Несколько мгновений я видел раскрывающуюся предо мной Галактику. Но вскоре мой разум потух, и все, что мне оставалось – стать тенью ученика. Я смог закрепиться, но не смог завладеть им.

– И ты не пытался отомстить?

– В мести не было ценности. Плэгас мог принести величие ситхам, а для меня он стал маяком, даже не подозревая о моем присутствии. А кто стал твоим наставником на Темной стороне?

– Дарт Сидиус.

– Сидиус? – Тенебрус удивленно поднял голову. – Ему… ему удалось? Удивительное дело.

– Ты много знаешь о Сидиусе? – Энакин подошел ближе.

– Достаточно. Единственное, чему я не успел научить Плэгаса – это как выбрать себе достойного ученика. По крайней мере я так считал. И вы с Сидиусом правда смогли добиться величия ситхов?

– Да. Дарт Сидиус – император Галактической Империи. Я – лорд-протектор.

– Избранный – лорд-протектор? – с недоумением спросил Тенебрус.

– Не люблю рассиживаться на троне. Мое время еще придет позже.

– Я себе представлял иначе.

– Меня? – усмехнулся Энакин, пряча руки в подмышках и отставляя ногу.

– Нет. Ты Избранный, Сила не ошибается. Не так я себе представлял обретших власть ситхов. Ты подавлен. Ты ищешь. Почему?

– Потому что в Галактику пришел враг. Разве призракам не видно этого?

– Моими глазами был Плэгас. Я видел, как он продолжил наше дело, сея по Галактике семена сомнений в Ордене джедаев. – Следующий шар показал высокую тень Плэгаса, за которой мельтешили мечи, крутились события, в которых на мгновения всплывали лица Йоды, молодого Дуку и его падавана, в котором Энакин не без усилий узнал Квай-Гона, и многие другие. – Плэгасу нужен был соратник во Тьме. И он нашел амбициозного юношу на Набу. Плэгас так восхитился потенциалом Шива Палпатина в Силе, что смалодушничал. Шив никогда не ценил свою семью и убил отца с матерью ради наследства и титула. Это не было жертвой, в этом не было участия Плэгаса, но как мальчишка это преподнес! Ситхская сила рождена из ярости, из боли. Ты ведь знаешь это. Шив знал только стремление к власти. И одурманенный его потенциалом Плэгас принял его, назвав убийство семьи «посвящением».

Энакин сцепил зубы, покачиваясь и смотря в черные глаза призрака, но не видя их. 

– Плэгас обучил Сидиуса. Тот впитывал все как губка, проявляя инициативу везде, где мог. Плэгас был доволен. Он смог отдать всю политику во власть Сидиуса, а сам сконцентрироваться на изучении мидихлориан. Мууны долгожители, но с годами он пришел к тому же, что и я. Ему нужно было обрести бессмертие, если он хотел править Галактикой, если он хотел обрести власть над Избранным. Он усовершенствовал мою технологию. Да, больше он не слышал советов Силы о будущем, но зрение Силы не утратило четкости. Он работал тоньше. Совершенней. И ты все это уже перегнал на свое устройство. Но… Я много думал о том, что мы делали не так, у меня было много лет. Мы стремились изменить себя, чтобы сбежать от смерти. Слишком серьезные и резкие общие преобразования. Если действовать мягче, исцелять себя каждый раз, компенсировать возрастные или иные изменения… – Тенебрус снял один из шаров с невидимого постамента и передал его Энакину. – Мои заметки к рецептуре Плэгаса. Мой метод не подходит для обеспечения безопасного бессмертия ситха, ведь не от всякого яда успеешь исцелиться, но, возможно, ты найдешь решение.

– Возможно.

Энакин искал другого, и в руках он держал именно это.

– Планы Плэгаса были масштабны и прекрасны, – вздохнул Тенебрус. – Он пестовал желание Сидиуса обзаводиться своими учениками. Еще немного, и Плэгас очернил бы Орден джедаев настолько, что смог бы открыть ситхскую академию. Но Сидиус… Сидиус видит в слове «власть» только «я». Он желал вернуть правило двух. Будь его воля, он бы ввел правило одного. Он убил Плэгаса, и с тех пор я потерялся в потоках Силы. Значит, я ошибся насчет Сидиуса.

– Дарт Сидиус знает, как управляться с властью. И с Силой.

– С Темной стороной нельзя «управляться», – скукожил носовые складки Тенебрус. – Ее нужно чтить. Ей нужно отдаваться. Сидиус правит Галактикой, он победил… но я бы не назвал это возвышением ситхов. Я бы не назвал Сидиуса ситхом. Но мое время ушло, теперь решать не мне. Я удовлетворил твое любопытство сверх всякой меры, я дал тебе то, что ты ищешь. Ты должен мне, Избранный. 

– Чего ты хочешь?

– Увидеть Галактику. Сейчас. Такой, как видишь ее ты, всеми твоими чувствами.

Энакин покрутил шар с воплощенными мыслями в руке.

– Тебе не понравится.

– Суть не в том, чтобы насладиться. Я хочу увидеть. Как изменился мир вокруг тебя.

Тенебрус развел руки в стороны, и оставшиеся шары устремились навстречу друг другу. Полированные кристаллы потекли, как жидкость, сливаясь в общую сферу. Тенебрус дотронулся до нее с одной стороны и кивнул.

Энакин протянул пальцы, но они замерли возле светящейся сферы. Он посмотрел поверх нее на Тенебруса и пробормотал: 

– Я… я здесь ни при чем. 

Он положил ладонь на белесую поверхность. Для него ничего не изменилось, но глаза Тенебруса широко распахнулись, и в их черноте отразились гаснущие звезды.

Он неторопливо отстранился от сферы, и та вновь разделилась на отдельные шарики.

– Значит… я так и не увижу конца истории.

– Конец истории для Галактики – звучит печально.

– Ты прав. Конца ждать и не стоило. Не может быть счастливого конца у плана ситхов, потому что не может быть никакого конца. Время будет течь и течь… Или не будет. Я уже не узнаю. Но теперь я знаю, что оказался прав. Пророчество об Избранном – не про интриги, не про посты во власти и даже не про Ордены. А про судьбу Галактики. За тобой стоит нечто большее. Я был прав. Прав. Я готов.

Он исчез. Шар в руке остался, в нем по-прежнему медленно клубилась дымка, из которой Энакин мог изъять мысли и формулы.

Избранный. Нечто большее. Судьба Галактики.

Энакин надеялся, что всей его избранности, силы, умений, знаний, желаний хватит, чтобы спасти одного мальчика.

* * *

Улица встретила его новой тишиной. Корабль стоял под тускло переливающимся щитом, лед был разбросан огромными неровными глыбами, но ни одного червя на поверхности не было. Энакин не стал ждать их появления и, нырнув в корабль, спешно поднял его над уровнем гор.

Он грел гипердвижки, кружа над долиной. Оборудование в кабине пришло в норму быстрее, и Энакин расчистил запотевший визор голокамеры и стекло проектора. Изображение принявшего вызов Палпатина все еще было мутноватым, но Энакин видел напряженные желваки.

– Удалось?

– Да, Ваше Величество. Я… – Энакин склонил голову. – Я перешлю вам данные, чтобы вы могли приступить к их изучению. Я лечу не на Корусант.

– А куда же? – Палпатин сузил глаза. – Твоя Сила… помогла бы управиться быстрей.

Палпатин не признавался, но если его черный мор пожирал, как Лиалию, то без Силы Энакина у него вообще могло ничего не получиться. Но на Камино ни у кого другого не выйдет точно.

– Я нашел упоминание о неком вита-растворе. Постараюсь добыть для вас и его рецепт.

– Поторопись, мой мальчик.

– Только этим и занят, Ваше Величество.

Энакин отключил камеры, закрыв их для уверенности кожухом, и стиснул дуговой коммуникатор.

На этот раз он не услышал ни одного писка ожидания, Оби-Ван ответил сразу.

* * *

Оби-Ван превратился в забывшегося падавана. Он не мог сконцентрироваться ни на чем. Вода в освежителе омыла тело, но не смыла память о жестких прикосновениях и не принесла покоя и ясности. 

Небольшая каюта отдыха их с Энакином корабля… их с Энакином… плохо это помещалось в голове, и вместе с тем слова складывались сами.

Небольшая каюта была завалена вывезенными с Татуина книгами, дневниками Квай-Гона и даже закупленными на черном рынке в туманности Адеваре чипами и тремя трофейными голокронами из Корусантской библиотеки Ордена. Оби-Ван опустошил свой счет, но не нашел никаких следов Хебульги или ее последователей.

Он сидел на ковре, в воздухе перед ним завис голокрон – и правда из библиотеки Ордена, курс астрофизики для юнлингов. Оби-Ван медленно крутил пальцем, и голокрон повторял его движения, кувыркаясь вокруг своей оси.

Он должен был собраться.

Выход должен был быть, и Оби-Ван его давно придумал. Пусть не выход, но надежду на него. Но для этого ему нужно было собраться.

Он опустил ладони на колени и перевел взгляд на иллюминатор. Там сияла зелеными клочьями туманность Адеваре. Издалека она походила на каплю воды. Оби-Ван смотрел на нее, пока не стал различать мерцание отдельных звезд и легкое дыхание газа. Он переставал замечать белую кайму иллюминатора, исчезли книги из периферийного зрения, остался только он, зависший в этом моменте, созерцающий его и стоящую за ним Силу.

Сила приняла его, опрокинула на спину, уронив в мягкие потоки, и он летел сквозь нее, не пытаясь себя остановить. Он отдавал Силе надежду, страх, суетящиеся мысли – он складывал из них зов. Простой и невозможный.

– Открой глаза.

И когда Оби-Ван послушался, перед ним сидел в симметричной позе Квай-Гон. Его лицо было бледным даже для призрака, щеки впали, а руки покрылись морщинами.

– Нужно не ждать от Силы помощи, Оби-Ван. Нужно спасти ее.

– Что с тобой?

– Сила умирает. Я больше не могу поддерживать свое сознание. Я должен уйти.

Оби-Ван сглотнул сотню вопросов и ответов, вместо этого прикрыв глаза и спросив:

– Ты знаешь что-нибудь о джедае Хебульге?

– Нет, Оби-Ван, прости. Очутившись по эту сторону Силы, я видел многое, но теперь мир размывается. Я слепну. Но все же я чувствую, что ты найдешь ответ на Дагобе. Отправляйся туда. Это единственное, что я могу тебе дать. И… Это последний наш разговор.

Оби-Ван опустил голову, соглашаясь, но не желая принимать.

– Я ухожу с тяжелым сердцем. В прошлый раз я оставил на тебя Энакина, теперь оставляю Галактику.

– Я несу то, что взял сам.

– Ты прав. Я горд тобой. И это позволяет уйти мне хотя бы с улыбкой. Будь благодарен за то, что у нас появился шанс попрощаться иначе, чем на Набу. 

Оби-Ван не был уверен, что шанс попрощаться дважды был действительно удачей.

– Попросил бы дождаться меня. Но если не справлюсь, ждать будет некому и негде.

– Ты снова прав, Оби-Ван. Да пребудет с тобой Сила. 


	12. Шаг в туман

Влажность Дагобы можно было ощутить с орбиты. Планету окутывали молочные туманы, из-под которых то там, то здесь проглядывала темная зелень. Чем ниже опускался Оби-Ван, тем мощнее и гуще она становилась и тем большей серостью напитывалось небо. Корабль ворчал, продвигаясь между коренастых стволов на слишком низкой для него высоте, пока Оби-Ван не выбрал подходящую для посадки площадку. Стойки все равно чавкнули грязью, но нашли под ней опору. 

Когда Оби-Ван сошел с корабля, туники сразу потяжелели. Глубокие вдохи оставляли нос влажным, но Оби-Ван вдохнул полной грудью не раз и не два. Прислушался к надсадному гарканью вдали. Ощупал шершавый ствол – на руке остались сизые крупицы лишайника.

Планета нашлась на старых печатных картах, а вот современные справочные системы ее не знали. Республике и Империи не была интересна планета, с которой нечего было взять: на ней не было ни полезных ископаемых, ни разумных форм жизни.

Здесь была просто жизнь. 

Роскошь по нынешним меркам, да вот только ее не развезешь по Галактике как рубедо. 

Под ногами хлюпало. Во мху выступала мутная вода, облизывая сапоги, но стоило Оби-Вану сделать шаг, зеленые подушечки распрямлялись, впитывая ее назад. 

Оби-Ван не знал, что ищет. Он надеялся на секретные библиотеки или место Силы, которое само выведет его к себе. Но планета, пусть и была источником Живой Силы, уступала по своей мощи даже Коррибану, не то что планете Мата Хепат. И сканер корабля не нашел никаких признаков цивилизации любой степени древности… разве что они прятались под землей? 

Квай-Гон не смог дать даже намека, но он верил в Силу, и Оби-Ван не собирался отступаться, продолжая брести по маленькой планете. Пожалуй, она была сравнима с большой луной Корусанта. Только изломанные узлами коряги, бросающиеся под ноги вместо троп, замедляли, заставляя пробираться сквозь дышащий болотными пузырями лес неторопливо.

По другую сторону топи лианы свились в причудливое подобие купола, и Оби-Ван направился туда. Когда он добрался до пухлых зеленых шнуров и раздвинул их, в лицо плеснул теплый воздух.

Посреди купола в метре от земли парил, закрыв глаза, Йода.

Оби-Ван шагнул внутрь. Он искал. С тех пор как побывал на Лад-Аке, он искал. По старым коммуникаторам и в Силе. Он слушал разговоры в портах, кантинах и подвалах Адеваре, пользовался людьми Бейла.

– Гранд-мастер…

В последний их разговор Йода говорил о том, что ему нужно уединение. Побыть вдали от мира. На самом деле звучало так, будто это миру – потерянному и… преданному джедаями миру – нужно побыть без них. С тех пор многое изменилось, но найти гранд-мастера, не желающего быть найденным, не удалось бы никому. Кроме Силы.

Йода не ответил. Его тело продолжало медленно колебаться вверх и вниз в позе медитации. К нему тянулись воздушными корнями белоснежные орхидеи, облепившие деревья, а трава на земле повторяла спиральным рисунком его движения.

Оби-Ван подошел еще ближе и снова застыл. На ушах Йоды чернели неровные отметины.

– Гранд-мастер!..

Йода не повел ухом, не дрогнул веками.

Оби-Ван переступил с ноги на ногу, оглядываясь на недвижимое серое небо в просвете крон. За ним не было видно звезду системы, только ровный рассеянный свет.

Оби-Ван опустился на колени, касаясь ладонями травы, приникая к ее движению, выискивая путь и позволяя увлечь себя стелющимся по земле виткам.

Медленные круги повели его сознание все ближе к центру, а разрастающиеся пятна тумана скрывали деревья, лианы и цветы, пролетая мимо Оби-Вана в обратном направлении. 

Туман скрыл все, оставляя Оби-Вана посреди молочно-серого пространства. Воздух растерял свой сладкий запах, из него исчезла влага. Оби-Ван поднял голову и увидел маленькую сгорбленную спину. Магистр Йода стоял далеко впереди, опершись на клюку. Оби-Ван поднялся и спешно направился к нему, но чем шире он шагал, тем дальше становилась фигура магистра. Казалось бы – ну рукой подать! – но мир переворачивался, и вот Оби-Ван уже шел в другом направлении, теряясь в белесых клочьях.

– Гранд-мастер!

Голос растекся, впитался в туман. Тогда Оби-Ван заставил себя остановиться. Он уже провалился внутрь медитации и здесь не получалось зацепиться за свое дыхание или звуки вокруг и ими заставить себя концентрироваться и наблюдать за Силой. Уходить все глубже было тяжело, но Оби-Ван смог устремить взор внутрь себя и найти там дыхание – не тела, а ровный пульс своей Силы. 

– Отрадно видеть друга здесь.

Оби-Ван открыл глаза, услышав голос совсем рядом, и повернулся на звук: он оказался возле Йоды, который смотрел в туманные просторы, но улыбался не им.

– Гранд-мастер! Йода… Вы больны? Вы… вы знаете о Черном Солнце? Но Дагоба жива, оно не могло быть здесь!

Низ – тот туман, что им был, – качнулся под ногами, и Йода повернул голову, устремляя на Оби-Вана спокойный взгляд. Оби-Ван смолк, хотя мир вокруг по-прежнему дрожал.

– Твое беспокойство понятно мне. Оно благо, ведь только благодаря разуму своему живому и прыткому, смог ты отыскать меня. Но не отдаваться в его власть Оби-Ван должен!

– Простите. Я помню.

– Не урок это, Оби-Ван. Совет лишь. Не могу я, увы, покинуть медитацию свою и сделать навстречу тебе шаг. Непросто разуму твоему так скоро на глубину мою нырнуть. А поведать многое мне предстоит. Пять лет назад на планете в Колониях укрылся я. В мире, что в стороне от войны клонической держался и попасть под пяту Империи не успел. Не заглядывал больше в туманные Силы прогнозы. Не верил им. Достаточно из-под носа моего утекло, пока я надежду там искал. Республику и себя потеряли мы.

– Не все джедаи сгинули.

– Но Орден – да. Перепись стала работой моей. Узнавал я о месте и времени, что жизнь каждого магистра, каждого падавана унесли. За каждое имя камень у жилища своего клал. Другие в кострище бросал – те души, что на Темную пали сторону.

– Вы искали надежду.

Йода дернул ухом, вновь отворачиваясь. Серая пелена отражалась в его глазах и скрадывала весь блеск.

– Откуда же надежде было взяться?

– Из тех камней, что никуда не легли. Если вы вели учет, то знаете, что такие есть.

– Или не успели до меня окончания историй их дойти.

– Такие есть, – настойчиво повторил Оби-Ван. – Кэл Кестис. Цере Джанда.

– Тепло моим ушам имена их как живые услышать. Но работа моя в любом случае прервана была. Черное Солнце. Убила зараза работу мою, огород мой и тело мое.

– Вы еще живы. – Оби-Ван усилием воли разжал кулаки, отпуская в Силу не только беспокойство, но и подступившее к горлу бессилие. Этот чужеродный гнилой страх не нравился ей, Оби-Ван чувствовал, что это – порождение Черного Солнца – стоило бы в себе держать, самому пережить, перемолоть, не причинять боль Силе, но сейчас он смотрел на чистый от язв образ Йоды и не мог одновременно удерживать себя здесь и не давать леденящему оцепенению скручивать в рог банты его дух. 

– Но умираю. Черный мор стену между существом живым и Силой возвести пытается. Мир Дагобы избрал пристанищем новым, потому что тихо здесь. Никто не потревожил бы сон медитативный мой. С тех пор в непрерывном контакте с Силой я. Только так жизнь продлить могу. 

– Да, найти вас было непросто.

– Обратная у каждой монетки сторона. Доверил жизнь свою Силе я. И вот посланника вижу. Но не попытался ты в тело старческое шприц воткнуть или сыворотку в рот гнилозубый влить. Иное привело тебя на Дагобу. 

– Простите, гранд-мастер.

– О, Сила! Плечи распрями свои, Оби-Ван! Шутит гранд-мастер! Скукожились шутки мои, но мог бы из к сединам уважения улыбнуться.

Оби-Ван робко улыбнулся.

– Я ищу сведения о Хебульге. 

– Хм. – Йода удивленно приподнял лоб и пожевал губами. – Не стану вопросов задавать, раз уж Силы потокам довериться обещал, но изрядно ум ты мой озадачил. Не на нашей стороне время выступить решило, оттого к делу сразу перейти нам стоит. Но не порадует длинным рассказом тебя гранд-мастер. О Хебульге Даратасс немногое известно мне. Имя это давно я слышал, еще от Учителя своего. Не ведаю ничего о расе ее или роде, но адептом Светлой стороны была она. Существовал при жизни ее уже Орден, но не была она рыцарем. Еще Хебульга Даратасс грандиозным психометрии даром обладала. Мир окружающий книгой открытой для нее был. Память предмета любого, малейший Силы отпечаток – все ведала она. О глубокой философии в способностях ее скрытой Учитель мне говорил. Взять в руки сосуд и видеть прошлое, что наполняет его, зреть настоящее, что составляет его, и предсказывать будущее, что переполнит его или опустошит.

– А о ее родной планете известно вам что-нибудь?

– Гиндао. Хебульга Даратасс из хвойного Гиндао – так звал ее Учитель.

– Как только у меня появится средство от мора, я прилечу и излечу вас.

– Убежит гранд-мастер от Оби-Вана в болото, коли так поступит он! Прежде излечить того ты должен, кто втянул тебя в поиски эти.

– Четверть умирающей Галактики?

– Волнуют Кеноби судьбы всех, конечно. Не сомневаюсь в джедае я. Но вижу тревогу сердечную. Глубокую. В моих полях медитации не скрыть ее тебе. Скайуокера от напасти черной спасаешь ты.

– Да.

– Ступай. 

Йода отнял руку от клюки и толкнул Оби-Вана, выбивая его из медитации, а воздух – из его груди. Оби-Ван распахнул глаза: он все еще сидел на пятках, прижимая ладони к траве. Йода покачивался в безветренном воздухе, и стоило убрать руки от скомканных колосков травы, та выпрямилась, медленно клонясь в уже привычные круги.

Корабль ушел во влажную землю еще на десяток сантиметров, когда Оби-Ван впрыгнул в него, но так же легко втянул стойки назад под брюхо, стоило загудеть двигателям.

В кармане едва уловимо потеплело, и Оби-Ван успел вытащить коммуникатор прежде, чем тот зазвонил.

– Да?

– Вылетаю с Майгито. Я знаю, как сделать мидихлорианы восприимчивыми к вита-раствору. 

– Хорошо, встретимся на Камино.

* * *

Энакин сидел на порожке некрупной канонерки и дремал, привалившись к раме. В руках он крепко сжимал кусок тряпки, в которую было завернуто нечто круглое, но его глаза были закрыты, а лицо непривычно расслабленно. Оби-Ван не успел подойти – Энакин проснулся. Молча кивнув, он поднялся и направился к воротам. Остановился в паре шагов, позволяя Оби-Вану пройти вперед – заставляя Оби-Вана пройти вперед.

– Доброго дня, мистер Кеноби. Проходите, – сообщили двери и открылись. 

По ту сторону их уже ждал Рекс. Пожав руку Оби-Вану, он указал ею же в сторону лечебницы.

– Идемте.

– Следил по камерам? – тихо спросил Оби-Ван.

– Нет, меня на уши охрана подняла, как только имперский корабль вошел в атмосферу планеты.

– Пф, – раздалось справа едва слышное за звоном кафеля под сапогами.

– Но ты ведь понимаешь, зачем мы здесь, – грустно сказал Оби-Ван.

– Я-то понимаю. Главное, чтобы лорд-протектор тоже понимал.

– Рекс! – вдруг окликнул его Энакин. Рекс и Оби-Ван повернулись вместе.

– Да? – приподнял темные брови Рекс.

– Ты ведь здесь как лаборант КС-7567. 

Рекс нахмурился, но промолчал. Только непонимающе приподнял ладони.

– И?..

– Но у тебя есть имя. 

Рекс сжал губы, переводя взгляд на Оби-Вана. Тот только головой покачал.

– Да. Есть. Оби-Ван… и Энакин, – произнес он медленно, – идемте.

* * *

Энакин закончил рассказ сидящей напротив него Лиалии. Шар с посланием Тенебруса стоял на подставке на столе, рядом с ним лежал плоский проектор, проецирующий в воздух все то, что Энакин собрал с мониторов Плэгаса.

Оби-Ван сидел за тем же столом, листая эти данные и массируя лоб.

– Из тебя вышел бы неплохой лектор в академии, – сказала наконец Лиалия. – Но ты говоришь об очень общих вещах. Мы смогли воспроизвести три рецептуры вита-раствора на разных заменителях и с разными стабилизаторами. И ни с одним из них я не смогу провернуть подобное даже на теоретическом уровне. И тем более на практике. Морфирование оболочки мидихлориана требует разрушить защитный слой, это попросту не будет работать в присутствии любого вита-раствора. 

– Можно инкапсулировать их, разнеся внесение на фазы…

– Да. Но такое воздействие требует хирургической точности. Нужно уметь управлять разрушительным потоком Темной стороны, как скальпелем. Если это и реально, то уж точно не моими руками.

– Но я же здесь.

Лиалия на ощупь убрала выбившуюся прядь под голубую шапочку.

– Это звучит уже реалистичнее, – сказала она после паузы.

Оби-Ван опустил руку на стол в миллиметре от упертой ладони Энакина. Они не соприкоснулись даже, Энакин почувствовал лишь легкий отзвук тепла чужой кожи. Энакин хотел накрыть, придавить ладонь к столу, но та дернулась от случайной близости в сторону, и он тоже убрал руку, распрямляясь.

– Я, – прокашлялся Оби-Ван, – могу тоже остаться, если это необходимо.

– Разве ты не продвинулся в поисках? – спросил Энакин. Оби-Ван не успел рассказать, но его корабль побывал в грязи какого-то мира, а в голосе чувствовалась досада. Оставаться на Камино он явно не хотел.

– Да. Я знаю, куда направиться дальше, но если я нужен здесь тебе… В смысле вам… – Оби-Ван навалился на стол локтем, смотря не на Энакина, а на Лиалию, – Если я должен обеспечить присутствие Энакина, то я буду его обеспечивать.

– О, я все поняла. Подождите здесь. Оба. Рекс, пойдем. – Она нашарила на подлокотнике рычаг управления креслом и покатила себя к дверям в смежную лабораторию. Рекс едва успел открыть перед ней дверь. Он прикрыл створы за собой, но до Оби-Вана и Энакина все равно донеслись мелодичные звонки и бряцание лабораторных емкостей.

Оби-Ван смотрел в стол перед собой. Он пошел на третий круг листаний, вернул на пару картинок назад. Затем снова вперед. 

– Так ты узнал что-то про Хебульгу? – спросил Энакин у висящего над столом молчания.

– О, да, – слегка оживился Оби-Ван. – Ее родной планетой скорее всего была планета Гиндао. Нашел несколько упоминаний, но точной карты гипермаршрутов еще построить не успел, – рассказал он стоящему перед ним шару. – Но это быстро.

– Да. Конечно.

– Ты… ну… – замялся Оби-Ван, поднося руку к горлу и сильнее сводя края туники, словно сберегаясь от сквозняка. – Если на Гиндао найдутся гиперврата на Тайтон… 

Энакин сел в кресло, пряча лицо за рукой.

– Я нужнее тут, – ответил он. 

Оби-Ван покивал.

– Пока я искал Хебульгу… – начал он, подняв голову. Встретившись с Энакином взглядом, он тут же повернулся к голограммам. – Неважно.

Энакин вздохнул.

– Тебе не обязательно со мной разговаривать, если тебе нечего рассказать.

– Нет, Энакин, я…

За дверью раздались голоса, и Оби-Ван смолк.

– Нет, это распоряжение президента, – серьезно и громко сказала Карута. 

– Лечебница в вашем ведении, – отрезала Лиалия. – Я уже разобралась в законах Камино. Даже президент не станет оспаривать решения главврачей больниц и декана университета.

– Да, это так, – ровно ответила Карута. – Но я не вижу ни одной весомой причины удовлетворить вашу просьбу.

– Это не просьба. И не моя. Это необходимость, которая продиктована исследованиями. У вас есть заменители гидроцелоита, а у меня заменителя адепта Силы нет. 

– Лорд-протектор причастен к массовому уничтожению каминоанцев.

– Вы либо заблуждаетесь, – Рекс заговорил тихо, но в звенящей тишине крохотной комнатки Энакин слышал его речь в вибрации разделяющего их простенка. Прекрасно слышал. Примерно так же, как запнувшееся дыхание Оби-Вана. – Либо врете. Либо намеренно нагнетаете. Вы каминоанка, вы главный врач, неужели вы и правда способны на хоть одно из этих трех действий?

– А вы считаете лорда-протектора непричастным?

– Я знаю, что возьмись за дело лорд-протектор, он бы довел его до конца. И, если уж на то пошло, у лечебницы есть дорогой залог.

– У меня недостаточно данных, чтобы оценить достаточно ли важен для лорда-протектора данный «залог», – ответила Карута, и Энакин скрипнул подлокотником, прикрывая глаза.

Рекс продолжал говорить с ней в одних интонациях:

– Я готов поручиться за Энакина Скайуокера. 

– К криффу поручения! – воскликнула Лиалия. – Я требую оставить Скайуокера здесь! Пропишите его в документах как химический реагент, как органический манипулятор, если вам так против шерсти э… – она закашлялась, не договорив. Послышался шелест пластиковых трубок, и Лиалия добавила очень глухо – едва различимо сквозь кислородную маску. – Нужен. Здесь.

После двух секунд молчания она заговорила снова без аппарата, прихватывая воздух ртом:

– Вы не пользуетесь Силой, но я видела анализы каминоанцев. Если Черное Солнце придет на Камино, вас не спасут ни океан, ни идиотские компромиссы. Скайуокер уже не раз посещал больницу. Перестаньте лицемерить. 

– Ваше поведение, мисс Турут, неподобающе для врача. А своими эмоциональными выбросами вы так же вредите себе как пациенту. И все же я удовлетворю вашу просьбу. Энакин Скайуокер может находиться в лечебнице не только в сопровождении мистера Кеноби, но и в вашем. И рекомендую скорректировать дозу тридексопантама в полтора раза. 

Ее шаги стихли, но Лиалия не спешила возвращаться. Она о чем-то шепталась с Рексом, вернее он ей шептал, пока она бубнила в кислородную маску.

Оби-Ван так и не повернулся, спрашивая через плечо:

– Ты ведь правда не участвовал в бойне на Камино?

Оби-Вану, сидящему в лечебнице, забитой жертвами Черного Солнца, в метре от Энакина и в десяти метрах от криолаборатории, было это важно? Сейчас? Что бы изменил этот ответ? Энакину хотелось ответить «разумеется, участвовал». Чтобы увидеть реакцию. Может, тогда Оби-Ван повернется наконец и посмотрит в глаза, поговорит с ним, а не со стеной и не с дверью. 

Но врать Энакин уже не мог. 

Он встал и направился к двери. Проходя мимо стола, он не глядя схватил шар Тенебруса, а уже дойдя до выхода, так же через плечо ответил:

– Не участвовал. Но я убил семерых юнлингов в Корусантском храме. Так что без поводов для ненависти не останешься, – и зашел в лабораторию.

Шар жег руку. Много слов. Много мыслей. Много суеты.

Дело. Здесь, сейчас Энакин знал, что он может сделать с вита-растворами и Лиалией. А вся эта черная воронка, в которой он понятия не имел, как на плаву держаться – она подождет. 

Рекс посмотрел на Энакина, но ничего не сказал, продолжая придерживать кислородную маску. Лиалия оттолкнула руку Рекса, смотря прямо перед собой.

– Карута права, мне нужно еще полдозы тридексопантама. Найдешь?

Рекс отошел к холодильнику с ампулами и набрал полшприца зеленого препарата.

– Ты очень убедительна, – сказал Энакин Лиалии.

– Скажи, что я не зря надрываю глотку. Что за «залог»? Вы все молчите о чем-то. Ты, Кеноби, Рекс.

– Не залог. Заложник. Криокамера номер восемь. 

Лиалия нашарила взглядом следы Энакина в Силе, останавливая наконец мутные глаза на его ногах.

– Я готова начать. Нас, хоть что-то понимающих в Силе больных, четверо. И три рецептуры раствора – лишь один шанс на повторный эксперимент.

* * *

Гиндао оказалась необычной планетой. Девяносто восемь ее процентов покрывал темно-синий океан, омывающий один единственный материк. Планета кружилась в приливном захвате вокруг негорячей звезды, и темная ее сторона была обращена в вечный лед. А сторона бесконечного дня походила видом на корусантскую весну, только без слоя спидерного смога. Прямо в центре синевы, освещенной лучами прохладного солнца, и располагался треугольный материк: желтый от песка и зеленый от столетних сосен. 

Между их толстых стволов распласталась невысокая, но грузная, напоминающая окаменевшего спящего ящера, постройка. Сканеры корабля обнаружили ее еще на орбите, и Оби-Ван позволил автопилоту самому совершить посадку. Сам он занялся сортировкой книг и хранителей данных по коробкам, превращая комнату отдыха в подобие жилой каюты, а не грузового трюма. 

Когда корабль остановился, Оби-Ван встал в центр каюты, оглядывая ее. 

Он стоял на том же месте, где не так давно сидела прозрачная фигура Квай-Гона. Когда Йода впервые рассказал о призраках Силы, он сам едва ли в это верил. Переход требовал не только особых знаний, но и недюжинного мастерства, концентрации и расположенности Светлой стороны Силы. Теперь Оби-Ван понимал, почему: Сила давала сохраниться в ней тем, кто готов был себя отдать, если это требовалось.

Позволила ли бы она Оби-Вану? Сначала стоило ее спасти, как выразился Квай-Гон.

И к кому бы пришел он? К Люку. Оби-Ван хотел снова тонуть ногами в песке и издалека смотреть, как тот заставляет камешки танцевать. А еще из Силы он бы смог найти наконец Кэла. Парень успел засветиться даже перед Геррерой, навел шороху на Кашиике и Зеффо, но Оби-Ван не мог его найти. Только остывшие следы, о которых регулярно упоминал Бейл. Стоило признать – это скорее плюс, ведь на хвосте Кэла висела Имперская Инквизиция со всеми ее ресурсами и людьми. 

Но в одном Оби-Ван был уверен – и это давало надежду – Кэла искал не Энакин.

Энакин.

Пришел бы Оби-Ван к своему ученику?

Что бы сказал?

Оби-Ван царапнул ладони. А ведь он был жив. И Энакин тоже. И сказать можно было что угодно. 

Оби-Ван отлепил взгляд от пола и посмотрел в иллюминатор. Вдали голубое небо сливалось с океаном, а прямо в стекло осторожно стучались ветки молодой сосенки.

Мониторы возле двери говорили о том, что за бортом было прохладно, но Оби-Ван не почувствовал этого. Его Гиндао встретила теплом. Не наружным – мурашки пробежались по рукам, – а внутренним. Легким, мирным теплом, унести которое не мог ветер. На палой хвое виднелся иней, а коричневые веточки раздвигали в стороны упорные подснежники, и Оби-Ван старался не наступать на хрупкие цветы. 

Над входом в строение необычной формы виднелась надпись рунами, но она давно стерлась, и разобрать в ней хоть что-нибудь кроме слова «Тайтон» Оби-Ван не смог. Но и этого слова было достаточно, чтобы в солнечном сплетении сжалось предвкушением.

Извилистые коридоры вели его мимо небольших округлых комнат. В них было просторно, потому что пусто. Об их назначении оставалось лишь догадываться.

Не везде сохранившиеся окна пускали внутрь ветры и дожди, но сейчас солнце играло на битом стекле, слепя глаза. Вспышки и круги перед глазами складывались в размытые тени, но Оби-Ван не поддавался игре воображения. 

Новый порыв ветра влетел в прореху окна и занес терпкий запах хвои.

– Использование гребневых подснежников в виде настойки менее эффективно, чем извлеченный гидролат, – сообщила Оби-Вану стена.

Оби-Ван перехватил сумку с ключом, прижимая ближе к себе. Это уже не было похоже на заигрывание с ним света и воздуха.

– В отличие от голубых ладышников. Их соцветия полагается настаивать на спирту не менее сорока дней.

Стройная фигура в длинной тунике отделилась от стены, прошлась по центру комнаты, и там, где она ступала, свет складывался в оформленные силуэты детей, сидящих на подушках. Голова одного ребенка качнулась, и детские рожки прошли прямо сквозь ногу Оби-Вана. Не призраки. Не голограммы, чей свет преломился бы о штанину. 

Все померкло, оставив лишь сквозняк и острый запах сосновой смолы с солью, куда острее, чем на берегу, словно он удвоился: запах отсюда и запах из видения. Оби-Ван вышел из пустой комнаты и проследовал дальше. 

Классы – все эти комнаты были классами для обучения. Значит, это не выстроенный у гиперврат порт и даже не Храм. Школа? Академия? 

– Удалось добыть это.

Оби-Ван отшатнулся, поняв, что только что вступил в чью-то фигуру. Отойдя на шаг, он разглядел уже знакомую женщину в длинной тунике, подпоясанной серебряным шнуром. Теперь Оби-Ван мог разглядеть ее четче: похожа на человека, повыше и рослее, с выпукло-раскосыми глазами. С ней говорила другая, пониже и с синей кожей. Эта вторая женщина была упакована в скафандр из металлических пластин, снабженный кислородными трубками, и протягивала той первой закрытый наглухо металлический короб.

– Все, что удалось вынести из дома мастера Чинто.

– Я отвезу ему, Лори. Ты молодец, но я буду не хвалить тебя, а ругать. Не смей больше ходить туда одна! Ты знаешь правила!

– Любая просьба у темных заканчивается сделками и одолжениями. Мы наступаем на свою же совесть!

– Оставь максимализм темным джедаям, Лори. Рисковать жизнью там, где есть безопасный способ путешествий – самый большой проступок перед Силой.

– Простите, мастер Даратасс.

Оби-Ван вновь смотрел в просвет коридора, видя кружащиеся в свету пылинки, будто не было тут только что двух фигур. Хебульга и ее… ученица? Помощница?

Они появлялись и исчезали, пока не пропали совсем. Они не замечали его. Они не существовали в Силе больше. Они были лишь… прошлым? Но у Оби-Вана не было способностей к психометрии. Психометрия – редкий дар. Ген, за него отвечающий, давно научились секвенировать и проверяли юнлингов еще со времен ученичества Дуку. Оби-Ван не умел, физически не мог считывать память места. Но другого объяснения этим видениям он дать не мог.

Он обратился к Силе – считай, коснулся протянутой рукой, так много ее было. Но та мерно текла в глубинах планеты, под полом, вокруг него самого – легкая, теплая. Светлая. У нее не было определенного источника – им была вся Гиндао. Она никуда не вела и ничего не показывала случайному гостю. Он мог сотворить многое, но вопросы растворялись в ней без ответов.

Оби-Вану ничего не оставалось, кроме как продолжить изучать академию ногами. Пол приподнялся, заворачиваясь спиралью и гладким пандусом выводя Оби-Вана на второй этаж. 

Потолки стали выше, ровные ряды дверей сменились сложными переходами. Чудом уцелели ажурные стеклянные двери балкона. Оби-Ван вышел на него, давая ветру вновь пошевелить складки туники.

Отсюда он должен был видеть море, но весь обзор скрыл разросшийся плющ. Судя по специальным тонким реям и каменным кадкам, из которых он выпирал – это место и прежде служило укромным углом. Отделявшие балкон от коридора витражи и так оставляли проходящим мимо лишь темные силуэты, но раньше здесь висели шторы. Оби-Ван попробовал сдвинуть выцветшую ткань, но та рассыпалась сухими хлопьями. Место напоминало ему Храм. На Корусанте с тишиной были проблемы, а о подобном уголке можно было только мечтать. Пусть в залах медитаций и была хорошая звукоизоляция, но загонять себя в эти скрытые от всего мира коробки Оби-Ван не любил. Зато любил медитировать в оранжерее Храма. Здесь пахло так же. 

Он отряхнул руку от бурой пыли и, подняв глаза, увидел штору вновь целой и яркой. Расписанное простыми геометрическими узорами полотно раскинулось на всю стеклянную стену. Он обернулся – плющ стал аккуратнее, покрылся оранжевыми цветами. Академия вновь говорила с ним.

Под зеленью плюща стояла узкая изогнутая оттоманка. На ней полулежал, опершись на подушку, темнокожий мужчина. Оби-Ван видел эти вытянутые уши прежде… 

Его рубашка была расстегнута, а сидящая на полу Хебульга обрабатывала рваную рану на его боку. 

– Тебе стоит обратиться к Чинто, – сказала она, вытирая руки от крови о передник и загребая из баночки темную мазь.

– Чинто вел дела с Викарисом. – Круглые глаза раненого смотрели сквозь Оби-Вана. Его верхняя губа дергалась от боли, но голос был ровным.

– Да уж. Вы с братом сделали все, чтобы уничтожить работу Чинто, но уверена, он тебя простит, если попросишь.

Хебульга пересела удобнее, закладывая мазь двумя пальцами прямо внутрь раны. Та была глубока.

– Твой язык по-прежнему остер. Где же сострадание, о котором ты мне толдычишь?

– Мое сострадание велико. Но я вкладываю его в твое тело, а не в твою твердую голову. И более всего мне жаль мастера Чинто и неродившееся дитя. – Хебульга откинулась на пятки, давая мази подсохнуть. Она качнула высоким пучком серых волос. – Послушай, Рец… Викарис мертв. Ты сделал то, о чем мечтал. Но ты еще можешь выжить.

– Не могу. Это ситхский яд. Я отравлен самой Темной стороной. Рана не заживает, ты видишь. Чинто не сможет ничего с этим сделать. Война на Коррибане – последняя моя война.

– Так ты здесь не за спасением от боли, да? Лгун.

Рец-Ве-Тран уронил голову, и не собранные в хвост волосы рассыпались, делая его очень похожим на брата.

– Боль я обуздать умею. Еще я знаю, где ей и мне наступит конец. Но твою помощь я не отвергаю, видишь?

Женщина вновь приподнялась, разматывая бинт и укрывая им рану.

– Тогда зачем ты прилетел на Гиндао?

– Ради Ордена.

– Даже не начинай. Я тебе уже говорила. Я не воин и звания рыцаря не приму. 

– Не обязательно держать в руках меч, чтобы служить Свету.

– Ты будешь учить меня, как служить Свету? – Хебульга повысила голос, а затем вдруг звонко рассмеялась. Закончив с бинтованием, она нежно положила ладонь на рану. – Мы смотрим в Силу по-разному, Рец. Я – не рыцарь. Я не посылаю своих учеников в сердце бури.

– Если вечно закрывать учеников плащом от ветра, как они научатся противостоять ему?

– Если не прикрывать их, как они научатся прикрывать других? – Хебульга пересела с пяток на бедро и пододвинула в поле зрения Оби-Вана поднос с полными густого настоя пиалами. Подав одну Рец-Ве-Трану, она пригубила напиток и обхватила чашу руками.

– Дети Гиндао не рыцари, а путники. Мы слишком мало знаем о Галактике за пределами Тайтона, чтобы нести ей знания о том, как жить. Пока нам следует учиться. А я до конца жизни останусь хранителем врат Тайтона. Мы разделим этот долг с темным джедаем Симоном. И я не позволю никому из Детей Гиндао или из твоих рыцарей причинить ему вред или тронуть кузню ключей на Абинаксе. Не позволю оборвать нашу последнюю связь с Тайтоном.

– Я уже ничего не оборву, Хеба. Ты… хорошо, пусть не рыцарь. Но… ты умеешь учить. Я это с детства помню. Моим рыцарям нужен наставник. Тот, кто научит их, как обучать других.

– Они уже твои. Такие как ты. Я не приму их падаванами в Дети Гиндао.

– Но меня с ними уже не будет. Они изменятся в твоих руках. – Рец-Ве-Тран вздохнул. – Это я устойчивый, а они поддадутся. – Он не облегчал боль шутками, он произносил слова с тяжестью. Он не был доволен исходом, и решение далось ему непросто.

– Имеешь в виду, они услышат хоть что-нибудь?

Рец-Ве-Тран натянул рубашку на плечи плотнее, скрывая рану.

– Они не останутся прежними рыцарями. Назови их детьми-рыцарями Орафу и Гиндао, последователями Рец-Ве-Трана и Хебульги Даратасс.

– О, пока они будут представляться, их собеседники уснут. Мы не можем обречь их на подобную жизнь. Они останутся джедаями.

Горло перехватило, и со следующим морганием мир смазался, обращаясь в прежний серо-зеленый цвет. 

Быть может, психометрический талант Хебульги Даратасс был так велик, что она могла не только читать, но и записывать? Это не походило на осознанные дневники или послания будущим поколениям, скорее… важные для нее моменты. Запечатанные в камнях отзвуки ее жизни, чем-то особенные для нее.

Оби-Ван обернулся привычно, но за его спиной был пустой коридор. Он хотел бы увидеть, каково с новым знанием Энакину. Хотел улыбнуться и спросить, как бы Энакин назвал свой Орден, выпади такая возможность. Он хотел бы показать Энакину.

Он хотел бы, чтобы Энакин вступил в этот свет.

«Я убил семерых юнлингов». Мороз по коже и горечь во рту.

Энакин нес это впереди себя, но не как гордо реющий флаг. А как собственную грязь. Он пытался оттолкнуть этим. Испугать. Закрасить себя. Сделать их с Оби-Ваном отношения снова… понятными. И если больше не видел шанса на то, что было давно, в совместных полетах и прогулках по Корусанту, то вернуть глухую стену.

Или он уже видел ее там и лишь запирал дверь со своей стороны?

Оби-Ван побрел по коридорам, заглядывая в залы, что прежде были библиотеками и тренировочными залами. Он еще не раз встретил точеную фигурку, обернутую белоснежной туникой. На лице Хебульги прибавлялось морщин, но она рассказывала, танцевала, оживляла страницы книг и весьма уверенно владела мечом, который клялась не брать в руки. Правда хват ее был всегда обратный. Всегда лезвием к себе за спину.

Врата никто не прятал – Оби-Ван знал, куда идти. Еще от начала коридора по стенам бежали тонкие полоски мозаики, потихоньку превращающиеся из изогнутых змей в широкие, сплетающиеся направляющие линии. Все они сходились в одно сплошное мозаичное полотно в торце здания. Разноцветными кусочками посредине стены было выложено «Тайтон», а под рунами в стене зияла дыра, по форме совпадающая с тянущим сумку цилиндром. 

Оби-Ван вынул его и, отряхнув от невидимой пыли, приложил к огромной замочной скважине. Каждый выступ нашел свой паз, и цилиндр по спирали вошел внутрь, пока полностью не слился со стеной. По мозаике вспыхнули светящиеся контуры врат и тут же потухли. Стена выплюнула ключ из себя.

Звук падения эхом пробежался по стенам, а ставший вдруг совершенно хрупким ключ теперь лежал на полу отдельными черепками.

* * *

Лиалия сидела в лаборатории одна. Оби-Вана не встречали охраняющим эскортом в лице Рекса или других проводников, и потому он послонялся по лечебнице, прежде чем нашел хоть кого-то из команды экспериментаторов.

– Мистер Кеноби! – воскликнула Лиалия не оборачиваясь, стоило ему ступить на порог.

– Оби-Ван. Я же просил.

– О, манера общения каминоанцев ужасно заразительна. Цепляется хуже черного мора, – усмехнулась она. Она сидела в темных очках, но когда обернулась, посмотрела прямо ему в лицо. Он дернул уголками губ.

– Вы снова видите?

– В Силе – да. Вижу как прежде. 

– И это значит…

Лиалия отрицательно покачала головой, не давая Оби-Вану сделать ни одного предвкушающего вдоха. Затем пояснила:

– Идеи Энакина, или откуда они там у него, неплохи. Изменения в здоровых мидихлорианах позволили мне снова использовать Силу, будто я здорова. Правда, я быстро устаю, похоже, что использую не внешние, а внутренние резервы. Со второй попытки нам удалось сделать так, что больные мидихлорианы в стадии перехода отмирают медленнее, но погибать и заражать еще здоровые не перестают. Так что я все так же умираю, только подольше и повеселее.

Она подняла папку со стола и ловко кинула ее в открытый ящик, уже переполненный подобными файлами с красным маркером «провал».

– Интересная, богатейшая для исследований методика. Но не спасение от мора.

– А… – Оби-Ван моргнул, решив, что ему показалось, но и протерев глаза пальцами, он среди красных меток отчетливо видел одну зеленую. – Я вижу среди дел…

– О, я поняла о чем вы. Не берите в голову. Каминоанцы бюрократы до последнего нуклеотида. Они отказались маркировать как «провал» эксперимент с вашей кровью. 

– Почему?

– У пациента прижился один мидихлориан на тысячу. Это… это смешно. Чтобы существо жило, концентрация мидихлориан должна быть примерно такой же, какой была при рождении. Создания, чью кровь каминоанцы на первых порах пытались очистить от «источника болезни»... это надо же было так назвать мидихлорианы… Так вот те, чью кровь очищали полностью, умирали сразу. Да, формально не от мора, но вписывать их трупы в папку с зеленой пометочкой не стали даже подчиненные Каруты. Поэтому, чтобы заменить мидихлорианы в мало-мальски чувствительном к Силе организме, понадобятся десятки литров высокобогатой мидихлорианами крови. А уж если мы говорим о ком-то с серьезным потенциалом, как о пациенте в криокамере номер восемь… придется осушить пару десятков других созданий досуха. И все же, один на тысячу прижился – а значит, с научной точки зрения Каруты это… работает.

– Это даже звучит ужасно.

– От моих шуток вы тоже морщитесь. У всех своя граница научных допустимостей. Но в этом случае я не согласна с Карутой еще и на принципиальном уровне. Те люди, которые отдадут свою кровь, пусть и спасут чью-то жизнь, но свои души уже не отдадут Силе. Мы упустим вместо одной жизни десятки. Для Каруты это пустые слова.

– Но не для нас. Простите, что растревожил.

– Не извиняйтесь. Я чувствую себя лучше и мне отчаянно хочется чесать языком, а Рекс пропадает с новеньким больным. Помогает освоиться.

– А Энакин?

– Улетал. Недавно вернулся. Он…

– В криолаборатории?

– Да.

* * *

Энакин сидел на низком раскладном стуле перед криокамерой. Его локти были уперты в колени, а голова висела вниз. Свет в лаборатории не горел, только голубая подсветка камер и зеленые цифры на мониторах давали разглядеть усталую фигуру и обреченно повисшие пальцы.

– Знал, что найду тебя здесь.

Пальцы поджались, но тут же упали назад. Головы Энакин не поднял.

– Ого! Подумать только! Тебе впору возглавить Галактическую полицию.

– Лиалия рассказала мне об опытах. Мне жаль.

Энакин не ответил, только дернул плечом, сутулясь сильнее.

Там, под этими вздыбленными лопатками и закрывшими лицо волосами могла зарождаться надежда, которой Оби-Ван не должен был позволить расцвести. Милосерднее было отрезать сразу.

– Я нашел гиперврата на Гиндао. Ключ не подошел и сломан.

Энакин вздохнул. Вздохнул еще раз, и кислорода в комнате стало ощутимо меньше. Он вскочил и, зарычав, махнул рукой, с металлическим скрежетом вбивая стул в стену.

– Разве мало я сделал?! 

– Нет, Энакин, не мало.

– Раз не хватило, значит, мало! Чего еще Сила хочет от меня? Светлая сторона… хах. Где у этой Силы Свет, если она только забирает? Откуда во мне ему взяться? – Энакин с выдохом опустил плечи. – Да и Темная… не лучше.

– Энакин…

– Что? – резко развернулся тот, сверкая глазами. Оби-Ван отступил на шаг под всплеском Силы. Энакин запнулся. Снова повернулся к камере, кладя руку на стекло, и его голос горько дрогнул: – Не бойся, я… я больше не… не притронусь к тебе. – Пальцы Энакина проскребли по холоду, оставляя талые полосы.

– С чего ты взял, что я боюсь?

– Это… просто фигура речи. Мы можем забыть. Стереть. Я… – Энакин обхватил пальцами переносицу и заговорил тихо: – В коридоре висят листы. Списки пациентов. Там много крестов. Черных маркерных крестов. Каминоанцы вычеркивают ими из списков больных. Еще не мертвых, а тех, кто уже безнадежен. Непригоден для экспериментов. Они еще лежат в палатах, еще дышат, но на них уже поставлен крест. И я… Я всегда был лишним. Всю жизнь. Неудобным. Скайуокер, брось привод, где взял, я торгую деталями, а не раздаю даром. Раб. Раб… Слишком маленький для гонки. Слишком большой для падавана. Скайуокер, забудь мать. Люби мир. Но не слишком. Летай. Не увлекайся. Слишком тихий на уроке. Слишком громкий в ангаре. Не надейся. Не жди. Скайуокер, слишком быстро. Скайуокер, недостаточно рьяно. А там, где быстро, где рьяно… – Энакин сжал кулак, растирая им иней по стеклу. – Хотеть своего Учителя… на мне точно поставили бы крест. Винду. Йода. Ты.

– Я не ставлю крестов.

– Да ну? Разве я не пользуюсь благами того… ну того, которого я недостоин? Так ты сказал? Это ли не крест? На нем. На мне. На обоих?

– Я… иногда я закрываю глаза. Когда мне больно.

Энакин вырос рядом.

– Ну так открой.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на бледные от света голубых диодов скулы. В расширенные от темноты глаза. В полное горя лицо.

– Я смотрю.

– И кого ты видишь? 

– Энакина Скайуокера.

Он произнес имя так, что не посмел бы теперь никто назвать это лишь набором букв. Сам бы больше не посмел. Он коснулся холодной щеки и поцеловал Энакина, заставляя расслабить сжатый рот. Заставляя выдохнуть спазм из груди.

– Мне жаль, что я принес очередную плохую весть. Но я принес и новую точку на карте. Абинакс. Там ковали ключи. Дай мне еще шанс найти ответ. Дай Силе шанс.


	13. Бурные пороги

Энакин ударил основанием ладони по приборной панели.

– Что за дерьмо банты?

– Похоже, что нас перехватывают с планеты. – Оби-Ван поглядел на серо-оранжевый шар.

– С планеты из одних каменных хижин?

– На Татуине тоже их любят, но кое-какие из них скрывали многие таланты.

– А еще на Татуине был и, полагаю, никуда не делся космопорт, и зерно там возят на спидерах с прицепом. А на Абинаксе сканеры не видят даже признаков направленного электричества.

– Если сканеры глушат…

– Давай, расскажи мне, чего я еще не знаю. – Энакин сменил курс, и экраны замерцали, вновь отображая рельеф поверхности и карту ветров. – Есть стабильный коридор. Придется по нему.

Оби-Ван спорить не стал.

Энакин сбавил скорость, пытаясь удержать корабль на той линии, где техника не отказывалась слушаться. 

– Тебе ведь тоже здесь не по себе? – спросил он, приближаясь к полюсу планеты.

– Кузница была построена темными джедаями на Темном месте Силы. Конечно не по себе.

– Что же я никак не почувствую эту вкусную и питательную энергию? Здесь… здесь совсем не как на Коррибане.

– Да. Вот поэтому мне и не по себе. К встрече с Тьмой я был готов. Хотя бы… ждал этого. К тому же… – Оби-Ван прикусил губу. Из них двоих ему следовало быть обнадеживающей опорой. Если делиться страхом, тот не уменьшится, а умножится вдвое, но молчание и недосказанность уж точно обнадежить не могли. – Хебульга говорила о кузнице, как о грандиозном строении. Его я не вижу тоже.

– Ну… – Энакин мазнул пальцем по боковому экрану, сменяя карту рельефа на показания инфракрасного сканера. – Оранжевые моря холодны. Это не лава. Вода с примесями. Если кузнице нужен был жар, ее могли расположить в недрах планеты. Возможно, и помехи оттуда же.

– Да, конечно, это возможно.

– У вас с Силой общий шанс на двоих, ты ведь помнишь об этом?

– Да. Только не уверен, что о нашем партнерстве помнит она. 

Оби-Вану стоило бы промолчать. Он и смолк, отворачиваясь к панели управления бортовыми орудиями. Могут ли их там ждать? 

Могут. Их ждали. Оби-Ван был готов отбиваться от призраков или охотников за головами, от выследивших его инквизиторов и даже, быть может, от новых сумасшедших повстанцев, решивших дорваться до лорда-протектора. Они с Энакином приложили немало усилий, чтобы их не нашли, и пока это было так. Все когда-то кончается. Их удача была на исходе.

Но ждали их не имперцы и не охочие до трофеев контрабандисты. На земле выстроился ровный круг обнаженных ящеров со шкурами цвета пепла. Каждый из них стоял на задних лапах, держа по деревянному посоху, упертому в землю справа от себя.

Энакин попытался сдвинуть штурвал, но тот отказывался поворачиваться и уводить корабль с маршрута, ведущего прямо в центр круга. Энакин вопросительно посмотрел на Оби-Вана. Он бы мог совладать с кораблем, но не был уверен, что стоит. Оби-Ван тоже сомневался.

– Давай посмотрим, что будет. 

Энакин проверил меч на поясе, но согласно кивнул, отпуская управление и позволяя кораблю опуститься на скалу ровно на северном магнитном полюсе Абинакса.

Ящеры стояли недвижимо. На задних лапах по росту они походили на людей, но их тела продолжались мясистыми хвостами. Их шкуры с редкими оранжевыми чешуйками не давали разглядеть их издали, превращая в одно целое с планетой. Они больше походили на статуи, чем на живых существ, и Оби-Ван почти обманулся, но когда они с Энакином ступили на землю, чешуйчатые хвосты заелозили по земле, вздымая в воздух пыль.

«Здравствуйте, последователи Силы», – пронеслось в голове. Энакин дернулся, стискивая меч. Значит, и он услышал.

«Оставьте страх, недоступны ваши мысли нам, – у голоса не было ни интонаций, ни звука. Слова просто складывались в голове. – Мы лишь говорим. Наш речевой аппарат не позволит общаться с вами иначе».

Один из ящеров нарушил круг и приблизился к Оби-Вану с Энакином. В отличие от прочих у него были рога, с которых на нитях свисали постукивающие друг о друга камешки.

Если мыслей они не читали, то отвечать им надо было… вслух?

– Откуда же вы знаете, кто мы такие, если не лезете в голову? – опередил его Энакин.

«Вы всегда были здесь».

– Нет, мы на Абинаксе впервые, – опешив, ответил Энакин.

«Всегда однажды, – кивнул ящер, – но всегда здесь. Мы видели вас, видим, но не знаем, увидим ли вновь».

Ящер сделал еще шаг, и Оби-Ван осознал, что и его пальцы сжимают меч. Медленно разжав их, он вытянул руку вдоль тела, хоть и не был уверен, что его знак благожелательности заметят – у ящера не было глаз. Ни у кого из круга их не было.

– Вы умеете использовать Силу? – спросил Оби-Ван.

«От нас Силе нет пользы, от Силы нет пользы нам. Мы ее течение».

Ящер повернулся спиной и пошел по разметанной хвостами тропе. Оби-Ван и Энакин последовали за ним.

– На Абинаксе прежде стояла кузница, – начал Энакин.

«Еще не видели мы ее».

– Вы здесь гости? – не поверил Оби-Ван. Уж слишком эта раса была схожа с планетой.

«Нет. Абинакс – наша родина. Видели мы то, что Абинакс ждало. А многое из того, что пережил он уже – наше будущее».

– Вы что, задом наперед живете? – скривился Энакин.

«Время – наш дом. Мы везде в нем. Мы нигде в нем. Любой Абинакс – остров. Мы – течение вокруг». 

Ящер подвел их к единственной округлой хижине. Прочие – треугольные – раскинулись по долине, и остальные ящеры расползлись по ним. Здесь пасли черных горных каут, растили суккуленты в огородах и мололи медовые специи в пыль в огромных каменных ступах. Но лишь треть домов была занята. Остальные пустовали. И пустовали так, словно их смело ураганом. Или временем.

Их проводник оперся на посох возле своего дома.

– Так вы знали, что мы прилетим? – спросил Оби-Ван. – И… значит, мы снова прилетим? Вы знаете будущее?

«Не вперед Сила течет, а всегда. Прилетаете вы. Затем идете на восток отсюда. Там то, что вы ищете».

– Кузница? – Энакин махнул рукой за перевал. – Она там?

Ящер мотнул хвостом по земле, оборачивая им свои ноги.

– Эти хижины… – Оби-Ван не знал, зачем спрашивал. – Вы их еще займете?

«Должны занять. Занимали прежде. Но больше нет. После вас – нет».

Оби-Ван поежился и склонил голову к плечу, заглядывая в безглазую морду с осторожностью:

– Мы принесли на планету что-то плохое?

«Нет. Это плохое на Абинакс вас привело. Одна беда у нас. Мой взор, устремленный в будущее, обрезан. Нет будущего Силы. Нет прошлого Силы. Только пустота».

– Черная пустота, – Энакин едва разлепил губы, но его слова, как и слова ящера, сами прописались в голове.

Ящер лишь посохом по земле постучал.

– Вы видите только то, что на Абинаксе происходит, или везде?

«Сила едина в Галактике. Мы – течение Единой Силы. И каждая песчинка реки доступна нам, но песчинки они всего лишь для взора. Нас лишь волны задевают и пороги. Вы – пороги».

– То есть все-таки везде, – скорее себе пробормотал Оби-Ван.

«Всегда. Прежде было всегда. Теперь лишь сейчас. Иссыхает Сила».

– Это нестерпимо интересный разговор, – сказал Энакин, не сводящий взгляд с перевала. – Но мы пойдем.

– Конечно, – поспешно ответил Оби-Ван. – Идем. На восток?

«Вы уходили на восток», – все также безучастно сказал ящер, опускаясь в тень хижины.

Они ступили на тропу, ведущую через деревню, и миновали ее. Расчищенная дорога обрывалась, но идти по диким ступенчатым скалам оказалось несложно. Воздух был удивительно чист. В нем не чувствовалось запахов, словно Абинаксу нечего было рассказать. Садясь на планету, Оби-Ван ждал от местной атмосферы железистого привкуса на языке, но раскинувшееся по левую руку оранжевое море было окрашено не металлами или кислотами, а тысячами точек микроводорослей.

Они поднялись на перевал и застыли на нем. Оби-Ван схватил Энакина за локоть, но рука его сомкнулась на стальном изваянии.

Под их ногами раскинулся огромный черный кратер с рваными краями.

Кузница и правда прежде была здесь – у подножия перевала лежал ее шпиль. Оби-Ван видел подобный рисунок в мозаике на Гиндао. Остальные ошметки со знакомыми рунами валялись по краю одного большого черного струпа на теле Абинакса.

Будто само Черное Солнце коснулось планеты.

Энакин медленно пошел вниз, и Оби-Ван последовал за ним, не отпуская, но земля заскользила под ногами, пепельные камешки побежали, забились в сапоги, опрокинули раз, другой, разделили их и, обваляв в пыли, выбросили к останкам кузнечного шпиля.

Энакин, как не заметивший этого, как загипнотизированный, оперся о кусок металла и встал. Пошел к центру. Прежде здесь текла река, впадавшая в море, но сейчас от моста остался лишь металлический остов, а сама река запеклась черной коркой. Под ней еще текла вода, но абсолютно прозрачная. Стерильная. Мертвая.

– Нет! – Энакин крикнул так, что по земле вновь застучали камни. 

Оби-Ван поспешил к нему, снова потянулся, но тот не дался. 

– Вот в чем дело, – рассмеялся он, и этот смех уши в кровь разодрал. – Нет здесь больше Темного источника. Нет здесь Силы. Ты слышишь планету?

Он повернулся к Оби-Вану, и тот сглотнул.

Не слышал.

Там, рядом с ящерами, Сила была. Но не здесь. Абинакс будто выжгли пустотой до ядра.

– Кали. – Энакин зажмурился, кусая губу, и кожа разошлась под зубами. Он облизнулся и сплюнул кровь на черную землю. – Она… она победила.

– Нет. Не говори так. Мы еще найдем…

– Что мы найдем? Где? Ты сам не веришь в этот вздор! – всплеснул руками Энакин. Оби-Ван снова сделал небольшой шаг.

Не верил. Не знал. Он только хотел стереть красную полосу с губы. Хотел почувствовать, что Энакин еще жив. Они еще живы.

Подушечка пальца прошлась по губе, стирая пыль и кровь, но Энакин прикосновения не заметил, он смотрел в пространство, в никуда, и шептал:

– Кто она такая? Что она такое? Откуда? Чем… Чем Галактика это заслужила, чем я это заслужил?

– Нет никакого «заслужил», нет судьбы. Иногда дерьмо просто случается.

– Дерьмо? Это не дерьмо, Оби-Ван, это смерть!

В глазах Энакина отражалась вся чернота Абинакса. Вся чернота пришедшей в Галактику Смерти, и Оби-Вана душил чужой страх. Или свой. Он больше не мог различать. Этот страх не леденил душу, как при встрече с Диким, не гнал мерзким смехом в спину. Он приковывал к земле, лишь походя напоминая о том, насколько они никчемны. Вытягивая любые стремления и надежды, потому что зачем они им? Чтобы в очередной раз упасть? Разбиться? Можно лечь сразу.

Нужно было увести Энакина отсюда.

– Наши… твои поиски не бесполезны. Ты научился продлевать больным жизнь. Ты отвоевал нам время. Значит, у нас оно есть. Значит, мы найдем способ. Если у Каруты и Лиалии вышло приживить один мидихлориан на тысячу, в следующий раз найдется и более эффективный…

– Вышло? У них вышло? – Энакин сфокусировал взгляд на Оби-Ване, и тот натянул на лицо улыбку.

– Да. Когда пробовали нашу кровь. 

– Так почему мы еще не лечим больных? Не переливаем кровь Люку? Уж адаптировать группу крови-то на Камино умеют.

– Один на тысячу. Пока только так, но я верю… 

– О… – Энакин опустил голову. – Понятно. 

Переговорщик, сарлакк тебя подери! Соберись! Найди слова!

Энакин выскользнул из держащих за плечи рук и отвернулся, снова окидывая взглядом то, что осталось от фундамента кузницы. 

– Так значит… – начал он, – будь у меня в распоряжении десяток-другой чувствительных к Силе душ, я бы мог спасти Люка?

– Для этого придется опустошить их. 

– И все же.

Голос Энакина был сух, но Оби-Ван услышал в нем еще кое-что.

Сухой металлический скрежет.

Ледяную черноту.

– Эн… Энакин… Ты ведь не серьезно сейчас? Ты ведь… ты ведь не имеешь в виду голокрон с данными о чувствительных к Силе?

– Они все равно умрут. Все умрут. 

– Нет. Это не ты. Я… не верю.

Энакин отступил на несколько шагов к перевалу спиной, и Оби-Ван теперь видел злую гримасу на его лице.

– О, а ты снова за свое. Тебе нужен только один Энакин. Светлый покорный джедай! Я не он. Я больше не он. Я никогда им не был! Мне нельзя любить сына? Или нельзя слишком сильно?

– Энакин, мы должны уйти отсюда и еще раз все обсудить в другом месте. Давай… Давай я покажу тебе Гиндао, – голос Оби-Вана сорвался, и он закашлялся горелой пылью. Она была в воздухе и в легких.

– Хватит! 

– Энакин… не позволяй Кали завладеть и тобой. Ты… в тебе есть Тьма, я знаю. Я принимаю это! – прокричал он продолжающему пятиться Энакину. – Но только не пустота. Пусть у тебя получится, но… какой мир ты оставишь своим детям?

Энакин споткнулся. Он покачнулся, запрокидывая голову в светлое небо, а потом встал на краю черной земли. Медленно он перевел на Оби-Вана покрасневшие глаза.

– Детям. Детям? Так… Люк был не единственным?

Сказать, что имел в виду других детей, тех, чувствительных к Силе.

Напомнить про умерших ни за что юнлингов.

Сказать хоть что-нибудь.

Переговорщик бы смог. Но не Оби-Ван. Он растерялся на полсекунды, но Энакину этого хватило. Оби-Ван сделал шаг, но Энакин вскинул руку, выставляя между ними щит Силы.

– О чем еще ты врал, Кеноби?

– Пожалуйста, дай мне возможность объяснить.

– Ты уже просил шанс. Вот он, твой шанс! – Черная земля вскинулась следом за возгласом вверх и разбилась о щит, стекая по нему. – Все это время ты лгал! 

– Энакин, не надо. Умоляю. Остановись.

– Ты же так хорошо знаешь меня. Лучше всех. Лучше меня. Ты знаешь, что я сделаю.

Энакин прижал руки к телу и резко толкнул. Стена надвинулась на Оби-Вана, и его подкинуло в воздух, завертев. В ушах засвистел ветер, и когда все закончилось, рот забился черным песком. 

Оби-Ван лежал на другом конце кратера, придавленный листом металла, глубоко вошедшим в землю и скобой вдавившим в нее.

* * *

Корабля на скале не было.

Как и всех оставленных в нем вещей.

Не было коммуникатора для связи с Бейлом. Не было ничего.

Оби-Ван вбился всем телом в толстую дверь круглой хижины, и та отворилась.

Ящер медленно молол водоросли в ступе, подсыпая туда горстями черный перец.

– Прошу вас, помогите мне!

«О чем просит последователь Силы?» – спросил ящер, не прекращая мерно превращать оранжевые хлопья и черные горошины в один серый порошок.

– Найти песчинки в Галактике.

«Что за песчинки?»

– Энакин Скайуокер – тот, который был только что здесь. И Бейл Органа. Человек, не чувствителен к Силе, но… – Оби-Ван не знал, что говорить. Как описать. Нужно было вообще хоть что-то или его и так уже поняли? Ящер молчал, уставив на него свою тупоносую морду. – Скорее всего он на Альдераане. А еще Кэл. Кэл Кестис. Последователь Светлой стороны Силы. 

«Далеки отсюда все твои песчинки. Русло твое не здесь. Последователю Силы корабль нужен».

– Да, – выдохнул Оби-Ван.

«Есть старое судно в пещерах под деревней. Сгодится оно тебе, но лишь на один полет. Какую песчинку якорем изберешь?»

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза.

Одна судьба.

Две или три судьбы.

Пара десятков.

Самый простой выбор. Еще никогда не было так сложно.

– Я должен узнать, где сейчас Кэл Кестис.

* * *

– Вы входите в пространство Альдераана. Прошу, назовитесь, – протрещал динамик голосом диспетчера.

– Дарт Вейдер, лорд-протектор.

– О, простите, лорд-протектор. На вашем корабле нет опознавательных знаков, и мы…

– Просто откройте ангар на посадку. 

– Мы немедленно доложим…

– Никому не докладывайте. Я сам всех найду. Открывайте ангар.

Люк в крыше ангара тут же распахнулся, позволяя завести корабль внутрь.

Бейлу стоило лучше выбирать людей или место для семьи. Ему и правда не доложили. Или он хорошо играл. По крайней мере, когда Энакин вошел в сад дворца, Бейл оторвался от игры с дочерью с очень удивленным лицом. Узнав Энакина, он сразу сделал шаг вперед, закрывая подолом мантии дочь, а спиной жену.

Дочь.

Дочь.

Энакин видел ее глаза лишь одно мгновение, но он узнал этот взгляд. Последний раз он видел такой из-под стекла остывающей криокамеры, и не узнать его было нельзя.

– Я… не ждал приезда лорда-протектора, – совладав с собой, сказал Бейл, слегка склоняя голову.

– А это неофициальный визит. Бейл.

– Но тогда я тем более удивлен. – Он приветственно развел руки, еще сильнее скрывая семью и подходя ближе. – Что привело тебя на Альдераан?

– Ну не знаю точно… – Энакин огляделся, рассматривая аккуратно подстриженные шарами яблоневые деревья. – Мимо пролетал и решил заглянуть к коллеге. И другу.

– Что ж… – Бейл обернулся к жене и указал ей взглядом на пристройку. – Бреха, вы с Леей пока…

Энакин не дал ему договорить:

– Мы не помешаем ни твоей жене, ни дочери. Они могут остаться.

Бреха подобрала красную бархатную юбку, беря девочку за руку. 

– Ну что вы! – пролепетала она. Жилы на ее шее напряглись. Она уж точно не была готова. Но рука держала подол крепко, а голос растекался медом: – Боюсь, мы вам помешаем. Лея очень шумный ребенок. Мы пойдем, – она улыбнулась, приседая в реверансе.

– Я сказал, останьтесь! – прорычал Энакин.

Бреха побледнела, переводя взгляд на Бейла. Тот не без напряжения изучил лицо Энакина, а затем скосил глаза и показал жене на качели под раскидистой липой.

Единственной, кто сейчас не прятал взгляд и смотрел на Энакина с любопытством, была Лея. Она крутила пальцем в волосах, растрепывая аккуратно заплетенный бублик из хвоста, и без малейшего стеснения пялилась.

– Идем, – шепнула ей Бреха, подталкивая в спину.

Бейл позволил себе так же коснуться спины Энакина, указывая второй рукой на беседку.

На столе еще лежали крошки от завтрака, а на скамейке валялась изрядно побитая жизнью плюшевая банта. Энакин взял ее и покрутил в руках. Достойная работа. Люку подобные доставались вряд ли.

Энакин сел, и Бейл занял место напротив.

– И все же… я ждал новостей с Корусанта. Император отменил уже второе совещание имперского Совета.

Энакин пожал плечами.

– Ну ты же находишь время отдохнуть. Почему его не может быть у меня? Мне конечно не к кому вот так приехать. И с детьми не поиграть. – Он «проскакал» бантой по столу и кинул ее назад на скамейку. – На самом деле у меня много вопросов. И первый из них – о технологиях энергосбережения Дурахта.

Бейл еще раз посмотрел на Энакина, на стол, на семью. Смахнул со лба невидимый волосок и переспросил:

– Дурахт?

– Да. После пришествия Черного Солнца, когда началась заварушка, бунтующие взорвали аккумуляторный завод. Недавно я узнал, что там разрабатывали очень интересную технологию энергосбережения. Колоссальная мощность в некрупных батареях. И главное, совсем без нагрева. И все это мы потеряли. Черному Солнцу все равно, где приземлиться и какие жизни забрать. Но иногда оно бьет последствиями по Империи уж слишком больно.

– Увы, – Бейл склонил голову, скорбно сцепляя пальцы в замок.

– И тем приятнее мне было узнать, что Альдераан взялся за спасение технологии. Уж не знаю, каким чудом, но вам удалось сохранить и схемы, и секреты техпроцесса. Вроде даже опытный образец был?.. Почему же ты не доложил? Я бы лично выделил средства на строительство завода на Альдераане.

В беседке было холодно, хотя сад заливало солнце.

– Прости. Но… раз уж ты с личным визитом, я вынужден признаться. Я… искал место получше. Не хотел бы строить завод на Альдераане. Конечно, я подчинюсь приказу, но…

– О, я понимаю. Прекрасно понимаю. Может… Татуин?

Бейл прикрыл глаза, переваривая, и непонимающе улыбнулся.

– Татуин? Почему именно Татуин?

– Там столько никому не нужных пустынь. В них живут только звери, да недалеко ушедшие от зверья тускены. Скормим всех сарлакку наконец, и дело с концом. Давно пора взяться за эту планетку.

– Не думаю, что это хороший вариант. – Бейл крепче сцепил руки. – Пустынный климат не лучшее решение для завода.

– Ох, Бейл… – Энакин постучал пальцами по столу. – На все-то у тебя есть ответ. Слушай, сколько Лее? Пять лет? Еще немного и уже шесть?

– Да.

Энакин откинулся на спинку скамьи и оглядел сад.

– Хорошо тут у тебя. Империя позволяет тебе отлично жить.

– Мне повезло во многом. Альдераан был прекрасен и во времена Республики, и теперь.

– Но Империя дала тебе пост повыше. Денег побольше. И знаешь… глупость скажу, но… – Энакин резко навалился на стол, приближаясь к Бейлу. – Если подумать, то Империя дала тебе и дочь. Они ведь близняшки. Лея родилась одновременно с Империей. 

– Я… – Бейл поперхнулся, невольно отодвигаясь. – Я простой человек, мне чужды знания о Силе и романтика, но то, о чем ты говоришь… звучит красиво.

Раздался детский крик, а следом такой же громкий и беззастенчивый смех. Энакин и Бейл обернулись: Лея свалилась с качелей, а теперь каталась по земле, не даваясь в руки Брехе.

Бреха была одета в дорогой бархат. Готовили семейству Органа слуги, кто-то стриг их плодородный сад и подметал от листвы дорожки. Бреха никогда не знала приказов и наверняка повидала не один мир.

Она не была похожа на Шми. Но сейчас она поднимала вверх руки и дула щеки, изображая ветер и подыгрывая Лее, катающейся с криком «буря! ой не могу, буря!», и Энакин отвернулся.

– Лея похожа на тебя.

Бейл, не спускающий с Энакина выжидательного взгляда, приподнял брови.

– Чем?

– Она такая же смелая. У тебя семья. Твоя жена – королева Альдераана, ты принц-консорт и член имперского Совета. И тебе досталась, – Энакин сделал паузу, – красивая дочь. Но ты не боишься рисковать. Серьезно рисковать. 

– Мои должности, мои обязательства перед Галактикой вынуждают меня. Все мы были бы счастливы жить в своих домах в мире и покое.

– Не у всех есть такая возможность.

– Да. Некоторые из нас ее… потеряли. – Бейл расправил плечи.

Он точно знал, сколько у кого в этом парке секунд на то, чтобы успеть сделать, что должно. В его кармане лежал миниатюрный бластер. Не убьет, но задержит – три секунды.

Спасательные капсулы в пристройке – не на взлет. Они уйдут под землю, сеть коридоров там Энакин прочувствовать уже не мог. Выигранные пара минут. Лояльность диспетчеров и охраны атмосферы? Под вопросом. 

Энакин смахнул надоевшую крошку под пальцами и снова посмотрел на Лею, которая играла с Брехой в догонялки. Бреха знала, какую предложить игру, чтобы выиграть больше трех секунд.

Имперский комлинк вырвал из раздумий. Энакин принял вызов, взглядом не позволяя Бейлу уйти.

Из комлинка раздался голос Триллы.

– Генерал! – он никогда не слышал такого возбуждения в ней прежде. – Я добыла голокрон. Я везу его в крепость Нур.

Энакин прикрыл глаза. 

– Поздравляю с успешным завершением миссии.

– Это не все! – воскликнул комлинк. – Нам удалось захватить в плен Оби-Вана Кеноби! Я доставлю его туда же.

В расширившихся зрачках Бейла Энакин видел свое напряженное отражение.

– Это… подарок для меня, Трилла. Я вылетаю немедленно.

Он убрал комлинк и в противовес словам остался сидеть, не шелохнувшись.

– Любой мирный момент рано или поздно прерывают дела, – произнес он наконец.

– И что теперь? – спросил Бейл. Его руки лежали под столом, и как минимум в одной было оружие.

– Теперь мы вернемся к работе. Будем делать то, что должны. Например ты… Бейл… Береги семью, – сказал Энакин, вставая из-за стола. – Раз уж взялся, – добавил он и, не оборачиваясь, направился к выходу.


	14. Вскипевшее море

Цере направила корабль в систему Мустафар. Кэл полагал, что темницы находятся в самом сердце Галактики или в тщательно охраняемых Центральных Мирах, но система Мустафар лежала во Внешнем Кольце.

Лощеной Империи не хотелось иметь под боком пыточные? Или они боялись тех, кто сбежит? Вряд ли. Охранять в Нуре умели.

Кэл последний раз проверил муфту меча и выключил свет над ремонтным столом. 

Не то чтобы это вселяло надежду. Цере подбадривающе сказала, что больше в Нуре никого толком нет. Не осталось несломленных джедаев. Это должно было дать уверенности, но вообще-то это утешало мало. Да и… кто знает, для чего крепость на Нуре используется сейчас. 

Раз Трилла повезла голокрон сюда, вряд ли здесь так уж и сняли всю охрану. Об этом Кэл вслух не сказал. Он избегал говорить с Цере о Трилле. Прежде он хотел добыть всю правду, потому что только на правде можно построить доверие, потому что Цере гнала его вперед, заставляя забывать о боли, твердя о долге, но многое не договаривала. Потому что знания, в конце концов, – это единственное, что может им помочь победить. Теперь Кэл знал, что правда бывает и горечью, которая застегивается на ногах кандалами. Потому что правда делится на факты и чувства.

И их чувства: чувство вины Кэла перед Учителем за его смерть, перед мастером Кеноби… как и чувство вины Цере перед Триллой за предательство – не помогали в миссии. Они могли только сковать, бросить в топкое болото и этим позволить Империи искалечить еще десяток-другой жизней.

А вот факты были таковы: Трилла увезла голокрон в крепость на Нуре. Она могла бы попытаться убить Кэла на Богано, но предпочла надежную игру с приличным выигрышем по времени – сохранность голокрона была для нее в приоритете. Итог – она знает, что он может прийти. Как знает и то, что за ним может последовать Цере. Так что вести себя следовало тихо. Последний факт – Кэл не может оставить голокрон Империи. Сдохнуть может, а оставить им – нет.

Кэл вернулся к команде Богомола. Корабль как раз вышел из гиперпространства возле указанных Цере координат. Совсем небольшой океанический спутник… Кэл видал астероиды покрупнее. Великому злу не обязательно быть физически огромным?

Внутри неприятно ворочалось. Кэлу нравились их путешествия. Они были опасны, и хоть он увидел много боли на Зеффо или убитом Датомире, но это была первая остановка, на которой ему совсем не хотелось сходить с корабля. Впрочем, до этого пока и не дошло. Над атмосферой висели имперские дредноуты.

Некого охранять, как же.

Впрочем, эту проблему на себя взяла Меррин. Единственная выжившая Сестра Ночи не была уверена, что магия Датомира останется с ней после отлета, но когда Кэл показал ей, как течет Сила на других планетах, она воспряла духом. И сейчас именно она решительно выпихнула его из кресла, доставая свой артефакт. Меррин закрыла глаза, и корабль окутало зеленоватое свечение. Видимое им изнутри, но скрывшее их и от глаз, и от радаров.

Черный треугольник крепости торчал из мирной воды острым зубом, но это была лишь верхушка айсберга. Все важное находилось под водой.

– Выпрыгивайте, где хотите, – пробурчал из капитанского кресла Гриз. – Но Богомол на воду не сядет, забрать смогу только с крыши. Ну или вот та скала тоже ничего, вы же умеете лазать по отвесным скалам?

– Ты хорошего мнения о джедаях, – пробормотал Кэл, разглядывая скалу. Шутки шутками, но он в качестве запасного плана собирался угонять имперский корабль. Это было реалистичнее, чем влезть на отполированный волнами утес.

– Нам пора, Кэл, – сказала Цере. – Проверяем связь.

Гарнитура работала исправно. Кэл спрятал ее в боковой отсек БиДи-1, забросил дроида на плечо и подошел к двери корабля.

– Готов? – спросил он тихо.

БиДи чирикнул, а Кэл вздохнул:

– Ты-то да. А я? – и прыгнул в холодный воздух Нура.

* * *

Кэл вжался спиной в простенок, пропуская охранника мимо себя и тут же ныряя ему за спину. Цере организовывала им план отхода в другой части крепости, а сам он наконец смог добраться до сердцевины строения. Технические коридоры и генераторы сменились лазерными решетками тюремных камер. Запустить аварийный протокол, чтобы лифты стали работать и без идентифицирующих карт – хороший план, а вот поднять шумиху – уже не очень.

Как будто у него были другие.

Кэл услышал свист бластерных выстрелов за миг до того, как те долетели, и раскрутил меч, возвращая их стрелкам и прячась за колонну. Не получалось иначе, опять. Он дождался паузы на перезарядку бластерного пулемета и перебежал за другое укрытие, ближе к боковому коридору. Если уйти туда незаметно, это задержит штурмовиков – те долго будут пытаться выкурить его, прежде чем поймут в чем дело.

Если бы из бокового коридора не вышел штурмовик. Кэл вскинул меч, закрывая линию грудь-лицо, но дуло бластера у этого бойца было направлено в пол. Его руки висели расслабленно, а сам он держался в тени, не показываясь прочим, и потерянно озирался, словно в помещении не шел бой. Кэл настороженно следил за странным штурмовиком. Тот повертел головой еще и посмотрел прямо на Кэла. Вздрогнул и, тут же выронив бластер, шагнул вперед прямо в бластерный огонь. Его бок окрасился черными пятнами, и он качнулся, хватаясь за колонну и съезжая к пригнувшемуся Кэлу.

– Ты… джедай, – выдохнул штурмовик, придерживая раненый бок.

– А ты идиот, – сказал Кэл, не понимая, что происходит. Штурмовики всегда брали количеством, а не смекалкой, но не были уж настолько… идиотами. А этот сел, вновь расфокусировано мотая головой.

– Неважно. Я искал тебя. 

– Меня тут многие ищут. – Кэл все еще держал меч между ними. Бластерные залпы становились громче, приближаясь к укрытию.

Штурмовик уперся рукой в основание шлема, и, поколебавшись, Кэл помог ему. Знакомое лицо клона. У Кэла было трое таких друзей. Клон бледнел, но смотрел вперед и говорил ровно, будто не ему бок только что изрешетило.

– Оби-Ван Кеноби. Он здесь.

– Что?

Кэла оглушило. Внутри щелкнуло звонкой оплеухой предчувствия, и Кэл послушал Силу, переключаясь на бой. Он позволил Силе повести его, перекатываясь и разрубая почти упершийся в грудь пулемет надвое, прежде чем отшвырнуть стрелка в стену. Он не заметил, как расправился с двумя другими нападающими, потому что сам мыслями все еще был рядом с часто дышащим штурмовиком. 

Не успело стихнуть эхо выстрелов, а Кэл снова навис над ним. 

– Что ты сказал? Повтори! 

– Оби-Ван Кеноби здесь. Его держат в западном крыле. – Клон оперся спиной о колонну, прикрывая глаза.

– Почему ты говоришь мне это? 

– Хочу, чтобы ты его спас, – сказал тот, прежде чем его тело обмякло.

Кэл осторожно тронул его грудь. Мертв. Прошелся пальцами по нашивке. КС2-4589.

Он открыл рот, но гарнитура заговорила первой.

– Даже не думай, Кэл!

– Мастер Кеноби здесь!

– Ты говорил, что сам видел его смерть. – Цере запыхалась, но ради этого разговора где-то там остановилась и зашептала с нажимом: – Не позволяй обмануть себя!

– А если я обманулся тогда? Да, я видел лорда-протектора…

– Лорд-протектор не щадит никого. Кэл, у нас есть цель! Это может быть засадой! Мало ли какие коды вписаны в мозги клонов? Кто управляет его сознанием сейчас?

– А если он из тех, кто служил прежде мастеру Кеноби? Если он… пошел против своих, чтобы попросить за друга?

– Кэл… – Цере вздохнула. – Я знаю… Ты хочешь видеть в клонах хорошее. Оно в них было. Но Империя стерла любые привязанности. Это оправдывает их, но полностью лишает доверия. Голокрон наверняка поместили в центральную пыточную. Ею пользовался Император, там лучшая система безопасности.

– Хватит, – мягко остановил ее Кэл. – Не будем терять время.

– Я не смогу тебя переубедить?

– Нет. Потому что… потому что я себе не прощу. Если он правда жив, я должен. 

* * *

Штурмовики. Охотники. Три бластерных турели. Контур блокираторов Силы, отключаемый только с удаленной панели.

Каждое препятствие гнало вперед только сильнее, потому что теперь Кэл понимал – им было кого охранять.

Было.

За удвоенными красными лазерными лучами, за мутной блокирующей Силу пеленой сидел Оби-Ван. Тесная сота камеры не давала лечь, и он сидел, вытянув ногу и обняв колено второй.

Кэл дышать перестал и, только дернув рубильники и увидев удивленное лицо Оби-Вана без разделяющих их энергетических решеток, схватил воздух ртом с возгласом, словно из горла пробку выдернули.

– Кэл… – Оби-Ван привстал. Затекшие ноги дрогнули, и он оперся рукой о стену.

– Вы… вы живы. – Кэл кивнул сам себе. На теле Оби-Вана не было следов пыток. Ни лорд-протектор, ни Император не успели добраться до него, и все кошмары, где мастер Кеноби лежал на том же пыточном столе, что знал Цере и Триллу, вымелись из головы. Кэл снова кивнул, выпуская воздух из легких назад. – Почему вы не сказали, что живы? Я… думал, вас убили. Из-за меня. Нет, я имею в виду, что если бы я знал… Как только я… 

Оби-Ван сделал шаг из камеры, мотая головой. Не те слова. Не то все. Будто Кэл не знал, что не то. Он отвел взгляд в пол, а на плечи тяжело легли уверенные руки. 

– Кэл, я очень рад, что ты жив, – сказал мастер Кеноби, обнимая его.

– Я… – Кэл растерялся. Он был выше мастера Кеноби, но сейчас уткнулся лбом в его плечо и чувствовал себя мальчишкой. Он и был мальчишкой, не умеющим слова в нужные предложения складывать. – Это и хотел сказать.

– Я знаю. Прости, что все так вышло. Я не знал, что ты считаешь меня мертвым. И я хотел тебя найти, но ты умеешь прятаться. А теперь… – он отодвинулся, давая Кэлу распрямиться. – Голокрон, ты же здесь за ним?

– Да. Вы тоже?

– Отчасти. Я вышел на твой след у Богано, но меня перехватили. Мы не должны пустить Империю внутрь голокрона. Любой ценой.

– Да, мастер Кеноби. Цере… Цере, ты слышишь?

– Да, – тихо ответила гарнитура. – Полагаю, нам стоит перестроить план, раз нас трое.

* * *

– Как сбежал? Куда сбежал? – Трилла раздула ноздри, вбивая доложившего ей солдата в стену.

– П-простите, Инквизитор, – просипел солдат, хватаясь за горло. – Ему по-помогли.

Разумеется. Помогли. Кто бы помог ей. Но нет, ее окружали бездарности.

Трилла боялась того, что Кэлу и Цере хватит мозгов разделиться. В крепости уже отключались целые блоки камер наблюдения, один коридор был затоплен безвозвратно – они были здесь. Трилла наблюдала за этим надвигающимся ураганом с предвкушением. Она больше не бежала по пустынному космосу за джедаями, они сами пришли к ней. И Цере приближалась к ее мечу с каждым потухшим экраном слежки. 

Но если Трилле придется выбирать между горлом Цере и защитой голокрона…

Трилла верила, что ярости ей хватит и на то, и на другое. Но в глубине души надеялась, что генерал Вейдер прибудет скорее, и ей не придется выбирать. Ей хотелось бы получить высшую оценку от него, но на «удовлетворительно» она уже наработала и рисковать своим успехом не хотела.

Кэл был вдохновенным дурачком, а Цере провела в Ордене джедаев жизнь, и если уж у кого и были привязанности к Совету – так это у нее. 

Значит, и в западное крыло сунулась она. 

– Показывай, – рявкнула Трилла, ослабляя хватку и позволяя солдату рухнуть на пол. Тот быстро собрался и ретиво кинулся вперед.

* * *

Она ошиблась. Как же она ошиблась!

Голокрон исчез. И забрал его не Кэл и даже не Цере. 

Кеноби нужно было убить. Она знала это. Знала, когда гравитационный захватчик зацепил его старенький корабль, и она почувствовала под слоями металла джедая. Знала, когда смотрела в его холодные глаза. Знала, когда приставила меч к его груди, а он кинул свой к ее ногам. На него был нацелен десяток бластеров, и ей стоило поднять руку, как они бы выстрелили. 

Когда она стала Инквизитором, Император показал ей список джедаев, которые подлежали немедленному уничтожению. Император не верил, что сможет обратить их во Тьму. Возглавлял тот список Оби-Ван Кеноби. Но вместо этого Трилла привезла его в крепость. 

Потому что если бы кто-нибудь убил ее Цере вместо нее, она бы отправила убийцу следом. Даже если бы это был генерал Вейдер. 

Она не знала, что лежало между генералом и его бывшим учителем, но не решилась в это влезть. Раз генерал пощадил его жизнь на Соканде, ей следовало отдать Кеноби генералу.

Хоть Император и вручил ее Вейдеру для другого. Трилла скривилась, срывая с головы душащий шлем. От перепада давления кружилась голова и свистело в ушах. Так себе подарок – пес, но не развлечения ради, а для слежки. Император хотел, чтобы она поступала, как Инквизитор, а не как помощница Вейдера. Тогда все это казалось одной службой, но сейчас Трилла различала оттенки. Ей не нравился ни один. Но сегодня должно было все закончиться. В криффовой крепости все началось, здесь и кончится. Цере не должна была выжить тогда. Она должна была умереть, но не выдать ученицу и юнлингов. 

Трилла не должна была выжить. Сколькими ночами проклинала она выносливость своего тела и тонкое чувство грани Императора.

Ей осталось несколько метров до цели, и она упиралась руками в двери лифта, пытаясь Силой подогнать его быстрее, успеть вырваться на крышу. Именно там Цере расчищала площадку… нетрудно догадаться для чего.

Двери разъехались в стороны, и Трилла вывалилась прямо в серое небо.

На небольшом пятачке шпиля лежали тела штурмовиков, пытавшихся выбить Цере отсюда. Никто из них больше не мог доложить о случившемся. На другом конце крыши синхронно сработали аварийные лифты, выплевывая из себя Кеноби и Кестиса. Кабины хлопнули дверьми, собираясь на вызовы вниз, но Кестис обрубил провода, заставляя те рухнуть в шахты без надежды на возвращение.

Сверху рокотали движки до колик доставшего ее корыта-Богомола, но она не слышала. 

Все, что она слышала – надсадные крики буревестников и молчание равнодушного неба.

Трилла покачнулась, моргая. Она уже была здесь. Вейдер… не придумал эту картинку, он дал Трилле видение Силы. И теперь мир задвоился: в одном она уже стояла над мертвой Цере, а в другом та повернулась к ней, готовая выстрелить. Залп пролетел мимо уха в проводку последнего лифта, отсекая пути для подкрепления сюда, а им всем – отсюда.

* * *

«Вовремя» – понятие всегда относительное, но сейчас Энакин мог сказать, что успел вовремя. Возможно, он ошибался, но в любом случае все были в сборе, и ему даже не пришлось идти в крепость. 

Кестис. Трилла. Оби-Ван.

И голокрон в его руке. 

* * *

– Да вы издеваетесь! – простонал Кэл, прижимаясь плечом к плечу Цере. Богомолу оставался метр до посадки, когда из гиперпространства – не на орбиту, а прямо над их головами – вылетел черный истребитель. 

Богомол посадку завершил, но одновременно с ним на крышу из своего истребителя на ходу спрыгнул лорд-протектор, и Кэлу показалось, что крыша застонала от его веса не меньше, чем от Богомола.

Или это Кэл застонал, что вернее, – звук шел из его глотки.

Черный истребитель опустился за спиной хозяина бесшумным послушным който.

– Необычное место для вечеринки. – Лорд-протектор положил руку на пояс, но оглядел их всех с холодной улыбкой, не оголяя меча.

– Что тебе надо, Энакин? – голос Оби-Вана глох в ветре, но тот услышал. Не обернулся, только слегка голову переместил.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь. Трилла, не вижу причин тянуть. Давай же. 

Рука Цере исчезла в кармане, но в тот же момент она застонала, изгибаясь в неудобной позе и роняя радио-детонатор на землю. Она справилась с влиянием и резко распрямилась, выставляя вперед руку и закрывая их троих щитом Силы. Но черная коробочка уже пулей пересекла крышу и оказалась в руке Вейдера.

– Взорвать всю крепость. Как это по джедайски. Любовь к сожженным мостам мы все принесли из одного Ордена. 

По его пальцам пробежали искры молний, и мигание огонька на детонаторе потухло. Энакин посмотрел на нерабочий детонатор еще раз и выбросил бесполезный кусок пластика с крыши. Его короткий жест стал последней каплей в вязком ожидании.

Трилла бросилась на Цере, но Вейдер приближался к Оби-Вану, у которого не было меча, и Кэл кинулся наперерез именно ему.

– Тебе лучше не лезть. – Вейдер махнул рукой, посылая в Кэла волну. Пятки проскребли по крыше, но он упрямо двинулся вперед.

Кэл сдвинулся в сторону от Силовых атак Вейдера, уходя за спину Оби-Вана, и уже затем заталкивая его за свою.

Вейдер сузил глаза и, скрестив ноги, слегка наклонился вбок, резким движением кисти посылая меч вперед. Тот включился в воздухе, ядовитой бабочкой пролетая вокруг Оби-Вана, заставляя Кэла прокрутиться на бешенной скорости, чтобы защитить и отбить подальше, с крыши, в воду, прочь…

Он выдохнул, замирая в защитной стойке на линии между Оби-Ваном и Вейдером снова, и закусил от досады губу – меч лежал в руке Вейдера легко и уверенно.

– Кэл… – тихо сказал Оби-Ван. – Отойди. Это не твоя драка.

– Нет, я не оставлю вас, вы не…

Воздух вылетел из легких, и Кэл всплеснул руками, пытаясь поймать равновесие, но Сила завертела его без шанса на сопротивление. На этот раз его толкнули две синхронно вскинутые руки: и Вейдер, и Оби-Ван отшибли его к трапу корабля. И в его левой ладони, сжавшейся автоматически, лежал голокрон. Когда Оби-Ван успел?..

Из корабля выглянула Меррин, протягивая руку, и Кэл положил светящийся куб прямо на белую ладонь, когда за его спиной воздух разорвался от крика Триллы, смешанного с грубым смехом:

– Кестис!

Он медленно повернулся и увидел, как Трилла держит Цере. Прижав к себе спиной, приставив меч к горлу. Рукоять меча Цере была разрублена на две оплавленные части, которые валялись под их ногами.

– Отдай мне голокрон, Кестис, или она умрет!

– Не слушай ее, Кэл! – прохрипела Цере, морщась. На ее виске остался след предыдущего прикосновения светового клинка. Как и прорехи на рубашке, в которые виднелись ожоги. – Она все равно убьет меня.

Кэл сжал пальцы на голокроне снова. 

– Может, мы прекратим друг друга убивать?! – воскликнул Оби-Ван. По его лицу тек пот, а их с Вейдером поднятые ладони почти касались друг друга, но в этих сантиметрах сжались все разделявшие их до того метры, и Кэл боялся представить, какое в этом клочке бушевало напряжение. Бьющаяся там Сила могла раздавить слиток металла в тонкий лист.

– Было бы неплохо! – оскалился Вейдер. – Только для подобных сделок нужно доверие. Вера в другого, понимаешь?

Кэл взял голокрон со все еще раскрытой ладони Меррин и шагнул к Трилле. Вера в другого. Может… может, Вейдер и был прав. Только сам того не подозревал.

– Я в тебя верю, – сказал он ей. – Зачем тебе куб? Выслужиться?

– Тебя не касается! – фыркнула та, перехватывая руку Цере надежнее и заставляя прогнуться в спине сильнее. – Уж точно я не позволю вам найти этих детей и бросить на войну с Империей!

Цере закрыла глаза, изменившись в лице. 

– Трилла…

– Молчи! – рыкнула та.

– Нет. Я много молчала. Прости меня, Трилла.

– Не начинай, – процедила Трилла. – Это жалко! И… как у тебя хватает совести просить прощения здесь? На Нуре?

– Ты права. В этом права. И про детей почти права. Но не отдавай их Вейдеру. Он убивает юнлингов не задумываясь, понимаешь?

Оглушительно лопнул сжатый воздух. Вейдер врезался спиной в нерабочий лифт, а Оби-Ван стек по обшивке Богомола. По крыше прошелся шквальный ветер, пригибая к земле их всех, но сквозь этот ветер донесся рокот Вейдера:

– Вспомни наш разговор, Трилла! Вспомни, чего ты хочешь! Ты почти получила это. Ну! Давай!

Трилла подняла голову, смотря прямо. Ее глаза шарили по Богомолу, по всей крыше, а сжимающие меч пальцы дрожали. Миллиметры туда – к темной коже Цере, миллиметры оттуда – к холодному воздуху.

– Просто представь, что уже сделала! – продолжил Вейдер, вставая. – Осталось только «потом».

Трилла остановила взгляд на Кэле.

– Не война, – прошептала она одними губами. – Обещай.

– Не война, – кивнул Кэл. – Обещаю.

Трилла толкнула Цере вперед изо всех сил, поворачиваясь к Вейдеру. Кэл хотел ее остановить, но его схватили за шиворот, втаскивая на Богомол силой.

– Я знаю, чего хочу! – крикнула Трилла, направляя свой меч на лорда-протектора.

– Явно не жизни.

– Не для себя, – согласилась она очень тихо, но Кэл костьми услышал вибрацию воздуха.

Он ломанулся вперед, и Цере его бы не остановила, но поперек груди обняли более сильные руки, заставляя остаться на корабле.

– Поднимай же, Гриз! – надрывалась Цере за спиной.

– Пытаюсь! Он не дает!

Вейдер и правда отмел Триллу в сторону и направился к кораблю с поднятой рукой, вжимая Богомола в крышу, как легонькое насекомое.

Трилла отжалась. Поднялась. И молча, бесшумно бросилась на Вейдера.

Тот развернулся, вонзая в ее тело клинок и отшвыривая ее с крыши.

Секунда. Одна секунда – полсекунды! – на то, чтобы красное лезвие вспыхнуло, разрезая плоть, и чтобы больше не сопротивляющееся тело в черной форме, нелепо взмахивая руками, обрушилось вниз. Но Гриз успел поднять корабль, и когда Вейдер, не успев даже опустить протянутой к краю крыши руки, повернулся, Богомол уже был в воздухе.

Вейдер выронил меч и вскинул вверх кулак. Все парапеты и перила, все громоотводы, все обломки лифтов взмыли вверх и завертелись. Между ними забились молнии, и эта пасть металло-электрической змеи понеслась к Богомолу.

По обшивке заскрежетало, приборы резко заорали. Электрическое напряжение. Давление. Температура. Корабль коротило.

Цере замерла посреди корабля, направляя руки в пол и закрывая глаза. От клокочущей Силы стало кисло, но воронка отлипла от корабля. Развернувшись в воздухе, она устремилась вниз.

– Нет, не надо! – выдохнул Оби-Ван в иллюминатор, но было поздно.

Груда сверкающих обломков вонзилась в крышу, пробивая дыры в ней, заскользила по бокам крепости, пока не дошла до основания.

Взрыв. Второй. Третий. Море закипело, а Богомола мотнуло в сторону, и Оби-Ван оказался в кресле второго пилота быстрее, чем Гриз успел что-то ему сказать. Кэл упал на пол, прижимаясь к нему, стараясь не дать внутренностям стать наружностями. Обессилевшая Цере съехала рядом.

Все прекратилось, только когда они оказались существенно выше.

Кэл дополз до кабины пилота и выглянул в лобовое. Говорят, на Нуре не было тектонического рельефа и циклонов, здесь никогда не было бурь. Теперь были все шансы рельефом обзавестись. Белая пена глотала куски стен, выплевывая клубы огня и обломки стекол.

– Он выжил? – спросил он скорее у того, что видел, но ответил Оби-Ван:

– Не беспокойся. Наверняка выжил.

– Об этом я и беспокоюсь! – нервно воскликнул Кэл.

Оби-Ван поднялся из кресла, уступая его Кэлу. Тот помотал головой, но Оби-Ван все равно ушел из кабины.

* * *

Цере сидела на диване, привалившись к углу, и прижимала к голове пакет со льдом. Капитан-латеронец ворчал, пока не подложил на спинку дивана под ее голову впитывающее полотенце. Впрочем, головы Цере он касался своими четырьмя руками предельно осторожно и в целом старался не шуметь. На Богомоле – Оби-Ван соскучился по кораблям с именами – вообще было тихо, а в зоне отдыха и вовсе никого кроме них. Богомол висел в открытом космосе, и капитан занялся готовкой, сказав, что раз уж все отложили свое самоубийство до следующего раза, ему срочно нужно заесть стресс. Он исчез на кухне, а Кэл – в хвосте корабля. Он был там явно не один, но Оби-Ван был здесь гостем и настаивать на знакомствах не мог.

Оби-Ван сел рядом с Цере.

– Так давно… – пробормотал он.

– Да уж.

– Куда летим? 

– Без понятия. Нам нужно безопасное место, и таким было Богано, но раз Инквизиция прознала о нем… 

– Ты использовала Темную сторону.

– Знаю. Простите, мастер Кеноби, но я больше не в Ордене, так что изгнать меня оттуда не удастся, – посмеялась Цере, не открывая глаз.

– Я совершенно не это имел в виду, – нахмурился Оби-Ван.

– В любом случае я отказалась от Силы. Я не прикасаюсь к ней, чтобы не сорваться вновь. Только при крайней необходимости.

– А вот это уже зря. Сила сейчас нужна всем нам.

– Ты ведь не просто так по Галактике странствуешь? Ты занят Черным Солнцем.

Оби-Ван потер глаза и уронил руки на стол.

– Да. 

– Не знаю, что за криффовщина это Солнце. А я считаю, что каждый должен делать то, что ему по силам.

– Ох если бы.

– Или то, что точно больше не по силам никому.

– Подбодрила, спасибо. 

Цере косо улыбнулась, но ее опухшие глаза все так же были закрыты. Она сильно изменилась за пять лет. И дело было не в обрезанных волосах или одежде, более подходящей контрабандистке. А в заострившемся лице и в новой для нее грубости в голосе.

Оби-Ван не знал, как подступиться, и, помолчав, сказал напрямую:

– Мне жаль Триллу. Но она сделала правильный выбор. 

– Не думаю, что в ее решении была тяга к Свету.

– Я не назвал ее решение светлым. Я не назвал его лучшим. Но она сделала выбор. И это даже… важнее. Твоя ученица показала силу духа. 

– Зато твой остался жив.

Оби-Ван не сдержал нервного смешка, отворачиваясь.

– Я серьезно. – Цере отняла пакет от головы и посмотрела на Оби-Вана с застывшей усмешкой: – Если хоть половина того, что я знаю о Вейдере – правда, он выжил.

– А об Энакине?

По лицу Цере пробежала тень. Она отвела взгляд в стол.

– Ваша двойка всегда работала за пределами возможного. За пределами мыслимого. Послушай, я не оправдываюсь. Я не должна была поступать так. Мне следовало направить атакующий поток Силы просто в воду. Но у меня не вышло. Мне не достало своей Силы, и я прибегла к скорби, к ярости… к Темной стороне. Я больше не джедай.

Цере замолчала, и Оби-Ван поднял голову: на пороге стоял уже готовый уйти Кэл. На его плече застыл такой же выжидающей цаплей ни на шаг не отходящий от него дроид-компаньон серии БиДи.

– Не уходи. Садись. – Оби-Ван пересел на пуф, освобождая место рядом с Цере.

– Не хотел мешать.

– Ты не помешаешь. Нам многое надо обсудить. Всем вместе.

– Ладно, – улыбка сразу меняла лицо Кэла, делая его младше и заставляя веснушки становиться ярче. 

Он сел на диван, спуская маленького дроида на колени. Осмотрел Цере, слегка поерзал, а потом все-таки уставился на Оби-Вана.

– Мастер Кеноби!

– Кэл, давай по имени. Прошу.

– Ладно, – снова согласился тот. Дроид перескочил на стол, сканируя Оби-Вана сеткой лучей из передних визоров. Оби-Ван приподнял бровь, и Кэл смущенно буркнул:

– Он так знакомится.

– Пускай.

Кэл покивал. Сглотнул и начал заново:

– Оби-Ван, ты ведь командовал клонами на войне?

– Как и все.

– И у тебя были среди них ну… друзья?

– Как и у многих, – ответил Оби-Ван, не скрывая грусти.

– А был среди них клон с номером КС2-4589?

– Нет, и не мог бы быть. Это серия, которую создали уже после войны, специально для Империи.

– Почему же тогда он просил вас спасти?

– Что? Когда?

– В крепости. Я продвигался к голокрону, и…

Оби-Ван остановил его рукой и встал. Отошел к круглой голокарте, на которой сейчас вместо планет висели далекие звездочки, и вытащил коммуникатор.

Писк. Писк. Писк.

Два часа. Энакин, у тебя два часа, чтобы ответить. 

– Я что-то не то спросил? Прости, я сам не люблю вспоминать о войне. Но у меня столько вопросов.

– Про войну?

– Не только. 

Комната наполнилась новыми ушами. За стойкой стих шум готовки – капитан теперь поглядывал на них, хотя, конечно, делал вид, что нет. Там же присела на пуф белокожая девушка. Сестра Ночи. 

Кэл сидел на диване, подложив под бедра руки, как юнлинг на уроке, но этот мальчик смог собрать вокруг себя команду. Смог выполнить отнюдь не простую миссию. Оби-Вана не было рядом, когда он стал самым настоящим джедаем, уже не особо нуждающимся в помощи. Но он все еще нуждался в понимании, и это Оби-Ван был готов дать.

– Сначала дело. 

– Да, я… – Кэл достал из-за пазухи голокрон и положил его на стол. БиДи переступил с ножки на ножку, обходя куб по кругу. – Я хочу его уничтожить. То есть, не хочу, но собираюсь. Я решил.

– Ты спрашиваешь разрешения?

Кэл встал, снимая с пояса меч и проворачивая его в руке.

– Нет.

– Это правильно. Поступай, как считаешь нужным.

Когда ворчливый капитан – он называл себя Гриз – смахнул со стола обожженные кусочки стекла в мусорное ведро и поставил вместо них перед каждым по стакану хорошего кореллианского виски, Оби-Ван снова сел.

– Так что ты хотел узнать?

– Могут ли умершие джедаи говорить с нами? Я… говорил с Учителем.

– Тапал приходил к тебе? И что же он сказал?

Кэл посмотрел в свой стакан.

– То, чего я ждал услышать.

Он не пояснил, но догадаться было нетрудно. В своей медитации Кэл увидел того, кто обвинил его в своей смерти. Воплощение своих страхов, облеченное в форму Джаро Тапала.

– Призраки Силы существуют, но тебя посещал не он.

– Почему ты так уверен?

– Потому что Учителя созданы нас удивлять. Знай мы наперед, что скажет Учитель, к чему было бы обучение? Ты, например, знал, что однажды мы спасли принцессу Калабархи в одном исподнем? В смысле, она-то была в полном облачении до короны, а вот мы с Джаро в одном исподнем.

Виски заклокотало в горле не только у Кэла.

– Что? – прокашлялся он и вытер губы.

– О, я тогда был падаваном, но мой Учитель должен был отправиться на другую миссию один. И Джаро предложили взять с собой меня. Когда мы прилетели на Калабарху…

* * *

Через два часа коммуникатор не зазвонил. Но на маленьком экранчике отобразилось сообщение. Координаты неизвестной планеты и приписка: «Только ты и Кестис».

* * *

Все вокруг качалось. Похоже на волны, только воды не было и качался весь мир. Качались упругие подушки, от которых пахло шерстью каут, качались пестрые покрывала под ногами и на стенах.

Качались над головой ленточки-обереги.

Трилла была на Рисатоне.

Она никогда прежде не задумывалась о посмертии, но сегодня она переступила эту черту и оказалась на родной планете. На краткий миг видения или навсегда? Галлюцинации гибнущего под толщей воды мозга или прощальный дар Силы? Она поднялась с трудом – она едва ли чувствовала левую сторону тела. Но если она здесь ненадолго, глупо будет просидеть под шелестящими цветными лентами и не увидеть, как по улице маршируют с вечерней тренировки бойцы. Она потянулась к стоящей на тумбочке лампаде, но левая рука подвела. Трилла решилась все-таки опустить голову: она была одета в просторную рубаху с желтым узором по вороту, но под ней была повязка. Тугая, плотная, из многих слоев льняных бинтов, но слишком прилегающая к телу – будто ее оставили без левой груди и даже части бока. А еще из-под повязки вытарчивали слой искусственной кожи и поверх него уголок реанимационного пластыря с имперской маркировкой. Сознание пыталось навертеть что угодно, лишь бы продержать иллюзию живого тела. Это… давало время? Взяв лампадку правой рукой, Трилла на дрожащих ногах вышла на улицу. Вокруг горели привычные костры, но этого городка она прежде не видела.

Кроме того, она впервые видела это небо. Она была не на Рисатоне.

Она привалилась к стене, чувствуя слабость, и ее тут же подхватил под руку сухощавый мужичок, подорвавшийся со скамейки.

– Куда же ты, дурочка! Спать тебе надо! 

– Нет, я не могу, мне нельзя, если я усну, то не вернусь!

– Это если ты не уснешь, то можешь потом совсем помереть. Тебе нужен отдых.

– Это… не Рисатон?..

– Рисатон сгинул семь лет назад, дорогая моя. Это рисатонская колония на Устиксе.

– Как… как я здесь оказалась?

– На корабле тебя привезли, как еще по-твоему люди путешествуют. Давай в дом, скорее.

– Душно там.

– Ишь ты, цаца какая, душно ей, – заржал мужик. – Ну дыши уж.

Трилла уже висела на нем, но дышала, и каждый вдох отдавался болью в левой стороне. Едва ли терпимой, невозможной, прекрасной болью.

– Это она! – раздался звонкий возглас откуда-то через улицу. Трилла подняла голову и увидела Кестиса. Тот бежал, а за его спиной неторопливо шел мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби.

И тут достали.

– Уже и посетители. Ты их на ногах принимать будешь?

– Не хочу в дом, – процедила Трилла.

– Еще минута такого упрямства, и мне не придется тебя спрашивать, сечешь?

– Ну… разве что у тебя найдется заговоренная бакта.

– Другой не водится, давай-давай, переставляй лапоти свои.

Лапоти. Цаца. Врал ей этот мужик. Это был Рисатон. Какая, к криффу, разница, как называлась планета, если в городе тут царил форменный Рисатон.

* * *

В кабинете Императора не горел свет. Все, что освещало стол и его лицо с поджатыми губами – кадры с крыши крепости Нур. Универсальное решение для имперских тюрем: внешние системы безопасности отправляли данные сразу на дредноуты, на случай, если кто-нибудь обойдет внутренние и сможет сбежать из крепости. И теперь эти записи были тем немногим, что от крепости осталось.

Энакин стоял посреди комнаты, заложив руки за спину, и смотрел в пол. Он все это уже видел и совершенно не хотел видеть снова.

– Итак… – Палпатин поднялся, тяжело опираясь на стол и проходя в лучах проектора. По его мантии пробежались обломки крепости, но вонзились они уже снова в нее – он обогнул стол с другой стороны, приближаясь к Энакину. – Какова твоя версия случившегося?

– Не вижу смысла в версиях, Ваше Величество. – Энакин поднял голову, смотря на опухшие веки Палпатина. – Вы видели все сами. Трилла Судури предала нас и была казнена мной.

– О, так это вина Судури, что Кеноби сбежал? – Палпатин встал вполоборота к экрану и покрутил рукой в воздухе, отматывая запись к тому моменту, где Оби-Ван еще стоял спина к спине с Кестисом. – Он подозрительно бодр для убитого горем старика, которого ты мне обещал. И с ним я вижу еще двоих джедаев – вот как они работают!

– Убийство джедаев – обязанность Инквизитора.

– Убийство джедаев, – прошипел Палпатин, – твой долг и твоя жизнь. Ты ситх. Она была лишь машиной с мечом.

Дышать стало тяжело, и Энакин, запинаясь, проговорил:

– Вы правы, я не справился со всем, с чем должен был. 

На щеку обрушился удар, и там, где прошлись пальцы Палпатина, кожа разошлась в стороны тремя разрезами. Не только Энакин теперь умел орудовать Силой, как скальпелем. Энакин мотнул головой, но остался стоять, не пытаясь стереть кровь.

– Простите, Ваше Величество.

– Я ценю твою Силу, Вейдер. Твое могущество. Но твои ошибки выходят тоже поистине грандиозными. Что было в том голокроне? Судури гонялась за ним уже давно.

– Полное досье на Совет Ордена, – без запинки ответил Энакин. – Родные планеты, слабости рас, перечни учеников. Списки Инквизитория были неполны.

– И ты упустил все это? – с придыханием улыбнулся Палпатин, закрывая глаза и натягивая кожу на щеках.

– Простите, Ваше Величество.

Палпатин вдохнул, совмещая руки на груди, и Энакин опустился на колени. В тело вонзились иглы – каждая молния, полетевшая в него, раздирала форму, впивалась под кожу.

– Ты упустил джедайский голокрон. Упустил Кеноби. Упустил Инквизитора. Не думай, что предательство Судури сойдет тебе с рук. Ты ее учил. Ты должен был предвидеть. Не позволить! – Палпатин закашлялся. – Удержать!

Энакин уперся ладонями в ковер, выстанывая:

– Прошу вас, не надо! Вы больны, вы тратите свои же силы!

Молнии исчезли, оставив лишь боль там, где они смогли войти в тело достаточно глубоко ожоговыми червоточинами. К ладоням Энакина приблизились ботинки Палпатина. Перед глазами колыхнулась мантия.

– Ты прав. Ты сделаешь все сам.

– Как прикажете, – выдохнул Энакин. 

– За протез. И говори.

Энакин накрыл живой рукой металлическую и, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, пустил ток. В глазах зарябило от голубых искр.

– Каждая кость гудит. Мне тяжело дышать.

– Говори. Раз я не чувствую твою боль, я хочу ее слышать.

– Я не могу сдержать слез, я чувствую вкус крови во рту. – Энакин покачнулся, припадая головой к коленям Палпатина. – Я готов и сердце остановить, но кто же тогда добудет для вас целебные кристаллы? 

– Остановись. 

Палпатин вздернул голову Энакина за волосы. Энакин не видел нависшее лицо за слезами – только бледное пятно с двумя яркими желтыми точками, вгрызающимися в него. Зубы все еще постукивали друг о друга, но Энакин выдавил:

– Как прикажете.

Палпатин отпустил его, отходя к столу и ища в нем опору.

– Что еще за кристаллы?

Энакин осел на пятки.

– В Корусантском храме Ордена… – он старался выровнять дыхание мелкими глотками воздуха, – были залы исцеления. 

– И?

Энакин проморгался, но не поднял глаз.

– Изредка, очень изредка… в крайних случаях, там пользовались целебными кристаллами. – Он говорил тихо, используя весь воздух, чтобы звучать ровно. – Полу… органические-полу… минеральные концентраты Живой Силы. Мир, в котором джедаи древности добывали их, умер. В Храме осталось то… – он сглотнул наполнившую рот соленую слюну, – то, что осталось. Не знаю, способны ли они исцелить мор, я… я не смею ничего обещать, ведь до сих пор не принес вам лечения, – Энакин прижал ладонь к груди и опустился к самому ковру. – Но продлить жизнь должны. 

– Почему ты молчал раньше?

Палпатин снова оказался рядом, его шаги были неровными. Энакин медленно распрямился, позволяя себе вновь посмотреть наверх. У Палпатина подрагивали руки, и он прятал их в рукавах.

– Потому же, почему вы не упоминали Майгито. Даже под руинами лаборатории кристаллы наверняка остались сохранны. В запечатанных Силой коробах. Доступ имел старший целитель, один представитель Совета и один рядовой джедай. Они менялись каждый год. Последней, у кого был доступ, стала Цере Джанда. И я… – Энакин дрожащей рукой вынул из нагрудного кармана небольшой прямоугольный сканер, – снял сигнатуру ДНК Цере Джанды. Теперь Тагерн сможет подделать ее личность. Если вы дадите мне свое разрешение, позволите пройти под ваш Силовой саркофаг над руинами, я достану кристаллы. И если вы сочтете мое наказание необходимым, вы продолжите, но позвольте помочь сейчас.

– Разумнее предоставить тебе шанс искупить вину делом. Ступай к Тагерну, я пока подготовлю копию ключа от саркофага.

* * *

Прошли сутки. 

Все, что было у Оби-Вана – координаты Устикса. Кэл не просил отсюда улетать, и Оби-Ван был ему за это благодарен. Команда осталась на Нотто-Прайм, давая Гризу вдоволь наболтаться с ремонтной бригадой, все-таки Богомол знатно потрепало на Нуре.

Гриз ворчал, Меррин делала то же самое молча, но Цере удивительно поняла все и отпустила их обоих, взяв объяснения с командой на себя.

А ведь это ей стоило быть здесь – здесь, где живая Трилла грелась у костра, но Энакин говорил лишь о них двоих, и у Оби-Вана не было никакого права ослушаться. Гостеприимные рисатонцы выделили им соседний домик. Оби-Ван мог бы переночевать и внутри корабля, но уговорить рисатонцев, уже съехавших к соседям, было попросту невозможно. Они же пришли вечером и молча разожгли общий на два дома большой костер. 

Трилла сидела в каменном кресле, завернутая в цветной плед. Она была молчалива, и Оби-Ван не находил в себе сил сейчас пытаться ее разговорить. Да и не был уверен, что ему стоило. Кэл же крутился вокруг пламени, пытаясь пожарить местные хлебцы так, как получалось у местных же. Они в основном горели.

По вечерам в городке закипала жизнь. Начиналась торговля, готовилась еда. И в этом шуме было очень легко пропустить заточенный под скрытность, бесшумный истребитель. Но Оби-Ван не услышать – не почувствовать – не мог. Он вскочил с места, всматриваясь в туманный пустырь за домами.

Энакин шел, завернувшись в плащ и низко опустив голову. Кэл вскинулся, следя за взглядом Оби-Вана, и вздрогнул. Запахло очень горелым. Кэл ругнулся и полез доставать уроненный в костер шампур.

Трилла тоже почувствовала. Она будто проснулась и повернула голову к пустырю. Затем перевела взгляд на Оби-Вана, и тот просяще поднял руки. Трилла лишь вернулась к созерцанию костра и торчащей из него задницы Кэла, который вот-вот должен был обжечься.

Оби-Ван отвернулся и пошел навстречу Энакину.

Когда между ними осталось метра три, Энакин замер.

– Она в порядке?

– Да, – ответил Оби-Ван, тоже останавливаясь. – Насколько это возможно. Благодаря тебе. Нет, я не к тому, что ты… В смысле, она в порядке только благодаря тебе! – замахал руками Оби-Ван. – Не знаю, как тебе это удалось, и понимаю, что то, что все ушли с Нура живыми – чудо. Ты сделал чудо.

Энакин сильнее сгорбился.

– Только почему ты не хочешь, чтобы Цере знала?

– Я не хочу? – Энакин поднял голову, и Оби-Ван увидел три глубоких разреза на его щеке. – Я не знаю, хочет ли видеть Цере она. И оставил этот выбор ей.

– Я… да, я дурак, – сказал Оби-Ван, делая шаг вперед и осторожно касаясь плеча Энакина. – Пойдем в дом. Там тихо.

Энакин сдвинулся с места и дал проводить себя в дом под взглядами конечно же совсем не смотрящих на них Кэла и Триллы. Дал снять с плеч плащ.

– Я привез тебе его, – Энакин снял с пояса меч – не свой, а Оби-Вана. – Не теряй его больше, он – твоя жизнь и всякое такое, сам напиши эту речь.

Оби-Ван бережно принял рукоять, с которой успел попрощаться, и переложил ее на стол. Надо было сказать спасибо, но вместо этого наружу вывалился только новый вопрос.

– Хотел спросить насчет КС2-4589… 

– Ну а как ты думаешь? 

Оби-Ван кивнул, больше не расспрашивая о Нуре. Вопросов было много, важных вопросов, но важнее всего был один:

– Это с тобой сделал Сидиус?

– Ты и так знаешь. – Энакин отвернулся и осмотрел комнату.

– Здесь не развернешься особо. Садись на кровать.

Энакин сел. Оби-Ван порылся в настенном ящике и нашел баночку бакты с наклейкой о том, что она заговорена на вторую луну месяца. Он сел рядом с Энакином.

– Я хотел бы помочь. Исцелить.

– Нет. Меня наказал он, и если он увидит…

– Я понимаю. Но… бакту ведь можно?

– Да. Думаю, да.

Оби-Ван набрал на пальцы немного густой мази и легко провел по щеке Энакина. Тот не шелохнулся. Оби-Ван оставил тонкий слой бакты на втором порезе. Затем коснулся третьего и не убрал руку, а сместил ниже, поглаживая по лицу, заводя ладонь под ухо.

Энакин опустил ресницы, и Оби-Ван расстегнул его мундир. Снял и его, и рубашку. Нет, Оби-Ван не был удивлен, увидев ожоги. Но ему все равно было больно. За каждый. Черные точки, похожие на дырочки от сигарет, уходили вглубь. И Оби-Ван положил бакту в каждый из них и на воспаленную кожу по краю протеза. А затем осторожно обнял Энакина.

Тот просидел под тяжестью объятия с минуту и лишь затем отмер, положив ладонь между лопаток Оби-Вана. Оби-Ван бережно уложил Энакина на кровать, подтолкнув к подушкам. Энакин лег, прижимая обнаженной спиной ладони Оби-Вана, не давая сесть или отодвинуться. Оби-Ван и не смог бы.

Теперь Энакин не прятал глаза, а смотрел на Оби-Вана. Просто смотрел. 

– Я добыл целебный кристалл.

– Как? – У Оби-Вана удивленно округлились глаза. Он все-таки высвободил руки, но не чтобы сесть, а чтобы перевалиться на бок возле Энакина, кровать была узкой для них двоих. – Мне говорили… – Он запнулся, зажмурился, а потом снова распахнул глаза: – Бейл говорил, что Храм обращен в руины.

Энакин не удивился, но слегка склонил голову к плечу, смотря на Оби-Вана чуть живее.

– Да. И накрыт Силовым саркофагом Сидиуса. Но кристаллы уцелели. Мне пришлось отдать одиннадцать ему, но двенадцатый у меня. Нужно будет доставить на Камино.

Оби-Ван погладил ключицу Энакина, обойдя ожог, и дошел до левого плеча, накрыл его. Энакин молчал. Оби-Ван легко помассировал плечо и провел ладонью по всей длине руки, пока не ухватил за запястье.

Он перебирал пальцы Энакина, все пытаясь прочитать этот немигающий взгляд. Энакин ничего не говорил, его тело расслабилось, но только не взгляд. Оби-Ван взял руку Энакина и распластал по своему горлу.

– Прости за сомнения. Я бы попросил прощения за ложь и… и знаешь, я прошу. Но ради жизней Люка и Леи я соврал бы все равно. Но за сомнения в тебе прости. Больше не стану. – Он надавил центром ладони на свою гортань, прижал кончики пальцев, обвивая свое горло плотно, и закрыл глаза.

Ладонь Энакина была теплой. Она надавила, но в другую сторону, а дыхание все равно перехватило, когда эта ладонь забралась под волосы и приласкала затылок. Энакин нажал только подушечками пальцев, но Оби-Ван тут же подчинился, приникая ближе, целуя глубоко и мягко. В губы, в подбородок, в ключицу. Энакин лежал, лишь слегка поглаживая Оби-Вана руками, но вместе с тем его тело отзывалось на каждое прикосновение так, что тесно становилось в груди. Оби-Ван обнажал его, ведя пальцами по ногам, и он не шевелился почти, только немного приподнялся, помогая, но волоски расступались под пальцами, и мягчел с каждым пройденным сантиметром взгляд.

Оби-Ван целовал живот. Он знал три шрама из восьми. Что-то из неизвестных было возрастом с Войну Клонов, но Энакин уже не показывал своего тела Оби-Вану тогда, а что-то было намного свежее. Но под всеми ними Оби-Ван не чувствовал никакого напряжения. Будто целовал воду, лишь слегка всколыхивая ее своими поцелуями.

И только когда он спустился ниже, касаясь губами бедер, он почувствовал, как наливается тело Энакина чем-то кроме усталости. Он ласкал Энакина медленно, но ровно так, как тому хотелось, не заставляя его даже подумать о том, чтобы ждать или просить. Он подхватил ладонями бедра, стоило тем приподняться вверх. Он стал быстрее, стоило раздаться первому стону. И когда пальцы Энакина все же сжались в волосах, он замер, оставаясь там столько, сколько нужно.

Энакин расслабился, лежа с закрытыми глазами, и Оби-Ван снова лег на бок, подложив локоть под голову, а ладонь ему на грудь.

– Нам будет нужен новый корабль. Тот я засветил. На Альдераане, – сказал Энакин в воздух.

– Я добуду. 

Энакин накрыл пальцы Оби-Вана своими. Он приподнимал их и клал назад, гладя по костяшкам, и только так было понятно, что он не спит.

– И как тебе Альдераан?

Энакин усмехнулся.

– Ты продержался… сколько? Двадцать минут? Полчаса?

– Я просто хочу знать. Не о политике, Энакин. 

– Красиво. Много Силы. Безопасно. Ты ведь не говорил Бейлу обо мне, о Камино, да?

– Нет. Слишком многое на кону. Бейл все же лишь человек, а Империя ломает даже джедаев.

– Сидиусу не так уж много осталось, если тебя это утешит.

Оби-Ван уткнулся носом в щеку Энакина.

– Ты приписываешь мне много лишних чувств.

– Ну да. Джедаям положено не чувствовать. А если бракованный, то не говори никому, запирай в себе.

– Да нет же. Мы чувствуем, ведь мы живем. И запирать то, что станет бурей потом, совсем не стоит. Мы отпускаем чувства, позволяя себе осознавать их, не давая им над нами власти и не давая им разрушить нас в момент выхода.

– И что же ты чувствуешь сейчас? Если еще не отпустил никуда, конечно.

Оби-Ван перехватил ладонь Энакина, сильно ее сжимая.

– Сострадание.

– И все?

– И любовь.

Энакин открыл глаза и стал бродить взглядом по ленточкам над ними. На конце каждой висела ракушка или камень с круглой дыркой.

– Можем мы остаться до утра?

– Я останусь с тобой до утра. Спи, Энакин.


	15. Живая Сила

По утру на их крыльце стояла корзина с остывшей выпечкой и виноградом. Город спал, укрытый влажным туманом, и вряд ли бы продрал глаза зашторенных окон раньше двенадцати.

Среди кострищ гулял Кэл. Возле его ног скакал возбужденный дроид, и Кэл брел медленно, давая БиДи вдоволь насканировать местную архитектуру и быт. На звук открывающейся двери Кэл обернулся, но быстро опустил голову, делая вид, что не заметил Оби-Вана и Энакина, усевшихся на деревянные ступени.

– Голокрон уничтожен? – спросил Энакин, не спуская взгляд с Кэла.

– Да. Это было его решение. Ты ждал другого?

– Нет. Кестис предсказуем. – Энакин перевел взгляд на рассветное небо. – Впрочем… неважно. Лишь отсрочка. Рано или поздно их найдет Кали. Беречь их поименно или вот так – пытаться скрыть общим незнанием имен и координат… работает лишь с Инквизиторием и Императором. Но не с Черным Солнцем.

Оби-Ван сглотнул виноградину, не прожевав. В тихом воздухе звенели птичьи голоса и громкие писки исследовательского дроида. 

– Вряд ли она их ищет, зачем ей?

– Не ищет. Кали никого не ищет. И Абинакс… – Энакин сжал металлическую руку в кулак и медленно расправил, ссыпая на землю раздавленные косточки. – Неотвратимая случайность. Кали идет на запах Силы. Рано или поздно она съест ее всю. А значит, и тех детей. И моих детей. Как и нас с тобой, и Кестиса.

Энакин снова посмотрел на рыжего юношу, уходящего к рыночной площади.

– Ты доверяешь ему? – спросил Оби-Ван Энакина тихо, легко касаясь его колена своим. Оби-Ван хотел услышать шутку, сарказм. Готов был разгорячить его спором. 

– «Доверие» громкое слово. Не знаю, есть ли валюта ценнее сейчас. 

– За твою приподнятую маску он платит тем риском, которому подвергается этим знанием.

– Какому джедаю мешал риск?

Энакин поднялся и кивнул в сторону Кэла. Оби-Ван указание принял и направился на звуки трелей БиДи. Энакин же пошел к соседнему дому.

* * *

Трилла лежала на высоких подушках. Смуглые щеки и лоб поблескивали от пота, но дыхание было ровным. Широкие ленты над кроватью медленно колыхались, хотя окна были закрыты. Трилла не спала. Медитировала. И ее медитация была чувствительней сна.

Она открыла глаза, открыла рот, но только выдохнула, так ничего и не сказав. Затем взяла с прикроватного стола заготовленный заранее шприц и вколола, поморщившись, в живот.

– Доброе утро, – сказал Энакин.

– Здравствуйте, генерал.

Энакин прислонился к стене, скрывая лицо за низко висящими лентами. Он выжидал, пока жаропонижающее подействует, но Трилла заговорила сама.

– Прикажете мне остаться здесь? – спросила она у потолка.

– Это за меня прикажет здравый смысл.

– Я не про сейчас. Я про потом.

– Потом… 

По полу медленно двигались розоватые солнечные пятна. Город все еще спал, и Энакин слышал только свое дыхание и тихие сглатывания Триллы.

– Я не провидец, – сказал он наконец. – Поговорим о «потом», когда оно наступит. Сегодня мы уедем. Все. И если ты желаешь передать что-то Цере, можешь сделать это через Кестиса.

Трилла отвернулась к стене, глубже проваливаясь в подушку.

– Вы слишком размякли, генерал. При чем здесь мои желания? Цере не должна ничего узнать ради вашей безопасности. Почему вы вообще здесь? Я… я не ждала вас. 

– Ты думала, что тебя спас Кестис?

– Ничего я не думала. Мне и сейчас больно это делать. Но вы зачем-то отобрали у меня шанс додумать, шанс не знать. Вы стоите перед моими глазами лично. И предлагаете вовлечь еще и Цере.

– Сомневаюсь, что она или ты побежите докладывать Его Величеству.

Трилла резко мотнула головой и уставилась на Энакина покрасневшими глазами.

– Она однажды сломалась. Я однажды сломалась. Нам не стоит доверять. 

Энакин вздохнул с плотно сжатыми губами. Поведя бровью, он заключил:

– Ты многому научилась.

– Вы хорошо учили, – она щурилась, вглядываясь в разделяющие их ленты.

– И я бы с тобой согласился, если бы оставалось больше времени. Его у всех нас, от Императора до Кестисовского БиДи, осталось немного. Хотя у дроида шансов больше. Возможно, он еще посканирует выжженные земли, когда мы сгинем.

Трилла сжала пальцы на крае одеяла, подтягивая его выше.

– Империя найдет оружие. 

– Если хоть половина моих страхов сбудется, то некому будет искать. Вспомни, каково это – оказаться лицом к лицу с Диким. Подумай, что бы ты сделала, если бы знала, что завтра Черное Солнце взойдет над Устиксом? Потому что никто не может обещать, что этого не случится.

– Я… Я не знаю. Не уверена, что готова сейчас к разговору.

Этот ответ Энакина устроил.

Нет… его не устраивало то, что принимать решения их вынуждает Черное Солнце. Что сам он становится вынужденным вынуждать. Но теперь он мог лететь на Камино.

* * *

Оби-Ван с Кэлом вернули арендованный для полета на Устикс кораблик на базу и направились в одиннадцатый транспортный узел. Богомол сиял обновленной ливреей, но Гриз продолжал натирать его бока сразу четырьмя губками.

– Наконец-то мы можем лететь, – сообщила Меррин вместо приветствия. Белокожая датомирка вообще была девушкой прямой. – Этот астероид невероятно скучен.

Кэл рассеянно улыбнулся.

– Можем. Наверное. Не знаю, куда?.. – он обернулся на Оби-Вана.

– Сначала поговорим. Пойдемте внутрь.

Когда команда тесно расселась вокруг небольшого стола, Оби-Ван подошел к стационарному голопроектору, служащему для отображения кусков звездных карт или отдельных объектов. Подключив свой датапад, он стер ладонью изображение системы Нотто и заменил его на один большой шар.

– Черное Солнце? – осторожно спросил Кэл. 

– Его сложно не узнать, – пробормотал Оби-Ван. Сведя ладони вместе, он уменьшил размер Солнца, а вокруг разместил пораженные им миры. Сначала показав такими, какими они были, а затем, какими стали после прикосновения черных лучей. Их количество все росло, пока Оби-Ван не остановил демонстрацию в одном кадре.

– Вы привлекли внимание лидера Альянса за восстановление Республики. Он был бы рад вашей помощи. Всегда есть кто-то, кого надо спасти из имперского плена. Есть трудные переговоры, на которых ему бы не помешало сопровождение. Но по правде… я бы хотел попросить вас о другом. Отложить войну с Империей.

– Это из-за… из-за лорда-протектора? – с непониманием спросила Цере. – До Нотто-Прайм дошли новости. Он жив. Ну… думаю, ты знаешь.

– Знаю. Он здесь ни при чем. – Оби-Ван покрутил Черное Солнце за полюс, заставляя крутиться всю схему. – Меррин, я правильно понимаю, что ты чувствуешь планеты?

– Да, – девушка кивнула, складывая ладони на коленях. – Я слышала песни Кашиика, бормотание Богано. Скорбь Датомира.

– Ты должна быть готова услышать нечто намного более страшное. Тишину. Отрицание Силы, что будет тянуть тебя к ядру планеты, но не к живому сердцу, а мертвой гнили. Знаю, что тебе пришлось пережить. Знаю, что Сестер Ночи вырезали на заре становления Империи, но Датомир остался живым миром. Ты должна быть готова слушать погибшие.

Оби-Ван приблизил посеревший шар Лад-Ака.

– Лад-Ак. Планета лояльна к Альянсу. Ее смерть не такая стремительная, как у тех, кто был посещен безумием Войны или черным мором, но вместе с тем самая жуткая для самой планеты. Я отвезу вас туда. Хочу показать. И попробовать… может ли сила Меррин хотя бы на время вернуть жизнь полям. Джедаи совсем иначе обращаются с Силой.

– Я – дитя Датомира. И боюсь, что под моими руками распустятся лишь гриблики.

Ох, дитя-дитя. Пусть даже ты вырастишь там хищные росянки или ядовитые плющи, только бы это получилось.

– Тогда лад-акцы смогут продавать экстракт гриблика фармацевтам. Деньги для объятой голодом планеты тоже важны. Хлеб могут привезти и соседи, только бесплатно они это не делают.

– Неужели нет никакого средства против Черного Солнца? – нахмурился Кэл.

– Должно быть. Но даже если вдруг завтра Альянс, Империя, лично Император с лордом-протектором или, быть может, я… найдем это средство и уничтожим Черное Солнце, мертвые планеты останутся мертвы, а больные люди – больны. И я хочу, чтобы вы включились именно в эту борьбу.

– Ну… – пробормотал Гриз, приглядываясь к данным по планете. – Температура там тепленькая, жители травоядные, мне подходит. Так что как решит начальство.

– И кто же из вас начальство?

Цере с Кэлом переглянулись.

– Я предпочту Лад-Ак, я настрелялась на месяц вперед. Но я здесь скорее штурман, – сказала Цере. – А Кэл, он… двигатель.

– Значит, мы двигаем на Лад-Ак. БиДи, ты бывал на Лад-Аке? 

Дроид пиликнул.

– Нет, ну это нечестно. Я обещаю, что потом мы найдем планету, где ты еще не побывал! Вот увидишь! 

– Я называл это «шило», – Оби-Ван спрятал улыбку, отворачиваясь к карте. – Что ж, тогда позвольте представиться на сегодня экскурсоводом. 

* * *

У ворот стоял Рекс, обнимая себя руками. Его военная выправка была вплавлена в него при рождении, и такие прорывающиеся вольности всегда значили серьезное. 

– Что случилось? – хмуро спросил Энакин. Он не остановился рядом, а сразу нырнул в автоматически открывшийся проем.

– Ничего не случилось, – ответил Рекс, опуская руки по швам и вышагивая рядом.

– В этом-то и проблема, да? 

Рекс отвернулся, так и не ответив по делу. Только сказал:

– Ты вовремя. Иди сразу в палату Лиалии.

Сам он остался в коридоре. Впрочем, Лиалия была не одна. У ее постели сидел пожилой тогрут.

Лиалия оборвала негромкую речь и обернулась к двери. Сегодня на ней не было темных очков, и Энакин увидел обращенные к нему белесые глаза. В них были черные точки – не зрачки, а побившая их сыпь. 

– Сила благосклонна к нам. Руад, это Энакин Скайуокер, ваши глаза, уши и руки в Галактике. 

Тогрут посмотрел настороженно, Энакин и сам его пристально изучал. Лекку обсыпаны черными пятнами, как и руки. Ему с Камино выхода уже нет, значит, не опасен.

– Энакин, это Руад. Он юнлингом проходил обучение в Ордене джедаев, но так и не стал ничьим падаваном. Побыл подмастерьем в залах исцеления, а потом вернулся на Шили. Он продолжит наши исследования. 

– Почему не присоединится, а продолжит?

Руад встал, опираясь на посох из стали.

– Думаю, мое более близкое знакомство с господином Скайуокером потерпит. Оставлю вас.

Когда он вышел из палаты, Энакин быстро приблизился к кровати.

– Я умираю, Энакин.

– Как и месяц назад. У тебя черный мор, тебе не сказали?

Лиалия рассмеялась, но смех быстро сменился влажным кашлем, и она осадила себя.

– Этот жених долго за мной бегал, но вот он здесь. Ближе, чем ты.

– Мы можем усилить мутации мидихлориан. Возможно ты снова перестанешь видеть в Силе, но…

– В моей крови не осталось здоровых мидихлориан. Нечего морфировать.

– И все равно мы можем сдержать процесс. Я уверен. Я… я привез джедайский целебный кристалл.

– Слышала сказки о них. 

– Не сказки. Они могут многое. Он продлит твою жизнь.

– Ты ведь его не для меня привез.

– Я не… Это не для сына. Кристалл полон Живой Силой, но она не исцелит мор, как не справились Темная и Светлая. Думал, что везу для экспериментов. Но сейчас понял, что если подключить его напрямую к твоей системе диализа… 

– Возможно, если ты объединишь кристалл с какими-то другими технологиями, у тебя выйдет превратить его в средство исцеления от мора. Я не стану его опустошать зазря.

– Чтобы объединять что-то с чем-то, мне нужны люди! 

– У тебя будет Руад.

– Он стар. Недолго он здесь будет. 

– Подвергни его той же процедуре морфирования мидихлориан, что и меня. Он на более ранней стадии болезни, это компенсирует.

– Да не хочу я тебя отпускать! – прокричал Энакин, и колба капельницы зазвенела в держателе.

– Но я буду недалеко, – отозвалась Лиалия. – Камино – мир не воды, Камино – мир науки и бюрократии. Я же работала здесь. Они обязаны были мне платить. И теперь у меня достаточно средств, чтобы оплатить себе криокамеру. Посплю, пока ты попотеешь тут. Так что, пожалуйста, не надо снова бросаться к моим приборам вопреки всему. 

Энакин, уже и правда собиравшийся сделать это, качнулся с пяток на носки. Щеки разгорелись от осознания. Криокамеры. Ну да. Лиалия улыбнулась бледными губами.

– А ты злая, – сказал ей Энакин.

– Никогда не называла себя доброй. 

В дверь постучали. Энакин убавил мутность кристаллов, делая окно прозрачнее. С той стороны стояли Таши и Рекс.

– Я попросила бы отвезти меня в криолабораторию. С двойным контролем мне будет спокойней. Но вряд ли Рекс мне это простит. И с Аквалией хочу попрощаться. Ее давно не было на Камино.

– Да уж. Альянс на месте не сидел, я в курсе, – скривился Энакин. – Я просто подожду тебя в лаборатории. Приедешь – не забудь предупредить каминоанского работника, что сама попросила проконтролировать показатели и подключение. И замки на камере. 

Лиалия прикусила губу.

– Будь помягче с Руадом.

– Разумеется. Вряд ли он мне ответит.

* * *

Потенциал Силы Руада был больше, чем у Лиалии, больше у него было и мидихлориан. Так что проводить процедуру морфирования пришлось быстрее. Перенес ее Руад не без последствий: болевой шок, остановка сердца. Тогруты оказались чувствительней к воздействию, чем дурахтцы, но Плэгас оставил в своих атласах столько информации по расам, что Энакин был готов. Реанимационную бригаду он позвал в лабораторию еще до начала, а уж заводить сердца они умели.

Руада положили в палату Лиалии. В ней уже было все стерилизовано – даже намека на запах Лиалии не осталось. Палата была самой большой в лечебнице, вмещающей стол и два рабочих монитора. На столе уже стояли микроскопы и анализаторы. Последние дни Лиалия даже до лабораторий не добиралась.

– Вам доводилось работать с целебными кристаллами в Ордене? – спросил Энакин, когда Руада уложили на кровать и каминоанцы их оставили.

– Увы, господин Скайуокер, нет. Держали их для особых случаев, страшно берегли. Рядовых целителей к ним не подпускали.

Энакин не удивился. Он сам не получил к ним доступа даже как пациент, даже потеряв руку. 

– Да, кристаллы – особое спасение для члена Совета при смерти.

– Официально никто так не утверждал. Но для всех было очевидно, для кого их берегут. В юности этот факт раздражал и меня. Но поработав врачом на войне, я понял, что иначе и быть не могло. Потеря члена Совета страшнее потери рядового бойца.

– Вот только Орден джедаев не считал себя военной организацией.

– Не мне судить военных генералов за лукавство или самообман. Но знаете… у рядового джедая есть надежда на то, что его спасет член Совета. А у члена Совета надежды уже нет. На Силу только.

– Один кристалл сейчас на Камино. Я надеялся, что получится использовать его в исследованиях.

– Неисповедимы Силы пути. Не мог поработать с ним, когда он лежал этажом выше, а теперь доведется, хоть Орден и пал. Нам читали теоретические лекции о кристаллах. Только тогда я был младше вас.

– Что ж, вам предстоит пролежать несколько дней, это требование главврача. Воскресите те лекции в памяти. 

Комлинк просигнализировал установленным на Императора кодом, и, кивнув Руаду, Энакин стремительно покинул палату.

* * *

Император вызвал его не на Корусант, а на Звезду Смерти. Та сошла наконец с оружейной верфи Вандора, восстановив боевую мощь, расправив покореженную обшивку и обзаведясь несколькими новыми торпедными батареями по периметру. Теперь инженерной группе предстояло восстановить корректную работу гиперпривода. Тот шалил после встречи с Черным Солнцем не на шутку.

Император не покидал дворца на Корусанте уже давно, стараясь даже публике не показываться – маскировка черного мора отнимала много сил. Но вот он выбрался за пределы планеты.

Впрочем, инженеров на орбитальной станции не было – те прибыть еще не успели. Только дроиды катались по этажам, снимая температурные показатели со всех систем.

Похоже, Император был единственным живым человеком на станции. Но Энакин не нашел его ни в личной каюте, ни на капитанском мостике. 

Энакин остановился у панорамного окна. Там по-прежнему мерцал Корусант. Почему же Кали не спустилась тогда на столичную планету? Что смог сделать Корусантский флот, чего потом не смогли повторить ни они с Триллой, ни вся Звезда Смерти в попытках защитить Дурахт?

Возможно, ничего особенного и не смог. Возможно, Кали сюда приходила не за тем, чтобы получить жизнь Корусанта. Не такой уж мощный в нем исток. Она просто показала себя. Просто принесла страх.

Комлинк снова зазвонил.

– Пройди к моему трону, – без приветствий сказал Император. 

Энакин прошел на обзорную площадку. Трон пустовал, как и все вокруг.

– Да, Ваше Величество?..

– На внутренней стороне подлокотника есть кнопка.

И правда была – едва заметная выпуклость в бархатной обивке. Энакин нажал, и одна из панелей прежде казавшейся цельной стены утопла внутрь и отъехала в сторону. За ней обнаружился темный коридор.

Коридор длинным не был, скрытность места не позволяла сильно развернуться, но когда Энакин увидел само помещение, он обомлел.

Император ждал его в полноценной лаборатории, оборудованной не хуже, чем исследовательские зоны Камино. Вот только здесь почти не было микроскопов, все место занимали сложные генераторы и стабилизаторы давления. А в центре треугольного помещения поместился полукруг из одиннадцати капсул в человеческий рост. Это были не криокамеры – пузатые каплевидные сосуды из стекла были до верха заполнены знакомой желтой жидкостью, через которую аэраторы безустанно гнали струи пузырьков.

Палпатин сидел за столом, внимательно изучая показатели на экранах.

– Вижу, мои вита-капсулы произвели на тебя впечатление.

– Да, Ваше Величество, – выдавил Энакин. Капсулы не пустовали, но за пеленой пузырьков было не разглядеть, что в них хранилось.

Император поднялся, опираясь на стол, и посмотрел в лицо Энакина.

– На тебе быстро заживает.

– Тренировки. И прекрасный учитель, – ответил Энакин, не моргая под устремленным прямо в переносицу испытывающим взглядом.

Палпатин вздохнул, распрямляя спину и складывая руки на груди.

– Завидую, мальчик мой. Куда мне, немощному старику до твоих возможностей. Приходится искать способы выживать. – Он подошел к Энакину и протянул подрагивающую руку. Энакин тут же подставил свою, давая опереться. С его поддержкой Палпатин направился к центру комнаты, где стояла панель управления вита-капсулами. – Тебе привычнее видеть капсулы, наполненные бактой. Эта субстанция прекрасно заживляет раны полных жизнью тел, но совершенно не подходит для моих целей. Она не может победить старость и смерть. Дарт Плэгас знал это и искал другие решения. Увы, назвать его метод победой я не могу. Меня устраивает мое тело, без мутаций, которые влекут за собой последствия. Всегда. Все, что было мне нужно – новое тело. 

Палпатин повернул регулятор аэраторов, и бульканье в капсулах стихло. Всего на несколько секунд, но Энакину хватило. Раствор снова закипел кислородом, но перед глазами Энакина все еще плавало одиннадцать обнаженных тел. Дети. Подростки. Взрослые. Искусственные тела, каждое из которых было Шивом Палпатином.

– Я давно увидел решение в клонах. После захвата Камино я заполучил весь их архив. Но, во-первых, каминоанцы создавали клонов с сознанием. Отлично научились его прошивать, но оно было уже в зародышах. Во-вторых, клоны их технологии наследовали критично мало мидихлориан донора, практически ноль.

– Потому клонов не трогает черный мор, – пробормотал Энакин, возвращая себе голос. 

– Да, порой изъяны системы обращаются в преимущество. Но мне нужна была живая, полноценная, работоспособная копия меня без собственного сознания. Такое пришлось создавать самому с нуля. 

Пальцы сжались на предплечье Энакина, и он тут же подтянул Силой стул, помогая Палпатину сесть. Тот хлопнул ртом и дергано махнул в сторону пульта управления. Сбоку от него Энакин нашел шланг с кислородной маской. Между глубокими вдохами Император продолжал возбужденно говорить через слой пластика:

– Тела без сознания существовать не могли. Я пробовал ионизированную бакту, стимуляцию электричеством на малом токе, сопровождение медитациями. Ничто не помогало, пока ты не привез мне рецепты вита-растворов. Это был прорыв.

Палпатин обернулся на свои творения, перевел взгляд на низкий потолок, глотая новые порции воздуха. Затем продолжил: 

– Теперь тела клонов оставались сохранны. Я был готов праздновать, но анализы показали, что мидихлорианам вита-растворов недостаточно. Клоны создавались с моим уровнем, но он быстро падал. Биологические ткани существовали в растворе, но не жили. И тут! – Палпатин вдохнул особенно глубоко, и на его изможденном лице появилась улыбка.

Энакин уже заметил превращенные в навершия капсул целебные джедайские кристаллы.

– Я думал, вы захотите продлить свою жизнь.

– Это и есть продление. Не для моего тела, но для неотличимого.

– Слишком неотличимого!

Энакин без спросу отключил аэрацию вновь, чтобы только ткнуть в ближайшую вита-капсулу, где у развивающегося на глазах эмбриона проступали черные точки.

– Они все больны. Вы…. вы не излечитесь от черного мора так.

В капсулах снова зажурчало. Палпатин положил маску на колени, прикрывая глаза.

– Увы, мой мальчик, не излечусь. Каждый раз буду становиться таким, каким был в день синтеза вита-раствора. Но у меня будет время. Ты его мне подарил.

Палпатин вновь потянулся к Энакину, но, ухватив его за локоть, на этот раз не встал, а наоборот заставил сесть возле себя. Его ладонь легла на плечо.

– Меня терзала мысль, что я оставлю весь тяжкий груз правления на твои юные плечи. Знаю, ты на все готов ради Империи, но я постараюсь тебя сберечь. Чтобы ты и дальше проводил больше времени в кресле пилота, а не на троне.

Энакин осторожно коснулся пальцев Палпатина, поднимая на него глаза. Тот медленно кивнул, завершая речь:

– Каждый должен заниматься тем, в чем он профессионал. 

– Я не целитель. Как же мне тогда найти способ вылечить Галактику?

– Ты талантлив. И искать ответы умеешь. Видеть глубже прочих тоже. Ты справишься. Конечно не без помощи, но как ты сказал – у тебя прекрасный учитель. И я кое-что предпринял относительно Черного Солнца. Вернемся к столу.

Энакин встал и поднял руки, заставляя ножки стула оторваться от пола. Стул последовал по воздуху за ним вместе с Императором. Оказавшись у мониторов, Палпатин вывел на них список планет.

– Последние жертвы Черного Солнца. И список, кроме пары исключений, полностью совпадает вот с этим. – Он вывел на второй экран действительно практически идентичный.

– А что это за список?

– Светлые источники Силы. Я отправил его Кали.

Энакин отошел от стола на шаг. И еще на два, пока лопатки не коснулись стены. Палпатин медленно повернул голову, и прежде чем его взгляд уперся в Энакина, тот смог совладать хотя бы с лицом.

– Она… она заразила вас! – воскликнул он первое, что удалось выцепить из водоворота мыслей, вскипевшего так, будто это к нему подключили аэратор. – Она не стала сотрудничать. И не станет!

– Не станет. Я не обманываюсь, Вейдер. – Палпатин положил руку на круглую панель справа от себя. Автоматическая система тут же вколола в его плечо стимулятор. От порции стима Палпатин задышал легче. – Я много думал о правиле двух. О нем рассказывают, как о незыблемом. И все же далеко не каждый ситх верит в его эффективность. Лордов ситхов – да, один или двое, не больше. Иначе распри, ножи в спину… Но удобно иметь одаренных последователей Темной стороны, если они готовы служить лордам. Ведь чья-то еще приверженность Темной стороне не делала слабее меня. Так я основал Инквизиторий. Мы не делим Темную сторону как одеяло, она дает Силу всем нам. – Палпатин вывел на экран динамические графики. У Энакина холодело от того, с какой скоростью росло число уничтоженных миров, а Палпатин улыбался, смотря на увеличивающийся процент подсказанных им. – Теперь, Вейдер, вспомни о джедаях. С самой моей победы, с того дня, как открыл я твои глаза, мне не давала покоя мысль о том, что смерть Ордена – не конец. Да, джедаи умерли, но стало ли в Галактике меньше Света? Вряд ли. Вот что мешает нам расти. Вот что мешает стать нам сильнее – Светлая сторона. Ее источники. Кали уничтожит их по моей наводке, и тогда мы станем достаточно сильны, чтобы расправиться уже с ней.

Энакину самому нужен был стим. Инъекцией прямо в сжавшиеся легкие.

– Кали… просто поглотит источники. Не обратит их во Тьму. Уменьшит общую Силу, вот и все.

– Нет ничего общего, Вейдер! Она уберет Свет, который сдерживает нас, ограничивает! Это будет наша окончательная победа.

«Это будет смерть», – хотел сказать Энакин, но на него смотрел Дарт Сидиус, который бы не принял подобный ответ. А ответить что-то было нужно. 

– Мы могли бы, наоборот, позволить выжившим джедаям ввязаться в эту борьбу. И после смерти Кали уже… закрыть их вопрос. Использовать их.

– Я сказал, что не потерплю ножей в спину. К световым мечам это тем более относится. Те, кто смог ускользнуть от приказа шестьдесят шесть… Либо бестолковые болванки, как Судури, которые даже выстрелить в Дикого не смогут, либо самые скользкие гадюки. Беспомощные, но с приличным запасом яда в клыках. Ты мне с кем из них сотрудничать предлагаешь? Готовься, Вейдер. Нас ждет великая победа.

* * *

Меррин плакала. Ее пальцы были перепачканы землей, но она растирала ими слезы, оставляя грязь на белых щеках.

– Это ужасно!

Оби-Ван сел на корточки рядом с ней и протянул руку вперед, показывая на редкие ростки на поле.

– У тебя получилось. 

– Это не всерьез, – всхлипнула она. – Они будут жить лишь из моей Силы, из моего артефакта. Залечить раны Лад-Ака невозможно. Он… он мертв. Мой Датомир обратили в кладбище! Я жила на кладбище! Меня окружали погребальные коконы мертвых сестер. Но по сравнению с этим… они были живы!

– Они ушли в Силу. А Черное Солнце убивает. Свет. Тьму. Живую Силу. Тебе стоит отдохнуть, возвращайся на корабль.

– Нет. Мне нужно еще время.

– Ладно. Но следи за собой.

Оби-Ван не хотел оставлять Меррин, по которой встреча с мертвым миром ударила сильней, чем он мог предположить, но его ждал король Лад-Ака. И его комната связи.

* * *

Бейл не смотрел в глаза. Он смотрел в датапад перед собой и елозил по экрану пальцем. 

– У меня не очень много времени, Оби-Ван. Много работы.

– Я хотел убедиться, что у тебя, Брехи и Леи все в порядке. 

– В порядке. Пойди что не так, я бы связался. Я, кстати, пытался…

– Я остался без коммуникатора. Прости.

Бейл все же отложил датапад в сторону.

– Это все, что ты хотел узнать?

– Может, у тебя есть вопросы.

– Да. Ты знал, что он прилетит на Альдераан?

– Я не мог тебя предупредить. Я был на другом конце Галактики. Без связи.

– Но знал. Ты не хочешь объяснить? Рассказать?

– Я не стану, Бейл. Ради твоей безопасности. И не только твоей. 

– Просто скажи: ты все еще на нашей стороне?

– Я ни на чьей стороне. У меня другая война.

– А что будешь делать потом, после Черного Солнца?

– Жить, Бейл.

– Это если тебе Империя позволит.

– Давай отложим наш спор до этого светлого времени. А пока… я встретил Кестиса. Слышал о нем? Заварушка на Кашиике, работал с Со. Парень сейчас в поиске, чем занять руки. 

– То есть ему в нашу войну можно?

– Не хотелось бы. Но и в свою без крайней необходимости не возьму. Только ты знаешь, что творится и в Империи, и в Альянсе. У меня нет стольких глаз. 

Бейл прикусил губу. А потом вернулся к датападу.

– Критерии понял. Есть у меня как раз одно дело. Скорее для джедая, чем для моих разведчиков. Тебе тоже понравится. Мор продолжает бушевать на Дурахте. Сейчас перебросился на южный континент. Таши смогла раздобыть рецепт укрепляющей сыворотки, продлевающей жизнь. По ее заказу на Зайдоне изготовили партию, но имперцы перехватили на подлете к Дурахту.

– А где сама Таши?

– На базе, глупо было бы лишнее внимание ею привлекать. Но имперские все равно к транспортнику прицепились. Мол, лицензии нет. Сейчас сыворотка на линкоре над Дурахтом, но скоро наверняка отправят в центр. Империя всерьез приглядывается ко всем исследованиям, связанным с черным мором.

– Ох, Таши, Таши…

Бейл закатил глаза. 

– Значит, мне не казалось. Она тоже не до конца честна. Ты знаешь, откуда эта сыворотка?

– Знаю. И имперцам ее отдавать нельзя.

Пока Оби-Ван не услышит о запуске имперских рецептур вита-раствора на рынок, допустить эту утечку он и правда не мог. 

– Пожалуй, ты нашел идеальное дело для парнишки. 

– Оби-Ван… пожалуйста. Скажи мне хоть что-нибудь о Вейдере. Он ведь знает. Тогда почему?..

Оби-Ван вздохнул. Энакин уже выдал себя тем, что оставил Бейла. А значит хоть немного сказать было можно.

– Он тоже занят сейчас совсем другой войной, Бейл. Но он лорд-протектор Империи. Не забывай об этом, не лезь слишком близко к нему и не проси меня рассказать больше. 

* * *

Капитан, не доверяющий никому кухню, грел банки с тушенкой из банты, приговаривая, что следующая их остановка будет на нормальном рынке. Меррин после работ вернулась, дрожа в одном нижнем одеянии и волоча сумку с отстиранным верхним. Теперь то сушилось в хвосте корабля, а она куталась в слишком большой для нее халат Цере. Говорить не стала, уткнувшись в свой чай, заваренный по мнению капитана из яда и яда, пополам с ядом и щепоткой отравы. 

Кэл медитировал. Его лицо было напряжено – они взлетели с поверхности Лад-Ака, но погружаться в Силу все еще было очень непросто. Оби-Ван не стал прерывать его занятия, а воспользовался паузой в работе команды как шансом рассмотреть накопленную информацию на большом и четком голопроекторе.

Он рассматривал трехмерный снимок утерянного ключа от гиперврат. Цифровая копия была точна, Оби-Ван мог довольно подробно разглядеть каждый символ, но их значение разгадать не удавалось. Не было похоже на какой-то язык. 

Рядом застучали маленькие металлические ножки, а потом на край круглого стола вспрыгнул БиДи. Он затрещал – не приветствуя Оби-Вана, а распахивая визоры пошире навстречу проекции. Просканировав цилиндр, БиДи свистнул и грустно повесил голову.

– БиДи, это не планета! – рассмеялся Кэл из-за спины Оби-Вана. – Конечно, ты не знаешь, как она называется. 

Кэл подошел, тоже с интересом смотря на ключ. Дроид от его присутствия воспрял, пробежал полкруга по столу, заходя с другого ракурса и сканируя вновь. Затем он совершил еще один прыжок, оказываясь на плече у Кэла и перетаптываясь.

– Полегче, приятель, ты мне синяки оставишь! – фыркнул тот, прижимая его ладонью за голову.

Дроид ответил. Много. Бурно. Затем в один прыжок оказался на полу и вновь испустил из визоров голубые лучи. На этот раз он не сканировал, он показывал. В проекции сидел человек, положив руки на вытянутый штурвал.

Эно Кордова – джедай, который и смог сохранить копию голокрона с данными о детях из Ордена. Оби-Ван не был знаком с ним лично, видел мельком, но знал, что тот был заядлым путешественником, редко показывавшимся на Корусанте. Он сделал для Корусантской библиотеки больше, чем несколько предыдущих поколений джедаев. Но контакта с другими всегда искал мало. Удивительно, что при своем графике он нашел время, чтобы обучить Цере как падавана. Так значит, БиДи принадлежал раньше Кордове? Это многое объясняло в поведении дроида.

Вот и сейчас Кордова, куда как моложе, чем Оби-Ван его помнил, явно сидел в кабине небольшого звездного исследователя, который несся в гиперпространстве, и взбудоражено говорил.

– РБО-23 необычайно интересная планета! Я буду называть ее Фирама, как называют аборигены. Ей абсолютно не подходит унылый инвентаризационный номер! На планете обитают фиры и амы. БиДи, подпиши древесных созданий как амов, а второе племя фирами. Записал? Так вот. Их быт незатейлив, опишу его позже. Но их религия – особый случай. Создания явно чувствительны к Силе, и все их ритуалы подчинены связи с Живой Силой Фирамы. Подобное мне уже встречалось, но помимо ритуалов, отдающих почести воде и земле, фиры поклоняются причудливому объекту. О, я уверен, что он не мог быть создан на Фираме. Мне пришлось присоединиться на две недели к ритуалам фиров, чтобы жрецы одобрили меня и разрешили приблизиться к объекту. БиДи, подпиши его как священный, присвой номер.

БиДи шевельнул антеннами, переключая визор. Теперь над полом висело изображение объекта. И Оби-Ван принял бы это за шутку, за сбой, за то, что дроид показывает то, что отсканировал минуту назад. 

Но этот ключ лежал на выстланном мхом алтаре, а за алтарем стояло жилистое, похожее на молодое дерево создание, каких на Богомоле точно не водилось.

– Оби-Ван… – осторожно позвал Кэл. – Порядок?

– Да. Порядок. Знаешь… Один человек, – Оби-Ван распрямился, смотря на Кэла, – часто говорил мне, что не стоит недооценивать дроидов. Это самое мудрое, что я слышал в своей жизни.

– А где находится эта РБО-23? БиДи, у тебя же есть координаты?

– Нет, – оборвал Оби-Ван. – Вы туда не полетите. Подкиньте меня на Нотто-Прайм. Дальше я сам.

– Но мы могли бы помочь, – впервые за вечер подала голос Меррин.

– Вы можете помочь иначе. Я говорил с лидером Альянса. Его и меня крайне беспокоит ситуация на Дурахте. Вы там нужнее. Сейчас… один звонок, и я введу вас в курс дела. Капитан, берем курс на Нотто-Прайм. 

– А рынок? – уныло спросил тот.

– В системе Нотто есть неплохой рыбный рынок на первой от солнца планете, – бросил Оби-Ван через плечо. Название он вспоминать не стал. В его ладони уже был зажат коммуникатор для связи с Энакином.


	16. Два истока

Новый корабль – ну как новый… лет ему было побольше, чем Оби-Вану – он отвел на один из десятка технических спутников Нотто-Прайм, где кроме одинокой заправки и закусочной ничего не было. Нехитрым, дважды разогретым обедом за ржавым столиком Оби-Ван и коротал время, дожидаясь Энакина.

Энакин прибыл на грузовом транспортнике, доставляющем топливо, уже в привычном походном костюме. Не посмотрев на Оби-Вана, он сразу направился к кораблю. 

Оби-Ван нашел его в кресле второго пилота. Энакин смотрел сквозь лобовое стекло куда-то за округлый горизонт спутника и даже за купол, удерживающий атмосферу всей инженерной группы Нотто-Прайм. Его пальцы постукивали по подлокотнику.

– Готов?

– Я здесь, как еще может выражаться моя готовность?

– Как тебе корабль?

Энакин все же перевел взгляд на приборную панель, бегло окидывая ее взглядом. Вздохнул и снова устремил взор в космос.

– Всего две простые пушки. Но стелс-экраны интересные.

– Решил, что для наших нужд они нужны чаще.

– Угу.

– Так ты… готов?

– А… ты об этом. – Энакин скосил глаза вбок и покачал головой. – Сегодня ты. 

Оби-Ван занял место за штурвалом, задраил вход и включил подачу топлива. Нотто-Прайм со всеми своими спутниками быстро скрылся из виду. 

– Ты сегодня молчалив.

– Ну… это тебе положено рассказывать. Ты сказал только, что знаешь, где взять новый ключ.

– Планета РБО-23. Минимум две разумных расы, которые двадцать лет назад поклонялись ключу. Эти создания в целом поклоняются Силе, чувствуют ее. Значит, и в ключе она есть. А в сигурском не было. Мы не задумывались об этом – думали, что он лишь часть механизма, но теперь… это обнадеживает.

– Если ключ все еще там.

– Уровень развития их цивилизации не предполагает даже паровых технологий. Они не могли вывезти ключ с планеты. 

– Такие укромные местечки любит Альянс, – Энакин говорил о фактах, но это был все же вопрос.

– На Фираме Альянса нет. 

– Фирама?

– Так называют РБО-23 аборигены. Энакин… что-то случилось?

Энакин вздохнул, прикрывая глаза рукой и протирая их.

– Помнишь, я говорил, что Императору осталось недолго?

– Да, – тихо ответил Оби-Ван.

– Ему осталось совсем мало. Но он не уйдет после смерти.

– Но жертвы черного мора теряют связь с Силой, не растворяются в ней, как он сможет?..

– Он подготовил себе новые тела. Клонов. Он перенесет свое сознание в новое тело и продолжит жить. Править. Принимать решения, – особенно тяжело сказал Энакин.

– Тебя пугает что-то конкретное?

Энакин повел плечом, закрываясь им от Оби-Вана, и тот осекся. Формулировка была резкой, вопрос не просто откровенным, а для их положения даже наглым. Оби-Ван не стал дальше расспрашивать.

– Это так странно, – сказал Энакин своему сжимаемому и разжимаемому кулаку. – Черное Солнце меняет людей.

– Нет, Энакин. Оно лишь убивает их. Быстро или медленно. Просто любая опасность обнажает нас. Выпускает наружу то, что мы обыкновенно прячем.

– Но мы изменились. Ты. Я.

Оби-Ван перехватил штурвал. Он мог отпустить его вовсе, отдав уже управление автопилоту, но холодные пальцы продолжали стискивать тонкий ободок.

– Да. И вместе с тем корень каждого из этих изменений уже лежал в нас. Ты… – Оби-Ван чувствовал, что путается в словах, как в паутине, и стоит на одной, очень тонкой, дрожащей под ним ниточке. – Ты сам говорил, что в тебе уже было… 

– Хочешь сказать, ты любил меня и прежде?

Оби-Ван пропустил момент, в который Энакин развернул кресло и уставился на него прямо, всем собой.

– Я сказал тебе это еще на Мустафаре.

– Люблю твои ответы. Точные. Но совершенно о другом. Ужасно бесит, – добавил он, вставая. – Сделаю себе каф. Будешь?

– Нет, во мне уже три кружки, – ответил Оби-Ван, оставаясь в кресле и выкладывая на панель перед собой датапад. 

Ему предстояло не только довести корабль до нужных координат, но и пересмотреть еще раз все данные по Фираме, чтобы локализовать нужное поселение фиров.

Энакин долго звенел ложкой о кружку, но когда корабль приземлился на Фираму, его каф все еще оставался нетронутым.

* * *

Неудивительно, что аборигены поклонялись Живой Силе. Фирама цвела и плодоносила вся целиком. Планету равномерно освещали три звезды, и на ней стояло плодоносное лето. Плащ Оби-Ван оставил на корабле, а теперь хотелось снять и верхнюю тунику тоже. Зато каждое встречное дерево гнулось от тяжести усеивающих его плодов.

– Надо будет показать планету Меррин, – выдохнул Оби-Ван, срывая продолговатый желтый плод и принюхиваясь. Сладкий.

– Уже сколачиваешь новый Орден? – Энакин все еще хмурил брови.

– Мы все еще говорим про Сестру Ночи, или я упустил что-то?

Энакин ответа не нашел. Через минуту молчаливого пути он привлек внимание Оби-Вана к яблочной роще. Оттуда навстречу им вышло молодое дерево – иначе описать приближающееся существо было сложно. Оно было невероятно худощаво и вытянуто, а на его грубой коже рос мох.

Оби-Ван слегка обогнал Энакина и поклонился аборигену. Непохоже, что тот умел разговаривать. Под его глазами не было ни носа, ни рта, только кустистая мшистая борода, на которой зрели красные ягоды. Абориген протянул им две сучковатые палки под их рост. Оби-Ван взял предложенное не без недоумения, и тогда абориген потопал коричневой ногой по земле. Оби-Ван на пробу постучал палкой перед собой. Энакин тоже. Удовлетворенный этим абориген кивнул и направился назад в рощу. Последовав за ним, Оби-Ван быстро сообразил: змеи. Те не причиняли вреда твердым пластинам на ногах ама, но могли бы причинить вред Оби-Вану и Энакину. Стук их отгонял.

За рощей располагалось русло реки, куда они изначально и стремились, направляемые заметками Кордовы. Прежде именно на реке стояло поселение фиров, но сейчас она обмельчала, и шалаши были заброшены. Ам прошел мимо них, не задерживаясь, и повел гостей мимо. Оби-Ван попробовал задержаться и рассмотреть крупный шалаш, построенный не из древесины, а из камней, но ам недовольно затопал, призывая идти дальше. Оби-Ван послушался. Вернуться они еще успеют. Кордова писал, что фиры и амы живут в симбиозе рас, и приветливый ам мог вывести их к новому поселению. Так и произошло.

Новые шалаши отличались от прошлых только тем, что были украшены цветами. Фиры выращивали цветы во всем: в корзинах, в глиняных горшках и их черепках, в трухлявых пнях и огромных морских раковинах. Были здесь и сами фиры. Похожие на вуки, только с вытянутыми мордами и в два раза ниже. И в отличие от амов они говорили без устали – гортанным рычанием и мурлыканьем, которое невозможно было воспроизвести или понять. Оби-Ван улавливал их настроение, общий посыл говора – обступившие их фиры были рады гостям, не удивлялись им, – но конкретные мысли не давались распознаванию. 

Фиры слова Оби-Вана не понимали тем более. Тогда он подошел к дорожке и концом палки нарисовал в земле цилиндр, набросав на нем пару символов. Черно-бурый фир, стоявший по правую руку от Оби-Вана, быстро закивал и залепетал нечто, имевшее определенный оттенок молитвы.

– Я готов на Звезду Смерти поспорить, что ключ находится там. – Энакин указал подбородком на увитый розовым плющом каменный домик. 

– Пожалуй. Но мы не можем забрать его просто так. Для них ключ священен. Кордове понадобилось две недели, чтобы ему разрешили…

– Не ждать же и нам две недели.

– Это не такой уж большой срок, я мог бы остаться здесь и…

Грудь Энакина тяжело поднялась и опустилась, он снова смотрел в далекое пространство перед собой.

– И что? Тебя подпустят к ключу, но его унести с миром ты все равно не сможешь. Ни через две недели, ни через два года.

– За две недели я придумаю что-нибудь.

Энакин отвернулся. Над поселением заклубились низкие облака. Оби-Ван сжал палку крепче, пристально глядя на Энакина, но тот стоял как ни в чем не бывало. 

Фиры заозирались. Их носы непрестанно ходили из стороны в сторону, а в глазах плескалось беспокойство. Они чувствовали в происходящем вмешательство Силы, но не видели ее источника.

Оби-Ван видел. И источник этот был одновременно взвинчен, выплескивая в воздух метания, которые не собрать рациональным воздействием, и осторожен: фиры ведь наверняка отличили бы темное вмешательство. Его и не было. Просто вода наспех конденсировалась в плотный туман. Просто ветер зашелестел листьями розового плюща. Тяжелые животы туч наливались синевой и опускались все ниже, наваливаясь на крыши шалашей и уже почти касаясь своим рокотом голов.

Трехцветный фир гортанно закричал, и все племя упало на землю как стояли: кто на колени, кто боком, прижали ладони к траве и забормотали хором. Дверь святилища распахнулась со стуком, отломанный запор покатился по тропинке, а наружу вылетел, бешено крутясь в воздухе, ключ. Под громкие молитвы зачастивших фиров Энакин поднял руку вверх, и ключ лег точно в нее, останавливая свое движение. Энакин повернулся к Оби-Вану, уже приготовившись что-то сказать, но его зубы сжались. Энакин запнулся – не только словом, но всем телом, словно не в состоянии вдохнуть и пошевелиться, а в следующий миг его глаза закатились, а сам он начал оседать. 

Оби-Ван сорвался и подхватил Энакина почти у земли, не давая ни удариться, ни разбить ключ. Фиры испугались пуще прежнего, раздались крики. Нет, это не было делом их рук. Они все еще не видели врагов в гостях, они просто боялись и просто искали защиты. Они о подобном Фираму не просили. Да и разве могла планета цветения нести осознанный вред? Но и планом Энакина это уже не было, хотя средоточие Силы ощущалось все еще именно в нем.

По деревне пробежала рябь, словно по огромному экрану, а затем посреди нее появилась Хебульга. Фиры отпрянули в стороны, прибиваясь к стенам домов, но Хебульга не замечала их, как не замечала и планеты, на которой стояла. Она была таким же воспоминанием, как и на Гиндао. Она и была на Гиндао – за ее спиной светились гиперврата на Тайтон. Хебульга повернулась к ним, делая их еще ярче собой, свела вместе ладони, и врата закрылись. Из ставшего видимым углубления в центре медленно выдвинулся ключ. Хебульга взяла его и повернулась к кому-то, кто стоял на месте Оби-Вана, но их уже видно не было.

Энакин лежал без сознания, но его рука очень крепко сжимала ключ, и Сила все еще текла сквозь него очень направленно, продолжая оживлять Хебульгу.

– Два дня назад во время очередной вылазки на Тайтон погибла ваша сестра. Храбрая Лори. Она снова отправилась на Тайтон одна. Зная, что нарушает правила, зная, что не отпустят, она не стала предупреждать. – По щекам Хебульги текли слезы, и ее голос был полон печали, но она говорила глубоко и не сбиваясь.

Оби-Ван тут же вспомнил синекожую девушку, чей спор с Хебульгой видел на Гиндао. Значит, увещевания Хебульги так и не подействовали на нее. А еще значит, Тайтон действительно опасен – Лори выглядела хорошо подготовленной. И у нее был опыт.

– С этого дня гиперврата закрыты для всех, кроме меня и темного джедая Симона. Лишь мы вдвоем можем посетить Тайтон. Лишь Симон лично будет ковать те ключи, что подходят, но лишь взяв мою руку, он ступит на светлые земли Гиндао. Такова наша с ним плата за безопасность. С этого момента все прочие ключи перестанут отпирать врата. Мне жаль лишать вас возможности познать Тайтон, а тех, кто был вынужден с него бежать – возможности хоть иногда прикоснуться к брошенному дому. Но я не могу позволить и дальше умирать тем, кто слишком самонадеян.

Хебульга исчезла, как делала это всегда, но врата продолжали играть мозаикой. И чем ярче был на них узор, тем сильнее кривилось лицо Энакина.

Оби-Ван тряхнул его, позвал, но это не помогло. Тогда он силком разжал пальцы, отнимая ключ.

Исчезли врата, блики видения, тучи и липкая влажность. Энакин открыл глаза и резко сел. Фиры все так же жались по углам, смотря на гостей выпученными глазами. 

– Что это было? – выпалил Энакин, смотря в землю между своих колен.

– Мне льстит, что ты думаешь, будто у меня на все есть объяснение, – тихо ответил Оби-Ван. Энакин зыркнул на него исподлобья, и Оби-Ван продолжил: – Тем более, сейчас оно у меня действительно есть. Хебульга была очень сильным психометриком и оставила следы, которые могут увидеть даже неспособные. Гиндао хранит много отзвуков ее жизни, я их видел.

– Но мы не на Гиндао.

– Нет, но ты выплеснул достаточно Силы, чтобы ключ отдал свою память даже здесь, в другом кольце Галактики. Пришлось взять больше, чем ты рассчитывал дать, но на что не пойдешь ради красивого шоу, да? 

Энакин выдохнул с тихим клокотанием в горле. Где-то среди этих бульков плескался ответ, который он не стал произносить вслух. Он рывком поднялся на ноги и подошел к центру случайно образовавшегося круга отчуждения. Фиры не смели двигаться.

Энакин размашисто нарисовал рукой арку.

– Наш мир умирает, – сказал он ничего не понимающим фирам. 

– Есть врата, за которыми есть спасение, – он изобразил двумя ладонями, как вгоняет в скважину ключ. Затем он распахнул невидимые двери.

– Спасибо, что сохранили ключ, – он снова сложил руки на невидимом ключе, а затем прижал их к сердцу. – Но я его заберу.

Он развернулся и пошел к Оби-Вану. Оби-Ван не знал, для кого Энакин устраивал это. Для смотрящих на него во все глаза фиров, не понимающих ни слова, не смеющих с места двинуться до сих пор? Или для него, мол, сделал, все что мог?

В любом случае Оби-Вану ничего не оставалось, кроме как молча встать и вместе с Энакином направиться назад к кораблю.

Около старого поселения их догнал трехцветный фир. Выбежал из-за спин, забежал спереди и остановился, вынуждая их тоже. В руках он держал свернутую в рулон коричневую ткань. Когда фир встряхнул ее, давая ей развернуться, она оказалась плащом, с которого вместе с пылью сыпались и нитки. Фир подпрыгнул и набросил этот плащ на плечо Энакина, который умудрился сдержаться и не дернуться. Быть может из-за того, что Оби-Ван успел прихватить его запястье.

Звучало даже в мыслях дико, но Оби-Ван готов был поклясться, что от крошащегося на глазах плаща пахло хвоей и морем, а не плодовым лесом. 

Фир же сунул в руку Энакина забытый им в деревеньке посох и, сверкая кожистыми пятками, убежал прочь, к своим.

* * * 

Сегодня Гиндао был молчалив. Спокойное море не несло своего шума между сосен, а академия не рассказала больше ничего, оставив пустые залы пустыми. Может, Гиндао сказал все, что мог. А может, не мог рассказывать тем, кто не слушал. Оби-Ван не заглядывал в комнаты, не искал лишних теней, а спешил за напряженными плечами Энакина, который и без подсказок понимал, куда им идти.

Солнце по-прежнему светило в оконные проемы, а воздух был все так же свеж. Но внутри сегодня не гнездилось того тепла, что Оби-Ван почувствовал в первый прилет. Свет никуда не делся, он тек вокруг и был готов принять боль души, помочь отыскать покой в случае неудачи. Ведь победы он не обещал.

Не обещал он ее и в прошлый раз, но так легко было обмануться, стоя на пороге врат на истинную родину джедаев и ситхов, сжимая в руках добытый из-под носа у Кали ключ и чувствуя стоящую за спиной Силу.

Но то, что кто-то прикрывает спину, еще не значит, что впереди победа. Никто не подсвечивал их путь добрыми и злыми предзнаменованиями. Никаких таинственных знаков. Только выбор и шаг. И вот они снова стояли здесь, перед вратами, с новым ключом. Теперь вдвоем. Оби-Ван больше не мог надеяться, что окружающие их стены безопасны, что Сила – их защита. Мир был иным. От этого и холодело внутри. От этого и шептала изнанка мозга, что и этот ключ может превратиться в пыль, что и это небо застит Черным Солнцем. Но они шли, и это то, что у них еще оставалось. Как и другая вера – вера в то, что человек перед тобой не отступит. И вот для этого и нужен кто-то за спиной.

Сегодня Оби-Ван стал этим кем-то. Он встал за плечом Энакина, предлагая отпереть врата ему.

Цилиндрический ключ вошел в стену винтом, утопая в едва заметных проемах выступающими символами. Торец слился со стеной, почти не позволяя больше разглядеть скважину. По мозаике побежали светящиеся контуры, очерчивающие врата.

Они потухли. Оби-Ван подался вперед – этому ключу он разбиться не даст… но стена ключ не отдала. Контуры подсветились снова и снова потухли. Ритмичное мигание сопровождалось синтезированным голосом, очень напоминавшим тот, что они слышали в сигурской лечебнице.

– Проверка цепей питания. В пределах нормы. Проверка навигационной подсистемы. Помехи. Исправляю. Повторная проверка. Помехи. Исправляю. Повторная проверка. Помех не выявлено. Начинаю подготовку.

Подсвечиваемые створы разъехались в стороны, пропуская Оби-Вана и Энакина в небольшой коридор, больше походящий на отсек для десантного отряда. На левой стене висели маски с громоздкими древними газовыми баллонами, шипастые ледоступы и другое оборудование. А справа висел монитор, на котором отображались данные со всех систем.

Оканчивался коридор люком, от которого в стороны расходились поршни и провода.

– Собираю данные, – сообщил голос. 

На люке загорелись огни, а провода слышимо загудели. Вскоре цифры и графики на мониторе сменились изображением планеты, вокруг которой бушевали ураганы.

– Отчет: состояние планеты критическое.

Рядом с динамической картой Тайтона отобразился список предыдущих отчетов. Даже те, которым насчитывались тысячи лет. И в их заголовках не встречалось других статусов, везде красными буквами «критическое». Кроме двух черных «недоступно». Значит, случалось и такое, но сегодня планета была открыта для визита. Тяжело назвать везением, но с этим можно было работать.

– Выберите точку высадки. В данный момент доступны гиперврата на Полуденной площади, – на карте загорелась зеленая точка, – в главном Храме Ордена дже’дайи и родниковой низине, – еще два зеленых огня. – Врата в памятном доме Герпена вышли из строя. Врата на южном полюсе… 

Энакин вскинул голову и шагнул к монитору, перебивая систему: 

– Все равно покажи. Те, что у Герпена.

– Врата находятся в горе напротив бывшего дома Дазикса Герпена, – сообщила система и подсветила гору вместе с черной точкой неработающих врат. – Они находились в зоне с пятым уровнем опасности и были затоплены. Удаленный ремонт невозможен, необходимо восстановление кор…

Энакин повернулся к Оби-Вану, не обращая внимания на журчание системы. Он упер палец в зеленый огонек посреди окруженной горами долины, остановив вращение планеты и симуляцию вихрей.

– Отсюда ближе всего.

– Но по горному кряжу. Сомневаюсь, что пятый уровень опасности – это нечто приятное. 

– Планета в критическом состоянии, я сомневаюсь, что там осталось нечто приятное в принципе.

– Посмотри, – Оби-Ван сделал в воздухе сдвигающий жест, и Энакин повторил, проворачивая карту. – Дорога от врат главного Храма ровней.

Энакин указал подбородком за спину на мигающий огнями люк.

– Будь проем пошире, и пройди в него спиддер, я бы согласился. Но ногами слишком далеко. 

– Энакин… Я понимаю твое нетерпение, но чем ближе мы к цели, тем выше ставки. Мы не можем подвергать себя и тем самым всю миссию неоправданному риску. Немного терпения и смирения могут оказаться полезнее спешки.

– Мы отправляемся в родниковую низину, – сообщил Энакин системе. Жидкость в прозрачных поршнях на двери задвигалась, выстраивая латунные столбцы в нужную комбинацию.

Энакин снова посмотрел на Оби-Вана:

– Я уже взял кислородную маску, – он приладил увесистый баллон на пояс. – Это ли не высшая степень смирения? 

Оби-Ван вздохнул.

– Спасибо, что не даешь мне забыть, в чем проявляется мое. – Он взял протянутую Энакином маску и зафиксировал ремни на затылке.

Пока сервоприводы врат продолжали настройку, система вела инструктаж. 

– Критическое состояние Тайтона обязывает всех газодышащих существ взять с собой соответствующие их потребностям смеси. Для отправляющихся в горы необходимы ледоступы. Для прохода через врата на Полуденной площади вам понадобится гидрокостюм. Проход для нечувствительных к Силе созданий запрещен. Проход для светлых и темных джедаев в одиночестве запрещен. Проход для нечетного числа светлых и темных джедаев запрещен. Проход для пар светлых и темных джедаев с сильным разбросом по потенциалу Силы запрещен. Во время нахождения на Тайтоне необходимо соблюдать минимальную дистанцию в паре. Любое дополнительное нарушение баланса приведет к серьезной угрозе.

Маска скрыла лицо Энакина, давая разглядеть лишь упрямые глаза. Он был уже не здесь, а там – за пока еще закрытым люком. Пожалуй, у врат оставалось не больше минуты, чтобы открыться, иначе путь оказался бы попросту просверлен жгучим нетерпением. Правая рука Энакина сжималась в кулак с тихим скрипом, но левую он не глядя протянул Оби-Вану.

Люк распахнулся, открывая им гипертуннель. Оби-Ван ждал червоточины в пространстве, которая, как сказочный портал, продырявит мир сразу до Тайтона и покажет его. Или наоборот – обитый металлом и проводами коридор, что выведет их на другую планету при помощи сложных систем.

Но врата неспроста назывались гипервратами. Перед ними открылся гипертуннель. Знакомый и никогда не бывший так близко. Стрекочущий, холодный, безостановочно движущийся. Ступить в него было – словно выпрыгнуть из корабля во время движения, но Оби-Ван стиснул ладонь Энакина и решительно нырнул в светящийся проем.

* * *

Выходные врата на Тайтоне были защищены устойчивым приземистым коробом. Внутри глухих стен было темно и тихо, но стоило Оби-Вану и Энакину покинуть их, они провалились в трещащую вату.

Мир содрогался от бьющих в землю молний – не просто разрядов, а огромных столбов тока, шарящих по пустынной низине. Они спотыкались об окаменевшие куски деревьев и убегали в глухой туман. Оттуда доносился гул и треск, но разглядеть кроме размытого свечения удавалось мало. Вокруг бушевала буря, и на маску липли серые комья снега. Они быстро таяли, норовя затечь под нее – пришлось туже затянуть ремни. Оби-Ван накинул капюшон, оставляя лишь узкую прорезь между ним и маской для обзора. 

Плащ Энакина попросту стек на землю трухой под напором снежной грозы, его рубашка намокла сразу, словно он окунулся в прорубь, облепила тело так, что Оби-Вана передернуло от одного взгляда, но Энакин не дрожал, не обращал внимания. Приставив свободную ладонь к глазам, он двигался в сторону ближайшей горы, утягивая за собой и Оби-Вана.

Столбы электричества прожигали метель и чертили по земле темные следы. Но снег все шел и шел, стирая эти полосы и заметая следы случайных путников. Возвращаться придется по памяти.

В горах ветер дул сразу со всех сторон, толкая в спину и не давая идти вперед, бросаясь под ноги и ударяя в голову. Вместе с ветром бушевала Сила. Не только молнии соединяли небо с землей, но и безумной мощности пробои в Силе. Она неслась словно ток между двумя полюсами, но эти полюса то и дело меняли и значение, и положение в пространстве. Оби-Ван создал перед лицом легкую пелену, но ее смело, как пыль с крыла звездолета. Сила мешала, противилась. Но уже на следующем перевале Оби-Ван попробовал вновь, и у него вышла не просто защитная пленка, а полноценный щит, укрывший не только лицо, но и тело, а следом и Энакина. Неожиданно прочная защита не только не позволяла снегу лезть в глаза и за шиворот, она скрыла даже звуки и промозглый холод, согревая, и она светилась, прокладывая им путь не хуже противотуманных огней. Сила помогала, подхлестывала.

«Не знал, что ты так умеешь», – раздалось в голове.

«Я… собирался сделать другое».

Гора под ногами вздрогнула. Энакин дернулся вбок, подаваясь прочь от края, и Оби-Ван посмотрел туда: на них, разбрасывая искры, несся разряд. Он разгонялся, он притягивал к себе соседей, ширясь и становясь все ярче и теперь легко преодолевая любые преграды: и порывы ветра, и каменные выступы.

Оби-Ван уперся ладонью в Силовой щит изнутри. Очевидно, щит и привлек это внимание. Очевидно, щит был ошибкой, но снимать его теперь было еще опаснее. Или нет? Или… Оби-Ван хотел бы иметь больше времени на решение. Он не был специалистом импровизаций, но впрочем… он ведь был здесь не один. 

«Снимаю?» – спросил он у Энакина.

«Подожди».

Энакин тоже дотронулся до щита, и тот изменился, его свет утратил теплую желтизну, становясь почти голубым и холодным. Ладонь неприятно закололо, Cиловой купол пошел пятнами, теряя равномерность в цвете и в плотности, но выстоял. 

Угрожающий разряд замедлился, а затем и вовсе метнулся прочь, найдя новую цель.

«Не стоило пользоваться Силой. Извини».

«Можно, если вместе. У тебя вышло слишком много Света. Баланс – помнишь?»

«Тайтон не терпит чистых проявлений?»

Не то чтобы это было вопросом, но Энакин все же ответил: «Категорически», – и направился к горе, надломленной как ломоть хлеба. За ней их ждал дом Дазикса Герпена.

* * *

Энакин сидел на песке. Его взгляд снова потерялся где-то за горизонтом. Он бездумно метал плоские камешки, и те ударялись о воду, оставляя цепочку кругов. И тонули.

Оби-Ван сидел рядом, прислонив колено к колену Энакина. Оби-Ван попробовал обнять его, но плечи под рукой так напряглись, что Оби-Ван опустил руку в песок, просто оставаясь рядом.

Они молчали.

Когда Оби-Ван впервые услышал рассказ Чинто о том, что дом Дазикса Герпена был из уважения к заслугам ученого превращен в Храм, то ожидал увидеть подобие современного джедайского Храма. Или исторический музей вроде того, что они обнаружили на Орафу. Но дже'дайи и вправду создали «памятный дом», законсервировав его таким, каким его Герпен покинул. Тайтон не стал непригодным для жизни в один момент. Он становился суровее постепенно, и коренастая укрепленная влагостойкими материалами архитектура позволяла строениям стоять не хуже гор. 

Внутри сохранилось все: и мебель, и теплые ковры, и кухонная утварь, и картины, нарисованные пальцами по грубым холстам. Рельеф Тайтона узнавался в них с трудом. При жизни Герпена еще случались солнечные тихие дни, которые он запечатлевал густыми красками. Родниковая низина бурлила тогда еще настоящими родниками, не молниями.

Единственное, что отличало дом от жилого – письменный стол, превращенный в алтарь, в место памяти, к которому тайтонцы несли свои письма. В них были слова прощания и просто обращенные к учителю, коллеге или другу мысли. Чинто просил прощения за то, что им придется покинуть Тайтон. Хебульга же – за то, что Дазикс так и не увидел остальной Галактики и не увидит теперь, когда Сила повела их туда.

Особое место на столе занимал стеклянный ящик с дневником ученого. Герпен писал от руки и оставил не один том. Пачки бумаг в тканевых и кожаных переплетах были расставлены по полкам, по коробкам у стен, один дневник – наверняка очень личный – лежал на тумбочке у кровати, словно ждал, что по утру его хозяин снова встанет и запишет всколыхнувший его мысли сон. Но под стеклом на столе лежал особый.

Герпен смотрел на Силу не просто как на стихию, а как на составную часть мироздания. Он не делил ее на Свет и Тьму, не интересовался медицинскими опытами или боевыми практиками, по крайней мере на исходе своей жизни. Он рассуждал об устройстве Силы. И пришел он к удивительному открытию, от которого у Оби-Вана до сих пор холодели пальцы.

«Сила, – писал Герпен, – с определенной погрешностью может быть сведена к аналогии с гравитацией. Есть носители, обладающие большим потенциалом, есть те, кто несет в себе меньше – и от того зависит, как сильно они смогут воздействовать на окружающее нас поле. Силу, – снова начинал Герпен, – можно сравнить с балансом материи и энергии. Ничто в ней не исчезает, и ничто не появляется ниоткуда. Сгорающая плоть дарит нам тепло, тепло порождает новые ростки жизни. Эти аналогии наряду с предыдущей теорией неравномерности поля позволили моим расчетам заглянуть за грань изведанного. Мне не довелось столкнуться на практике с черной дырой Силы, но я беру на себя смелость утверждать, что она может существовать. Данный объект не будет создан избытком Силы, как происходит в случае с гравитацией, но будет схож по свойствам относительно поля Силы. Дыра. Разрыв. Ничто. Антисила. Такой разрыв будет лишь поглощать, и черную дыру ничто не сможет покинуть».

Прошло не две и не три тысячи лет, как он предсказал.

У них было не две и не три тысячи лет, чтобы подготовиться.

Впрочем, даже Дазикс Герпен не ждал от Черного объекта, что вести его по Галактике будет зубастая женщина, слизывающая жизнь длинным языком. Он говорил о модели, а не о Черноте, обладающей разумом и желаниями.

«Вот уже три года я размышляю над предельными проявлениями Силы. Тайтон обладает двумя полярными истоками, и это делает его одновременно и наиболее, и наименее подходящим местом для практик. Для жизни. Но кроме Света и Тьмы, у Силы существуют и другие крайности. Короткие вспышки или длинные бесконечные течения. Предельное напряжение и полный покой. Отсутствует у Силы лишь крайность окончательной смерти. Пожалуй, подобную может принести лишь черная дыра Силы. Я отказался от изучения этого объекта, он слишком оторван от реальности, но вот мои исследования снова коснулись его, и, пожалуй, мне стоит посвятить еще немного времени этой теории».

Между этими записями лежали года. Герпен отвлекался на то, как Сила связана с понятием времени, и на то, как можно свернуть ею пространство. По сути, гипервратами ушедшие с Тайтона последователи Ордена были обязаны именно ему. И все же он не переставал описывать модель Черной дыры, пока однажды не прозвучало то, чем так восхищался Чинто. Сингулярность Силы.

«Любая крайность имеет свой противовес. Вот что не давало мне покоя. Если рассматривать черную дыру Силы как объект, несущий смерть, в противовес ей должна встать жизнь. Любая Сила несет жизнь, и таким образом черная дыра отрицает всю Силу сразу, а вся Сила противостоит черной дыре. Я могу принять это объяснение как верный слуга Силы, но не как ученый. Должен существовать объект, противоположный по самой структуре черной дыре. Я назвал его белой дырой и взялся за расчеты. Белая дыра – место, куда ничто не сможет проникнуть. И вот я вывел Сингулярность Силы. Вся Сила Галактики, собранная в единичную точку – вот ответ черной дыре».

Шлеп-шлеп-бульк.

Шлеп-бульк.

– Это невозможно. – Энакин заговорил впервые с их возвращения. Солнце уже высушило его рубашку, но по его шее все еще бегали мурашки, а губы были бледны. – Если меня чему наши метания и научили, это что Сила слишком… разная. И она разлита везде. 

– И везде нужна, – добавил Оби-Ван, раз уж они заговорили об очевидном для них обоих. Он не мог представить, как кто-то или что-то выкачивает Силу из планет, из разумных и не до конца существ. Даже для уничтожения Черного Солнца. Он насмотрелся на последствия и уж точно не мог представить себя на той стороне.

Шлеп-шлеп-бульк.

– Нельзя собрать ее в одну точку. Сингулярность Силы нас не спасет. – Бульк.

– Вернемся на Тайтон, исследуем Храм. Ответ может быть и там.

– Ну откуда там ему взяться? – Энакин повернулся. Под его глазами все еще краснели следы от маски, а сами глаза были пустыми. Они смотрели сквозь Оби-Вана. – Орден дже’дайи – это наш исток. Джедаев, ситхов. Это он. Мы нашли то, что искали. Ноль по шкале отсчета. Древние. Другие. Единые. Но их волновала жизнь, как и нас. Как им сражаться. Как побеждать природу: лечить болезни или убивать зверье. Потом и друг друга. Никто никогда не думал о чем-то, похожем на Черное Солнце. Никто не мог себе даже представить подобное, кроме богатого на фантазии ученого. Будь Герпен жив, столкнись он на практике с Черным Солнцем, он, может, и дал бы нам ответ. Но от него не осталось даже призрака. Только дневники. Нет на Тайтоне ответа. – Энакин взмахнул рукой, посылая перед собой волну по песку и швыряя сразу полукруг камней в воду. 

Тайтон был таким местом, которое и правда сулило ответ. Как Оби-Ван не заставлял себя больше не надеяться, безумство Силы, превращающее тебя из джедая в песчинку, не могло не обнадежить. Неукротимая, она бушевала там, без единого последователя, и разве могла быть поглощена такая мощь? 

– Хотел бы я посмотреть на Кали на Тайтоне. – Энакин облек мысль Оби-Вана в слова и повесил голову. – Она бы просто проглотила электрические столбы? Сдула бурю? Она бы сожрала оба источника Силы без несварения?

В солнечном сплетении зажужжало. Так зажужжало, что усидеть не получилось. Оби-Ван переметнулся на колени, садясь напротив Энакина и перехватывая его руки.

– А что если Тайтон и есть ответ?

– Ты правда думаешь заманить туда Кали? – Оби-Ван видел лишь спутанные волосы Энакина, но слышал выражение лица Энакина в его голосе.

– Нет. Я не уверен, что даже бурь Тайтона хватит. Я про саму идею урагана, порожденного разбалансировкой. Мы с тобой столько искали ответ в том, что было до разделения на светлых и темных джедаев. Искали универсальное, как бы серое или чистое от противоречий решение… но, быть может, суть не в отказе от крайностей, а в их совмещении? Если нам удастся сконцентрировать шторм Силы и направить его прямо на Черное Солнце?..

Оби-Ван захлебывался словами, и все они летели в Энакина, в его светлую макушку, пока он не поднял голову и не сказал:

– Нужен генератор и два источника. Очень светлый и очень темный.

– Я подумал о кристаллах из мечей. 

Энакин напряженно облизнул губы, посмотрел на висящую на боку рукоять, а потом снова на Оби-Вана.

– Наши не подойдут. 

Оби-Ван сплел пальцы с пальцами Энакина, сжимая их и отпуская, поглаживая фаланги. Да. Им нужен намного более сильный контраст.

– Вещи Викариса все еще на Орафу, – сказал он. Со вторым будет сложнее – о смерти Хебульги Даратасс он не знал ничего. 

Энакин впился ногтями в кожу в ответ на хаотичную ласку, и Оби-Ван придвинулся еще ближе, поднося получившиеся из ладоней замки к груди и слушая.

– Викарис был предан Тьме всей душой, – прошептал Энакин. – Но, думаю, кое-в-чем мы все-таки усовершенствовались за тысячи лет. Я не могу предположить более подходящего нам накопителя Темной стороны, чем меч Дарта Сидиуса.

– Ты прав. И если ты полагаешь, что мы в чем-то превзошли предыдущие поколения… я знаю, где взять второй кристалл. Какой бы ироничной эта симметрия не вышла.

Энакин усмехнулся.

– Не то, о чем мне положено знать?

Оби-Ван выпутал одну руку и коснулся щеки Энакина, разглаживая большим пальцем красный след.

– Я плохо вру.

– Вообще-то прекрасно, – скривился Энакин, и Оби-Ван попытался разгладить и эту усмешку.

– Не такому тебе. Не в той Галактике, в которой мы сейчас. Но разве ответ на твой вопрос так важен? Да и… ты понял уже наверняка.

Энакин пожал плечом, но от прикосновения не ушел.

– Догадываюсь. Только бы ты оказался прав. Гордишься живучестью Ордена?

Оби-Ван позволил словам скатиться с себя, не дав задеть и не придав им значения. Его у них и не было, кроме того страха, из которого эти колкости рождались.

– Нам понадобится непростой генератор. Что сможет излучать с подобной силой?

– Мое время гордиться союзниками. Звезда Смерти. 

Энакин шально улыбнулся, запрокидывая голову, но улыбка застыла на его лице деревянной маской, и ее уже было не разгладить. В обращенных к небу глазах Энакина отражалось солнце Гиндао и быстро разрастающаяся черная точка в его центре.

– Уходим, – тихо выдавил он, вгрызаясь пальцами в локоть Оби-Вана.


	17. Восемь минут

Император больше не покидал орбитальную станцию. На его столе появились и голокамера с проектором, и новые мониторы для удаленной работы с серверами Корусанта. Кислородная маска сменилась трубками, подключенными прямо к легким. Палпатин платил за это уколами против отторжения каждые двадцать минут, зато трубки не попадали в объектив камеры.

В него попадало лицо, и его приходилось держать. Энакин видел трясущиеся пальцы, сжавшие подлокотники, и автоматизированные системы шприцов, чередующих инъекции вита-раствора в бедра с обезболивающим в поясницу. А Пестаж по ту сторону канала связи видел лишь усталое лицо Императора, пятна на котором легко маскировал специальный фильтр, установленный в объектив с самого начала болезни.

Энакин остановился в тени у входа, не вмешиваясь в разговор, но Палпатин заметил его появление и сам прервался.

– Продолжим наш разговор позже, – сказал он Пестажу и отключил монитор педалью, потому что руку поднять у него уже не получалось.

На Камино в таком состоянии людей уже отпускали. Палпатин себя – нет. И быть может, он цеплялся даже настойчивее, чем казалось Энакину: под темную рубашку уходили провода дефибриллятора. 

– Ваше Величество… – Энакин сглотнул. – А вам не стоит… 

– Нет, Вейдер. Клоны стоили мне немало. И они больны. Я выжму из каждой жизни все до последней секунды.

– Но на перенос сознания вам понадобится время. Вы не боитесь, что?..

Палпатин указал взглядом на монитор, куда выводились его показатели. Пульс, давление, уровень интоксикации и оксигенации крови. И у каждого графика была черта.

– Я все рассчитал. – Энакин даже знал, какого клона Палпатин выбрал первым. Тот плавал в капсуле уже одетый в легкий гидрокостюм, а на его запястье висел браслет с пристегнутым мечом. – Но время, время, мой мальчик… ты пришел с вестями?

– О да! Ваше Величество, я знаю, как уничтожить Черное Солнце. Как уничтожить Кали и ее детей.

– Вряд ли мор отступит следом.

Энакин склонил голову.

– Да, это не лечение. Простите.

– Нет-нет, Вейдер, я ценю твои победы. Империи нужно спасение от Черного Солнца. И мы применим его, когда Кали закончит.

Энакин выпустил застрявший в горле воздух.

– Закончит? Но зачем нам ждать? Наоборот, залог нашего успеха – наличие Света. Столкновение Светлой и Темной стороны породит волну, которая сможет… 

– Решение у тебя уже есть. Применим его позже, вот и все. Извести Свет из Галактики насовсем я не надеюсь… останется и для твоей волны. Но я не упущу шанс уничтожить те источники, которые были бы нам не по зубам.

Раздался писк. Сначала тихий – интоксикация перескочила за свою черту. Затем он стал громче – уровень кислорода начал падать.

– Вот теперь пора, – просипел Палпатин. – Продолжим через десять минут, – пробормотал он, закрывая глаза. – Кали пока будет занята Орафу. Я смог вычислить координаты и передать ей. Давно пора было стереть первый джедайский Храм из истории. Открой меня через десять минут, – добавил он уже совсем тихо. 

Запищала система контроля пульса. Дефибриллятор сработал, толкая показатели назад, за запретную черту. Но не надолго.

Разряд. Разряд.

Ровный график отсутствия сердечного ритма потянулся по монитору под монотонный режущий уши писк, пока все не стихло разом. Графики обнулились, манипуляторы со шприцами успокоились и перестали метаться над телом, сменяя ампулы. Вместо этого ожил монитор на панели управления вита-капсулой. В растворе стихло бурление, он стал менять цвет. Клона готовили к пробуждению, и его пальцы уже двигались.

Десять минут.

У Энакина осталось десять минут. 

Вернее уже только восемь.

Он подошел к столу и включил связь с Пестажем.

– Лорд-протектор… добрый день! – улыбнулся тот. – Мы продолжим с вами?

– Да. Выведи меня на все частоты. Немедленно.

– Слушаюсь, – ответил Пестаж. Его лицо мгновенно посерьезнело, и он защелкал тумблерами, застучал пальцами по клавишам. – Готово, лорд-протектор, вас слушает Галактика.

Энакин прокашлялся. Он активировал свой штатный комлинк на минимальную громкость и услышал свои покашливания. Пестаж отработал как часы.

– Здравствуйте, говорит лорд-протектор Галактической Империи, – начал он со стандартного приветствия, давая системам автоматического перевода для невладеющих общегалактическим планет настроиться. Одновременно с этим он переподключал провода, готовя все к передаче данных.

– Я – Энакин Скайуокер, также известный как Дарт Вейдер, говорю с вами со Звезды Смерти, находящейся на верфях Вандора. С горечью вынужден сообщить, что сегодня Империя понесла потери. – Энакин смахнул показатели с медицинского монитора в канал связи с Пестажем. – Все, кто слушают меня не только по аудиоканалу, могут своими глазами увидеть некролог. Увы, Его Величество Шив Палпатин скончался, и я должен опубликовать эти данные, потому что мне стало известно о заговоре с целью привести к власти самозванца, выдающего себя за нашего Императора. Но Шив Палпатин мертв. До последнего он скрывал свою болезнь, но черный мор сделал свое дело. Уничтожение Черного Солнца становится нашей приоритетной задачей. Я объявляю чрезвычайное положение во всей Империи. Во всей Галактике. И первое, что это значит – мы не тратим время. Завещание Императора будет опубликовано прямо сейчас, а не зачитано на имперском Совете. 

Энакин щелкнул по экрану датапада, перегоняя сохраненную запись их с Палпатином разговора о престолонаследии прямо на ретрансляторы Пестажа.

Лежащий на столе комлинк продолжал дублировать все, как и резервная связь в датападе. Трансляция продолжала идти. Преданный Империи Пестаж не вмешивался. Быть может, он был предан Палпатину лично. Быть может, он бы вмешался, знай он, что происходит. Но Палпатин не стал полагаться ни на кого, и теперь не на кого ему было положиться. Выбор. Всегда выбор. 

Энакин услышал глухой удар по стеклу за спиной. Затем следующий. Десять минут истекли. Он спиной чувствовал жгущий его взгляд – Палпатин, даже запертый в капсуле, слышал и прекрасно понимал. Энакин сжал кулаки, упираясь ими в стол. Настала его очередь держать себя в руках на камеру. Не оборачиваясь, он продолжил:

– Я послушно исполняю последнюю волю Его Величества и занимаю пост Императора. В свете текущих событий я также отменяю действие приказа шестьдесят шесть и любое преследование джедаев. Последователи Ордена получают официальное прощение от лица Империи. Борьба с Черным Солнцем – единственное значимое сейчас противостояние. Лордом-протектором я назначаю Оби-Вана Кеноби. А своим заместителем и Верховным Канцлером имперского Сената – сенатора Бейла Органу. 

За спиной раздался звон и плеск, но Энакин успел договорить:

– Ждите дальнейших распоряжений. От меня, Бейла Органы или Оби-Вана Кеноби, – и нажал на педаль, прерывая связь.

– Почему? – раздалось за спиной тихое, куда как более мелодичное, чем предсмертные хрипы. – Почему ты меня предал?

Энакин повернулся. Меч, которым Палпатин прорубил себе путь наружу, лежал в его руке и оставлял красные отблески в лужах и в глазах, которые бегали сверху вниз, осматривая Энакина, словно видя впервые.

– Я не предавал вас. Это вы предали Империю. Нельзя отдавать Черному Солнцу планеты! Мы должны объединить все, что знаем, все, что можем, чтобы спастись. Пожалуйста, послушайте…

– Кого? – взревел Палпатин, подлетая в прыжок. Энакин ушел из-под удара, отскакивая к выходу. – Тебя? Сколько ты лгал мне? Кеноби – лорд-протектор… ты еще смеешь мне что-то предлагать? Рот свой открывать?

Следующий удар Энакин принял уже на свой меч, с трудом сдерживая напор. Палпатин обнажил зубы, обрушиваясь целой серией ударов, хаотично меняющих стороны, вынуждая отступать в коридор.

– Не хотел меня убивать, – насмешливо оскалился он. – И снова вранье. Одно. Гнилое. Вранье.

Энакин раскручивал меч, не позволяя чужому световому лезвию коснуться себя.

– Простите, – прошептал он.

– Не желаю слышать! – рыкнул Палпатин.

Энакину и говорить было больше нечего. Он набрал в грудь больше воздуха и, замахнувшись, вскинул одновременно обе руки, отправляя в Палпатина вместе с ударом меча поток Силы, переходя из защиты в наступление. Он едва ли видел лицо за красной стеной из стригущих воздух лезвий, Палпатин не отпускал его ни взглядом, ни мыслями. Пытался вскрыть защиту, прижать к полу.

– Как ты меня разочаровал.

– Ну уж простите, – рыкнул Энакин, оставляя черную полосу на гидрокостюме Палпатина.

Тот застыл на миг, разглядывая ожог. Энакин моргнул – он сам бы не повторил сейчас того же движения. 

В лаборатории было тихо. Непривычно тихо.

Палпатин отбросил меч на пол. 

– А ведь я надеялся. Я верил в тебя.

– Я тоже надеялся, Ваше Величество. И прошу…

Палпатин рассмеялся. Он снова подпрыгнул, но не полетел на этот раз вперед, а воздел руки вверх. И Энакин понял, почему эта тишина была такой странной – ни в одной капсуле больше не бурлил воздух. Ни в одной капсуле больше не было жидкости. Вся она была согнана в резервуар, а в опорожненных стеклянных каплях стояли на своих ногах клоны, вперив в Энакина пустые глаза. С громкими щелчками отперлись замки, и он вздрогнул, перехватывая рукоять меча обеими руками. Стеклянные двери откинулись, и вперед двинулись десять фигур. Ни у одного из них не было меча, но Энакин часто задышал от панического предчувствия.

Двадцать молний вспороли воздух, и надсадно трещащий меч с трудом сдержал их мощь, раскаляя рукоять. Энакин обернул себя защитным коконом, заставляя стечь хоть несколько энергетических зарядов в пол.

– Мне жаль тебя. Поступи ты как ситх, вложи в мое убийство положенную ярость – у тебя был бы шанс на победу.

Со лба тек пот, разъедая глаза и лишая возможности видеть, но Энакин не мог отвлечься на то, чтобы его стереть. Он зажмурился, полагаясь на слух и Силу. Он влетел в строй клонов. Меч свистел по пустоте, но дважды прошелся по плоти.

Его подняло в воздух, перевернуло, швырнуло до хруста в одну стену, в другую. Он сгруппировался, отгораживаясь щитом от нового порыва, и вместо тошнотворной болтанки его вышибло по прямой к капитанскому мостику.

Ребро. Два. Запястье. 

И голос над головой:

– Но ты здесь как джедай. Дважды усомнившийся в своей стороне, трусливый джедай, неспособный на верность.

– Я… здесь… – Энакин поднялся, рывком протеза вправляя на место выбитое плечо, – как Энакин Скайуокер. 

На него бросился самый старший клон. Его пальцы оставляли разрезы в Силовом щите, в пространстве, дотягиваясь до одежды, до кожи. Грудь разодрало болью, и Энакин отпрыгнул назад, закрываясь ладонями. Он был достаточно быстр – клон не успел понять, как перед ним оказались пустые руки, и меч вошел в него со спины прямо под основание черепа, прежде чем вернуться. Энакин погасил инерцию броска, провернувшись на месте и снова встав в защитную стойку.

Оставшиеся клоны уже вышли из лаборатории и окружили его, но не нападали. Они стояли пластмассовыми солдатиками в ожидании приказа. Палпатин же стоял одной ногой на троне и смотрел не на Энакина, а в окно – на Корусант.

– Еще надеешься, что тебя примет хоть кто-нибудь, кроме Темной стороны?

Качнулся пол. Энакин переступил с ноги на ногу, отставляя руку и ловя баланс. А когда он поднял голову, он оказался не на Звезде Смерти.

Он стоял посреди зала джедайского Храма, вот так же сжимая меч, а вокруг него стояли, заламывая неловко руки, юнлинги.

Семеро.

– Вы пришли спасти нас, мастер Скайуокер?

– Нет. Не-е-ет, – протянул Энакин, отступая.

– Но почему? Нам так страшно…

Энакин выронил меч и сжал виски. Где-то под черепом скребся тихий незнакомый шепот: «Энакин, Энакин…»

– Мастер Скайуокер, кто напал на Храм? Где наши учителя?

– Ки-Ади-Мунди жив? Я не сдал работу по астрофизике.

– А мастер Секура?

За стенами грохотал бластерный огонь. И стены рыдали от этого грохота. Они ведь пали. Остались лишь руины. Он был там – на останках Храма. Он не мог быть внутри сейчас, снова… странный голос в голове стал громче. Юнлинг подбежал, хватая Энакина за руку и заглушая своим пронзительным:

– Мастер Скайуокер! 

Прикосновение обожгло руку. Он не имел права стискивать эту маленькую ладошку. Такую же, как у Люка. Не рухни стены Храма вместе с целым миром, стоял бы Люк так же в этом зале?

Боль текла выше, к плечу, проникала в тело, парализуя.

«Энакин. Энакин…» – стучало уже не в гудящей голове, а ниже, где-то совсем внутри. – «Прислушайся. Твое сердце, Энакин!»

Неправильный стук. Аритмия. Он умирал.

– Вы же останетесь с нами, мастер Скайуокер? – пролепетала девочка.

Сердце сжалось от ее влажного взгляда: всего лишь боль, всего лишь невозможность исправить – вот что теснилось в груди. Энакин протянул девочке другую руку. Его душило раскаяние, но теперь он останется с ними.

Оконные проемы стали больше, шире. Они раскрывались, заливая все вокруг светом и сероватым маревом корусантского неба. Исчезли пол, стены, дети, взгляды, боль, дыхание, Корусант, тело, время. 

«Энакин, тебе рано! – прогремело с нежностью и тревогой отовсюду сразу. Легкий и высокий голос, который Энакин слышал впервые и будто бы слышал всегда: – Энакин, слушай себя. Только себя!»

Энакин распахнул глаза. Юнлинги окружали его, они стояли близко-близко, жались, ища защиты, но их глаза были мертвенно пусты.

– Мастер Скайуокер… – испуганно щебетал тот, который стоял напротив, но теперь Энакин видел черный провал его рта и острые зубы. У глаз проступила птичья желтизна.

– Хватит! – крикнул Энакин. Голос исчез, но от него осталось неясное ощущение, словно внутри у Энакина был стержень, за который он мог ухватиться и распахнуть глаза. Резко. По-настоящему. 

Правая рука горела под молниями – от протеза остался лишь оплавленный кусок плеча. Горло в стальной хватке Силы не пускало в его распятое тело и мозг кислород. А сердце и правда едва ли выдержало бы еще хоть минуту.

Ударная волна отбросила всех переломанными куклами по периметру комнаты, оставляя Энакина наедине с живым Палпатином. Эта же волна поставила Энакина на ноги, и только на потоке неведомо откуда берущейся Силы он еще мог стоять.

– Я виновен перед Силой. И только перед ней буду отвечать, – прошептал он. 

– Не думал, что ты настолько жалок, чтобы подписаться быть должным своему оружию. 

Палпатин рассмеялся. С необычайной легкостью и наслаждением от вернувшейся к нему уверенности движений, он пошел навстречу Энакину, раскручивая два меча – свой и Энакина. 

Сердце продолжало не биться, а трепыхаться. Энакину нужен был дефибриллятор. Воздух. Что-нибудь. Но вместо этого на него надвигался неотвратимый красный винт. Сила вокруг слабла, он чувствовал, как оседает на ней, но в последний момент он сместился, провернулся и, уйдя из-под удара, ухватился за локоть Палпатина, вкладывая всего себя в рывок вперед.

И пусть второй меч вошел в бедро, лишая чувствительности и подламывая ногу, но первый вошел Палпатину прямо в живот, и на пол Энакин рухнул не один.

Пятна перед глазами двигались медленно, в ушах больше не стучало – там осталась лишь оглушающая тишина. Воздух. Слишком мало. Все голоса были внутри.

Насмешливое и обреченное свое: «Все».

Нежными колокольчиками: «Слушай себя, не поддавайся».

И чье-то скрипящее ворчание: «Кто сделал из своего бога столовую вилку, умрет, найдя ее между лопаток!»

Энакин потерял все чувства, кроме осязания, но пол спиной он еще чувствовал и зацепился за это ощущение, по-детски наивно и отчаянно надеясь, что ему удалось провалиться в медитацию, а не в сон.

Темнота. 

* * *

Расстались они с Энакином там же, где и встретились. Кораблю все равно нужна была дозаправка перед новой дорогой – баки у него были маловаты.

Звонок комлинка как раз отвлек Оби-Вана от навинчивания крышек и растирания следов топлива по корпусу.

– У меня вопрос! – без приветствий начал Кэл. – Можно ли сделать ну… меч Живой Силы?

– Вопрос скорее философский. Кристалл в мече не источает Силу сам по себе, он лишь отражает суть своего владельца. Можно ли контролировать меч Живой Силой? Сомневаюсь, она мало пригодна для драк. А к чему вопрос? Вы на Дурахте?

– Да, мы довезли сыворотку до клиники. А по дороге Меррин рассматривала мой меч и сказала, что ей бы пригодилось подобное оружие, несущее ее Силу внутрь планеты. Я и подумал, глупость, наверное.

– Слушай, Кэл… раз вы закончили с Дурахтом… Не хочешь присоединиться ко мне на небольшую миссию? Заодно обсудим твою идею.

– Спрашиваешь! – фыркнул Кэл. 

И уже через пару часов он сидел на полу возле приборной панели, взахлеб рассказывая о том, как они с командой Богомола увели сыворотку из-под носа имперцев. БиДи расположился между его ног, иногда проецируя в воздух размытые изображения Дурахта и настраивая фокус на них. Упорядочивал хранилище.

– Кстати о команде. Они не обижаются, что я вот так тебя сдергиваю?

– Нет. Только Гриз закатывает глаза, говорит, что я стану важным джедаем и зазнаюсь.

– Со мной тебе это не светит, я не сторонник показушности, – рассмеялся Оби-Ван. – Хотя если судить по моим предыдущим учительским заслугам… – пробомотал он и снова рассмеялся, увидев напрягшееся лицо Кэла. – В любом случае я тебе не учитель, а напарник. И миссия наша не предполагает ничего сверх обыкновенного. 

– Думал, тебе нужна моя помощь.

– Нет. Просто хотел тебе показать кое-что. Кое-кого.

Мог бы и сказать все, но Оби-Ван хотел, чтобы Кэл увидел сам, чтобы прочувствовал.

Ладно, про показушность он слегка слукавил.

– Ну… – Кэл подтянул колено к груди. – После того, как мы сыворотку доставили, с нами связался сенатор Органа. Оказывается, он возглавляет Альянс?

– Ты удивлен?

– Ну… я ожидал кого-то как Геррера скорее. Сенатор пригласил Богомол в штаб Альянса. Цере хотела с ним поговорить. А Меррин попросила оставить ее на пару дней на Дурахте. Она сказала, что планета поражена не так, как Лад-Ак.

– Мор человеческий, не мор земли, да.

– Во-о-от, – протянул Кэл. – Так что я свободен от негласных компанейских обязательств. Да и никто не станет обижаться за то, что я полечу с тобой. Я… люблю команду Богомола, но и по Ордену скучаю. А ты для меня Орден.

– И все его ошибки.

– Важны не ошибки в прошлом, а то, что мы можем сделать дальше.

– Долго ты к этому осознанию шел?

– Честно говоря, до сих пор не дошел. Но стараюсь двигаться. А куда мы летим?

– На Дагобу.

– И что там?

– Болота.

БиДи пожужжал проводками в голове и подпрыгнул в воздух, занимая привычное место на плече Кэла. Кажется, тот сдержал обещание маленькому другу – о Дагобе никогда прежде не слышал ни один из них.

* * *

Кэл увидел магистра Йоду издали и застыл, открывая рот, распахивая глаза. Он рывком побежал вперед, разбрызгивая капли грязи сапогами, и остановился как вкопанный уже на поляне. Покрутил головой, ища Оби-Вана взглядом. 

Тот спрятал улыбку. Сюрприз полностью себя оправдал. 

– Магистр Йода жив? Он болен? Он видит нас? Я могу?..

– Тише, Кэл, – сказал Оби-Ван, доходя до поляны и сам. 

Йода все еще парил на том же месте, где Оби-Ван его покинул в прошлый раз. Галактика успела вывернуть Оби-Вана наизнанку, перетрясти их всех, едва давая секунды на то, чтобы собираться снова, а на Дагобе не изменилось ничего. Трава еще помнила прикосновения Оби-Вановых рук, оставшись темнее там, где они лежали, хоть травинки и вытянулись в круги под током Силы.

– Магистр в очень глубокой медитации. Я должен поговорить с ним, побудешь рядом?

– О. Да. Конечно. 

Кэл отступил к краю поляны и подпер спиной мшистое дерево. Он даже придержал БиДи за ногу, не давая спрыгнуть с плеча и разрешая сканировать только то, что тому было видно отсюда.

Оби-Ван сел напротив Йоды и, прижав ладони к земле, направил себя навстречу сознанию магистра.

– Вернулся Оби-Ван, – быстро отозвалось то, ведя Оби-Вана, позволяя ему легче проникнуть в пространство медитации. – Новости принес он или снова вопросов полный рот?

Следом за голосом проступил и силуэт Йоды. Оби-Ван еще ощущал колкие травинки под руками. Не успев отрешиться полностью, он едва различал фигуру в сером тумане.

– Есть способ победить Черное Солнце. 

Туман медленно кружил вокруг, все сильнее приближая Оби-Вана к Йоде, и сегодня тот пошел навстречу сам, приближаясь рывком с каждым морганием век Оби-Вана. Запрокинув голову, Йода заглянул Оби-Вану в глаза с любопытством и спросил:

– И почему здесь ты? Не на поле боя?

– Мне понадобится ваш меч, – перешел сразу к сути Оби-Ван. Если все удастся, у них еще найдется время обсудить все как двум исследователям Силы. Сегодня они были ее воинами, как никогда прежде.

Йода развел уши шире в стороны и потер подбородок.

– Едва ли он от любого клинка джедайского отличается.

– Вы сильный адепт Светлой стороны. В этом дело.

– Гм. Почему же свой клинок использовать не хочет Оби-Ван?

– Я… – Оби-Ван коснулся пояса, где висела рукоять. – Моим учителем был Квай-Гон. Он был прекрасным джедаем, но всегда более чтил Живую Силу, и я не уверен, что как его ученик…

– Голову магистру пудрить перестань! Учил я Дуку, а тот мастерство Квай-Гону передавал, – загнул один за другим пальцы на вскинутой руке Йода и потряс кулаком: – И на Темную сторону падение Дуку ничего не говорит ни об учителе его, ни об ученике. Вздор несешь ты прямо под глаза мои. Так почему не ты?

– Я изменился, – сказал Оби-Ван своим ногам.

– Гм, – Йода оперся на клюку, подбираясь и становясь совсем вплотную к Оби-Вану, и все равно заглядывая в лицо. – Спасать Галактику от угрозы собираешься ты. Всего себя на борьбу кладешь эту. Не вижу изменений особых я.

– Я иначе смотрю на Силу. 

Оби-Вана выбил из медитации тычок под ребра. Он отшатнулся, упираясь руками в землю за спиной, чтобы не упасть, но давление никуда не делось, продолжая чесать нижнее ребро.

Оби-Ван сидел на поляне, сверху на него смотрело серое небо Дагобы и два зеленых глаза. Йода стоял над ним. А в грудь упиралась рукоять его меча.

– Бери.

– Спасибо. – Оби-Ван улыбнулся и с кивком принял меч, пряча его в походную сумку. Йода вдохнул глубоко, оглядывая мир вокруг себя медленным поворотом головы. Круги на траве исчезли, Сила перестала течь вокруг так слаженно, и зашелестела нависшая над ними листва.

– Магистр Йода! – Кэл поклонился.

– Отрадно мне, что не один Оби-Ван Галактику бороздит.

– Нет-нет, я лишь… Оби-Ван взял меня сюда, чтобы я увидел вас.

– О. Вот как оно. Нет, мальчик мой, ошибаешься. Не меня тебе показать, а мне – тебя. Спор с Оби-Ваном разгорелся в прошлую встречу нашу, и очень уж правым хотел наш друг оказаться.

– В этом споре – очень, – отозвался Оби-Ван, вставая. – И я не один, магистр, не тревожьтесь.

Комлинк Оби-Вана зазвонил одновременно с коммуникатором Кэла. Вызов пришел без точного источника и возможности ответа: кто-то транслировал новостное сообщение по всем частотам.

«Здравствуйте, говорит лорд-протектор Галактической Империи», – раздалось одновременно из двух устройств. Кэл перевернул свой старый, еще помнящий времена падаванства, коммуникатор, давая тому спроецировать на поляну слабенький и битый, но все же дающий различить контуры лица Энакина видеосигнал.

«Я – Энакин Скайуокер, также известный как Дарт Вейдер, говорю с вами со Звезды Смерти, находящейся на верфях Вандора…»

Энакин сообщил о смерти Императора.

Энакин транслировал завещание Императора.

Оби-Ван смотрел на размытые фигурки – запись того, как Энакин преклонил колено перед Палпатином. Однажды мир Оби-Вана рухнул, когда он увидел такую запись на Корусанте. Когда он в мыслях и в сердце отпустил, попрощался, даже не попытавшись вернуть. И потому ему было с чем сравнить – и сейчас ему было намного страшнее.

Потому что Энакин не просто вступил в должность Императора сам и отменил приказ об истреблении джедаев. Еще он совершил два сумасшедших назначения в ощутимой даже через тысячи световых лет спешке, и он дал свои координаты.

– Что… что он делает? – сипло спросил Кэл. – Он не знает, что сенатор Органа?..

– Он совершает самоубийство, – пробормотал Оби-Ван. – На корабль. Быстро.

* * *

Звезда Смерти была пуста. Ее ангар послушно открылся по голосу Оби-Вана, как и все внутренние двери. Оби-Ван бежал, даже не замирая перед ними, он почувствовал Энакина еще со входа корабля в систему Корусанта.

И это было хорошо – Энакин был жив.

И это было ужасно – Оби-Вана самого скручивало той болью, которая сжигала Энакина. 

Капитанский мостик мог вместить в себя эскадрилью канонерок. И весь он сейчас превратился в поле боя, от которого стало тошнее, чем от Коррибана. Десяток трупов Палпатина смотрел стеклянными глазами в пустоту, выгнув руки и тела. Там, где металл был чист от крови, он был усеян горелыми полосами. Росчерки мечей и ветвистые следы молний высокого напряжения. Одна стена и вовсе осыпалась – за ней была лаборатория, где в опрокинутом кресле лежало старое тело Палпатина. Лаборатория была засыпана обломками и разорена. Уцелело несколько вита-капсул, но все оборудование искрило и питало мостик запахом гари.

Энакин лежал навзничь. Кровь из его ран не текла, вся она спеклась оплавленными черными корками. Молнии. Высокого. Напряжения. И высоковольтный световой меч. Не было крови и в болезненно белом, почти зеленом лице.

Оби-Ван упал на колени возле Энакина, осторожно сдвигая с его лица волосы и прикладывая пальцы к сонной артерии. Нитевидный, аритмичный. 

– Эй, я здесь… – Оби-Ван коснулся груди Энакина, пытаясь поделиться Силой и смягчить боль. 

Энакин молчал.

«Ну же… Эни», – простонал Оби-Ван по связи. Но тот молчал и в Силе. 

Даже его тело делалось все тише – дыхание, пульс, гаснущая аура. Все потуги Оби-Вана лечить таяли в нем и стекали прочь, как снег на горячем металле. 

На живом локте Энакина еще сжимались окостеневшие пальцы Палпатина. Оби-Ван скривился и разжал их, тут же посылая волну Силы. Труп Императора с глухим перестуком откатился прочь.

– Есть на этой проклятой станции медицинские дроиды? – прокричал Оби-Ван, запрокидывая голову.

– К сожалению, – отозвалась та искусственным голосом, – в данный момент, станция находится на техническом обслуживании. Станция располагает дроидами-анализаторами, дроидами-ремонтниками с функциями сварки и син… – Оби-Ван больше не слушал.

Ни дроидов. Ни бакты. Ни целителей. 

– Что же ты наделал, Энакин? Ни на секунду не оставить, – Оби-Ван подбирал слова. Нарывался на грубый и злой ответ. Но только динамики продолжали сухое перечисление оборудования станции.

Мозг обожгло. Пальцы задрожали от прошившего тело осознания. Капсулы в лаборатории!

Оби-Ван бережно поднял Энакина на руки, стараясь не задевать воспаленное плечо. Голова Энакина и ноги безвольно мотались от каждого шага. Энакин не приходил в себя, не чувствовал этого, но Оби-Ван привлек его к себе ближе, укладывая голову на плечо.

Лаборатория тлела. Полки с ампулами разломило прошедшими здесь взрывами и разрядами – и те валялись битые на полу. Стекло хрустело под ногами, а оторванные от баз манипуляторы со шприцами приходилось переступать. Все, что оставалось Оби-Вану – это освободить Энакина от мундира и рубахи и поместить в вита-капсулу.

Когда Энакин оказался в капсуле, его пришлось отпустить, чтобы закрыть дверь, и тело съехало по стеклу, скрючиваясь в широком основании капли. Но стоило Оби-Вану запереть замок и активировать капсулу, по трубкам потек раствор. Желтая жидкость расправила тело, подвесила Энакина в центре капсулы, поддерживая и голову, и прямые плечи. Два спешных удара по монитору управления, на интуиции – и к лицу Энакина подплыла маска с гофрированной трубой. Выдавив лишнюю жидкость пузырями, она принялась подавать кислород в дыхательную систему. Только бы та его принимала…

Тело Энакина опутали провода. Датчики сами липли к коже и бросались в Оби-Вана цифрами. Одна хуже другой. Там, посреди залитого кровью пола, Оби-Ван мог сказать, что он плохо прощупывает пульс – ну какой из него медик, что он плохо слышит Силу – он слишком напряжен.

Но дело было в том, что все его измерения были предельно точны.

Приколотая к стене бабочка, а не сердце, билась в груди Энакина. И эти залпы, серии трепыханий, становились все реже. Все это видела и система контроля. Пластины на груди не только считывали, они посылали импульсы, пытаясь реанимировать.

«Результат отрицательный», – сообщал монитор.

«Результат отрицательный».

«Результат…» 

Отрицательный. Отрицательный.

Оби-Ван снова поднес пальцы к монитору, пробегаясь по всем данным. Джедайский кристалл исцеления едва-едва мерцал. Палпатин почти опустошил его, и он больше не отдавал свою Силу. Заполняющий капсулу вита-раствор по составу напоминал каминоанский последней модификации. Не бакта, раны не залечит, но он должен был остановить все процессы отмирания. Энакин должен был дождаться помощи…

Но он не ждал.

Он умирал.

Оби-Ван обхватил капсулу руками и вжался в нее лбом.

– Прекрати. Немедленно прекрати! – прошептал он колышущемуся в крупных пузырях телу. 

Смог бы Оби-Ван спасти Энакина, окажись он здесь раньше на минуту? На три? На полчаса? Будь он совсем неподалеку? Он не мог прийти с ним… но мог прятаться в истребителе! Хоть в грузовом отсеке, только бы быть рядом. Почему его не было рядом?

Он был рядом сейчас. И… мог ли он сейчас?

Не мог. Но был обязан. Недостаточно на Силу иначе смотреть. Он не летописец Силы, он ее последователь.

Он закрыл глаза.

Он упал в себя. 

В свою боль. Она дала Силу.

В свою любовь. Она дала не разрушить.

Кожу на ладонях защипало, и с пальцев потекли молнии. Синие электрические дуги обвили каплевидную капсулу, собрались на ее верхушке, наполняя кристалл, и тот вспыхнул.

Стук. Стук. Стук. – Оби-Ван расслышал звук расширяющегося и сжимающегося сердца раньше, чем зеленая линия на мониторе зачастила ровно.

Едва уловимо шевельнулись за стеклом пальцы. Они колебались и раньше, когда пузыри раствора отшелушивали от кожи бурые потеки крови, но сейчас они шевельнулись против течения. Оби-Ван прижал ладонь к стеклу напротив руки Энакина и медленно съехал остальным собой по стеклу, обессилев.

Он слушал тихое журчание и гул крови в собственной затекшей руке, но она прикипела к стеклу. Он не мог оторвать ее от того места, которого касались пальцы с обратной стороны.

– Оби-Ван… – пробормотали тихо за спиной, и впервые с того момента, как его ноги ударились об пол ангара Звезды Смерти, Оби-Ван вспомнил, что он здесь не один.

Чем выше ставки, тем хуже хватка – гласила мудрость татуинских кантин. Оно самое.

– Без вопросов, Кэл. Прошу.

– Нет, у меня есть один, – упрямо пробубнил тот. – Чем я могу помочь?

Оби-Ван сместил голову, касаясь капсулы не лбом, а щекой, и смотря на Кэла. Тот стоял неподалеку – бледный и перепуганный, но крепко сжимающий кулаки. Его крошечный дроид стоял на полу, пытаясь спрятать широкую голову за сапогом.

– Свяжись с Бейлом. Он нужен здесь. И пусть привезет с собой врачей, медикаменты, бакту, специалиста по протезам. Потом пусть вызывает инженерную группу Звезды Смерти. Но к их приходу здесь нужно прибрать. Ты справишься?

– Станция сказала, что здесь есть бытовые дроиды-ремонтники и грузовозы. БиДи подключится к их локальной сети, и мы сможем.

– Должно остаться лишь одно тело Императора, вот это. И найди его меч, это очень важно, Кэл! Сбереги его пока.

– Конечно… лорд-протектор, – добавил он, дернув уголком губы. 

Оби-Ван молча отвернулся, снова приникая к капсуле лбом.


	18. Взгляд внутрь

Под пристальным взглядом Оби-Вана Энакин лег в металлическую ванну с бактой. Оби-Ван убедился, что Энакин занял удобное положение, помог подстроить шейный держатель и уложить плечо на специальную подставку. Затем надавил на него и вколол полную ампулу обезболивающего.

– Это лишнее. Я бы справился.

– Я не спрашивал.

– Не заставляй меня жалеть о твоем назначении.

– Я считал, Энакин! Считал минуты до этой фразы. Но ты превзошел все мои ожидания.

Энакин слегка улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Оби-Ван задвинул крышку от изножья до середины, накрыв Энакина по пояс раздвижным металлическим одеялом. По кивку к ванне подъехала медицинская станция. Манипуляторы активизировались и приступили к отсоединению остатков протеза. Энакин вздохнул, покосился на лазерный резак и иглу.

– И как я теперь почувствую, если что-то пойдет не так?

– Доверяя другим? Пять сканирований в разных проекциях, настройка аппаратуры лучшим протезистом… – Оби-Ван не заметил, как Энакин его втянул в оправдания, и остановился, только увидев маленькую ямочку в уголке рта. – И потом я здесь.

Энакин поджал бледные губы.

– Ну… допустим. Звучит, будто небольшой шанс у меня есть.

Оби-Ван похлопал его по здоровому плечу и, отойдя от ванны на пару шагов, жестом открыл дверь. По ту сторону давно ждал Бейл.

Когда он зашел, Оби-Ван махнул рукой, вновь наглухо отсекая их от коридора. 

– Здравствуйте, – негромко поздоровался Бейл. – Ваше Величество и… лорд-протектор?

Оби-Ван тут же поднял ладони.

– Между нами ничего не изменилось. Не надо так.

– Как скажешь. Но между мной и Его Величеством явно… изменилось многое.

Энакин все-таки отвернулся от резака и посмотрел на Бейла. Рассеянный взгляд приобрел твердость.

– Можешь называть меня как хочешь. Мне важнее то, что ты думаешь.

– Честно скажу, пока я не знаю, что думать.

– Давай рассуждать как политики. На публике нам стоит придерживаться официального обращения.

– Меня не этикет ставит в тупик.

Энакин откинулся на шейный держатель, прикрывая глаза.

Оби-Ван хотел ответить вместо него, но сдержался. Переговорщик сейчас был лишним. Энакин устало сглотнул и ответил:

– Ты пережил Черное Солнце над Корусантом и все равно продолжил свою работу. Находил время для Альдераана, семьи… для службы Империи и для собственных проектов. Очень трудозатратных проектов. Значит, ты способен работать под давлением. Весомый плюс в досье. – Энакин потер обожженную ровными квадратами электродов грудь, втирая в нее бакту, и сел повыше. – Ты никогда не работал только для себя. Ты ответственен и уверенно идешь к тому, что считаешь правильным. Не боишься. Не знаю, осознаешь ли ты масштаб сейчас… надеюсь, что да. – Глубоко вдохнув, Энакин повернул голову, снова смотря Бейлу в глаза. – Я назначил тебя Верховным Канцлером, потому что верю – ты можешь остановить войну, не поставив победу в ней обязательным условием.

– Решеф… так ведь он себя называет? – Бейл отвел глаза в пол. – Разве могу я остановить его? 

– Я говорю не о Решефе. 

Бейл размял пальцы, грея их в прохладе палаты, перенес вес с одной ноги на другую и щедро выдохнул воздух из надутых щек.

– Это большая ответственность… Энакин.

– Все как ты любишь, разве нет? Или будешь делать вид, что тебя каждый раз жизнь заставляла?

– Я напишу лист своих к ней претензий, когда мы покончим хотя бы с Черным Солнцем. Какие будут приказы?

– Лорд-протектор продолжит усиленно протекторствовать с моей персоной пока что, так что тебе надо собрать комиссию по делу Черного Солнца. 

– Не имперский Совет?

Энакин покачал головой.

– Решения по Совету у меня пока нет. Например, Пестаж талантлив, но его таланты – это внутренние игры, не война. Вы должны сработаться. 

Бейл перебил: 

– Именно Пестаж занимался преследованием Альянса последнее время.

– Значит, у вас найдется много общих тем для разговоров. Но это позже. Амедда и Алу всегда были преданы скорее Палпатину лично, не уверен, что займу его место в их глазах. 

– Но распускать Совет сейчас не самое разумное решение, – с пониманием склонил голову набок Бейл.

– В комиссии мне нужен ты, Геуз и, кстати… – Энакин запрокинул голову, глядя теперь на Оби-Вана, – ты знаком с Галеном Эрсо?

– Нет, – сказал Оби-Ван, но то, как Бейл увел руки за спину, от него не укрылось.

– Талантливый конструктор, – пояснил Энакин. – Работал в инженерной группе Звезды Смерти, но после экспериментального запуска исчез. А ведь он был отличным специалистом по кристаллам. 

Взрыв Ибрами. Бейл рассказывал. Ну да.

– И что случилось? – приподнял Оби-Ван бровь. Энакин задумчиво покусывал губы изнутри, и Оби-Ван подсказал: – Альянс похитил?

– Хм-м-м. Палпатин подписал Галену Эрсо смертный приговор. Он думал, что Эрсо дезертировал, – пробормотал Энакин, снова садясь ровно и пальцем пуская круги по вязкой бакте. – Но я не уверен… среди врагов Империи хватало террористов сродни Маару. На родную планету Эрсо, Грейндж, две недели назад пришли Голод и Война. Страшно представить, каково Галену сейчас, если его удерживают силой. Быть пленником террористов, зная, что твой родной мир погибает, а твои навыки работы с кристаллами могли бы помочь остановить Черное Солнце… 

– И вправду страшная картина, – прервал Энакина Бейл, крепко сжимая руки за спиной. – Я найду Галена. Но разве Звезда Смерти способна уничтожить Черное Солнце? Ведь пытались уже.

– Вот об этом и поговорим, когда соберемся.

* * *

Сбор Энакин назначил на расчищенном капитанском мостике Звезды Смерти. Ремонтники еще не все перекрытия восстановили полностью, но на нижнем ярусе уже с комфортом вмещался овальный стол с приличным голопроектором. Большего сейчас не требовалось. Энакин сидел с торца, по одному разминая пальцы на новом протезе. 

Оби-Ван подгружал в системы проектора последние данные. Времени до начала у них было в запасе, но они уже были не одни. У огромного смотрового окна крутился Кэл. То есть еще полминуты назад крутился, а сейчас рядом с Энакином раздался скрежет ножек стула по полу, и Кэл уселся напротив. Вот уж у кого никаких проблем с этикетом не возникало. 

– Я был на Устиксе. Трилла просила передать. – Кэл протянул микрочип с посланием. Нормальной связи у Триллы с внешним миром не было, но новости дойти до нее уж точно успели. Раз даже Кэл добрался.

– Спасибо, – ответил Энакин, испытывающе глядя на колышущуюся надо лбом Кэла рыжую прядь. Для передачи письма необязательно было подсаживаться. На передачу письма не надо было столько решаться. Парень хотел чего-то еще. Выглядел он как человек в прорубь нырнувший, но еще не вынырнувший.

– Пока никого нет, я хотел поговорить. 

– Валяй.

– У меня столько вопросов. И… я доверяю Оби-Вану.

– Вот уж удивил. 

– И я хочу доверять вам. Но не знаю, могу ли.

– А чего ты хочешь от меня? Ответа? Да, можешь. Успокоит?

Настала очередь Кэла нервно фыркнуть.

– Я хочу поступать правильно. И боюсь ошибиться. Но я не знаю, что… почему вы поступаете так, как поступаете. 

– Много просишь, Кэл. Выбирать, как правильно, тебе не помогу ни я, ни Оби-Ван. Только ты можешь решить, что для тебя правильно, а что нет.

– Вы джедай, – пробубнил Кэл. Энакин поперхнулся и поднял брови. – Ну в смысле… – продолжил тот, – советы у вас такого же уровня применимости. 

Кэл кинул взгляд на спроецированные в воздух часы и встал.

– Мне надо сходить за Меррин.

* * *

Первым появился генерал Геуз. С ним Оби-Вану прежде работать не доводилось – во времена Республики тот возглавлял полицейские службы Внутреннего Кольца, а не участвовал в войне. Но Геуз пришел не один, и вот с шагающим за его плечом клоном-коммандером Оби-Ван проработал столько, что и войны-то без него не помнил.

Оби-Ван быстро глянул на Энакина – мог бы предупредить. Но тот едва заметно мотнул головой – он и не звал, не знал, что придет. Ну что ж… 

– С назначением, лорд-протектор! Лахим Геуз. – Геуз протянул Оби-Вану руку, обнажая в широкой улыбке острые зубы. 

– Благодарю, – Оби-Ван ответил на рукопожатие и заставил себя с тем же дружелюбием и расправленными плечами повернуться к Коди.

Вытянувшись по струнке, тот вскинул ладонь к виску. В глаза он не смотрел – только вдаль перед собой.

– Давно не виделись, коммандер.

– Да… генерал, – Коди сглотнул, словно в горле запершило, но прокашляться он не решался.

– Рад видеть тебя живым.

– А я… вас, – на полтона тише ответил Коди. Оби-Ван коротко махнул рукой вместо команды «вольно» и пригласил обоих за стол. 

День предстоял непростой.

* * *

Энакин встал. Он столько времени провел в вита-растворе и в бакте, что его тело до сих пор казалось легким, почти пустым, и не до конца управляемым. Оно качалось, ища поддержки, но воздух – не жидкость и ее не давал. Прекрасной опорой послужил стол. Энакин оглядел собравшихся. Многие смотрели друг на друга с удивлением, но вопросов не задавали, молча ожидая речи Энакина.

– Начнем. Все мы так или иначе вели борьбу с Черным Солнцем. 

Он включил голопроектор, и над столом повис мерцающий словно от помех черный шар, выкидывающий протуберанцы и всасывающий их назад. Модель собирали по всем обрывкам записей со спутников пораженных планет, и вышла она до мурашек точной.

– Хотел начать наше собрание словами о том, насколько Черное Солнце изъело Галактику… – Энакин сделал мигающие «помехи» четче, давая разглядеть всем то, что на самом деле это были имена миров и номера безымянных, которые теперь рисковали такими и остаться. Буквенные и цифровые коды вспыхивали и гасли, мотыльками кружась вокруг Черного Солнца и в нем же сгорая. – Но каждый из вас столкнулся с Черным Солнцем или его последствиями лично. Вы знаете, с чем мы боремся, и не нуждаетесь ни в каких речах. Вы работали на разных фронтах. Война. Голод. Мор. Сегодня обсудим все. Начнем с первого, Геуз, прошу.

На плечи давил настойчивый взгляд Оби-Вана, и Энакин все же сел. Геуз поправил манжеты мундира и заговорил:

– Планеты, на которые пришла, как Его Величество назвал, «Война», превращаются в бойню. Мыслящие существа теряют контроль над собой, игнорируют любые нормы морали в социуме, а порой от них съебывает даже инстинкт самосохранения. Ликвидаторы мало подвержены влиянию, но случаи боевого безумия при подавлении планетарной агрессии все-таки были. Так что мы старались по возможности использовать клонов. Их мозги не отрубались, даже если Черное Солнце пришвартовывалось к планете, когда они там находились. Так что работа легла на их плечи. Коммандер, давай-ка ты дальше. 

Коди охотно подхватил, продолжая, впрочем, смотреть не на остальных, а на голограмму.

– Ликвидировать вспышки безумия выходит только силовым подавлением. Дальше методов борьбы два. Первый – полная изоляция пострадавших. Находясь в одиночестве, они приходят в норму. Но лишь до возврата домой. Там у них рецидивы вплоть до аутоагрессии. 

– А если не домой, если их вывезти с планеты? – уточнил Энакин.

– Это и есть второй метод. Если пострадавший оказывается на планете, не тронутой Черным Солнцем – желательно один или небольшой группой – наваждение проходит.

– А как на тех планетах, где было Солнце, но не было Войны?

– Все равно плохо кончается, – покачал головой Коди.

Меррин слегка подалась вперед, перебивая его тихим мурлыканьем:

– Они теряют связь с Силой через родной мир. Свою волю противиться проклятию у них отняли и неоткуда ее взять на мертвых планетах. Только живые миры помогают им восстановиться. Нужно лечить планеты.

Геуз рассмеялся, но Энакин его прервал:

– Черное Солнце не сбить торпедой. Это угроза Силе, и Меррин права.

– Я уж понял, что криффа выебет только сарлакк, Ваше Величество. Смеюсь я не над этим. Леди, может, и права, я не специалист в вопросах Силы. Но разве у леди есть средство для лечения планет? Если есть, я же сразу женюсь.

– На ком? – опешила Меррин.

– Да на ком скажете, – снова ржаво рассмеялся Геуз, – хоть на криффе! 

Энакин подпер висок пальцами.

– Будут еще откровения, генерал?

– Никак нет, Ваше Величество. Коди все как есть сказал. Временное решение есть, но мертвых оно не вернет, да и места для выживших у нас столько нет. Нормальных планет все меньше.

– Тогда, Меррин, Кэл, ваша очередь. Мертвые планеты.

– Да… – щеки Кэла были краснее обычного, но он собрался: – Любая планета после контакта с Черным Солнцем меняется. Но есть те, которые она убивает совсем. Растения вымирают первыми, животным тоже приходится несладко. Империя и Альянс… – Кэл замолк, смотря прямо перед собой, а потом продолжил так же бодро: – ну и планеты, не входящие в состав политических объединений, тут неважно! Все могут с этим бороться только подвозом продуктов с других планет. Но голод редко приходит один. Чаще людей тоже начинает косить мор, либо они начинают драки насмерть за пропитание. Даже если есть кому поставить новую партию. Все, как рассказал генерал. А нашего воздействия Силой недостаточно.

– Я чувствую слабый отклик, – сказала Меррин. – Но так, будто говорю с призраком, а не излечиваю планету. Кэл объяснил мне джедайские понятия. Вы называете недостающую планете кровь Живой Силой. Будь в моем распоряжении сосуд, полный ею, я бы смогла передать ее планете, как питаюсь подобными потоками сама. Кэл все шутит про меч, но это совсем не то, что я имею в виду.

Энакин почувствовал, что Оби-Ван смотрит и делает это выразительно, но не повернулся к нему. Тот все равно заговорил:

– Мы говорили с Кэлом об этом. В его шутке есть зерно истины. Не меч, но кристалл Живой Силы мог бы помочь. Только их больше не осталось. 

– Кроме одного, – подал голос Рекс.

Все совещание тот сидел молча, выбрав себе место возле Энакина, но в тени голопроектора, и словно прятал себя от остальных даже собственными плечами. 

– Кроме одного, – согласился Оби-Ван.

– Но вряд ли Его Величество даст разрешение… впрочем, сначала мне нужно ввести в курс дела остальных. Я могу начать?

Энакин приглашающе вытянул вперед руку.

– Его Величество пригласил меня сюда как представителя исследовательского центра на Камино. Долгое время там изучали черный мор параллельно с имперскими лабораториями. 

– На Камино? – Геуз откинулся на спинку стула, скрещивая руки на груди. – Разве там не смели все подчистую?

Энакин повернулся к нему и тихо пояснил:

– Император Палпатин давал приказ на уничтожение инфраструктуры производства клонов. Не на полную очистку планеты.

– Да-а-а, – протянул Геуз, постукивая пальцами себя по локтю. – Ясно. Теперь припоминаю. Ну… отменно, что место для исследовательского центра там нашлось. Простите, что прервал, продолжайте.

Рекс кивнул и, победив спазм, сводящий челюсть, продолжил:

– Стараниями нового лорда-протектора мы можем объединить имперские наработки с результатами каминоанцев. В сухом остатке у нас есть пять средств, ослабляющих симптоматику, и одно, позволяющее отсрочить смерть. Лечения нет. Что касается целебных кристаллов – теоретически с помощью него можно добиться стазиса тела. Тело останется сохранным, неизменным, но пациент будет прикован к установке. Или и вовсе вынужден существовать в поддерживающей жизнь капсуле. Это мало чем отличается от каминоанской криозаморозки. С исцелением от мора кристалл не справляется. Не знаю, нужно ли вам мое личное мнение, но… криокамеры можно собрать новые по технологии Камино. 

Геуз сощурился и поцокал языком:

– Каминоанцы не любят заниматься экспортом технологий. Они всегда торговали только результатами.

– И все же это возможно. Произвести еще одну криокамеру, еще две, три, десяток… нецелесообразно тратить кристалл на такие же системы, если он и вправду способен спасти целую планету. Ваше Величество! – Рекс поднялся и повернулся к Энакину, опуская голову. – Все наши исследования потеряют смысл, если мы теряем планеты целыми системами. Я прошу, я умоляю вас согласиться передать кристалл для… 

Энакин отрицательно помотал головой, но на все рвущиеся из Рекса возражения вскинул руку.

– Приберегите кристалл. Да, Рекс, ты убедителен. Быть может, даже прав. Но потратить наш единственный экземпляр на эксперимент со случайной планетой сейчас точно так же неразумно. Это будет всего лишь одна планета. Мы не знаем, каков будет следующий удар Черного Солнца. Нет смысла продлевать жизни или накачивать Силой миры, если все мы окажемся там, – Энакин наклонился по столу вперед, проваливаясь ладонью в самое сердце Черного Солнца. То не было настоящим – всего лишь голографическая модель, пошедшая рябью на складках мундира. Но в груди все равно похолодело. Он выдернул руку и договорил: – Так что давайте о главном.

Энакин смахнул модель Черного Солнца вдаль, отодвигая от себя и сокращая ее вдвое, и заменил такой же моделью Звезды Смерти.

– Есть способ уничтожить Черное Солнце. И поможет нам в этом наш талантливый конструктор Эрсо. Не так ли?

Сидящий возле Бейла Эрсо моргнул.

– П-простите, Ваше Величество… – он вздохнул и заговорил уверенней: – Я не знаю, чем я могу помочь. Мы уже пытались атаковать Черное Солнце с помощью орудий орбитальной станции. Можно увеличить мощность на девять процентов. Если дадите время и чистый коаксиум, я выжму до одиннадцати. Но вряд ли этого будет достаточно.

– Мы не будем увеличивать мощность орудия, мы его пересоберем. – Энакин выложил на стол два прозрачных короба с кристаллами, изъятыми из мечей Дарта Сидиуса и магистра Йоды. – Вот на этих концентраторах. Я набросал приблизительную схему.

Энакин растянул пальцами орудие на модели, многократно увеличивая его. Вместо одного громоздкого дула, которым могла похвастать станция сейчас, на схеме было на скорую руку прилажено два узких. Энакин не продумывал внутреннее устройство подробно. Он показывал набросок всем, но наиболее удобным для обзора ракурсом повернул к Эрсо. 

– Отдельные лучи, – прокомментировал Энакин вслух, – каждый максимальной мощности. Черное Солнце – объект не из привычной нам материи, его нельзя уничтожить оружием, предназначенным взрывать планеты. Нужны совершенно другие источники.

– Дула подвижные? – уточнил Эрсо, изучая схему.

– Да. Точка схода лучей должна регулироваться с панели управления.

– Хм, генератора понадобится тоже два. И… – Эрсо покрутил в руках один из коробков. – Это ведь кайбер-кристаллы… Потрясающая структура и возможности по преломлению, но они не предназначены для той мощности, которую выдает станция.

– Вот за этим вы здесь. Так что теперь вы знаете, чем можете помочь. Остальные продолжат работу с последствиями. От нее нам не отвертеться.

* * *

Рекс сошел на верфь. На Вандор с минуты на минуту должен был прибыть человек из больницы Шили. Руаду нужны были специфичные тогрутские гепатопротекторы. 

Пока же Рекс мерил шагами темный помост, разминая затекшие ноги. Давно он не высовывал нос с Камино. Еще дольше не совал его в систему Корусанта. Энакин был основательно потрепан. Оби-Ван не отходил от него ни на шаг. Все как прежде.

И сколько же всего изменилось.

– Рекс…

Некоторые говорили, что все клоны одинаковы, и даже голоса у них одинаковые. Связки же клонированные. А самому КС-7567 кажется, что он звучит по-другому – так это все себя слышат иначе, чем говорят на самом деле. И все же Рекс не был согласен. Он знал, что за его спиной стоит клон КК-2224 – ему хватило четырех произнесенных тем букв, чтобы узнать.

– Здравствуй, – ответил он, не оборачиваясь, а наоборот подходя ближе к перилам помоста.

Коди вырос из-за левого плеча.

– Решил, что должен поздороваться.

– А я-то думал, тебя кто-то отправил ко мне.

– Нет, но полагаю, Его Величество хотел бы, чтобы мы… все мы – комиссия – сотрудничали.

– Это будет сложно. У нас разная специфика работы.

– Но мы снова работаем над одним делом. Как Его Величество и лорд-протектор. Я… рад, что приказ шестьдесят шесть отменен.

Рекс стиснул зубы, удерживая слова внутри себя. Впрочем, какого криффа?

– Как ты вообще мог выполнять его?

– А как ты мог не выполнять? – воскликнул Коди. – Тебя не придавило осознанием, что джедаи – предатели? Оно было таким ясным и логичным. Неоспоримым. И это ощущение угрозы от них… я думал, что не переживу стычку на Утапау, и единственный способ выжить нам и всем – устранить. Здесь, – он прижал пальцы к виску, – так жгло. 

Рекс еще крепче обхватил перила. Все так. 

А затем ударил себя в грудь кулаком.

– Здесь у меня жгло сильнее! Мы знали их. И знали лучше, чем Палпатина. Не дать им даже слова сказать – бесчеловечно! – крикнул он.

– А ты уверен, что мы люди? – Коди зазвучал иначе. Глухо. И растерянно. Рекс даже запал растерял.

– Джедаи меня заставили в это поверить.

– Но на нас не действует Черное Солнце. Не трогает его агрессия. Не косит мор. По гнилым планетам ходят дроиды и мы. Ты все еще уверен, что ты – человек? 

Тысяча триста двадцать один больной прошел через его лабораторию на Камино. Рекс помнил их по именам. Помнил он и то, как явилось Черное Солнце на Сцин, где он укрывался до встречи с каминоанцами. Как умирали все вокруг него, и как он отбивался от обезумевшей приютившей его семьи.

Он ни с кем не говорил об этом. Каминоанцев волновал только факт иммунитета, а Оби-Ван наговорил бы тонну успокоительных фраз, но ни в одной из них никто не мог быть уверен.

Коди и Рекса разнесло далеко. Между ними лежали годы и приказ шестьдесят шесть, разбитое совместное прошлое и настоящее порознь. Но не было никого, кто понимал Рекса лучше. Кто чувствовал тоже самое.

– Не знаю, – честно сказал Рекс. – Но я стараюсь им быть. 

* * *

На втором совещании комиссии первым взял слово Эрсо. Энакин не сходил со Звезды Смерти, контролируя весь процесс разработки, и знал, что тот скажет, но все равно внимательно слушал отчет. Помогало переуложить в голове.

– Мы собрали первую модель орудия. Оно генерирует два луча одинаковой мощности. Запуск осуществляется с верхней панели управления. Там, где расположены генераторы и кристаллы. 

– Мы так сделали, – добавил Энакин, – для прямого доступа к кристаллам. Это позволяет быстро их изъять, а еще придать им дополнительный импульс Силы.

Эрсо покивал и продолжил:

– Пока недоработана автоматика на дулах, перемещать их можно только вручную, с рабочей платформы. Еще не удалось разобраться с теплоотводом. Его Величество дал приказ беречь любой ценой кристаллы, так что пока для их сохранности весь нагрев с побочным излучением отводятся на корпус станции. Будь она достроена и будь проложены коммуникации фреона, этого было бы достаточно, но пока что в случае максимальной мощности – это… это аварийный случай.

– Я отлучился на единственные переговоры, – улыбнулся Оби-Ван, – а вы уже почти собрали новую станцию. Вы между делом научились игнорировать течение времени?

– Время никогда с нами не дружило, – наморщил нос Энакин. – Не вижу причин и нам с ним считаться.

Их прервал комлинк Бейла. Энакин кивнул, разрешая тому принять вызов. Тут и ему на датапад упало сообщение. Он автоматически открыл послание Тагерна. То начиналось со стандартной формулировки «Черное Солнце появилось над…», и Энакин автоматически занес ладонь, чтобы смахнуть уведомление, но пальцы замерли над экраном.

Альдерааном. Черное Солнце появилось над Альдерааном. 

Бейл стал белее снегов Майгито, а Энакин понял, что навис над столом, только когда Оби-Ван подхватил под грудь. Легкие снова заходили, и Энакин поднял голову.

– Немедленно выводим Звезду Смерти на орбиту Альдераана.

– Ваше Величество… – Эрсо понял, что к чему, без пояснений. – Мы не готовы к удару. Вы помните про теплоотвод? Тестовый запуск – это были двадцать процентов запрошенной вами мощности. На ста станция сгорит.

– Но она успеет выстрелить.

– Да, но… 

– Мы идем на Альдераан. Богомол же в нашем ангаре?

– Да! – Кэл тоже уже был на ногах.

– Бери Бейла на борт. Вы должны оказаться на Альдераане прежде, чем с Черного Солнца хоть кто-нибудь сойдет.

Бейл поспешно поднялся.

– А если? Все же?.. Могу я увезти семью с планеты?

Энакин замотал головой.

– Нельзя поднимать в воздух с Альдераана гражданские корабли. Дикие перехватят в атмосфере. Спасательные капсулы под землю во дворце ведь никуда не делись? Спрячьте семью там. 

Бейл закивал.

– Мы поднимем флот, постараемся отвлечь, не дать Диким спуститься на планету.

– Иди уже! – рыкнул Энакин. Кэл послушался быстрее. Прихватив Бейла за локоть, потащил его к выходу, шустро переходя на бег.

Эрсо вздохнул и развел руки в стороны, растягивая над столом схему оружейной комнаты. 

– Не сочтите занудством. Вы не сможете одновременно запустить генераторы и управлять направлениями лучей.

– Мы должны быть здесь. – Энакин ткнул в верхнюю площадку. – Запускаем генераторы, подаем импульсы Силы на кристаллы. И отсюда можно быстро добраться к гаражу истребителей. Пара толчков Силы, небольшая пробежка – и мы там.

– Игнорируя взрывы за спиной, – пробормотал Эрсо, прокладывая впрочем пальцем золотистую линию отхода по схеме корабля.

– Значит, мы с Коди будем направлять орудия, – сказал Рекс.

– Нижняя площадка разрушится первой, – с тем же надоедливым упрямством откликнулся Эрсо. – Если Его Величество не видит другого выхода, я не отговорю ни его, ни вас, но вы должны это понимать.

– Парни войну прошли! – перебил Геуз. – Они знают, что делают. И умеют десантироваться. Я могу подвесить свою канонерку точно под оружейной. 

Оби-Ван положил руку на плечо Геуза. Он пытался скрыть напряжение за негромким голосом, но Энакин знал, сколько всего прозвучало в его первом «Спасибо».

– Спасибо. Тогда вы с Эрсо отправляйтесь на ваш корабль, держите связь. Рекс, Коди – на третьем этаже в секторе А есть склад с легкими скафандрами. Туда и бегом в оружейную. 

Эрсо уже чертил следующую линию и, не отвлекаясь, бросил карточку из кармана на стол.

– По моему пропуску лифт в секторе Д работает. 

* * *

Окно в оружейной было небольшим. Техническое – управлять орудиями полагалось с капитанского мостика – оно давало минимальный обзор. Они видели только сине-зеленую дугу безоблачного Альдераана, на которой лежала тень, и такую же дугу вязкой черноты.

– Ты боишься? – тихо спросил Оби-Ван.

– Какая разница? – огрызнулся Энакин. Пальцы уже дрожали над кристаллом. Он готов был спустить все свои страхи в него по любому щелчку, только бы выйти на линию огня.

– Если да, то я могу сделать вид, будто поступаю так не только для себя, – пробормотал Оби-Ван, обнимая ладонью щеку Энакина и касаясь губ дыханием.

– Перестань, – сдавленно ответил Энакин. – Не сейчас. Мне нужна Темная сторона. 

Оби-Ван только привлек его ближе, целуя сильнее, прикусывая и прижимая. А потом упер лоб в лоб и в те же губы выдохнул:

– Ты всегда успеешь вспомнить Мустафар.

Он отстранился, занимая позицию у второго генератора.

Рекс и Коди стояли внизу в ожидании приказа.

– Что у вас там, Геуз, Эрсо? – рявкнул Энакин в гарнитуру.

– Мы на позиции, – ответил Эрсо. Сейчас и его голос потерял занудную ровность. – Но вам надо взять выше. Я выведу вас с дистанционного управления.

– Выводи. 

– Начинаю обратный отсчет. – Они медленно поднимались, пока все смотровое окошко не заняла одна чернота, будто заглотившая станцию. Рекс и Коди держали руки на управляющих дугах, похожих на штурвалы. – Пять. Четыре. Три. Два. Один. 

Энакин плеснул в кристалл все.

Мустафар.

Бурнелиус.

Абинакс.

Гребаное Черное Солнце. Сука Кали с каждым ее гнилым Диким.

Другой рукой Энакин дернул рубильник генератора и выкрутил мощность на безопасные двадцать. Кристаллы разгорелись, испуская в направляющие трубы тонкие ярко-зеленый и ярко-красный лучи. Коди и Рекс надавили на металлические дуги, сдвигая неповоротливые дула с места. На их надутых лицах выступили вены, а тяжелые орудия шли навстречу друг другу по едва заметному миллиметру, но наконец лучи слились в один золотисто-серый, вонзившийся в бок Черного Солнца.

– Погнали, – сказал Энакин, но голос словно прозвучал извне. Не свой. Не по случаю холодный и уверенный. 

Тридцать процентов.

Пятьдесят.

Семьдесят.

Сто.

Энакин отшатнулся, не глядя на то, как пожелтел и потек металл под ногами Рекса и Коди. Не глядя и на Оби-Вана, он бежал к системе вентиляции. В ухе громко отсчитывал каждый шаг прописанной заранее инструкцией Эрсо. Весь их путь был просчитан до половины секунды и времени смотреть на других в плане предусмотрено не было. Оставалось только верить в то, что каждый из них справится. И лишь когда Энакин оказался у компактного черного истребителя, он позволил себе повернуть голову.

Оби-Ван уже закрывал дверцу на своем.

Двери ангара вышибло взрывом, и вылетать пришлось сквозь пламя, но резкий винт защитил обшивку корабля, и со свистом Энакин упал в космос.

Небо раздалось во все стороны. Теперь и огромный Альдераан висел под ногами, и Черное Солнце он видел целиком. Как и объявший Звезду Смерти пожар. Огонь превратил ее в настоящую сияющую звезду, вместо протуберанцев у которой был один яркий разноцветный луч. Обшивка закипала, взрывы выплевывали в открытый космос расплавленный металл. Но главное орудие держалось. Кристаллы держались. Еще полминуты, и они упадут в спасательную капсулу.

– Парни у нас! – сдавленно сообщил Геуз. 

Его корабль качнулся и сорвался из-под брюха Звезды Смерти, оставляя черный след подбитым движком. Энакину тоже пора было уходить, но он не мог оторвать глаз от точки, где луч входил в Черное Солнце. Он не мерз. Он буравил черноту, и сквозь ту уже просвечивало золото. Сначала едва заметно, но затем появились широкие, разбегающиеся по всей поверхности трещины.

Энакин все-таки вдарил по рычагу, отправляя истребитель в сторону Альдераана.

Черное Солнце пухло. Оно давилось Силой, оно булькало так, что Энакин, никак не могущий услышать это – слышал. Пока не наступила тишина. В зеркале Энакин видел, как дернулась и в один сокрушительный толчок превратилась в собственную тень из горящего пепла Звезда Смерти. И как раздулось до прозрачности Черное Солнце, прежде чем вспыхнуть ослепительным золотом и пропасть.

Тишина.

Энакин протер лицо.

– Вы видели?

– Да, – сквозь помехи прорвался голос Геуза. – Как вурпака в микроволновке.

– Оби-Ван?

Тишина.

– Оби-Ван? – спросил Энакин снова, но ему никто не ответил, потому что у него больше не было гарнитуры. Она исчезла вместе с кораблем и альдераанской землей, вместе с горящими останками в зеркалах и самими зеркалами.

Энакин стоял нигде. Небо было под его ногами или земля – не сказать. Он даже не мог назвать цвет окружающего его пространства, словно не было и самого пространства.

Но напротив него стоял Оби-Ван.

А между ними висела без всякого сомнения черная сфера размером с куриное яйцо. Энакин выхватил меч и, не раздумывая, ударил по ней. Меч отскочил как деревянный прут, а Энакина отшвырнуло, и удар о ничто под ногами он почувствовал больными ребрами отлично. Как и теплоту рук Оби-Вана, оказавшегося рядом. Он помог встать, и Энакин прижался к нему плечом, ощущая, что он тоже реален.

А сфера расширилась, стремительно разрастаясь в темный силуэт. Также быстро сам силуэт налился полнотой и цветом, пока не стал Ею. Обнаженная, всклокоченная, с подпалинами и рубцами на теле, но полная ярости Кали смотрела на них тремя глазами.

– Вы уничтожили корабль. Какие же вы молодцы! – она хохотнула. – Мои творения погибли, но их следы остались повсюду. Неужели вы думали, что можете победить Смерть?

На этот раз ударил Оби-Ван, но его меч легко отпрыгнул от серого бока. Кали взвилась в воздух, осыпая их едкими темными сферами, не просто жгущими кожу, но и превращающимися в кислоту под ней. Энакин раскрутил меч над головой, создавая почти цельный красный щит, но сферам было все равно, они проходили насквозь, не трогая меч, но вгрызаясь в их Силу. 

– Я съем ее. Вас. Меня нельзя остановить.

Оби-Ван замахнулся и послал волну. Она не отмела новые темные сгустки, но задержала, позволяя увернуться.

Кали только смеялась, кружась над их головами.

И она была… права.

Любой предел их возможностей – для нее смехотворная потуга. Они взорвали Звезду Смерти, вобравшую в себя все технические изобретения Галактики. Но Кали танцевала над ними. Они выплеснули на нее всю мощь Светлой и Темной сторон, какую могли. А она разевала темный рот и смеялась. Они искали лекарство, средство, вакцину – мимо. Бестолку.

Они могли положить самих себя, а изменить ничего не могли. 

Новая черная сфера обожгла грудь, и Энакин зашипел, сворачиваясь в комок за спиной Оби-Вана.

«Энакин, Энакин… – раздалось в голове снова. – Ты же все знаешь, Энакин. Энакин, спаси меня, Энакин…»

Он слышал этот голос. Он знал его. Он уже слышал его, когда умирал.

Энакин очень медленно распрямился.

* * *

Руки Оби-Вана дрожали от напряжения, словно всю его Силу вынули, оставив лишь жалкий огрызок, который не мог защитить ни его, ни Энакина, но он все равно продолжал удерживать вокруг них полусферу, искривляющую траекторию плевков Кали, медленно отступая. Куда? Куда-то. Подальше от нее. Может, если они отойдут достаточно далеко, они смогут уйти из-под ее влияния. И хотя бы понять, где они.

– Эй, – Энакин положил ладони на лопатки Оби-Вана и уперся лбом в затылок. – Остановись. Я знаю, что делать.

– Хорошо. Да, хорошо, – улыбнулся Оби-Ван, но все равно сделал еще два шага, уводя их из-под нового удара.

– Помнишь, что мы читали про Сингулярность Силы?

– Отлично помню, но мы же решили – нельзя собрать всю Силу в одной точке пространства.

– Нельзя. Но в одной точке времени можно.

– Не понимаю тебя.

– Когда я дрался с Палпатином, я почти умер, знаешь?

– Кому ты рассказываешь, – сжал зубы Оби-Ван. – Знаю.

– В момент смерти чувствительный к Силе растворяется в ней. Он прикасается к Силе. Ко всей Силе. Он становится ею. Мгновение сингулярности. 

– Нет! – гаркнул Оби-Ван, оборачиваясь, забывая о летящей в спину темноте. Та обожгла, но ему было все равно, он смотрел в глаза Энакина, пытаясь ввинтиться глубже и в самые недра мозга вложить это «нет».

– Если я буду рядом с ней в момент смерти, я успею воспользоваться этим.

– Она убьет тебя. Совсем убьет, не даст коснуться Силы, в этом ее суть.

– Поэтому я не пошел к ней, а говорю с тобой.

– Ты издеваешься. Я… Я не могу убить тебя, Энакин. Ты знаешь – не мог, никогда бы не смог…

– Ты не мог убить предавшего тебя ученика, потому что ты милосерден. Я прошу тебя о другом. Дать мне мгновение, в которое я уберу ее из нашего мира. 

– Я не смогу, я… пусть пойду я. Ты достаточно отдал, я дольше прожил, я обязан защищать Императора, в конце концов! – взвыл Оби-Ван, сгребая в кулак мундир на плече Энакина.

– Не Императора, а Галактику. Перечитай должностную инструкцию. И ты знаешь, что я сильнее. Ты можешь не успеть. Мы не можем рисковать, у нас лишь один шанс. Я – Избранный. Вот он… баланс, вот оно, то, о чем говорило пророчество.

Оби-Ван замотал головой.

– Я не верю в пророчества!

– Оно – не неотложное предсказание… это ее ставка на меня, понимаешь? Ее просьба. Ее доверие. Я ее не подведу. Пожалуйста. – Энакин обхватил лицо Оби-Вана ладонями. Они были ледяными, что металлическая, что живая, и Оби-Ван повернул голову, дыша на холодную кожу. Кончики пальцев прошлись под веками, собирая слезы, и Энакин снова сказал: – Пожалуйста.

– Перестань просить об этом, – пробормотал Оби-Ван. – Я… сделаю, как скажешь. Но не думай, что я это переживу.

– Люк. 

– Его я вытащу. Но меня будет некому, Эни… – Оби-Ван вжался губами в основание ладони. – Я… вблизи нее не смогу замахнуться мечом, она поймет. Если мы рассчитаем время, то я смогу перенести меч в глубокой медитации. Как на Коррибане.

– Да. Хорошо. Сделаем так.

– Я люблю тебя. И… да пребудет с тобой Сила. 

Энакин отнял руки и направился навстречу Кали, агрессивно размахивая мечом.

– Я убью тебя! – закричал он. – Давай, спускайся! Или боишься? Я тебя и там достану! – Он оттолкнулся, подпрыгивая, пролетая мимо нее и бессмысленно рассекая воздух все с тем же глухим упругим ударом. Споткнувшись об этот удар, Энакин упал по другую сторону и прокатился по поверхности.

Кали расхохоталась. От ее смеха ребра превращались в металлические кольца, сжимающие легкие до тянущей боли.

– Ты мне ответишь за Люка! – воскликнул Энакин, вставая и снова направляя меч на Кали.

Она опустила руки, переставая сеять черноту. Медленно опустилась вниз и сделала шаг к Энакину. Тот бросился на нее, но она легким мановением руки отвела лезвие меча от своего горла.

– Вот я здесь. И что же ты сделаешь, мальчик?

Она поднимала руки по очереди, словно время для нее текло иначе, и она танцевала, отгоняя назойливого москита от лица.

– Убью! – проревел Энакин, встряхивая волосами и кидаясь на нее. Меч устремился в живот, и он вошел в него, но лезвие не показалось с обратной стороны. Оно попросту потухло. Опаленная рукоять вывалилась из обожженных рук Энакина, а Кали вплела тонкие пальцы в его волосы, привлекая к себе лицо.

– Нельзя убить Смерть, – сказала она и, вывалив между губ длинный язык, обвела им губы Энакина.

Оби-Ван зажмурился.

Здесь не было потоков Силы. Не было готового связать их сердца планеты, но зачем оно было нужно Оби-Вану, если Кали сейчас держала часть него? Он просто потянулся к ней, потому что у него давно было два сердца.

Подняв рукоять меча на уровень груди, он направил ее на себя и включил, пронзая этим ударом их оба.

Синий луч света коснулся кожи, но даже не подпалил ее, входя в другую грудь. Вскрик. Луч вышел из спины Энакина, но кто из них кричал, Оби-Ван не знал. Он точно не молчал, глядя на то, как Энакин наваливается на Кали всем телом.

Большего он увидеть не успел. Он лежал на мятущемся штурвале, а крылья истребителя трепыхала атмосфера Альдераана.

Земля приближалась быстро, и Оби-Ван закрыл глаза. Он обещал, да, но… мог он сказать потом, что очнулся на секунду позже? Когда уже было поздно. Мог же он?.. Было бы кому говорить.

Оби-Ван мало что видел. Корабль трясло, но он не замечал даже этого, потому что внутри его трясло куда как сильней.

* * *

Корабль Геуза подбило взрывом, и посадка вышла жесткой. Но тот все же смог не просто посадить канонерку, но и вылезти из нее. Скрючившись на земле, он зажимал рукой раненый бок и выкашливал из горла гарь. Остальным пришлось помочь – Коди сломал ногу, Эрсо и вовсе лежал без сознания. Из его глаза торчал осколок, но он дышал. Рекс выволок его на летное поле, передавая подоспевшим людям Бейла, и задрал голову.

Оба истребителя дергано летели вниз. Не летели – падали, спотыкаясь об воздушные потоки. Что-то пошло не так. Рекс обернулся на канонерку – нет, та свою жизнь окончила. Связь молчала.

Закусив губу, Рекс снова запрокинул голову вверх. Даже с кораблем на ходу он бы не успел помочь. Он знал только двоих, кто бы смог – и обоих неконтролируемо несло к земле.

* * *

Белая дыра. Везде. Океан без дна и небо без края. Ярче звезд и темнее ночи. Сила. Соленая, сладкая, горькая. Внутри и снаружи. Сила везде. 

– Нельзя убить Смерть! – звенело нездешним колоколом в голове, и от звона этого по всему миру бежала дрожь.

Нельзя. 

Энакин не спорил. Он обнял плечи Кали и подался ей навстречу. Он не собирался ее убивать. Он исцелял ее, затапливая все ее тело, всю ее суть той Силой, которой на краткий миг стал сам.

Джедай убьет, а ситх исцелит.

Баланс.

Теперь ты довольна? 

Тело под его руками растаяло, и он приготовился провалиться еще глубже, уходя сам в океан без дна – не до неба ему. Но вместо мягкой пустоты он почувствовал мерзкий плеск воды в ушах, заставивший распахнуть глаза.

Его руки все еще грели толщу воды вокруг исцеляющими волнами, а под ним вместо дна у океана билось сердце. 

* * *

Оби-Ван дернулся от очередного писка аварийной системы, вытер лицо рукавом и только благодаря этому заметил росчерк под собой. Черная стрела другого имперского истребителя пронеслась прямо под ним, у самой земли взмыла в воздух, выписывая бочку. Требовательную бочку, Оби-Ван был уверен, что именно она вынудила сжать все же руки на штурвале взаправду, а не просто потому что надо, и выровнять криффов корабль.

Он знал только одного человека в Галактике, который вместо нормальной связи по настроенной гарнитуре будет разговаривать фигурами высшего пилотажа. Убил бы, если бы сегодня эта шутка не перестала быть смешной.

Из корабля он выпал. Так себя чувствуют новорожденные цыплята? Холод. Огромный мир. И новая, какая-то совершенно другая жизнь. Энакин стоял у своего корабля. Все такой же бледный, такой же насмешливый, будто Оби-Вану все привиделось.

Но на его мундире зияла прожженная дыра, а в волосах теперь появились три седые пряди.

Оби-Ван многое хотел сказать – все оно клокотало внутри, но слов у него не было. Он сжал Энакина, заставляя того сомкнуть руки на своей спине.

– Я еще попорчу тебе нервов, – тихо сообщил ему самый безрассудный, самый неподходящий на роль Императора человек в Галактике. И самый ее достойный.

– Больше нет. Ни одного у меня не осталось, – ответил Оби-Ван его шее.

– Как всегда. Как для меня, так нет.

– Энакин… скажи, у Силы есть лицо?

Энакин глубоко вдохнул, а потом подтолкнул пальцами подбородок Оби-Вана, заставляя выпрямиться.

– Да.

У него все еще были холодные пальцы и такие же холодные губы. Оби-Ван ответил на короткий поцелуй и перекинул свой плащ на его плечи. Они еще поговорят. К ним бежали Кэл и Бейл. И не только Бейл. Бреха в военной форме держала Лею на руках и шла за ними.

– Все? – взволновано крикнул Кэл.

– На сегодня все, – громко ответил Энакин. – Но вам фейерверк понравился? Повторить завтра?

– Я забыл, каким невыносимым бывает твой юмор, – нервно рассмеялся Бейл, подойдя ближе. – Вы падали… мы уже думали…

– Мы сами многое думали, но мы здесь. – Энакин запахнулся в плащ, пряча дыру в мундире. Смерил строгим взглядом Кэла, который уж очень дотошно разглядывал их. Кэл надул щеки, выдыхая и отворачиваясь.

Бейл указал на летное поле. 

– Канонерку Геуза подбило, но все живы. Это главное. Все живы. Невероятно звучит.

– Да уж, – выдавил Оби-Ван. – Невероятно.

Бреха поставила Лею на землю, и та подбежала к ним, хватая Бейла за рукав.

– Пап, ты так и не сказал мне, кто это. Вы кто? – она ткнула пальцем в Энакина.

Энакин смотрел не на нее – на Бейла.

– Тот, кто нас спас, милая, – ответил он.

– Тогда его нужно обнять!

– Конечно. Ты справишься?

Лея ответственно кивнула и с той же серьезностью отпечатала каждый шаг, пока ее руки не стиснули Энакина. Энакин замер, приподняв руки вверх, а затем осторожно коснулся ее головы, продолжая смотреть в глаза Бейла. Тот тихо прошептал, почти только обрисовав слова губами:

– Пожалуйста… 

Энакин закрыл глаза и кивнул, продолжая гладить Лею. 

– У тебя очень ответственная дочь, – сказал он вслух. – Но вынужден прервать сеанс объятий. Нам еще многое нужно сделать.

– Вы справитесь, – улыбнулась Бреха. – Затмение – дурной знак. Но вспышка звезды – счастливый.

Лея разомкнула руки, и Энакин мягко направил ее назад, к приемным родителям.

– Первое твое дело, – негромко сообщил Оби-Ван Энакину, отвлекая, – сон. 

– Перестань так следить за моим состоянием, – так же тихо отозвался тот.

– Я тебя убил, так что имею на это полное право.

– Я считал, Оби-Ван! Считал минуты до этой фразы. Но ты превзошел все мои ожидания.

– Ну пожалей тогда меня. Так ты согласишься?

– Подлый прием.

Вежливо державший расстояние Бейл снова заговорил:

– Звезды Смерти больше нет, но раз все мы здесь, позвольте предложить дворец для общего сбора. – Он оборвал себя и добавил персонально Оби-Вану: – Утром. Сейчас для отдыха.

* * *

Оби-Ван отлучился к Эрсо, проверить его состояние после операции. Это сильно отличалось от заявленного им отдыха, так что Энакин посчитал, что и он вправе заняться делом. А именно – позвать на разговор Кэла.

– Я почувствовал очень сильную вспышку Силы. Уже после взрывов, – сказал тот. – Ведь что-то еще произошло?

– Произошло. Но я позвал тебя не за этим. Дело не в том, что я не хочу рассказывать… Хотя вообще-то не очень, но и в том, что объяснить это непросто. Но во время этой вспышки я кое-что увидел. И думаю, что знаю, как вылечить черный мор. 

– Это отличная новость! – Кэл присел на подлокотник кресла напротив, упирая руки в колени. Ему не досталось сегодня боя, хотя он был готов. И он был этому рад – все ведь закончилось! – но Энакин видел и как беснуется невыплеснутый адреналин. 

– Нужна будет твоя помощь. Хотел бы дать задание поинтересней, но нужно привезти сюда Меррин, Цере и Триллу. Еще на Устиксе есть лекарь, который Триллу выхаживал. Его тоже, он чувствителен к Силе.

– Ла-а-адно, – протянул Кэл. – Зачем тоже рассказать нельзя?

– Ну и что это?! – воскликнул открывший дверь Оби-Ван.

Энакин поднял руку и направил палец на себя, затем на кресло, в котором сидел, и на пуф, на котором лежали вытянутые ноги.

– Рассказать можно, – ответил он Кэлу. – Но я ждал Оби-Вана. Садись, ты же, помнится, очень устал. И слушайте. Мы применяли в лечении Светлую, Темную Силу. Кристаллы Живой Силы. Но мидихлорианы питают не стороны Силы. Этот окрас даем мы или природный источник. А им нужна чистая Сила.

Оби-Ван, действительно расположившийся в кресле, тихо спросил:

– И ты считаешь, что после случившегося способен?..

– Нет, – посмеялся Энакин. – Я неплох, но так не умею. Никто не умеет. Это попросту невозможно. Мы сыграли на контрастах, когда уничтожили Черное Солнце. Мы использовали такую Силу, которая готова идти против себя, которая поджигает пространство. Мы такое используем друг против друга обыкновенно, но… Все мы медитируем. Я знаю, что у Сестер Ночи это точно входит в обучение, хотя они называют ритуалы иначе. Я вот к чему – каждый из нас общается с Силой. С настоящей. Пусть и через фильтр. И мы умеем, ну, в теории, создавать объекты Силы. Ментальные бомбы древних ситхов, помнишь?

Оби-Ван кивнул.

– Ситхи создавали коллективными медитациями заряды Темной Силы, – пояснил он для Кэла.

– Да, но ситхи их создавали для боя. Если мы попытаемся вытащить в медитации ту Силу, не которую используем, а с которой общаемся… Ее суть, и мы будем разными, мы сотрем нашу разницу. И сможем создать объект, полный настоящей Силы. Чем нас будет больше, разных нас, тем лучше у нас получится. Назовем его Сердцем Силы.

– Я поменьше буду спрашивать, – пробурчал Кэл. – Не до конца я вас понял. Но если надо привезти кого, я привезу.

– Лишнее напоминание о пользе последовательности обучения. – Оби-Ван склонил голову к плечу, и ему только проекционной доски за спиной не хватало. – Как думаешь, те, кто болен, могут нам помочь?

Энакин потер лоб.

– Думаю, да. Но это очень высокий уровень напряжения. Не уверен, что все к нему будут готовы.

– Значит, мне стоит привезти и магистра Йоду тоже?

Энакин пошевелил протезом.

– Мне предстоит объяснить многое сестрам и братьям Инквизитория и привести их. Должен же кто-то уравновесить. Я был бы рад видеть даже ящеров Абинакса, если говорить прямо. Кого угодно. 

* * *

Оби-Ван полагал, что будет неловко. Он не знал, как подготовить Цере к виду Триллы, каково будет Кэлу столкнуться лицом к лицу с Инквизиторием вновь, и как он сам встанет между Йодой и Энакином. Что скажет. Что положено говорить? Кем положено? И когда могло бы быть положено, если прежде подобного не случалось ни у кого и никогда?

Но когда Энакин говорил о том, что Черное Солнце успело коснуться каждого, он был прав, пусть и имел в виду только небольшой совет. На самом деле они сумели собрать многих. И эти многие знали, на что и зачем идут, пусть не до конца понимали как. Еще стоящие на ногах пациенты с Камино. Остатки потрепанного ордена Потенцума и три старых Сестры Ночи, чьи линии жизней убежали в недра Галактики с Датомира годы назад. Бейл привел нескольких монахов с Баду, а Йода назвал Оби-Вану имена тех камешков, о чьей судьбе он ничего не узнал. Разыскать их теперь оказалось проще, хоть и не всех. Многие. Очень многие. В королевском саду Альдераана места не хватило, и они вышли в просторное поле. 

– Расслабьтесь, – прикрикнул Энакин, и ветер разнес его слова. – Сядьте, встаньте на колени или ложитесь. Как вы привыкли медитировать, молиться – так и поступайте. Обратитесь к Силе, проникните в нее так глубоко, как сможете. Но не в одиночку. Представьте, будто вы не просто идете по тропе, а ведете по ней другого. И смотрите, куда ведут вас.

Энакин взял Оби-Вана за руку. Вторую он протянул Кэлу.

Странно, но именно джедаям оказалось сложнее, чем другим. Совместные медитации всегда считались в Ордене глубоко личным, почти интимным действием, дозволенным лишь крепко связанным учителю и ученику. Но сейчас им предстояло открыться.

Открыться возможно в самый уязвимый момент – те сомнения и новые знания, которые Оби-Ван успел пройти и принять, читались на их лицах. Но Оби-Ван взял маленькую ладонь Йоды, а тот коснулся плеча сидящего на траве Седьмого Брата Инквизитория, и круг рук побежал по полю.

Оби-Ван видел в записях Викариса изображения ментальной бомбы. И очень похожий пузырь разрастался в центре поля сейчас. Но от него не искрило, не несло холодом и угрозой. Не было и тепла. Он был полон Силы, и с каждым мигом наполнялся ею сильнее, теряя прозрачность и заставляя вибрировать внутренности. Пузырь все ширился, твердея, пока поверхность не стала глухой и зеркальной, отражая всех их и каждую травинку на поле. А затем оно осыпалось тысячами неострых зеркальных осколков.

Энакин подхватил один, пряча в нагрудном кармане. 

Он дернул Кэла на себя, быстро шепча ему на ухо:

– Собери, сколько скажет Рекс, и выдвигайтесь на Камино. Остальное пусть Бейл распределит по другим больницам. Нам пора.

* * *

Тяжелая машина для плазмафереза, долго булькавшая блоками очистки и охлаждения крови, смолкла, ее трубки опустели и снова стали прозрачными. Каминоанец придирчиво проверил показатели на мониторах. Он хмурился.

– Очень странно, но ваше стеклышко действительно вернуло его мидихлорианы к жизни. 

– Просто разбудите его, – ответил Энакин, не отходивший от криокамеры на протяжении всей процедуры. Оби-Ван даже не пытался убедить, просто принес ему стул. И себе.

Каминоанец этим ответом удовлетворен не был, но спорить не стал, запустив процесс.

Свет внутри криокамеры медленно сменялся с голубого на белый с ростом температуры. Когда лампочки пожелтели, влажные ресницы Люка дрогнули. Каминоанец ловко приподнял его веки, прежде чем тот успел ошалело дернуться. Проверив глаза и осмотрев ноздри, он отпустил Люка.

– Пробуждение без осложнений. Есть можно через сутки. Питье через два часа.

– Спасибо, – спешно пробормотал Оби-Ван, чтобы каминоанец удалился. Сработало.

– Оби… Ван? – тихо спросил Люк. – Где мы?

– У доктора. Ты болел.

– Было больно. И… – Люк попытался приподняться, но ослабшие руки его не слушались и не дали толкнуться. Энакин подался вперед, подсовывая ладонь под спину.

– Тш-ш-ш.

– А ты… – Люк откинул голову, фокусируя взгляд на лице Энакина. Он наморщил лоб и зашевелил губами, а потом спросил: – Папа?

– Да, – севшим голосом ответил Энакин, сгребая Люка в объятье и вынимая из камеры.

Оби-Ван положил руки на вздрагивающие плечи Энакина и врос в пол, собираясь простоять здесь столько, сколько понадобится.


	19. Эпилог

Ашера месила тесто руками. Подсыпала муку и месила дальше.

Она упала у порога. Голая. Раненная. Привалилась серой башкой к стене.

Ашера продолжила месить тесто.

– Когда-нибудь, – прохрипела она окровавленным ртом, – я заберу тебя, сестра.

– Ну явно не сегодня, – Ашера приложила губы к зависшей в воздухе трубке и выпустила в воздух плотное кольцо елового дыма. Руками она продолжала давить тесто. Туговато. Она плеснула воды.

– Я пришла не одна. Я сделала своих детей сильными. Сильнее любых твоих. Так почему?

– Потому что они мне не дети и все сделали сами. Ты никогда так не умела. А теперь поди прочь, я жду гостей.

Она взмахнула рукой, и тень Кали растворилась в лучах заходящего солнца.

* * *

– Странно, – сказал Оби-Ван. – Мы прошли лес за час. Я думал, это означает милость Хепат, но здесь никого.

– Да, но нас ждали. – Энакин показал на покрывшийся румяной коркой хлеб в печи, который пора было спасать. – Думаю, стоит послушаться.

– Что-что сделать? В твоем лексиконе новое слово?

Энакин рассмеялся, подавая деревянную лопату для хлеба Люку.

– Справишься?

– Я умею! – заверил тот.

* * *

Никто так и не явился. Ни на эту ночь, ни на следующую. Большего отпуска они позволить себе не могли, и Оби-Ван предложил хоть прогуляться в горах напоследок. Люк давно уснул, и вряд ли нашлось бы место безопаснее этого дома, так что Энакин согласился. Ночью в горах исчезала вся солнечная теплота, и прохлада заставляла кутаться в меховые плащи, но это была приятная свежесть, хорошо развеивающая сонливость протопленного дома.

Они просто гуляли, без слов и без мыслей. Пока Энакин не сжал пальцы на руке Оби-Вана сильнее. Тот поднял голову и открыл рот.

Склон горы был усыпан крупными желтоватыми кристаллами идеально ровной формы. Еще прошлым утром они с Люком катались с этой горы на мягком подтаивающем на рассвете снеге, но сейчас весь он был усыпан драгоценностями Живой Силы.


End file.
